Los Granger
by B.A.Dark
Summary: Hector Granger sabe que sus pasadas alianzas pueden traer consecuencias. Su nieta Hermione se verá teniendo que afrontarlas, en medio de una guerra.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Soy nueva, hace poco publiqué mi primer O.S. y al final me he animado a subir este fanfic que llevaba un tiempo cociéndose en ese hervidero que llamo cerebro. Espero que os guste. Trataré de subir un capítulo por semana.

Un beso enorme.

Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Bross. Todo lo que escribo lo hago con fines lúdicos.

Capitulo 1.

Siempre hay consecuencias.

Esa era una de las frases favoritas de su difunta mujer. No era que no lo supiera, o que hubiese creído que las consecuencias no eran para él, o que no supiera que tarde o temprano acabaría pagando lo que debía.

Tener amistades, amistades que eran influyentes, era bueno. Muy bueno en realidad. Pero tener amistades que fueran poderosas, lo era mucho más. Y si había alguien que reunía dentro de sus amistades esas dos cualidades, era Albus Dumbledore.

No había que ser un genio para saber que Albus sabía aprovecharse de las debilidades de los demás. En su caso, la sed de conocimiento y para ello necesitaba ciertos permisos, y mover hilos en el Ministerio, que por sí mismo no habría logrado.

Así que, allí estuvo Albus. Le tendió la mano. Movió esos hilos por él.

Esa fue la primera vez que la que entonces fuera su jovencísima esposa, con un embarazo de seis meses de gestación, se lo dijo.

-Siempre hay consecuencias, Hector- le miró con una mezcla de resignación y aprehensión-solo queda que llegue el momento de saldar esas deudas.

Ahora con lágrimas derramándose de sus viejos ojos, miraba la cara de su hija. Sabía que las consecuencias de sus acciones se estaban cobrando el día de hoy.

Nunca fue un mal hombre, o eso se repetía continuamente. Había sido un marido amoroso, un padre dedicado y un gran maestro en pociones. Sus pociones habían salvado vidas, algunas habían incluso hecho que personas infectadas con la maldición de la licantropía pudieran llevar una vida cercana a la normalidad.

Uno de sus hijos le había abandonado. Y lo había hecho por amor, un amor adolescente que creció hasta convertirse en uno más maduro. Lo entendía. De hecho, ahora en su lecho de muerte, se arrepentía de haberse enfadado con él, hasta el punto de no haber mantenido contacto con su propio hijo.

Y su hija, su pequeña. Ella que vino sin ser esperada. Su mujer ya era demasiado mayor y no creían que podría haber embarazo. Pero allí llegó ella, su Cassie. Y ella llegó para demostrar que los milagros sí existían, y para llenar de alegría la casa.

Sabía que no tenían tiempo. Cada vez le costaba más respirar. Y ella estaba allí.

-Tienes que irte-su voz apenas llegó a ser un susurro- Cassie…-aspiró aire de forma abrupta- huye…

-No-ella trató de coger la mano de su padre –papá, vamos a salir de aquí los …

El estruendo proveniente del piso de arriba interrumpió a Cassie. La risa histérica de una mujer rosonó a través de toda la casa.

-¡Vamos, vamos…!-canturreó con voz infantil y desquiciada-¡vamos pequeña Cassie! ¿Crees que puedes esconderte de mí?

Cassie escuchó como esa loca parecía estar corriendo de un lado a otro de la primera planta, y seguramente poniendo patas arriba y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Tu hermano-dijo Hector con su voz cascada-ve…con él-dio su último suspiro con sus ojos aún mirando a su hija, ojos que se quedaron fijos e inexpresivos.

Cassie se llevó un puño a su boca y ahogó un gemido de dolor.

Con manos temblorosas, cerró los ojos de su padre, y recogió su varita. No iba a permitir que se quedaran con ella. Con la propia en la mano, convocó con un _accio_ todos los papeles de su última y más reciente creación. Tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, trató de no volver a mirar el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

Él había aguantado una larga tortura para protegerla. Tenía que salir de allí porque si no, su sacrificio habría sido en vano.

Habían colocado salas anti apariciones en toda la propiedad, eso, iba a ser un gran problema.

Respiró profundo, con el sonido de fondo de las pertenencias de su familia destruyéndose. Tal vez, debería simplemente echar a correr y rogar a Merlín y Morgana que no lograran darle alcance. Después de todo, solo había unos doscientos metros de distancia entre la fachada y la salida.

Pero necesitaba crear una distracción.

Una grande.

Más tarde se diría que no importaba, porque después de todo esos locos iban a destruir la casa.

Con toda la rabia acumulada y la magia crepitando en ella, se dirigió al salón principal, donde sabía que estaban los cimientos que mantenían la casa en pie. Se quedó en el quicio de la puerta que daba al patio delantero y afinó todo lo que pudo la puntería.

Limpió con los puños de su túnica una pequeña lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

-¡Bombarda máxima!-su grito fue escuchado en toda la propiedad.

Pero era demasiado tarde para pararlo. Había dado en el blanco.

Salió corriendo hacia la oscuridad del patio. No se detuvo a ver como la casa en la que su familia había vivido por generaciones se reducía a polvo.

Escuchó como las paredes cedían, escuchó los gritos de los mortífagos que estaban dentro.

No se molestó en entender que decían.

Siguió corriendo. Con los latidos de su corazón tronando en sus oídos, y su respiración acelerada, no lo pensó, saltó el arbusto que la separaba de la libertad. Y justo antes de llegar a posar los pies al otro lado se desapareció.

-Hermione-miró a su hija con desaprobación-hace menos de dos semanas que has vuelto del colegio.

-Pero...papá-la chica seguía en sus trece-van a estar todos allí, y…

-No-estaba empezando a sentir que su hija se le escapa entre sus dedos-te quedas al menos dos semanas más con nosotros. Tu madre y yo también queremos disfrutar de tu compañía, a penas te vemos durante el año.

La chica suspiró y asintió.

Había sido duro, pero tenía sus razones. No se fiaba de Albus Dumbledore, ni de su Orden.

Hermione se había dado media vuelta e iba directa a las escaleras que la conducirían a su habitación, cabizbaja, cuando de repente escuchó lo que parecía una aparición, justo a sus espaldas.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y empuñó su varita a la vez que giraba para hacer frente al intruso. Sabía que el realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts siendo menor, podría acarrearle problemas, pero con la vuelta del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no podía permitirse no llevar su varita con ella. Aún le dolía la zona en la que Dolohov la hirió en el departamento de Misterios, era un malestar casi constante. Y no podía olvidarlo, no podía olvidar que no podía estar indefensa. Porque en cualquier momento, podrían aparecer.

Tenía pesadillas, desde que salió aquel año del colegio. Y todas comenzaban así. Con el sonido de una aparición en la puerta de su casa.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando, al quedar frente a la persona que había aparecido en su casa, se encontró con una mujer joven, una mujer joven que gritó el nombre de su padre y acto seguido, se desmayó.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de su padre. Y vió como se le dibujó una mueca de terror en el rostro al ver el cuerpo inerte de la chica en el suelo de su hall.

Jonh Granger mentiría si dijera que no conocía a aquella joven.

También mentiría si dijera que le era totalmente indiferente.

Su aspecto, la sangre que estaba impregnada en su túnica, reseca en algunos sitios, hasta el punto de haber formado una especie de costra en el tejido. Parecía herida de gravedad.

Estuvo en shock por diez segundos.

-¡Hermione!-llamó con desesperación en su voz. Se tiró al suelo de rodillas junto al cuerpo de la mujer. Comenzó a buscar como loco el pulso y acercó su oído a su nariz.

-¿Papá?-la muchacha miraba aterrada a la mujer tirada en el suelo del hall-¿Quién es?

-Escucha…-la ignoró- necesito que me ayudes, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, ¿entendido?

La chica se limitó a asentir y arrodillarse junto a su padre.

-Tiene pulso, es débil-miró con pánico a su hija-necesitamos saber si toda esa sangre es suya y si tiene alguna herida que esté haciendo que siga perdiendo aún más.

En momentos como este agradecía el haber decidido hacer una carrera relacionada con la medicina. Eso le había costado el tener que abandonar su mundo. Pero había ganado uno totalmente nuevo.

Cerró sus ojos solo un segundo y cuando los abrió se puso manos a la obra.

Ella no podía morir.

Dió ordenes concisas y sencillas a su hija, que iba haciendo con mucha diligencia lo que su padre le decía. Mientras él se dedicaba a tratar los cortes que iban descubriendo.

Fue un alivio saber que ella no tenía heridas de gravedad.

Ahora solo podía esperar. Esperar a que ella despertara. Y preguntar.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer.

Cogió su mano con sumo cuidado. Esa mano delicada, fina. Esa mano capaz de transmitir todo el cariño del mundo, capaz de hacer las mejores pociones.

Se quedó ahí el suelo a un lado de la chica, apartando un mechón de cabello que le tapaba el rostro.

¿Quién o qué la habría hecho algo lo suficiente aterrador como para que ella hubiera acudido a él?

Hacía tiempo habían hecho un pacto. Ella no podría aparecer por allí, no mientras estuviera Hermione.

John se frotó los ojos con cansancio y miró a su hija.

-¿Quizás deberíamos ponerla en el sofá?-ella parecía perdida, desorientada-al menos ahí estará más cómoda.

Su padre la dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y se levantó, cogiendo a la mujer en brazos. Hermione caminó a su lado, y retiró los cojines que podían incomodarla, sin decir palabra se acercó a su sillón y recogió la manta que ella misma solía usar para taparse mientras disfrutaba de la lectura de alguno de sus libros favoritos. Se acercó a la mujer y la tapó con ella.

-¿Quién es?-lo dijo mientras aún la miraba, sus ojos seguían clavados en ese rostro-¿Por qué una bruja ha aparecido en casa y te ha llamado por tu nombre?- su mano fue de manera instintiva a la varita que aún sostenía la mano de la chica-¿papá?

Al girarse para enfrentar a su padre, se volvió escuchar la voz de la mujer.

 _Jonh_

Lo dijo de manera contenida, con sus ojos tratando de abrirse. Sus pestañas aleteando como las alas de una mariposa.

- _Cassie_ \- John Granger sonó ahogado por la emoción.

 _¿Alguna vez has sentido que estás flotando? A la deriva, un lugar en la que tu mente parece desconectar y tus pensamientos pesan menos que una pluma. Esa sensación de dejarte llevar, de olvidar todo, hasta tu nombre. Y de no querer recordarlo. De no querer volver a la realidad. Una realidad en la que sí tienes nombre, en las que tienes pensamientos, esos pensamientos suelen ser pesados, y tu mente no desconecta, porque no hay tiempo para hacerlo, porque hacerlo puede suponer no tener tanta suerte la próxima vez. Puede suponer que mueras._

Morir…

Muerte…

-¿Estoy muerta?-su cerebro pareció comenzar a recobrar algo de dinamismo

No…

-Estoy viva-fue entonces que se esforzó, tenía que lograr llamarlo. Imágenes confusas se mezclaban unas con otras, algunas imágenes de su infancia. Un niño, con hoyuelos y una sonrisa rompedora, que le hace rabiar, tratando de quitarle su muñeca. Puede distinguir sus rizos, de un dorado que podrían competir con el dorado del sol.

-John- es en ese momento, en que dice el nombre de su hermano que se da cuenta- John…

Tiene que lograr despertar del todo.

Tiene que advertirle.

Tiene que…

Y como si tuviera un resorte, su cuerpo se incorpora, y sus ojos se abren espantados.

¿La habrán seguido?

-¡Oh Merlin!-es cuando al fin logra enfocar a su hermano, que se lanza hacia él y se sostiene de su figura en un feroz abrazo-John…-las lágrimas comienzan a caer sin descanso-lo han matado…

-Cassie-el trata de entender- ¿qué ha pasado?

-Mortífagos-se hunde aún más en el pecho del hombre-le han matado John-se atreve a mirarle de nuevo a los ojos-han matado a papá.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, de nuevo por aquí. Digamos que me desperté con algo de inspiración. Sé que no es gran cosa, porque es basicamente un capitulo de transición. Pero espero que de igual manera lo disfruteis.

Agradecer el comentario de **Sisa Lupin** , en mi O. S.,¡mi primer review! y a **LordNoks** , si soy sincera no lo esperaba.

Gracias también a los que me habéis puesto en favoritos y en follow.

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos vosotros.

P.D.:Aún estoy intentando hacerme a estos formatos, y a publicar. Trataré de mejorar.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bross. Yo solo uso sus personajes para darle salida a mi imaginación, y solo con fines lúdicos.

Capitulo 2.

Con su mirada fija en algún punto de la pared blanca de la habitación, trató de relajarse. Su cuñada la había recibido con la cortesía fría de quien tiene que alojar en su hogar a un desconocido. Y no podía culparla. Después de todo se habían visto tan solo cuatro veces contadas desde que ella y su hermano formalizaron su relación.

Estaba realmente sorprendida. Ella había esperado gritos y discusiones, cuando John le explicó a su mujer lo que por tantos años le había ocultado. Una verdad que no había desvelado incluso cuando su propia hija había resultado ser una bruja.

Helena parecía una mujer que no se dejaba llevar por la ira, al menos no de la que la expresan de forma física.

Y después estaba su sobrina.

Hermione.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver la imagen de esa chica en su mente.

Era un miembro digno de su familia. Con su gran inteligencia, y una capacidad de deducción que podría rivalizar con la de su propio abuelo. Eso hizo que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios. Una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo poco a poco, en el momento en el que se dio cuenta del peligro que corría. John la había mantenido en la mayor de las ignorancias. La joven no sabía nada sobre su propio origen. No tenía los conocimientos que son transmitidos dentro de la familia, esos pequeños y sucios secretos que te hacen saber hacia el lado que tendrás que acabar trabajando.

Desvió su mirada de la pared, y observó el resto de la habitación. La habían alojado en la que suponía era el cuarto para invitados. Todo en aquel sitio era frío e impersonal. No era que esperara la calidez que parecía transmitir el resto de la casa. Todo parecía estar reinado por el color blanco. Las paredes, las sabanas de la cama, e incluso los muebles.

El llamado a la puerta la sacó de su escrutinio.

John abrió la puerta. Parecía no haber pasado una buena noche. Sus ojos estaban decoradas con unas nada disimuladas ojeras, y su semblante parecía mantener un rictus de incomodidad.

-Venía a avisarte-ella le miró a los ojos- Helena y yo tenemos que ir a la clínica-lo siguiente que dijo pareció costarle un gran esfuerzo. Mantenía sus labios apretados formando una fina línea-Hermione se quedará en la casa contigo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, se lo comunicas a ella.

Cassie asintió. Hacía dos días habían tenido una discusión. Una bastante gorda. Una en la que se echaron en cara muchas cosas. Era esa clase de dscusión que solo puedes mantener con un ser querido, uno que te ha decepcionado, pero que aún conserva un lugar muy especial en tu corazón.

La muerte de su padre la había hecho tener que buscarle. Muy dentro de sí ella esperaba que su hermano se tomara en serio sus advertencias. No quería perder ningún miembro más de su familia. Y en este caso no solo estaba en juego la vida de John, también estaba la de la pequeña Hermione.

-Al menos llevas tu varita-no fue un comentario mal intencionado-de verdad, me quedaría más tranquila si supiera que al menos podrás hacer uso de la magia para defenderos a ti y a Helena en caso de que haya un ataque.

John se frotó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos. Parecía estar en una encrucijada. Y en cierta medida ella entendía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el portó por última vez una varita. Pero lo que dijo a continuación la dejo totalmente alarmada.

-No poseo varita alguna Cassie-el desvió su mirada-dejé todo este mundo en el mismo momento en el que decidí que quería formar una familia con Helena.

-Pero no puedes ir sin una varita-ella comenzó a desesperarse-¿qué harás si de repente aparecen mortífagos y tratan de atacaros?

-Eso no va a pasar-el negó vehemente con la cabeza-ellos no saben de mi identidad.

Ella enarcó una de sus cejas. _¿en serio su hermano era tan, pero tan iluso?_

-Eres padre de una bruja con cualidades excepcionales, una bruja que sobresale-tomó aire para darse paciencia-es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, eso os convierte en objetivos. No seas _estúpido_ -casi escupió-entiendo que no quieras contarle a tu querida esposa algunos de tus _sucios y pequeños secretos_ , pero al menos ten la cabeza de llevar algo con lo que poder proteger a la señora de hielo.

- _Cassie_ …-su tono de voz sonó amenazante, y su mandíbula se tensó-no te atrevas-dijo entre dientes.

Cassie se levantó y rebuscó entre sus pertenecías, sin prestar un mínimo de caso a la postura amenazante de su hermano.

Allí entre los papeles. Intacta y dormida tras la muerte de su dueño. La varita de su padre.

Se giró con ella entre sus manos y una determinación naciendo de los más profundo de su corazón. Con pasos apresurados se acercó a John y se la tendió.

-Es tuya-lo dijo entre susurros-el lo habría querido así, y yo no puedo permitir que andes desprotegido.

John miró con un nudo naciendo en la boca de su estómago aquella pieza de madera. A pesar de querer negarse, no podía. Aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta, su hermana tenía razón.

Había llegado el día, ese que siempre temió que llegara.

El día en el que debería volver a su mundo.

La empuñó como tantas otras veces había empuñado la que había sido su compañera anterior, y lo notó. La magia de la varita, reconociendo a la suya. Miles de pequeñas descargas crepitando en su interior. Su núcleo mágico despertando de nuevo.

Se dio media vuelta, sin siquiera despedirse. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, donde su mujer le esperaba impaciente.

* * *

-¿Cuánto has escuchado?-la voz de su tía hizo que la joven diera un respingo-no te asustes. Puedo detectar tu esencia mágica a kilómetros de distancia-Cassie la sonrió con burla-tu padre está algo oxidado con estas cosas. Son más de veinte años sin contacto directo con la magia.

-Hola- viéndose descubierta solo pudo saludar.

-Hola pequeña-el escrutinio al que le estaba sometiendo su tía la hizo sentirse algo incómoda- y dime- comentó desviando su vista de Hermione, para sentarse en el filo de su cama-¿qué te hace venir hasta mi habitación?

-¿A qué te referías con sucios y pequeños secretos?-Cassie sabía que la curiosidad podía ser mortal en algunos casos. La miró de nuevo, esta vez a los ojos, intentando determinar hasta que punto esta chica podría ser fuerte.

-¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar por tener esa información?

La pregunta de su tía la dejó algo vulnerable, y pudo distinguirse en sus rasgos, que pasaron de una fiera determinación a la más absoluta de las dudas.

-Verás querida. Hay cosas que no me corresponden contarte-inclinó su cabeza-no porque sea algo prohibido de contar a los miembros de la familia. Si no porque tu padre que es tu custodio hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad es quien puede decidir si contarte o no su propia historia-le dio lo que intentó ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora-su historia no es algo que me toque a mí contarte.

-Os escuché-las mejillas de la muchacha empezaron a colorearse de un tenue rosa por la vergüenza de su confesión-aquel día gritasteis cosas que…

-Te hicieron tener curiosidad-Cassie asintió entendiendo-no puedo decir que no me lo esperaba-arrugó su nariz, algo que la sucedía siempre que se encontraba en una encrucijada-no puedo contarte sobre tu padre, pero si puedo hacerlo en términos generales, y sobre la historia más reciente, aquella en la que él no se ha visto envuelto.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron ante la posibilidad de adquirir esos conocimientos.

Desde la aparición de su tía, había tenido muchas preguntas, dudas, y sobre todo algo de resentimiento hacia su padre. ¿Por qué le había ocultado aquello? Y ahora, a pesar de que su padre la había estado esquivando durante una semana, había logrado quedarse a solas con la única que podría darle algunas respuestas. Si bien le había dejado claro que no podía contestar en nombre de su padre y sus vivencias, le estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer algo más allá de eso.

-¿Sabes lo que son las alianzas mágicas?-Hermione Granger negó suavemente con su cabeza-la historia de nuestra familia, sobre todo la reciente, está marcada por ellas-hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta algo incómoda-una alianza mágica es aquella en la que uno de sus miembros o todos ellos, se juran lealtad. Verás, podría darse el caso de una alianza entre dos miembros de la comunidad mágica en el que sólo uno de los miembros sea el que jure lealtad al otro. Hay otras en las que la lealtad será recíproca. Hay alianzas que pueden formarse de un individuo a un grupo, o de un grupo a un individuo…-se mordió el labio con nerviosismo- hay alianzas en las que un miembro de la familia, principalmente el cabeza de esa familia que puede jurar lealtad en nombre de toda una familia, sin necesidad de que los otros miembros estuvieran de acuerdo o no. Y si esa alianza, queda sellada. Todos los miembros de esa familia están obligados a guardar lealtades a la contraparte.

-¿Eso ha pasado en nuestra familia?-el asentimiento de su tía a las pregunta que acababa de formular, hizo que sintiera como si algo muy pesado se hubiera asentado en su estómago-¿qué tan malo es?-el miedo en su voz la enfureció. Ella no era débil. Pero solo pensar que la persona a la que su familia estuviera ligada pudiera ser el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, le daba pánico.

-Depende de cómo lo mires-la tensión en los hombros de Cassie la hicieron saber que la respuesta no iba a ser agradable-estamos en una guerra, y de ambos lados hay magos sin escrúpulos.

-Pero el profesor Dumbledore…

-Él es uno de esos hombres sin escrúpulos-la interrumpió-sería capaz de sacrificar a cualquiera con tal de conseguir lo que desea. No sentirá pena, ni vergüenza por sus acciones, porque estas tienen un fin. Y mientras consiga llegar a ese fin, todo vale.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque mi querida niña, estamos condenados a seguir los designios de ese hombre-su voz se volvió puro hielo-la muerte de mi padre, solo fue otro daño colateral, calculado por el grandísimo Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Lo he subido a petición de **LordNoks** ( _te agradezco muchísimo tu interés en la historia_ ). Espero que más gente se anime a comentar, me vendría bien cualquier crítica, tanto las buenas, como las constructivas. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, y aún me siento algo oxidada.

También agradecer a todos los lectores que se han tomado la molestia y el tiempo de pasarse por mi fanfic.

Un saludo a todos.

Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bross, yo solo me dedico a jugar con sus personajes con fines lúdicos.

Capítulo 3.

Decir que estaba incómoda en estos momentos en Grimmauld Place, sería decir poco.

No podía evitar mirar con aprehensión hasta a Molly Weasley. Esa mujer que había sido a efectos prácticos como una segunda madre para ella desde que ingresó en el mundo mágico.

Las conversaciones con su tía se habían sucedido a lo largo de los días, resultó ser que al final esos quince días que su padre le reclamó para estar con ella, no fueron así.

Cree adivinar la razón. Su madre a pesar de quererla con locura, siempre había sido reticente a aceptar el mundo y la condición de la que era su hija. Nunca podía hablar con ella sobre lo nuevo aprendido, porque el rictus de incomodidad con la sola mención de las palabras hechizo o conjuro, la echaban para atrás.

Y ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que su hija era una bruja, sino también con que su propio marido le había ocultado su condición de mago durante años. Y para más INRI, toda la familia de su cónyuge lo eran.

Si a eso le sumas la aparición de una cuñada que tiene bastante carácter, y que a todas leguas no os soportáis la una a la otra…

Para ella también había sido un shock. Enterarte de que tienes una tía, el mismo día en que se aparece en tu casa para avisar del fallecimiento de un abuelo del que desconocías su existencia, fue bizarro.

Enterarte de que nunca te habrías sentido un bicho raro, cuando empezaron las demostraciones involuntarias de magia, si tan solo tu padre hubiera sido un poco más valiente y hubiera compartido al menos contigo ese secreto, te hace querer gritar de la rabia.

Cada día que pasó al lado de su tía la convenció de que tenía más de ella que de su propio padre. Tanto en personalidad como en carácter.

Y siempre le estaría agradecida por la información que le dio. Depositó en ella la pequeña llama de la esperanza de que ya no se volvería a sentir sola. A pesar de toda la gente que había conocido, de los amigos que había logrado hacer, siempre le quedaba la pequeño y molesto sentimiento, de sentirse incomprendida.

Y allí en el quicio de la puerta que daba al Salón del Tapiz familiar de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, seguía dándole vueltas a si entrar o no. ¿Darle esperanzas a su amigo? O callarse la pequeña información de la que disponía.

Harry seguía ahí en frente, sentado en suelo, observando el árbol genealógico de los Black. Pero ella sabía que su vista estaba clavada en el agujero que era la imagen de Sirius Black, cortesía de la loca de su madre, y en la fecha que había debajo.

Según le había contado su tía esos árboles se escribían a sí mismos. Si alguien nacía, una rama nacería con él, en el momento en el que su nombre fuera dado a la familia, y reconocido, este aparecía de la misma forma en la que había aparecido la rama. La imagen que se plasmaba en él era el del recién nacido, y esta iba cambiando con el tiempo, a la par que la persona a la que representaba.

La fecha de nacimiento era inamovible, y curiosamente, aunque alguien destrozara tu imagen o nombre, la fecha de la muerte, siempre aparecería.

Y allí estaba, había ido a comprobar aquello que su tía le había encomendado, pero Harry, su presencia la había hecho abstenerse de entrar.

¿Qué podría decirle? Estos días apenas habían cruzado palabras. Él parecía estar en un estado semi-catatónico.

Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a la teoría de su tía. Así que, respirando hondo, tomó valor y dio un par de toquecitos en la puerta abierta para avisar de su presencia a su mejor amigo.

-Hola Harry-su voz sonaba dulce, como siempre que se dirigía a el- ¿puedo acompañarte?

-Claro- el chico le dijo mientras sin apartar la mirada del tapiz le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado en el suelo.

La chica caminó hacia él con parsimonia y una vez se sentó a su lado, le cogió de la mano, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro.

Su mirada quedó estática en el mismo lugar en el que la de Harry.

No había fecha de fallecimiento.

Sirius no estaba muerto.

Debía decirle a su tía.

¿Debía decirle a Harry?

Y fue entonces que se dijo que no. Al menos no en ese momento. Debería esperar a que su tía pudiera hacer algo al respecto, y si lo lograba, le contaría a su amigo antes de que le diera un patatús por ver a su padrino. Pero si su tía fracasaba, no tenía ningún sentido darle esperanzas para después volver a hundirle en la más absoluta de las miserias.

* * *

El teléfono estaba sonando de manera muy insistente. Acaba de salir de la ducha, aún estaba chorreando agua, y se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Ató la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió corriendo. Su hermano la había dejado a cargo de coger cualquier llamada que se recibiera en aquel aparatejo. Le costó casi una semana, explicarle cómo usarlo, y sobre todo hacerla entender que no hacía falta que gritara tanto para que la persona al otro lado de la línea la escuchara. Ella no entendía como eso era posible. Pero se resigno a mantener un tono de voz normal al descolgar aquel aparato.

Casi se mata al bajar las escaleras, tuvo que sujetarse a la barandilla, y aun así se dio un buen culetazo. Las escaleras de por sí no eran peligrosas, pero estar empapada, hacía que sus pies parecieran patinar sobre su superficie.

Maldijo entre dientes y se sobó su trasero dolorido.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

-¡Voy!-se levantó con presteza y terminó de bajar las escaleras-no cuelgue…¡Por Merlín no cuelgue!- gritó mientras corría hacia el salón.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

-Maldito aparato-masculló justo al descolgar- ¿Diga?...¿Hola?...

- _Tía, soy Hermione_

-¡Hermione!-gritó-¿Cómo estás? ¿has tenido algún problema?, necesitas que vaya a maldecir a alguien, ¿no?

Una risa contenida se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

- _No_ -dijo Hermione cuando pudo controlar su risa- _te llamaba para informarte de que, tenías razón._

-Yo siempre tengo razón-dijo Cassie muy ufana- ahora me vendría genial que me dijeras en qué tenía razón. Hemos hablado sobre muchas cosas, temas que…

- _Sirius Black_ \- la cortó Hermione- _tenías razón…_ -hubo un pequeño silencio en la línea- _viene alguien. He tenido que convencer al señor Weasley de que me acompañara a una de las cabinas que hay en la calle. Tengo que cortar. Cuídate._

-Cuídate tesoro.

Se apoyó en la pared y con una expresión de triunfo en la cara, se fue dejando caer hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. Fue en ese momento que recordó que su desnudez solo era tapada por una toalla. Dio un brinco y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

Tenía que cambiarse.

Y sobre todo, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Debía volver a su puesto en el Ministerio.

Convencer a su hermano de que debía salir de aquella casa en ese preciso momento, fue difícil. Aunque si hubiera sido por su querida cuñada, hacía ya unos cuantos días que la habría echado de una patada en el culo y con esa sonrisa tan bien ensayada.

Su hermano no quería que ella se volviera a exponer. Bueno, eso iba a ser algo realmente difícil. Teniendo en cuenta que Albus Dumbledore sabía que estaba viva, y Albus jamás renunciaría a uno de sus títeres. Había sido lo _suficiente paciente_ , palabras textuales del anciano entrometido, y le había _dejado su tiempo y espacio_ para _recuperarse de la gran pérdida_.

Cada vez que volvía a leer esa maldita carta, sentía ganas de ir a donde estuviera ese desgraciado y maldecirle hasta caer por el agotamiento.

Así que se dijo que, si tenía que volver al Ministerio, a trabajar, sacaría algún beneficio más, que solo los encargos del vejestorio.

Desde que habían dado aviso de la incursión de un grupo de adolescentes liderados por el señor Potter, los mortífagos, y algunos miembros de la orden, ella se había dedicado a investigar quien habría permitido que las contraseñas para el paso al lugar mejor resguardado del Ministerio, hubieran caído en tan malas manos.

La sorpresa y el desasosiego fue mayor al saber que se habían dedicado a batirse en duelo en varios de los departamentos, dejando la mayoría de ellos manga por hombro, en el mejor de los casos, y en el peor, destruyendo muchas de las propiedades que los trabajadores mantenían allí para futuras investigaciones.

Lo peor, fue que la información de que uno de los peores duelos se había dado en la sección de estudio del que ella era responsable. La Sala del Velo. Pero ahí no acaba el asunto. No. Una persona, había atravesado el Velo de la Muerte, sin haber muerto. Con su cuerpo y todo.

Ese día ella estuvo subiéndose por las paredes, y muchos de sus compañeros se mostraron reticentes a compartir el mismo espacio que ella.

Le había costado años. Años de esfuerzos, sudor y lágrimas, llegar a esa sección. Y ahora su estudio se veía comprometido, porque uno de sus misteriosos jefes, consideraba esa Sala como una de las más peligrosas, y quería clausurarla.

Ella no iba a permitir eso. Así que habló con quién podía darle la mejor explicación de lo acontecido. Fue en ese momento que Albus, le dio el nombre de la víctima. Y las circunstancias.

Estudió con mayor ahínco aquella estructura.

Y comenzó un minucioso informe.

Ya habían encontrado algunas particularidades en el Velo. Como las voces que salían de él, y que a pesar de que rara vez se movía, casi siempre lo hacía en la misma dirección.

Nadie se había intentado acercar más de lo necesario a la estructura de piedra que lo contenía, hasta que un día, ella decidió hacerlo.

Al pasar su mano por la superficie rugosa de la piedra, se dio cuenta de un par de detalles. A pesar de que la habitación parecía congelada, y que la piedra debería estar fría, en realidad esta expedía un calor casi abrasante.

Lo segundo que notó es que la estructura parecía tener grietas, curioso, sobre todo porque al mirarlo más detenidamente, pudo distinguir algo parecido a los patrones que podrían observarse en las runas.

Fue así que un día apareció con una brocha en mano y unos polvos especiales en un cuenco. Estos eran negros, pero cuando se activaban brillaban con una luz azulada. Fue uno de sus tantas aportaciones en las investigaciones de su padre.

Probó primero en la zona en la que ella había estado estudiando y acto seguido apagó toda luz que pudiera haber en la sala.

Y allí estaba. Había un símbolo tallado en la piedra. Algo tosco y rudimentario, pero estaba ahí.

Se pasó días y noches enteras encerrada allí.

Investigando. Dibujando en los pergaminos regados por el suelo todos los símbolos que iba averiguando.

Sabía que, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría desvelar el secreto de aquellos símbolos.

Y lo hizo, un día en los que por azares del destino un chico joven que estaba en prácticas, pasó por la sala. El muchacho había estado refunfuñando, posiblemente rumiando en contra de quien sea que le hubiera molestado. Por lo visto, aún no era capaz de controlar su magia y de vez en cuando tenía episodios de magia accidental. O eso es lo que le explicaría él, después de llevarse el susto de su vida.

Tuvo un pequeño escape de magia. Y como si el Velo estuviera vivo, comenzó a moverse en dirección al chico. Pero de repente uno de los símbolos que aún tenía los polvos encima, comenzó a brillar de manera más intensa que el resto. Y así sin más el velo dejó de moverse.

Al parecer, la estructura de piedra servía para controlar al Velo. Y esos símbolos se encargaban de mantenerlo a raya.

Bueno, está de más decir que Cassie, aprovechó esa información. Si alguien pudiera entender los símbolos, podría entender su función, y tal vez así podría manejar a su antojo el Velo.

Fue ese mismo día que también entendió que esa información sería muy peligrosa en según qué manos. Así que se dispuso a sacar todos los papeles sobre su investigación, debía esconderlos y mantenerlos apartados de terceros.

Y cuando llegó a casa con todos ellos, los escondió en el laboratorio de su padre. El mismo en el que el hombre perdería la vida, tratando de protegerla, a ella y a sus conocimientos.

Y ahora, en el ascensor del ministerio, rodeada de gente que sube y baja de un departamento a otro, con los avioncitos de papel sobrevolando sus cabezas, se siente por primera vez casi en éxtasis. Hasta que comenzaron los saludos y las condolencias.

-Dagworht-el saludo le heló la sangre-lamento lo de su padre-el tonito condescendiente le hizo enfadarse, pero trató de controlarse.

-Gracias-estaba bastante tensa. Saludó con un simple movimiento de cabeza y salió del ascensor en su planta, a la vez que el ascensor hablaba.

 _Departamento de Misterios._

-Buenos días Mildred-saludó a la secretaria que se encargaba de la entrada a ese Departamento.

La cara de la mujer fue todo un poema, pero no le dio tiempo a decir esta boca es mía. Cassandra Dagworth Granger había ingresado en el Departamento, con la frente en alto y unos cuantos planes entre sus manos.

Primero debía hacer una pequeña parada en su despacho y después, tendría que ir a la sala del Velo.

* * *

-Hermione, querida-la voz de Molly Weasley sonó por encima de la algarabía que había en esos momentos en la cocina con todos los miembros de la Orden esperando por que iniciara la reunión-deberías irte con los chicos.

Ella sin apenas dirigir su mirada a nadie, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó su viaje a la salida del cuarto. Cuando de repente una mano en su hombro la hizo frenarse en seco.

-Molly, creo que la señorita Granger debería quedarse hoy-la voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó en la sala e hizo que todos callaran y prestaran atención. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!, ¿qué tal todo por ahí? . Bueno, he de decir, que agradezco mucho que haya tanta gente animándose a seguir mi historia. Estaría bien que alguien dejara caer algún review, aunque sea para decirme que mi historia es una patata.

Por otra parte, comentar que después de subir este capítulo y el siguiente, no volveré a subir hasta el lunes o el martes.

Un besazo.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Bross. Yo tan solo uso sus personajes y su mundo con fines lúdicos.

Capítulo 4.

Todo el mundo dirigió sus ojos a ella. Incómoda, comenzó a revolverse en el asiento que se le había asignado en aquella reunión. Había un par de miradas que parecían más intensas de los normal. A Hermione no le gustaba atraer la atención, menos aún por motivos como este. Siempre había valorado mucho su intimidad. Haber convivido durante los últimos años con Lavender y Parvati, le hicieron saber cuán importante era que tu vida privada siguiera siendo eso, privada. Años escuchando toda clase de cotilleos, y siendo espectadora en primera fila de cómo se dedicaban a diseccionar y criticar a cualquiera que hubiera cometido el error de hablar de algo personal delante de ese par, …por no decir de las veces que se inventaban historias sobre las vidas de los demás, basadas en suposiciones, de algo que no terminaron de oír.

Sus ojos se encontraban clavados en la superficie de la mesa de madera que presidía la cocina, perdiéndose en los nudos que podía distinguir, siguiendo los caminos de las betas que salían de ellos. Su mente seguía trabajando en el por qué. ¿Por qué se metían en su vida de esa manera?, ¿con qué derecho?

Su tía la había advertido de esta posibilidad. No obstante, ella seguía manteniendo la pequeña esperanza de que en este caso se equivocara. No fue hasta que empezó a notar esa leve punzada en la base de su cráneo, que se terminó de convencer. Su tía no solo tenía razón, si no que de forma totalmente desinteresada la había prevenido y ayudado a protegerse de esa clase de intromisiones.

No es que fuera una experta oclumante, nadie lo es o lo logra en tan poco tiempo. Había practicado con su tía lo suficiente como para evitar las pequeñas invasiones, y hacerles ver lo que ella deseara, no podía aún cerrar su mente, pero practicaría hasta conseguirlo.

Fue cuando Harry le contó que el Director le había mandado a aprender oclumancia con el profesor Snape, que ella por su parte comenzó a interesarse por esa rama de la magia. Buscó fuentes, libros, recorrió toda la biblioteca en busca de información. Y ahora tenía alguien con quien practicar.

En un principio lo hizo para ayudar a su amigo, más tarde al darse cuenta de lo útil que podía resultar, decidió aprenderla para poder ejercerla en caso de que alguien tratara de entrar en su mente en busca de información.

Y en estos momentos, estaba bastante segura, de que al menos dos personas estaban tratando entrar en su mente. Si, su tía no se equivocaba en sus suposiciones. Fue cuando al fín preparada, alzó su vista y se encontró con los ojos de Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape observándola con ahínco y casi sin parpadear.

Trató de relajar su mente e implantar imágenes de su pequeña familia de tres, y recuerdos de la única familia que había conocido, por parte de su madre. Su abuelita, una encantadora anciana que murió un año antes de que ella entrara a Hogwarts.

-¿Está seguro de lo que dice?-su cara era la mezcla perfecta entre la consternación y la confusión-no recuerdo a mi padre haciendo nada de magia, mucho menos decir algo sobre hermanos o familia.

-Albus-la voz de Snape fue un siseo suave y directo como siempre, sonó en el silencio que aún reinaba en la habitación-tal vez nadie le dijo a la chica sobre esos asuntos-la miró de reojo-después de todo el hijo de Hector desapareció hace muchos años, y dejó claro a su padre que no quería ser encontrado.

-Bien-las manos del anciano se unieron bajo su barbilla, parecía estar analizando la situación-aún así, me gustaría que se quedara aquí hoy. Sería bueno que conociera a esta persona en particular-un brillo inusual se posó en los ojos del viejo director- si no le importa, claro.

Hermione notó en cuanto terminó de hablar el hombre, que en realidad no era una sugerencia. De hecho, notó que algo en ella parecía obligarla a decir que sí a la propuesta.

¿En esto tampoco había escapatoria?

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, logó componer una sonrisa, que esperaba no se hubiera visto demasiado falsa, y asintió con un dolor de cabeza naciendo trás de sus ojos. La invasión en su mente por parte de ese par, la estaba agotando. Lo que más la sorprendió fue ver que aunque ellos desviaron su mirada de ella, la presión seguía ahí. Eran capaces de seguir una conexión después de haber mantenido contacto visual.

La reunión siguió, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera tenido lugar, comenzaron a dar informes, algunos de ellos más vagos que otros, sobre lo que parecía estar ocurriendo en el Ministerio de Magia y en el mundo mágico en general.

Alastor Moody no paraba de mirarla con su ojo bueno, y el mágico no paraba de moverse, dando vueltas, de un lado para otro. Parecía estar midiéndola, tratar de encontrar algo en ella. ¿Tal vez sus mentiras habían sido demasiado evidentes?

 _¡Traidores a la sangre…inmundicia…plaga del mundo mágico infestando mi casa…!_

Los gritos de Walburga Black desde su cuadro hicieron a más de uno saltar en sus asientos, y a otros rodar sus ojos por la molestia. Ese maldito cuadro no había hecho otra cosa que dar por saco desde el principio. Era una mujer insoportable. Hermione se preguntó, ¿si era así ahora, cómo habría sido en vida?

Fueron los gritos que sonaron a continuación los que hicieron que varios de los miembros de la Orden sonrieran. Incluso Alastor Ojoloco Moody.

-¡Vieja del demonio!¡juro que quemaré tu maldito cuadro si no te callas!

Acto seguido se escuchó un grito proveniente del cuadro, uno muy diferente a los que se le solían escuchar. Este grito podría haber sido confundido con el de una banshee. Un halo de luz naranja se pudo distinguir bajo la puerta.

Los pasos apresurados de Cassie resonaron a través de la casa, y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, hizo que todos se giraran a observar a la mujer que acababa de ingresar por la puerta.

-¡Lamento el retraso!-su pelo estaba completamente alborotado, sus mejillas rojas, sus cejas se veían algo chamuscadas y tenía un par de cortes en las manos-no ha sido un buen día en el trabajo…-echó un vistazo a todos y sonrió al ver a alguien en particular-Vaya, así que eres tú…, Albus ha insistido en que viniera a conocerte-miró de reojo al mago, esta vez elevando una de las comisuras de su boca, dándole un aspecto burlón-no se creía que yo no supiera de la existencia de una posible sobrina…

-Vamos, querida-Albus intervino-no la atosigues con tu gran personalidad. Aun no te conoce y puede pensar que no te agrada la idea de que seáis familia.

Algo relampagueó en los ojos de su tía, algo que Hermione pudo distinguir como furia contenida.

-¡Qué tonterías dices Albus!-le dijo manteniendo una actictud despreocupada y alegre-¿Por qué razón no acogería a un miembro de mi familia?-la ironía en su voz, fue detectada por su sobrina- En fín…-un suspiro salió de su boca mientras se dejaba caer en el único asiento vacío de la habitación, en frente de Hermione-he averiguado al fin que pasó y quién dejó pasar a toda esa panda de malnacidos-centró su atención en la mirada inquisidora del director- por lo visto, no fue necesario que les dieran contraseña alguna, alguien desactivo la seguridad del departamento. Y solo hay dos personas con esa potestad y la consecuente autorización-hizo una pausa, pensando en el lío tan grande en el que podría meterse si se llegaran a enterar de que ella había dado esa información-uno de ellos es el Director del Departamento de Misterios, por lo visto ni el propio Ministro de Magia puede entrar allí sin su permiso. La otra persona es Mildred, la secretaria que está siempre apostada en la puerta y es la que permite o no el paso tanto de trabajadores como de visitas.

-Dudo mucho que el Director del Departamento haya podido hacerlo-dijo Kingsley-es un buen hombre, y nunca ha…

-Eso no sería problema-dijo Alastor, con su ojo mágico dando vueltas cada vez más y más rápido -podría haber sucumbido a un Imperio-negó con la cabeza antes de gritar-¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!...-dio un golpe a la mesa con una de sus manos y con la otra cogió la petaca que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su túnica de auror-estoy harto de decírselo a todo el mundo-rumió antes de dar un trago- parece que la gente no se da cuenta del peligro que corren…

-Dudo mucho que el pudiera haber caído ante un impero, Alastor, ese hombre tiene una voluntad de hierro- fue Arthur Weasley el que habló en ese momento.

Cassie se aclaró la garganta algo más fuerte de lo normal.

-Es más que evidente que quien sucumbió a un Imperio fue Mildred-lo dijo con algo de pena por la mujer- es una mujer algo mayor, y si somos sinceros, hace tiempo que debería haber dejado ese puesto e irse a descansar.

-¿Han tomado represarias contra ella?-preguntó Molly.

-No-pareció dudar- por el momento. Se ha investigado, y se ha llegado a la conclusión de que no tiene culpa-su mandíbula se contrajo, haciéndola apretar los dientes. Recordar a la mujer llorando, pidiendo perdón por algo que no recordaba haber hecho, la hacía enfadarse-por lo visto llevaba un tiempo bajo la maldición.

\- Te agradecería que nos mantuvieras al tanto de lo que pase-dijo Albus, a lo que Cassie movió casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza de forma afirmativa-bien-dijo mientras daba una palmada al aire con entusiasmo- creo que deberíamos tratar de averiguar si es cierto o no que estas dos chicas son familia, había pensado…

-No-la contestación tan cortante por parte de Cassie fue mal recibida por el director- verá, si somos o no _familia_ , debería quedar en eso… _La Familia_ \- se levantó con parsimonia de su asiento y le dirigió una mirada penetrante a la chica frente a ella-así que si no te importa, me gustaría que ambas habláramos en _privado_ -recalcó la última palabra-y en caso de querer realizar alguna prueba que lo confirme, la hiciéramos en _la intimidad_ \- Hermione quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer que su tía hubiera hablado de esa forma al director de su escuela, delante de todos-¿qué esperas?-la inquirió con una sonrisa divertida-muévete…

La apuró haciendo aspavientos con sus manos, y una vez rodeo la mesa la cogió por el brazo para guiarla fuera. No tenía ni las ganas de hacer un paripé delante de toda la Orden.

-Buenas noches-se despidió Cassie de todos en general.

Y se perdieron por el pasillo oscuro que las haría salir de aquella habitación.

Entraron en una habitación del segundo piso, y una vez su tía insonorizó la zona, Hermione dejó salir un chillido, víctima de la frustración.

-¿Cómo se ha enterado?-inquirió a nadie en particular-yo no he hecho nada que nos delate-se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama que había allí, levantando un montón de polvo a su paso, y comenzando a toser porque se le estaba metiendo por las vías respiratorias. Su nariz picaba, y no pudo evitar unos cuantos estornudos que salieron demasiado seguidos. Sus ojos también picaban. Trató de restregárselos.

-No lo sé-su tía se tiró a su lado, lanzando antes un hechizo de limpieza, para no acabar como su sobrina, e impidiendo que la chica siguiera frotando sus ojos-te dejarás los ojos rojos, y después te dolerán.

Se llevó uno de sus brazos hacia la cara y tapó con él los suyos.

-Hoy no ha sido un buen día-siguió hablando, su voz salió algo amortiguada por culpa de la manga de su túnica que llegaba a cubrirle también la boca-me duele todo, me han explotado tres pociones en la cara y me he enterado de lo de Mildred.

Hermione giró su cuerpo, quedando de lado, se incorporó un poco y miró a su tía.

\- ¿Tan malo?-preguntó.

-Peor-comenzó a patalear como una niña-es que no puede ser. Cuando parecía que todo podía ir bien…-el lamento estaba más que implícito en su tono de voz. Parecía mortificada.

\- ¿Has logrado avances con el Velo?- Hermione, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un suave apretón tratando de consolarla, de decirla que ella estaba allí.

-Sí-medio gruñó mientras se frotaba con desesperación la cara-estoy muy cerca de conseguirlo- pero necesito sangre de un Black.

-No queda ningún Black vivo-Hermione se fue desinflando como un globo, al igual que todas las ilusiones y esperanzas que se habían apoderado de ella en estos días.

-No de apellido…-rumió- pero si por consanguineidad- lo siguiente lo dijo de manera poco entendible, esta vez eran sus manos las que no dejaban que su voz se escuchara correctamente. Parecía estar lidiando con algún tipo de frustración.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -Hermione la sacudió del hombro impaciente.

-Dije-apartó con brusquedad las manos que cubrían su cara-que necesito la sangre de Andrómeda Tonks.

\- ¿Tonks? -Hermione la miró algo confundida- ¿cómo Nymphadora Tonks?

-Si-Cassie parpadeó tratando de averiguar cómo convencer a esa mujer, sin que la maldijera. O peor aún, que fuera con el cuento al viejo.

\- ¿Andrómeda Tonks es pariente de Sirius Black?- su tía tan solo asintió-¿para qué necesitas…?-sus ojos se abrieron como platos-¡¿pretendes usarla en un ritual de sangre?!

Ese grito hizo reaccionar a Cassie que se lanzó sobre su sobrina, tapándole la boca con una mano.

-Shhhhhh-la amonestó- ¿estás loca? - miró hacia la puerta y se relajó al no ver ninguna sombra por debajo de ella- y respondiendo a tu pregunta…sí, pero tiene que ser voluntario. Y teniendo en cuenta las otras opciones, creo que ella es nuestra única oportunidad.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

-¿Crees que me dejarían dormir aquí?-sus ojos cada vez pesaban más, y no creía tener fuerzas para hacer una aparición.

-Iré a avisar de que te quedas-se levantó de la cama y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta no pudo evitar la pregunta- ¿qué diremos?

Ambas sabían a que se referían. Y ambas estaban seguras de que ya no habría manera de guardar el secreto.

-La verdad-dijo seria-que somos familia, y que desde ahora fungiré como tu tutora mágica, ya que tu padre ha demostrado no querer volver a este mundo-su tono se volvió cada vez más frío-y que, a partir de ahora, todo lo que está relacionado contigo y tu futuro en el mundo mágico, deberá ser consultado antes conmigo, eres menor de edad aún.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Un beso.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Bross. Yo tan solo uso sus personajes y su mundo con fines lúdicos.

Capítulo 5.

Los siguientes días pasaron para Hermione como un torbellino. Imágenes y emociones mezcladas unas con otra. No había podido evitar los interrogatorios de sus amigos, ni los de la señora Weasley. El señor Weasley, sin embargo, parecía haberse apiadado de ella y no había tocado el tema de la discordia.

Sí, de la discordia, porque no todos habían recibido tan bien la noticia.

Era absurdo. Nadie debería de tomarse a bien o mal, algo así.

Ron se había dedicado a mirarla con suspicacia mal disimulada, todo hay que decirlo. Cada vez que ella hacía mención a algo relacionado con su tía, su cara comenzaba a adquirir tonalidades rojizas, sus carrillos se hinchaban, y bufaba con desprecio.

Tal vez, si solo hubiera sido Ronald el que hubiera reaccionado de mala manera, podría haberlo dejado pasar. Podría haber incluso pensado que se trataba de uno de sus muchos ataques de celos, por no ser nunca el centro de atención.

El asunto siguió con Ginebra. Ella fue tan disimulada con sus comentarios, como la arpía de Rita Skeeter. Tal vez, por el hecho de que Harry parecía haber salido de su ensismamiento, para darla el apoyo que todo buen amigo se dignaría a haber ofrecido. Y es de conocimiento casi popular que Ginny, era de todo, menos una mosquita muerta. Y esas atenciones por parte del amor de su vida hacia otra chica, sea quien fuere, y por los motivos que fueran, no eran bien recibidos.

La señora Weasley, pasó de comportarse de forma maternal con ella, a mirarla de reojo y darle el trato cortés y frío que se le daría a cualquier desconocido. Sin parar de repetir siempre comentarios, como…¡qué pena, con lo que suele corromper a los jóvenes verse con tanto dinero!

Hermione estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por su carácter, en uno de sus malintencionados comentarios, pero sus padres le habían dado una educación bastante estricta, sobre todo en eso de respetar a tus mayores. Así que se mordió la lengua y trató de ignorarla.

Pero no todo fue malo.

Harry había tirado de ella un día que iba camino a la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, y la había metido en una de las habitaciones colindantes.

Lo primero que recibió de él fue un abrazo. Algo torpe, pero un abrazo al fin y al cabo. Estaba acostumbrada a ser ella la que siempre comenzaba las muestras de afecto hacia el chico. El que él hiciera esto, la hizo sentir genial. Había notado como sus mejillas se calentaban, y como algo parecido a un pequeño vértigo se extendía desde la boca de su estómago hacia cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Se sintió querida. Y agradeció a Merlín que Harry, precisamente él, la apoyara.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -fue lo primero que la preguntó cuándo se separaron.

-Sí, ha sido todo una locura-ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia el suelo y jugar con la manga de su jersey-verás…-dio un suspiro y miró a su alrededor- ¿te importa si nos sentamos?

El chico le dio una pequeña sonrisa y sin dar contestación alguna, se dirigió hacia una de las sillas que había en aquella habitación, Hermione se sentó en el filo de la cama.

-Ha sido horrible-dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos-enterarte de algo así es…

\- ¿Un shock? -se atrevió a decir el cuando vio que su amiga parecía haber perdido la voz.

Ella asintió y por primera vez, se dejó vencer por la situación. Las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos, y una traicionera se escapó. La limpió con rapidez con sus dedos.

-Mi padre me ha mentido durante toda mi vida-tenía la sensación de que su voz se atoraba en su garganta.

\- ¿Le odias? -la pregunta no fue capciosa. Fue dicha con una tranquilidad apabullante.

-Sí…-de repente se vio negando efusivamente con la cabeza-no…, sinceramente, no lo sé.

-No deberías desperdiciar ni un minuto de tu vida odiando-la mirada de Harry pareció perderse en algún punto- ¿sabes?- se aclaró un poco la garganta-yo desperdicio mucho tiempo odiando, es curioso, a los Dursley, a Voldemort, a Bellatrix,…-suspiró- la lista es tan larga, que no podría terminar de enumerarlos, porque probablemente, con la suerte que tengo, siempre aparecerá alguien que quiera ganarse un buen puesto en esa lista-se levantó de dónde estaba y se sentó al lado de ella-no quiero que te pase eso-dijo mientras la cogía una de las manos entre las suyas-siempre has tenido un buen corazón.

Aún puede sentir las manos de su amigo abrigando a la suya, transmitiéndole todo ese calor, ese cariño. Esa sinceridad.

Ese día también comprendió, que su mejor amigo, parecía tener una parte de su corazón ennegreciéndose, siendo conquistado por la oscuridad. Esa oscuridad que clama venganza, no justicia. Esa que disfrutaría ver sufrir a aquellos que le habían hecho daño. Esa que le pedía que fuera él el que lograra que ese sufrimiento.

Y por primera vez, se dio cuenta, de que daba igual. Que ella le seguiría y estaría a su lado, hiciera lo que hiciera. Porque ambos parecían padecer de esa enfermiza necesidad. Solo que sus objetivos eran bien diferentes. El sujeto al que ella quería dar caza era el mismo que había hecho la vida de su amigo un auténtico calvario, con sus decisiones, desde que quedó huérfano.

Aquel que había hecho que Harry no hubiera sabido lo que era realmente el amor y el cariño. El respeto y la confianza en sí mismo.

Sabía que su amigo había conocido el amor y el cariño, a través de su amistad durante esos años. Había logrado algo de confianza en sí mismo, gracias al Quidditch. Y el respeto, supo lo que era el respeto cuando un montón de chicos, dejaron en sus manos su educación de una de las asignaturas más complicadas, con el Ejercito de Dumbledore.

-¿Hermione?-la voz de su tía la sacó de sus recuerdos.

Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre su baúl, en el hall de entrada de esa maldita casa. Crookshanks yacía dormido en sus pies, y mientras una de las manos de la chica acariciaba el pelaje del animal, la otra jugueteaba con su varita entre los dedos.

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su tía y se levantó, cogiendo a su gato para llevarlo entre sus brazos.

-Vamos tesoro-le dijo Cassie-debemos irnos ya, o perderás el tren-encogió el baúl de su sobrina con un giro de su varita. Salieron de aquel lugar-agárrate fuerte.

Ambas chicas desaparecieron.

King Cross.

Esa estación siempre le había parecido todo un espectáculo. Y cuando pudo conocer sus secretos mejor guardados, no pudo más que maravillarse.

Ahora allí frente al andén 9¾, se dio cuenta de que las cosas para ella iban a ser diferentes. Ahora tenía a alguien a su lado, ayudándola a transitar los caminos de ese mundo que aún eran un completo misterio para ella.

A travesaron la barrera y pudieron observar como la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían subido al tren y solo unos pocos rezagados, seguían hablando son sus familias.

Cassie le entregó su baúl a Hermione y la acompañó hasta una de las puertas del tren.

-No te preocupes-la tranquilizó-estoy a una lechuza de distancia. Cualquier cosa que necesites, me lo hacer saber-la dio un beso en la frente y la azuzó suavemente para que subiera al Expresso de Hogwarts- y sobre ese tema, no me escribas sobre él en tus cartas. Todo lo que necesites saber te lo contaré en Navidades, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien tía-el silbato del tren sonó fuerte y Hermione se vió despidiéndose con la mano a través del cristal-cuídate-moduló con sus labios.

Cassie tan solo le sonrió y le levantó ambos pulgares.

En cuanto el Expresso desapareció de su vista, ella hizo lo mismo.

Tenía a alguien que visitar.

-Hermione-alguien la llamó suavemente-debemos ir-era Harry.

-¿Qué?-la confusión en su cara hizo que el chico riera por primera vez desde la muerte de su padrino.

-Hermione, el profesor Slughorn nos ha convocado a una reunión en su compartimento-le explicó aun sonriendo-menos mal que vas conmigo…

El profesor Slughorn resultó ser, para que vamos a engañarnos, un pedante. Su físico de asemejaba al de una morsa, y parecía tener mucha curiosidad por todo, de todos los que había convocado a esa reunión. La única que parecía no tener algo que contar sobre negocios, familiares importantes en el Ministerio o pasados truculentos, era Ginny Weasley. Tan solo fue invitada, porque el profesor la había visto hacer un perfecto maleficio mocomuercielago.

Parecía obsesionado con la fama y el poder en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, pero curiosamente se había abstenido de invitar a dos alumnos cuyas familias y sus apellidos, habían tenido gran influencia en el Ministerio. Por lo visto, los hijos de mortífagos encerrados en Azkabán no eran bienvenidos, por mucho oro que tuvieran en sus cámaras de Gringotts.

-¿Y bien Señorita Granger?, según he escuchado es usted una de las alumnas más brillantes que haya pisado Hogwarts en décadas-ella tan solo notó como los colores se le subían a la cara, y la mirada asesina de Ginny sobre ella-Granger…-el hombre pareció reaccionar al cabo de unos segundos-¿no será usted familiar del difunto Hector Dagworth-Granger?-la miró con una intensidad y un brillo en su mirada que la intimidó. Parecía un ave rapaz que descendía sobre su presa, con la seguridad de que iba a cazarla.

Un parpadeo. Dos…

Y el codazo nada disimulado de Harry la hizo reaccionar.

-Si-carraspeó incómoda-era mi abuelo.

-Oh…-su expresión en ese momento pasó a ser la de la pena más absoluta-lamento muchísimo su muerte-miró a todos sus alumnos- ¿sabían que fue asesinado hace no mucho?

Y, en ese momento ella deseó salir de allí con toda su alma.

Harry apoyó su mano sobre la de ella bajo la mesa y le dio un cariñoso apretón.

No la apartó de ahí hasta que no se despidieron y salieron del compartimento.

 **NA** : Anda, animaros a dejar un review y alegradme un poquito el finde.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Holaa! Alguien me ha escrito un review diciendo que sería una pena esperar hasta la semana que viene. Bien. He hecho un esfuerzo y a pesar de estar fuera de casa, he conseguido subir un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

A leer.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Bross. Yo tan solo uso sus personajes y su mundo con fines lúdicos.

Capítulo 6.

Una suave brisa recorrió el prado, las briznas de hierva se movían con un bailoteo casi hipnótico. Las hojas de los árboles aún verdes, comenzaban a teñirse de amarillo en los bordes.

Respiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia la pequeña casita que se podía distinguir al final del camino. Supo que los habitantes que consideraban aquel lugar su hogar, se habían encargado de protegerlo. Notó como las barreras y las salas mágicas que la rodeaban vibraban al atravesarlas. Una de ellas, parecía ser la que avisaba de la llegada de visitas, por lo que no le extrañó, que una mujer que podría hacerse pasar por un clon de su hermana mayor, saliera varita en ristre y con expresión fiera.

Al reconocer a Cassie, lejos de bajar la varita, la sostuvo apuntándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-escupió sin apartar sus ojos de los de la chica.

-Tenemos que hablar-Cassie levantó sus manos, como ofrenda de paz, demostrando que ella no llevaba varita alguna en sus manos-si te sientes más segura, mi varita está en el bolsillo interno de mi túnica, en el izquierdo. Puedes cogerla-la expresión de la joven se mantuvo seria-no he venido a causar daño, solo necesito charlar contigo.

Andrómeda, esa bruja siempre se había caracterizado por su humor ácido, era de sus tres hermanas, la más rebelde. Siempre superando las barreras impuestas por sus padres. AL principio bajo cuerda, más adelante, frente a sus narices y severo escrutinio.

Sus padres, siempre pensaron que se trataba de la rebeldía de la hija mediana. Aquellos que se encuentran en la posición menos aventajada frente a sus hermanos. Que su comportamiento era una forma de pedir atención, de hacerse notar.

Puede que, de pequeña, fuera así. Pero conforme comenzó a crecer, esta falta de atención hacia ella, hizo que pudiera plantearse lo aprendido desde la infancia. Esas doctrinas impartidas por su familia. Y lo hizo de forma crítica. Aprendió a pensar por sí misma.

Mantuvo en cierta medida las apariencias, para evitar los castigos impartidos por su queridísima madre y la loca de su tía.

Llegó a odiar casi a la totalidad de su familia. Solo dos personas se salvaron del odio que ella exhalaba en todas las reuniones familiares. Y ambos estaban muertos.

Su tío Alphard y su primo, Sirius.

Su tío fue el que cuando sus padres la echaron a patadas de su propia casa, por haberse enamorado de nada más y nada menos que un _sangre sucia_ , la acogió temporalmente, y la ayudó económicamente, incluso colaboró en la construcción de lo que hoy se erigía como su casa.

Acciones que no pasaron desapercibidas por su familia. Pero que curiosamente dejaron pasar, con un tirón de orejas por parte de sus hermanos.

Sirius fue ese que acabó más de una vez con algo más que un ojo morado, en Hogwarts. Cuando el pequeño Sirius entró al colegio, ella estaba ya en su último año.

Le sorprendió muchísimo que un Black acabara en la casa de Gryffindor, pero tras ver la forma fiera en la que ese retaco la defendía de los comentarios envenenados, incluidos de los que se suponía que eran sus amigos, la hizo enorgullecerse. otro rebelde en la casa Black, alguien que sería justo y digno de recibir la confianza de aquellos que decidieran hacer amistad con él.

Él era tan transparente.

Fue él el que, con apenas once años de edad, escuchó sus problemas.

Había recibido algo más que comentarios envenados aquel día, y necesitaba huir del mundo por un rato.

Así que buscó un lugar lo bastante escondido, y dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. La rabia, la frustración y la ira, en forma de lágrimas.

Encogida en un rincón de un aula abandonada, así fue como la encontraron. Sirius y sus amigos, estaban explorando el castillo, como los niños aventureros que eran.

Al elevar su cabeza, y mirar hacia la puerta, vio a esos cuatro apostados y mirándola.

Fue Sirius el que se atrevió a entrar y se acercó a ella. Lo hizo trotando y con una sonrisa en la cara. Con un grácil movimiento, se dejó caer al lado de Andrómeda, y se sacó un pañuelo de la túnica.

-Chicos-les dijo el pequeño Sirius-podéis iros-puso una mano en el hombro de su prima-me quedo con ella. Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor-los despidió agitando su mano.

-¿Por qué?-su voz sonó cascada.

El sólo la miró con la misma sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Restándole importancia a su gesto. Un gesto de lealtad y cariño que no había recibido nunca.

-Siempre fuiste mi favorita-pasó su brazo por los hombros de su prima, que comenzó a sacudirse de nuevo en sollozos-ssshhhh-la tranquilizó-no te preocupes, pagaran por haberte hecho llorar.

Y se quedó allí con ella, escuchándola. Y cumplió, al día siguiente él estaba con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara, sus ojos parecían de acero, fríos y calculadores. Se suavizaron algo al mirarla y guiñando un ojo en su dirección, señaló con su cabeza a sus compañeros de la mesa de Slytherin.

Lo que vio, consiguió sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, más de la mitad de los Slytherin parecían estar revolviéndose en sus asientos, rascándose como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Fue la primera, pero no la última vez que su primo tomó venganza en su nombre.

A final de curso, cuando acaba de rendir sus EXTASIS, fuera del aula la estaban esperando los amigos de su primo. Todos tenían una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Sirius está en la enfermería-le dijo James.

Ella salió corriendo. cuando entró en la enfermería pudo distinguir varios moratones en el rostro y los brazos de su primo, y estaba segura de que en las zonas que tapaba la sábana habían más.

-¿Quién?-los ojos de la muchacha parecían haberse incendiado, la locura propia de su familia, esa que afectaba en mayor medida a su hermana Bellatrix, se había adueñado de su mente.

-Meda…-Sirius trató de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero se quedó en una mueca, debido al dolor que le provocaba mover cualquier músculo de la cara- No ha sido nada,…

-¿Por qué?-ella habló a través de sus dientes apretados. Su mandíbula parecía haberse encajado.

-Estaban hablando de ti y Ted-dijo el chico. Bajó su mirada y comenzó a jugar con las sábanas blancas que le cubrían-dijeron que tú y el serían pasto de los mortífagos, que en cuanto salieran de aquí, ellos mismos sentirían como un honor el ser el acabara con la vida de una traidora a la sangre y su novio sangre sucia-miró de reojo a su prima-no pude evitarlo, me enfurecieron, y me lancé contra ellos…

Sirius cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

-¿Quién?-volvió a preguntar la chica, esta vez con una expresión de reprobación y cariño en su cara. Acarició el cabello de su pequeño primo.

Sirius susurró los nombres de los desgraciados que habían osado meterse con su prima.

Lo que nunca supo él, es que ese día fue el primero que Andrómeda Black desató todo su poder y esa locura que siempre había tratado de mantener a raya.

No por ella.

Habían tocado a su primo, y habían amenazado a su querido Ted.

Muy poca gente sabría lo que pasó aquel día en la Sala Común de Slytherin en las mazmorras.

Pero fue ese arranque el que la convirtió ante los ojos de muchos de sus compañeros en una bruja a la que temer.

Andrómeda sale poco a poco de los recuerdos, y mira a la mujer que está sentada frente a ella en la salita de su casa.

-¿Por qué harías eso?-la preguntó-¿y que te hace pensar que yo colaboraré?

-¿Importa?-se encogió de hombros Cassie-estoy ofreciendo mis conocimientos, y mi ayuda para sacar a tu primo de ahí.

-Ted me ha hablado de ti-Andromeda la miró seria-dice que el Sombrero Seleccionador debería agradecer que no hayas pasado por Hogwarts-un brillo de interés hizo presencia en sus ojos- brillante y estudiosa como una Ravenclaw, leal y trabajadora como una Huffelpuff, astuta como una Slytherin y valiente como una Gryffindor; el bromea siempre diciendo que el pobre sombrero no habría podido colocarte en ninguna de las casas, porque tienes todas las cualidades que se esperan en cualquiera de ellas-su gesto se endureció-y ahora viene la pregunta importante, todas esas cualidades son dignas de admirar, pero-inclinó su torso hacia ella-¿a quién guarda lealtad esta bruja?¿a qué causa?-volvió a recostar su espalda en el respaldo del sillón en el que se hallaba sentada-¿con cuál de los dos megalómanos se indentifica más, Señorita Dagworth-Granger?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Cassie se hizo gigante. Esperaba esa pregunta. No era estúpida, como muy bien había indicado su interlocutora. Y por esta vez, decidió contestar con la verdad.

-Ninguno de los dos megalómanos de los que me habla, ni sus ideas casan con las mías-suspiró-mire, realmente, esta guerra es para mí absurda. Se está derramando demasiada sangre, y se está dejando de lado el valor de la vida humana. Puede llamarme cobarde si quiere, pero si por mí fuera, en estos momentos, estaría volando muy lejos. Con el único miembro de mi familia que realmente merece la pena salvar-sus manos se entrelazaron en el regazo, y su espalda se irguió-pero, porque siempre lo hay, mi querida sobrina ha decidido que quiere luchar. Por su mejor amigo, porque no quiere dejar solo a ese chico.

-Según tengo entendido, su sobrina es menor de edad-la interrogante salió sola-¿por qué no cogerla, y llevársela sin contar con su opinión?

-Porque es una de las pocas personas que aún tienen mi confianza y respeto-afirmó-y porque ahora que al fin la conozco, y que he disfrutado de su compañía, sé que la perdería si hiciera eso. Ella sería lo bastante inteligente como para conseguir huir de mí.

-¿Por qué quieres sacar a Sirius de ahí?-la mujer parecía aún confusa y renuente-¿y qué tengo que ver yo con el que esa hazaña se lleve a cabo?

-Sirius Black es el padrino de Harry Potter-explicó con sencillez-mientras un joven es menor de edad, y tiene un tutor mágico que vele por él, puede abstenerse de cumplir con los pactos mágicos realizados por sus familias. Y los Potter, al igual que mi difunto padre hicieron más de uno con el viejo- un rictus de asco se dibujó en su cara-a Albus le conviene seguir siendo quien controle la vida de ese chico, y mientras Sirius no pueda reclamar sus funciones, él podrá manipularlo a placer-al ver la cara de espanto de la mujer supo que estaba entendiendo cual sería el fin del chico-y teniendo en cuenta que mi sobrina, se niega a abandonar al muchacho, ella también va de cabeza al matadero.

-No ha intentado convencerme-dijo Andrómeda-de hecho, solo se ha dedicado a exponer sus ideas y sus intenciones.

-No creo que esto se deba hacer porque yo la haya convencido-replicó-debería hacerlo porque realmente quiera.

-Si acepto, ¿hay alguna clase de garantía?

-No puedo prometer nada. Todo lo que le he explicado, a cerca del ritual, ha sido sacado de siglos de investigación de terceros. Yo he usado esas investigaciones para ampliar los conocimientos necesarios, para realizarlo-la seriedad se hizo cargo de Cassie- no voy a mentirle, esto solo ha sido estudiado sobre papel. Todo dependerá de nosotras, nuestra magia, y de lo mucho que sea capaz ese arco, de mantener el control sobre el Velo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Andrómeda-le debo mucho a Sirius.

-Bien-dijo Cassie mientras se levantaba-la espero esta noche, a las once en punto, en la entrada en el mundo muggle del Ministerio de Magia-se giró y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta que la sacaría de esa pequeña y acogedora casa-por cierto, no le pediré un Juramento Inquebrantable, pero si será necesario un Pacto de Silencio-se volvió para mirarla-como comprenderá no debemos permitir que nadie a parte de nosotras se entere de que Sirius ha vuelto de dónde quiera que esté.

Acto seguido dio un par de pasos fuera de la casa, y se despidió de la mujer, para comenzar su recorrido a pie hasta el punto de aparición.

Los nervios estaban cada vez más presentes, había notado como sus manos habían comenzado a temblar. Un frío que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura del exterior, se había comenzado a extender por sus huesos. Sentía la presión típica en su cráneo, esa que indicaba que estaba punto de comenzar a tener un dolor de cabeza épico.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en el final del oscuro callejón, faltaban tres minutos para las once, y aún no había rastro de la señora Tonks.

Esperaba de todo corazón que apareciera, necesitaba que esto saliera bien. Era uno de los pocos boletos que le permitirían hacer que tanto su sobrina como su mejor amigo tuvieran ambos una posibilidad de tomar sus propias decisiones y sobrevivir.

Un pequeño remolino pareció formarse en el suelo frente a sus ojos y una figura negra, encapuchada apareció tras él. Sostuvo su varita con mayor fuerza y apuntó a esa figura. Solo la bajó cuando al llegar a su lado, pudo ver el rostro de la mujer a la que había estado esperando bajo la capucha de la capa.

-Vamos-le susurró-no deberíamos de tener problemas para ingresar. Hablé con mi jefe y avisé de que hoy vendría en la noche a trabajar. Tenemos que hacerte un encantamiento desilusionador. Vamos, date la vuelta.

Andrómeda obedeció, y sintió la punta de la varita de Cassie en su nuca. La sensación fue desagradable. Sintió como algo frío se iba extendiendo desde la zona en la que la varita la tocaba, pasando por su columna, su cráneo y sus extremidades.

Esperaron unos segundos a que el encantamiento funcionara, y después Cassie se acercó a la cabina roja. Se hizo a un lado, cuando sintió el cuerpo de su compañera trantando de entrar. Metió la moneda, y antes de que la voz comenzara a hablar apuntó con su varita el número nueve.

-Es la forma en que los inefables entramos aquí-explicó a su acompañante-no debemos registrarnos en las entradas, no en las públicas. Se supone que pocas personas saben quiénes somos. Por norma general, los de Seguridad y la secretaria que está apostada en la entrada del departamento.

Una vez salieron de la cabina, fueron directas a los ascensores, allí había un hombre de mediana edad, un vigiliante nocturno.

-Buenas noches Bob-le saludó Cassie con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Señorita, ¿mucho trabajo?-le preguntó.

-No te haces una idea querido-justo cuando terminó de hablar ambas estaban subidas en el ascensor-que le sea leve.

El ascensor dio una fuerte sacudida y acto seguido comenzó a subir.

 _Departamento de Misterios. Planta nueve. Bienvenidos._

Salieron del ascensor, y Cassie aceleró el paso. No quería cruzarse con nadie más. Y rogaba a Merlín que no quedara nadie más por allí.

Guió por los pasillos oscuros a Andrómeda, quien no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al ver las paredes de piedra, sin ningún tipo de ventilación, si mirabas hacia arriba, no eras capaz de distinguir techo ninguno. Todo lo que se abría ante tus ojos era oscuridad.

Casi corrieron el último tramo.

Cassie se detuvo en una zona específica del pasillo, pero según pudo observar Andrómeda, allí no había nada. No fue hasta que la joven acercó su mano a la pared que un hueco se abrió ante sus ojos.

-Reconocimiento de la esencia mágica-le explicó- fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para proteger mi despacho y que nadie que no fuera yo pudiera abrirlo-con una mano la invitó a entrar-Puedes quitarte el encantamiento ya. Aquí no puede entrar nadie a quien yo no le dé permiso para entrar.

-No ha sido tan complicado entrar-dijo la mujer-creí que tendrían más seguridad.

-No ha sido complicado porque has entrado conmigo, si alguien intenta entrar y no tiene permiso, puede ser de todo menos fácil y agradable-ella se encogió de hombros-deja tu capa aquí si lo deseas. Lleva tu varita.

La mujer asintió y se fue despojando de la capa. Dio un par de vistazos a la habitación donde se encontraban, el despacho parecía estar de todo menos ordenado. Cientos de papeles por todos lados, desperdigados, buscó un lugar donde dejar su capa, y la única zona que parecía tener un hueco era una silla en un rincón.

Mientras, Cassie se dedicó a recoger todo lo que necesitarían para el ritual. Llevaba tres pequeños botes, con lo que Andrómeda supuso serían pociones. Un cuenco, con unos polvos oscuros, un par de pergaminos debajo del brazo y un punzón largo de plata que había usado en ese momento para recogerse el pelo.

-Bien…-la chica parecía muy segura de sí misma. Los nervios sufridos un rato a tras habían desaparecido. Sabía que necesitaba su mente despejada-Vamos.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo que apareciera una puerta en una de las paredes de su despacho. Una puerta negra y grande de madera brillante. Con un pomo dorado en el centro y una inscripción en latín en una pequeña placa. Cuando Andrómeda quiso acercarse a leer, la chica ya había abierto la puerta.

-Bienvenida a la Sala de la Muerte.

Una estructura gigante, un arco en pie, en medio de la habitación circular, y todo ello rodeado por círculos concéntricos, en piedra, que ejercían tanto de asientos como escalones.

Un sonido, como una especie de zumbido comenzó a llegar a los oídos de la mujer, ¿Qué era aquello?

Rebuscó con la mirada el origen de aquel ruido. Y fue cuando se fijó realmente en lo que se encontraba en el centro del arco. Colgando de él, el Velo.

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido?-le preguntó a Cassie.

-Son las voces de los muertos-un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer-no te preocupes-después pareció dudar- ¿te crees preparada para aguantar esto?, las voces se intensifican cuanto más te acercas. Son como una especie de llamado, al que tenemos que resistirnos.

-Podré con ello-su rostro había vuelto a serenarse- hemos venido a hacer algo, algo importante. Así que venga. Pongámonos a ello.

Cassie comenzó a prepararlo todo. Cogió los polvos negros que había llevado y la brocha y junto con los papales, se acercó a la estructura.

Recordó gracias a sus dibujos, dónde debía colocarlos. Lo hizo con mimo y cuidado. No podían cometer errores. Agitó su varita tan solo una vez en dirección a ellos y se iluminaron, dándole a Andrómeda Tonks todo un espectáculo de luces y sombras. Se quedó por un momento maravillada, pero cuando Cassie llegó a su lado, se dio cuenta de que debían empezar.

Cassie se retiró el punzón de plata que sostenía su cabello y se lo ofreció.

-Solo debes marcar con tu sangre, estos tres símbolos- se los señaló-el que está justo arriba en medio, el tercer símbolo empezando desde debajo de la derecha, el que parece una espiral, solo que más alargada-miró hacia el lado izquierdo-el del otro lado, no es tan complejo, tan solo marca la que parece una equis.

Cassie le tendió una de las escobas que ella misma había dejado allí el día anterior, y vió como la mujer con elegancia y precisión volaba y llegaba a marcar esas zonas.

Pudo ver como hundió un poco el punzón en la palma de su mano y lo arrastró hasta crear una herida que sangrara lo suficiente. Tocó sin miedo alguno el artefacto, y Cassie no pudo más que admirar su valentía hacia lo desconocido.

Cuando terminó con las tres marcas, voló hasta dónde se encontraba Cassie.

-Termina-le susurró.

-Yo Andrómeda Black, exijo de vuelta lo que me fue arrebatado-los símbolos marcados parecieron con mayor intensidad, casi parecían palpitar-os habéis quedado con alguien que no os pertenece-el velo pareció convulsionar y comenzó a hondear con violencia-Devuelve a la sangre de mi sangre-el brillo pareció intensificarse más y más. Se oyeron crujidos, y el arco comenzó a temblar-te lo ordeno, devuélveme a Sirius Black.

En ese momento todo se volvió un caos de sonidos, lamentos en gritos, almas pidiendo paso a este mundo, tratando de escapar. El arco volvió a temblar mientras una luz blanca comenzó a extenderse a través del fino tejido, cada hilo que lo componía pareció iluminarse. El velo pareció volverse loco, convulsionando, girando sobre sí mismo, y de repente una luz cegadora se apoderó de la estructura completa, ondas de luz se expulsaron a través de toda la habitación, y un grito aterrador, y sobrecogedor pareció viajar rebotando entre los círculos de piedra que tenían tras ellas. Se vieron envueltas por todo ello, y la fuerza del sonido las hizo caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas, tapándose los oídos.

Y como todo vino, se fue. Primero el sonido, después la luz. Y para cuando lograron enfocar la vista, lo vieron.

Ahí, tendido en el suelo, frente a ellas.

Sirius Black.

N.A.: ¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado, este capítulo es un pelín más largo que los anteriores, y los siguientes serán más o menos iguales. Contadme que os ha parecido. Que he tenido que hacer un esfuerzo por poder subirlo. Estoy fuera de casa, por eso no tenía pensado subir nada hasta el lunes, que es cuando vuelvo.

Un besazo.

B.


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A.:** ¡Hola!, ¿qué tal todo? Hay un par de cosillas que quiero decir antes de que empecemos con la lectura.

Primero y, ante todo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado algún comentario. A los registrados se lo he agradecido por PM, y a los guest, os lo digo por aquí. Sois todos unos soles, es muy gratificante saber que a alguien le gusta tu historia, y que se tome el tiempo suficiente para hacértelo saber.

Por cierto, LordNoks, espero que recuperes pronto la contraseña, te he dejado un PM a ti también.

Segundo, estoy actualizando tan seguido porque ahora mismo, me es posible. Mientras sea posible seguiré subiendo todos los capítulos que pueda durante la semana. Cuando me sea más complicado, subiré solo uno. Os avisaré de todas formas. Este fin de semana he estado fuera. Digamos que el Wi-fi del hotel era una patata. Y si hay que agradecer a alguien el que haya podido subir el capítulo anterior, es a mi héroe. Tengo un chico que vale millones, y antes de que me diera tiempo si quiera a decir esta boca es mía, ya había tomado cartas en el asunto. Así que, este capítulo se lo dedico a él.

A leer.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece. Y solo juego con sus personajes para pasármelo bien.

Capítulo 7.

Las manos no paraban de temblar. Miró de reojo a la mujer a su lado. Al parecer ella estaba en igualdad de condiciones. Se sentía como si toda su energía hubiese sido drenada de su cuerpo, y el mínimo esfuerzo, era uno titánico.

La mente la sentía embotada, como cuando has estado más tiempo de lo recomendable bajo el agua aguantando la respiración, y cuando sales a la superficie, te sientes mareada, desorientada.

El arco se había encargado de usar toda magia que tuviera cerca para mantener al velo a raya. Era un riesgo que sabían que había que correr. Las pocas historias recogidas en los manuscritos especificaban que ese arco había sido creado precisamente para contenerlo, pero que, con el paso del tiempo, sus creadores, le habían ido dando otras funciones.

Aquello no estaba en la Sala de la muerte únicamente por el velo, que ya de por sí estaba relacionado desde siglos atrás con el paso de este mundo al siguiente, sino también por el propio arco. El crearlo supuso sacrificios. Magia elemental y primitiva, que exigía sacrificios de sangre. Alquimia, más adelante. En resumidas cuentas, muchas muertes.

Su respiración parecía incapaz de volver a la normalidad por sí misma.

Allí tirada en el suelo, con sus ojos viendo borrosa toda imagen que pasaba frente a ella, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba golpeando continuamente contra algo sólido, algo que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, metió su mano. Sus dedos chocaron contra una superficie fría y lisa. Parecía ser redonda.

¿Redonda?

Su mente comenzó a funcionar. Una poción.

Ella había hecho tres pociones.

Con su mano temblorosa, sacó el recipiente. Con la otra trató de sacar el corcho que evitaba que el contenido se derramara y abrió su boca. Sin cuidado alguno, derramó todo el contenido sobre ella. La mayoría de la poción había caído dentro.

Una especie de calor se fue expandiendo por su cuerpo. A los pocos segundos su cuerpo había dejado de temblar, pero aún se sentía algo débil.

Se incorporó como pudo y gateo hacia Andrómeda. Debía conseguir que la mujer abriera la boca y tomara su poción.

-Tienes que abrir la boca-trató-¿Andrómeda?-ella parecía estar muy lejos de allí-lo siento por esto-le tapó la nariz y esperó. La mujer abrió de reente la boca tratando de no ahogarse-Bebe, vamos…-le destapó la nariz y fue introduciendo el líquido con cuidado.

Las ganas de dejarse caer de nuevo, eran tentadoras. Pero tenían cosas que hacer.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Sirius. Y lo hizo rogando a todos los magos que el hombre al menos estuviera respirando.

-Vamos…-acercó su oído a la nariz del hombre-por favor…-el alivio fue enorme cuando escuchó esa leve pero constante respiración. Era tan débil que no hacía apenas movimiento en el pecho del hombre.

\- ¿Cassandra?-Andrómeda se acercaba a ellos casi reptando-¿él está bien?

-Respira-le dijo-eso es bueno, pero aún no puedo decirte si está bien.

La mujer asintió dejándose caer a su lado.

-Debemos irnos-comentó Cassie-no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho más tiempo. Hay compañeros que empiezan sus turnos de madrugada.

Se puso de pie. Tambaleándose al principio, se sintió como una niña pequeña que estaba aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos. Ayudó a Andrómeda a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Dónde le vamos a llevar? -preguntó mirando a su primo-se supone que nadie debe saber que sigue vivo.

-Solo hay un lugar-Cassie se frotó los ojos con exasperación-es un buen chico, él nos ayudará.

\- ¿De quién hablas?-Anrómeda parecía renuente.

-Es un viejo amigo-contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Niall?-la voz de Cassie resonó en la entrada de la mansión-Niall, soy yo, Cassie-dijo tratando de que su voz no se notara demasiado agitada.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, y arriba, en las escaleras, un joven de no más de veinte años casi derrapó a los pies de las mismas.

-Cassie…-el chico la miró con una sonrisa enorme- ¿qué haces por aquí?-fue en ese momento que el muchacho cayó en que ella venía acompañada. Y no solo de una persona, sino que, de dos, y una de esas personas estaba inconsciente, levitando a unos centímetros del suelo, por la varita de su amiga.

Sin si quiera esperar respuesta, el realizó el mismo hechizo y alivianó la carga que suponía en estos momentos para la magia de la chica el mantenerlo.

-Gracias-dijo ella-lo siento, de verdad-parecía de verdad arrepentida-pero no confío en nadie más para ayudarnos con esto.

Irlanda siempre le había resultado muy atractiva. Su folclore, sus historias, el verde que parecía rodearlo todo. Era por así decirlo, aquel lugar en el que toda niña imagina que sus cuentos se harían realidad.

La primera vez que fue allí, fue con apenas ocho años de edad. Su padre había decidido que ella tampoco acudiría a Hogwarts, y que quería darle una buena educación en casa. Como la que había recibido su primogénito. Su madre había muerto hacía dos años, y su hermano hacía el mismo tiempo que había desaparecido de sus vidas, así que se vio arrastrada a todos los compromisos de su padre. Cada vez que el debía ir a una reunión o que tenía que acudir a un compendio, ella era su pequeña sombra.

Era una niña obediente, que admiraba a su padre por encima de todo y todos. Se dio cuenta a muy temprana edad, que la mejor manera de aprender era la observación. Y eso hizo. Aprovechó cada una de esas oportunidades dadas por su padre, cada una de esas reuniones, para empaparse en conocimientos.

Esa vez, en Irlanda, no fue diferente. O al menos no en cuestiones académicas.

Fue allí, en una reunión en la casa de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre que lo conoció. Niall.

Un pequeño con cabello cobrizo y de ojos verdes y avispados. Parecía un pequeño terremoto, incapaz de estarse quieto más de dos segundos.

Su amistad nació de forma natural. Dos niños, metidos en un mundo adultos.

Cualquiera que los hubiera conocido, antes y ahora, hubieran pensado que Cassie era la más racional, y la que tenía que acabar cuidando de ese joven alocado y revoltoso. Lo que nadie sabía era que ese joven revoltoso era quien la había salvado en más de una ocasión.

Era él el que la cuidaba, quien veía por ella.

Cassie se había convertido en su ancla a la realidad. Cuando su mente comenzaba a divagar, y a irse a lugares de los que cada vez le era más difícil escapar, escuchar su voz, era lo que le devolvía al presente. La que le hacía regresar.

La enfermedad de Niall había sido resultado de un experimento que salió mal. Tenían apenas doce años de edad, cuando ambos chicos habían vuelto a coincidir allí, en Irlanda, y Cassie estaba loca por ver el laboratorio del padre de su amigo.

Los padres no pensaron que fuera mala idea, después de todo, esos dos habían nacido entre pociones.

Un ingrediente, un par de vueltas de más, y haber dejado algo más de tiempo en el fuego la poción agudizadora.

El caldero comenzó a echar un humo denso y blanquecino.

Y explotó.

A Cassie no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Su amigo. Su mejor amigo se había tirado sobre ella. Protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo.

Niall era su héroe. Una de las personas a las que más quería en este mundo. Y durante un tiempo, estuvo deprimida y se echó las culpas de lo que había pasado aquel día. Del estado en el que se encontraba.

El tiempo pareció ir pasando, y Niall, lejos de quererla fuera de su vida, la animaba constantemente a formar parte de ella.

Ahora mismo, allí escuchando la peculiar historia de su amiga le dio por reír.

-¿Me estás diciendo-comentó entre risas-que quieres quedarte aquí encerrada-trató de coger aire-con dos locos?

El mohín en los labios de su amiga le dio ternura y trató de recomponerse.

-Sabes que tú siempre eres bien recibida-comenzó a mirar hacia las escaleras con algo de concentración-creo, que hay dos habitaciones, además de la mía, que no tienen trastos acumulados…

\- ¡Gracias !-con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abrazó a su amigo-no podía decírtelo antes y temía que al llegar aquí me dieras la patada…-su voz se perdió en el hombro de su amigo.

Él sonrió, dejando ver una hilera perfecta de dientes blancos y bien cuidados.

\- ¿Y usted es? -preguntó a la mujer que había acompañado a su amiga.

-Andrómeda Tonks-la mujer extendió su mano-soy familia del hombre que está inconsciente en su hall-miró a Cassie y le dio un par de toquecitos en el hombro-creo que debería irme ya a casa, o empezarán a sospechar. Supongo que Ted ya habrá salido de la reunión-miró de nuevo a su primo-por favor, cuiden de él. Y cualquier cosa que ocurra, …lo que sea, házmelo saber.

Cassie asintió y Niall guió a su visita hacia la única chimenea de la casa que permitía la salida de esta.

Cuando volvió su semblante permanecía tranquilo, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

-Vas a descansar-casi le ordenó-vas a recuperar las fuerzas, y mañana me lo contarás todo, Cassie.

-Pero, he de estar pendiente de él.

-Yo me encargaré de vigilarlo-lo dijo con tanto convencimiento, que ella no pudo ni quiso dudar de su palabra. Sentía que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban estaban abandonando su cuerpo.

* * *

-¡Hermione!-el grito de Harry hizo que toda la sala común se girara a verle. Ignorando las miradas, siguió hacia las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de las chicas, y siguió llamándola-¡Hermione!

El muchacho seguía mirando por el hueco, tan concentrado estaba que cuando alguien le tocó el hombro desde atrás dio un brinco y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-¡Por Merlín!-gritó.

-Harry, deberías ser un poco más discreto-le regañó risueña la chica-un chico de segundo ha ido a buscarme, acababa de salir. El chico no se atrevió a acercarse a tí para decírtelo, dijo que parecías un loco.

Las mejillas de su amigo adquirieron un ligero tono rosado, pero a pesar de ello la expresión de preocupación en su cara, seguía presente.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?-preguntó en un susurro.

Harry la cogió del codo con delicadeza y la alejó del tumulto que había en esa parte de la Sala Común. La llevó a un rincón apartado.

-Dumbledore me ha pedido que me gane la confianza del profesor Slughorn.

-No te ha dicho por qué-adivinó la chica. Su amigo negó con la cabeza-No me gusta-afirmó.

-A mí tampoco-susurró él-pero no puedo hacer otra cosa-se encogió de hombros-es Dumbledore.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Harry se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

-Slughorn me ha invitado a una especie de Reunión, algo sobre un Club especial-le comentó-y sinceramente…no me apetece nada ir.

-Harry, a mí también me ha invitado. Y creo que si quieres llevar a cabo la encomienda de Dumbledore, esta sería una forma excelente de empezar a acercarte a él-miró a los ojos de su amigo. Que aún parecían rehuirla-honestamente…-se quejó la chica-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿ocurre algo más?

Harry comenzó a tirar compulsivamente de su camisa, y se pasó la mano por el cabello, dejándolo aún más revuelto que de costumbre. Abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca, probablemente, intentando decir algo y arrepintiéndose en el último minuto. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a su amiga que había cruzado sus brazos.

-¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea?-la cara de Hermione se suavizó-sé que últimamente he estado algo ausente, pero quiero que sepas que me tienes ahí-le dio una pequeña sonrisa, qué se esfumó en cuanto recordó de qué o quién quería hablar en ese momento-¿qué pasa con Ron?

Hermione se envaró, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Harry.

-Eso me gustaría saber-dijo ella-últimamente me ignora.

-Sé que tiene que ser difícil, he tratado hablar con él, pero…

-Lo sé Harry, él puede ser difícil a veces-la chica dejó caer sus brazos lánguidos y su expresión pasó a ser de tristeza-creo que aunque él tratara de reestablecer nuestra amistad, yo no sería capaz de verle igual-al ver que Harry iba a replicar, ella elevó su dedo índice y lo acercó a la boca de su amigo, haciéndole callar-me ha fallado. Se ha comportado fatal conmigo desde que se enteró de lo de mi tía. Y no sólo él-se apoyó en la pared-toda su familia…-suspiró-no creo que me pueda volver a sentir cómoda a su alrededor. De ninguno de ellos.

El chico la miró con algo parecido a la resignación y asintió. El nunca la obligaría a tratar con ellos de nuevo, no si eso la iba a hacer sentir mal.

Él pensó en todas aquellas veces que había necesitado de un amigo a su lado, y cómo ella, siempre había estado allí. Recordó también como ella había sido la única que le había creido cuando dijo que no había metido su nombre en el Caliz de Fuego. Cómo a pesar de que ella no estuvo de acuerdo en que fueran ese año pasado al Ministerio de Magia, porque ella creía firmemente que era una trampa, voló a su lado hasta allí. Ignorando incluso su miedo a las alturas. Ella había tenido razón.

Y ella había salido muy malherida. Aún recuerda cuando la fue a visitar a la enfermería, y como la enfermera siempre mascullaba que había sido un milagro, que la chica sobreviviera a esa maldición. Recuerda coger su mano, y notarla helada.

Recuerda cómo una serie de venas azuladas, de un azúl cobalto se extendían a través del brazo de la chica. Y cómo gracias a que alguien, había sabido qué contramaleficio usar, aquellas venas tan extrañas habían ido remitiendo.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que Harmione aún sufría de vez en cuando las reminiscencias de aquella maldición. Que tendría para siempre una cicatriz horrible que la recordaría lo cerca que había estado de la muerte.

Ya lo había decidido. Incluso antes de ir a hablar con ella.

-De acuerdo-dijo el muchacho-pues, supongo que a partir de ahora solo seremos nosotros dos-cuando la chica fue a protestar el hizo un gesto con la mano-No. Hermione, tu siempre Has estado a mi lado. Siempre. Eres mi mejor amiga, y eso no va a cambiar.

-Pero Ron…-trató la chica.

-Ron ha decidido por sí mismo. Él sabe que significas mucho para mí. Sabe que has estado siempre con nosotros, a pesar de su trato tosco, y de mis meteduras de pata-los colores volvieron a subir a la cara de Harry-si te ha tratado así, y te ha rechazado de esa manera, es como si lo hubiera hecho conmigo.

Hermione se tiró encima de él dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias Harry-le susurró cerca del oído.

-No es nada Herms-sus brazos rodearon la pequeña cintura de su amiga-siempre juntos.

Hermione se deshizo poco a poco del abrazo, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Harry.

* * *

Siempre que Harry tenía entrenamiento con el equipo de Quidditch Hermione se paseaba por el castillo, después de su paso habitual por la biblioteca, para terminar las tareas que les habían pedido, se iba a paso ligero a la Lechucería.

Hedgwig siempre la recibía con un ulular cariñoso, y se acercaba a recibir las chucherías que la chica le llevaba.

Llevaba ya dos semanas haciendo eso. Todos los días. Había creado esa rutina, casi sin darse cuenta. Y en su mochila, aún tenía la carta que no se atrevía a contestar.

¿Qué tal si alguien interceptaba la lechuza y se enteraban de algo?

Volvió a sacar la misiva, y la leyó.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _He echado de menos tu compañía. ¿Recuerdas ese encargo? Al final lo he conseguido. Trato de descansar en casa de un amigo, y nos encantaría que vinieras a vernos. Tal vez puedas a invitar a tu amigo Harry, y así le damos su regalo de Navidad en persona._

 _¿Qué te parece?_

 _Deseosa por recibir respuesta,_

 _Cassie._

Aún no se había atrevido a pedírselo a Harry. Además, que no sabía cómo se tomaría el que ella hubiera sabido de ese gran secreto, y que no se lo hubiera contado.

¿Se enfadaría mucho con ella?

Esperaba que no. Al menos, no después de contarle las razones por las que se habían mantenido calladas durante este tiempo.

Decidiendo echarle algo de valor a la situación, giró sobre sus pies y se dispuso a ir a buscar a su amigo al Campo de Quidditch.

Espero que os haya gustado, un beso enorme. Espero que os sigáis animando a dejar reviews.

Un beso.

B.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

No he podido subir antes porque mi querido ordenador, ha decidido actualizar el sistema, y después de ello, ha decidido también por cuenta propia no dejarme usar internet. Así de guay. He tenido que pedir que me presten un ordenador para subir el capítulo.

Hoy estoy muy contenta, he recibido más reviews, y eso me ha alegrado mucho el día. Quiero agradecer a todas las que habéis hecho que hoy se me quedara una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Os he mandado a todas un **P.M.** , sois las mejores, de verdad. Es supergratificante ver que lo que escribes gusta a alguien y que os toméis el tiempo de comentar, hace que no me desanime.

La historia sigue, así que ya me diréis que os parece el rumbo que va tomando.

Un besazo.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bross.

Capitulo 8.

Sus pasos fueron reduciéndose, la voz conocida del Director, la hizo ir con más calma. No es que quisiera espiar, pero estaba hablando con alguien, y había escuchado cómo la nombraba. Quien quiera que estuviera con él, parecía o no tener nada que decir, o hablando tan bajito que su oído no llegaba a escucharlo.

Fue en la esquina que daba al pasillo que se dirigía hacia el Gran Hall, que se paró. Y cuando asomó su cabeza, tratando de averiguar quién era la persona con la que Albus estaba conversando, no supo si reír o llorar. Su tía, Cassie, estaba allí, y parecía querer expulsar sapos y culebras por la boca.

-¡Ah!-exclamó el anciano-¿Señorita Granger, sería tan amable de salir de su escondite y saludar a su querida tía?

La chica bajó su cabeza avergonzada, ¿desde cuándo sabía el director de su presencia? Salió a prisa del la esquina donde había estado ocultándose, y antes de darse cuenta su tía estaba frente a ella abrazándola muy fuerte.

-¡No contestas a las lechuzas!-la regañó-creía que te había pasado algo muy malo, y que no había sido informada…-se separó un poco de ella para examinarla bien, a parte de unas pequeñas pero marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, la chica parecía en buen estado-me vas a matar de un disgusto-Con su permiso, Director Dumbledore, necesitaría un momento a solas con mi sobrina-sin siquiera esperar algo más que un pequeño asentimiento del hombre, comenzó a guiar a la chica hacia los terrenos.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?-la inquirió-estaba muy preocupada, entiendo que tardes unos días o incluso una semana en contestar a mis cartas, pero ¿tres?-movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como un gesto claro de desaprobación.

-Lo siento mucho tía-se lamentó Hermione-no ha sido fácil, he estado muy distraída últimamente, y las clases…

-Hermione-su nombre sonó en los labios de su tía como una advertencia-¿ha pasado algo de lo que no me hayas hablado?

La chica giró su rostro tratando de que su tía no viera las lágrimas que se iban acumulando en sus ojos.

-Vamos, tesoro-la animó-sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa,¿verdad?-vió el breve asentimiento de la chica, y se atrevió a darle la vuelta con delicadeza. El dolor que vio en sus ojos la hizo suavizar mucho su semblante-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es solo, he tenido problemas desde que se dio a conocer quién era mi familia-Hermione trató de girar de nuevo su cabeza, pero su tía se lo impidió-ya he perdido amigos, no quiero…-ahogó un sollozo-no puedo-recalcó-perder a Harry también. Me siento muy sola.

-Pero no estás sola cariño-la tranquilizó Cassie, mientras la volvía a envolver en un abrazo-me tienes a mí. Y dudo mucho que Harry te abandone-le dio un beso en la coronilla y con voz algo burlona comentó-hablando del rey de Roma…

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione.

Su tía le señaló algo a sus espaldas. Era Harry, que venía acompañado de todo el equipo de quidditch. Ginny parecía pegarse a él cada vez que podía, haciéndole comentarios. Pero el chico dejó de prestarle atención en cuanto vio a su mejor amiga a unos metros. Una sonrisa se fue formando en su boca. Sonrisa que no sabía que había tenido, hasta que desapareció al ver a la tía de Hermione allí. ¿Había pasado algo?.

Dejó a todos a tras y comenzó a trotar hacia Cassie y Hermione.

-Hola-saludó sintiéndose algo torpe-¿todo bien?-preguntó mirando a Hermione.

-Claro-respondió Cassie por las dos-es solo que esta jovencita, casi hace que me de un patatús-el chico la miró sin entender-dado como están las cosas en este momento en el mundo mágico-comenzó a explicarse-y lo poco colaborador que suele ser Albus en eso de comunicar los posibles accidentes de sus estudiantes-bufó indignada-casi me da algo, cuando después de tres semanas, aquí la señorita-la señaló con su dedo índice-no había contestado a ninguna de mis cartas.

\- ¿Hermione?-preguntó Harry algo asombrado. Ella se encogió de hombros-eso no es típico de ti.

-He estado un poco distraída, eso es todo.

Harry decidió no ahondar más en el tema, vio que su amiga aún llevaba la mochila cargada al hombro, y sin siquiera darle tiempo a protestar, se la quitó y la cargó él.

Estaba oscureciendo, y debían entrar.

\- ¿Te espero dentro? -la preguntó tratando de que la chica le mirara a los ojos.

-No, ya voy-le dio un beso a su tía- buenas noches tía, y disculpa por lo que…

-No te preocupes-la cortó-solo no vuelvas a hacerlo-se giró en ese momento hacia Harry-por cierto, Hermione y yo, nos preguntábamos si querrías pasar estas Navidades junto a nosotras-al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico, decidió darle algo de cuartel-no contestes ahora si no quieres. Manda tu contestación con la próxima carta que me escriba Hermione-comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevarían al gran Hall-hasta la vista chicos.

* * *

Hermione se había encontrado con muchas sorpresas a lo largo de ese inicio de curso. Lo de Ginny y Ron, ya lo tenía más que aceptado. Ellos la habían ignorado, la habían dado la espalda. Neville fue, de todos, el más comprensivo. Era un chico dulce y amable, que la seguía tratando con la misma camadería que siempre. Lavender y Parvati, siguieron en sus quince, tratando de destripar la nueva vida de Hermione, como ellas lo llamaban, pero al ver al cabo de unos días que la chica seguía siendo igual de reacia que siempre a airear cualquier tema personal, cesaron en el intento. Al menos, en lo que se refiere a obtener información directa de la fuente. Eran un par de cotillas, siendo lo que eran, cotillas. Algunos alumnos de otras casas, la miraban con curiosidad, otras con algo de recelo. Ernie McMillan, se había dedicado a entablar conversaciones sobre lo increíble que era que tu abuelo hubiera sido uno de los mejores Maestros en Pociones, para después desviar de nuevo toda la conversación hacia su persona y lo increíble que era él mismo. Casi agradeció ese comoportamiento tan ególatra del muchacho. Casi.

La sorpresa más desconcertante, fue por parte de los Slytherin. Todos. Absolutamente todos, habían dejado los insultos hacia ella de lado. Si hubiera sido alguien menos avispado, habría pensado que había pasado a ser ignorada por esa Casa, pero es Hermione Granger de quien estamos hablando. No había palabras desagradables o hirientes. Pero sí había miradas. Casi constantes. Eran miradas hechas tras la máscara de indiferencia bien aprendida de aquellos que han nacido y sido criados en los círculos de la élite. Pero eran miradas, que escondían algo.

Parecían vigilarla, medirla. De alguna forma hubo una que la inquietó aún mas.

La mirada de Theodore Nott. Ese chico taciturno y que a penas miraba o hablaba con nadie.

Siempre que sus ojos se topaban con la figura del chico, él le estaba mirando.

Justo como estaba pasando ahora, que tanto ella como Harry se estaban levantando para ir a su Sala Común tras la cena.

-Ese chico me da mala espina-dijo su amigo frunciendo el ceño.

-No es nada-trató de tranquilizarle ella.

-No me gusta-negó el con la cabeza-es…aterrador.

Ella simplemente cogió de la mano a Harry y tiró de él hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Vamos Harry-le regañó-deja de pensar en esas cosas y céntrate, recuerda que aún no has terminado tu ensayo para la Profesora McGonnagal, y ella sí que puede llegar a ser aterradora si te retrasas con los deberes.

De ese modo sacó una sonrisa a su amigo, y le sacó de ese estado paranoide en el que parecía estar sumergido últimamente.

* * *

Todo parecía demasiado silencioso, la oscuridad reinaba en su habitación.

A ella siempre le había gustado dormir en la absoluta oscuridad. Pero esa noche se encontraba algo agitada, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero incluso en la más absoluta de las oscuridades, le parecía ser capaz de ver sombras. Sombras que se movían de un lado para otro.

Queriendo ser racional, decidió que probablemente sería producto de sus nervios ópticos jugándole una mala pasada.

Aún así la sensación de ser observada, y la ansiedad, parecían seguir jugando con sus pobres y desquiciados nervios.

Pateó la sabana que la cubría las piernas lejos, y decidida a terminar con esa sensaciñon de desasosiego, se encaminó a tientas, hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Iría a tomar un vaso de leche caliente con miel. Eso siempre la había ayudado a calmarse y conciliar el sueño cuando su madre se lo preparaba. Por un segundo, se vio tentada de ir a la habitación de sus padres y despertarla, como cuando era niña, y una pesadilla la había desvelado. Aún podía recordar los abrazos y besos de su madre, sus manos limpiando las lágrimas que había derramado. Recordaba cómo la cogía después en brazos, y con cuidado bajaba con ella encima las escaleras, para llevarla a la cocina. Cómo la tranquilizaba con palabras de aliento y cariño, mientras le preparaba su vaso de leche.

Ahora era ya casi una adulta. Se dijo, ¿por qué despertarla?

Así que siguió rumbo a las escaleras que la llevaría a la planta baja. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta, justo al pie de las escaleras, de que se le había olvidado la varita, y últimamente para disgusto de su madre, la llevaba siempre encima. Un efecto secundario del terror sufrido. Necesitaba estar siempre en alerta.

No había dado un paso hacia delante cuando de repente, lo sintió. Un aire helado comenzó a envolverla de pies a cabeza, sus manos estaban algo entumecidas, y a pesar de que estaba ordenando a sus piernas correr hacia la habitación para coger la varita y protegerse, como si de un Imperio se tratase, sus piernas no se dirigieron hacia donde ella quería, la hicieron darse la vuelta.

Un grito rompió el silencio de la noche.

A pesar de que Hermione tenía su boca abierta, la voz no había salido de ella.

Una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche, pálida y con la piel pegada a los huesos, ojeras enormes, con huecos oscuros y profundos como ojos, la estaba mirando.

Otro grito más, hizo que la chica comenzara a temblar, el frío se iba intensificando a medida que ese ser se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Subía los escalones arrastrando su cuerpo sobre ellos.

Y entonces comenzó a llorar, aquel ser parecía estar llorando lágrimas de sangre, mientras se acercaba a ella, sus gritos parecían tornar a lamentos.

Hermione no podía moverse. Sentía como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de hielo. Podía ver como su respiración salía de su boca haciendo espirales de vaho que parecía quedar sostenidas en el aire.

Esa cosa, estaba a centímetros de ella, y a pesar de querer cerrar los ojos no pudo. Podía sentir la presencia, pero no verla, estaba en ese momento justo a sus pies.

Su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente y su respiración se convirtió en algo superficial.

La cara de la mujer de pelo negro y ojos sangrantes quedó frente a frente con ella.

Otro grito salió del ser a la vez que la cogía con fuerza de la muñeca.

El cuerpo de Hermione pareció al final reaccionar, pero cuando quiso retroceder, tropezó. Cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe.

Hermione despertó sudando y con la respiración acelerada, había sido solo una pesadilla. Se incorporó en la cama y trató de apartar las sábanas que parecían haberse enrollado a lo largo de su cuerpo. Tiró de ellas con desesperación, se sentía atrapada, y necesitaba respirar. Urgentemente. Siguió tirando de ellas, hasta que por fin logró deshacer aquel lío, y sin temer despertar a nadie, corrió al baño. Cerró la puerta y se lanzó de lleno a la ducha. Fue quitándose la ropa estando ya dentro de ella. Esos momentos poco le importaba que se hubiera mojado su pijama. Fue cuando sintió el agua recorrer su cuerpo, llevándose el sudor y relajando sus músculos que se permitió cerrar los ojos un segundo.

La imagen de ese ser apareció en su mente, y volvió a abrirlos asustada.

Se sentó en el suelo, dejando que el agua siguiera cayendo sobre ella, mientras encogida, sus brazos abrazaban sus rodillas. Dejó caer su cabeza contra los azulejos y trató de normalizar su respiración y los latidos aún desbocados de su corazón.

* * *

-¿Niall?-la voz de Cassie le sacó de su lectura-¿qué tal todo por aquí?-le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

-Bien-contestó –bueno, todo lo bien que podría estar con Sirius gritando como un loco.

Cassie dejó caer sus hombros con exasperación. Iba a matar a ese hombre. Por Merlín que lo haría. Era un desagradecido, y esa era la palabra más bonita que tenía para describirle.

-Te prometo que en unos días nos iremos de aquí-le animó-mi hermano está terminando los trámites de la compra de la casa que le pedí.

-¿Crees que sea seguro?-preguntó preocupado-a mí no me importa que os quedéis.

-No podemos seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad-dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Niall-aunque sea lo que más quiera en este momento. Juro por Merlín que ese hombre saca mis instintos homicidas a flor de piel, y tu presencia es lo único que evita que caiga en la tentación de maldecirlo.

La risa fresca y agradable de su amigo la hizo sonreír a ella también. Adoraba verle así.

-Confío en tu buen juicio Cassie-dijo cuándo fue capaz de parar de reír-al menos uno de los dos tiene juicio-los señaló a ambos-el mío se perdió hace mucho.

La expresión melancólica que se apoderó de Niall duró muy poco. Pero ella sabía, lo conocía mejor que nadie. Por eso cuando él volvió a sonreír, supo que, en realidad, no lo hacía porque realmente estuviera bien.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para ir a visitar al incordio en el que se había convertido Sirius Black. Ya lidiaría más tarde con los sentimientos de culpa y con los reprimidos por el bien de ambos.

Sirius Black, él había sido siempre, una persona difícil. En el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Había sido arrogante, presuntuoso, orgulloso…muy orgulloso, bromista, de mecha fácil y muy pero que muy insistente. No vamos a mentir, también había sido valeroso, un gran amigo y según las mala lenguas un muy buen amante. Pero, todas esas cualidades, eran, en este momento, un maldito tormento.

Había tardado cuatro días en volver a la consciencia. Tanto Niall como ella se habían encargado de darle las pociones que su cuerpo necesitaba para mantenerse vivo desde que había salido del velo. Habían pasado ambos noches en vela, para poder asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Niall se había sentido muy sorprendido de la cantidad de runas que estaban tatuadas en el cuerpo del hombre, pero cada vez que Cassie le había visto las intenciones, le había dado un pequeño manotazo y él había reculado.

Es difícil despertar después de la experiencia traumática vivida por aquel hombre, y verte rodeado de dos personas a las que no conoces.

Eso podría concedérselo. Después de todo ella habría reaccionado exactamente igual.

Pero, que después de explicarle las cosas, y había costado un inmobilus y un silencio, y haber dado las gracias por ser salvado, su comportamiento fuera el de un niño al que parecían haber castigado sin su hora del recreo, era exasperante.

Y Cassie, otra cosa tal vez sí, pero paciencia tenía muy poca. Al menos, ella solía decir que no tenía paciencia ni toleraba la estupidez.

También se dieron cuenta de que el hombre, no estaba bien, mentalmente hablando. Aún se debatían entre si era consecuencia de su larga estancia en Azkaban, o dónde quiera que hubiera estado cuando atravesó el Velo.

Parecía tener episodios en los que confundía periodos de su adolescencia con los de la adultez. Mezclaba nombres y épocas. Y Cassie, ya estaba planteándose muy seriamente avisar a Andrómeda, para poder obtener algo de ayuda.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-el tono juguetón de Sirius hizo que Cassie rodara los ojos.

-No-dijo cortante-vístete, tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?-preguntó curioso.

-Nos vemos abajo-le ignoró-no tardes.

Sirius se sentía aún algo abrumado, no es que el hubiese estado en el mejor de sus momentos mentales cuando atravesó el Velo, de hecho, el no recordaba nunca haber estado lo suficiente sano mentalmente, como para considerarse cuerdo.

La sangre Black traía consigo unos cuantos fallos, entre ellos, la locura. Solo había miembros en la familia que sabían como disimilarlo mejor, o reprimirlo lo suficiente. Luego había otros que se dejaban llevar por la locura, hasta el punto de sucumbir a la violencia. Su querida prima Bellatrix era una de ellas.

Narcisa siempre había sido la más comedida en cuanto a las palabras y acciones, pero si te fijabas lo suficiente, en el fondo de esos ojos fríos se podía vislumbrar esa pequeña llama. El creía firmemente que el día que ella explotara, sería la más peligrosa de todos.

Adrómeda, ella era tan diferente. Ella no pretendía no estar loca. Y fue pensando en ella que al llegar al salón se encontró con dos pares de ojos mirándole.

No es que fuera paranóico, pero la intensidad de la mirada de ambos, le hizo sentir ese cosquilleo en la nuca, el que siempre que había combatido en un duelo, le avisaba del peligro inminente al que estaba expuesto.

-Siéntate-y a pesar de haber sido dicho con voz dulce, se dio cuenta de que había sido una orden-esto es importante, necesito que te sientes y mantengas la calma, Sirius-ella parecía creer que el perdería el control en cualquier momento, y eso le hizo pensar que lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle era algo malo.

-No le asustes-dijo Niall.

-Es solo que no quiero que se altere, y acabe fastidiándolo todo-se quejó ella.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos y la miró indignado, él se había portado bastante bien, después de todo.

-Aún no se lo hemos contado a Harry-le comentó-pero, hemos invitado a mi sobrina y l chico a que pasen parte de las Navidades con nosotros.

-¡Eso es estupendo!-exclamó Sirius.

-Nadie debe saber que estás vivo-le aseveró- ¿lo entiendes?

-Pero Remus…

-No-cortó ella-de esto depende la seguridad de tu ahijado y mi sobrina. No, es no-suspiró, y pinzó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos-mira, no digo que no pueda hacerse público, más adelante. Pero necesitamos que se mantenga en secreto al menos unos meses más.

Los hombros del hombre decayeron, y Cassie se sintió algo mal, ella no quería realmente hacerle daño, ni mantenerlo alejado de sus seres queridos, pero la vida de esos dos adolescentes, dependían de la capacidad de ese hombre de mantener su presencia oculta y boca cerrada.

-Está bien-apretó los puños con algo de rabia-solo, avísame cuando sea posible.

Cassie asintió.

-Otra cosa más-él la miró intrigado-dentro de unos meses, abandonaremos esta casa. Iremos a una casita en el campo que mi hermano ha comprado por mí. Necesitamos estar lo suficiente apartados. Se va a realizar el encantamiento _Fidelio_ sobre ella. Y Harry, vendrá con nosotros.

La expresión de deleite en la cara de Sirius la hizo saber, que al menos, algunas de sus decisiones iban a ser de su agrado.

* * *

-¡Cállate!-el grito de Harry resonó por todo el Gran Comedor. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al muchacho, que en su arranque se había levantado, con sus manos apretadas en puños y la mandíbula tensa.

La cara de Ronald Weasley estaba cada vez más roja, debido a la rabia y la indignación.

-No sé por qué la defiendes-espetó casi mordiendo-es solo una…

-Si sigues con la frase-le amenazó-te juro que te parto la cara.

La pequeña mano de Hermione, se hizo con una de las manos de Harry y dándole pequeñas caricias con su pulgar, logró que se calmara y sus niveles de ira fueran redujéndose.

-No merece la pena-le susurró-Harry, no merece la pena que te castiguen, o peor te expulsen por una pelea.

El solo le apretó levemente la mano, dándole a entender que había escuchado. Cedió al tirón de su amiga, que comenzó a sacarle de aquel lugar.

Harry había estado teniendo cada vez más accesos de ira. Y estaba algo preocupada. Cada vez la costaba más calmarle, y eso solo si ella estaba cerca. Algo acalorada, fue a apartar su cabello y echarlo hacia atrás. La manga de su túnica se deslizó lo suficiente como para que Harry lo viera. Su amiga tenía cuatro horribles moratones, que estaban llegando a un tono negruzco, en su muñeca. Sus alarmas se encendieron.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-el chico la cogió de ese brazo y con delicadeza pasó sus dedos sobre la marca-¿quién te ha hecho esto?-el gesto de dolor en el rostro de la chica no pasó desapercibido por Harry.

Antes de que el chico se diera media vuelta y comenzara su camino hacia el Gran Comedor de nuevo, ella le tomó de la mano.

-No ha sido nadie, Harry-le dijo suave-en realidad, no-dijo al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amigo- anoche tuve una pesadilla muy rara.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-inquirió el chico.

-Tiene todo que ver, Harry-dijo ella-creo que anoche se me presentó una banshee-un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la chica.

-Pero-comentó asustado él-¿no se supone que solo se les presenta a las personas que van a perder a alguien?, ¿Hermione? Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar de ello con Dumbledore, seguro que él sabe que es lo que te está pasando y pude ayudarte.

-No, Harry-el chico le miró extrañado-preferiría hablarlo con mi tía, creo que sea lo que sea, tiene que ver con mi familia, y no quiero meter al director en mis asuntos familiares.

Algo reticente el chico asintió.

-Entonces tenemos que escribir una carta a tu tía-afirmó-además deberíamos darle mi contestación a lo de las vacaciones-él se puso en marcha y tiró suavemente de ella.

N.A.: Espero que os haya gustado. Un besazo, y sigo esperando vuestros reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!** Os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que disfrutéis la lectura, igual que yo estoy disfrutando escribir este fic. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois los mejores.

 **Angelinarte** , trato de contestar a todo el mundo. Ahora mismo lo tengo fácil, porque sois poquitas las que os animáis a dejar comentarios. Mira que te estoy cogiendo cariño, el día que no me dejes un review tras leer el capítulo, me voy a sentir fatal. Me encanta recibirlos. Prometo no spoilearte mi propio fic, quiero que lo disfrutes pasito a pasito. Un besazo guapísima.

 **Meraki Black**. Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta que te encante. Un beso para ti también.

 **Hina002** , eres una guest, así que solo puedo contestarte por aquí. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y comentando. Un beso también para ti.

 **Tengoku no namida** , muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y sí, va a ser un Harry/Hermione, aunque van a haber una pareja más en la historia. NO desesperes, el romance entre los dos protagonistas se irá dando, poco a poco, pero se va a dar. Un beso.

Y dicho esto.

Os dedico el capítulo chicas.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Bross. Yo solo uso sus personajes para darle salida a mis locas ideas.

Capítulo 9.

-¿Señorita Dagworth?-la voz de pito de su jefe la hizo pegar un brinco-¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

-Claro-sacudió sus manos y trató de limpiarlas en su túnica algo más-¿Sucede algo?

Comenzaron a caminar a la salida de la Sala de Muerte, a paso apresurado. Cassie casi tuvo que trotar a su lado. Desde luego algo grave debía estar pasando, el no era de las personas a las que le gustase correr, no estaba segura de que le gustara si quiera andar.

Un mal presentimiento se empezó a apoderar de ella, ¿y si habían averiguado algo?

No. Ella se había encargado de que todo saliera a la perfección, y no había dejado huella ninguna de la presencia de Andrómeda.

¿Tal vez las Salas protectoras habían alertado de un incremento de poder en el departamento?

Se estaba volviendo algo paranóica, quiso reírse de sí misma, pero lo evitó, no fuera a ser que su jefe considerara que se había vuelto loca.

Se cruzaron con unos cuantos compañeros de camino al despacho del Jefe de Departamento. Todos se dedicaban a mirarlos con cara de confusión.

Eso era bueno, significaba que nadie había sido advertido o enterado de lo que fuera que tenían que hablar.

Cuando entraron al despacho, se quedó blanca como el papel. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Eso no podía ser bueno. Nada bueno.

-Hola Cassandra-la voz grave de Kingsley pareció lograr que sus pulmones decidieran dejar de tomar aire.

-¿Se conocen?-la cara de confusión de su jefe, le habría resultado graciosa en cualquier otro momento, pero ahora mismo estaba más ocupada en no morir por asfixia.

-Si-su voz sonó como el croar de una rana.

-Eso es bueno-aplaudió su jefe-verá, el Ministro ha pedido que todos los Jefes de los subdepartamentos sean custodiados por algunos de los aurores-sus ojillos parecían dos canicas relucientes-no quiere que vuelva a haber un nuevo problema de seguridad.

-Ajá-fue todo lo que pudo decir Cassie.

-Así que-dio un par de palmaditas a su gran barriga-el Señor Shackelbot, se encargará de su seguridad.

\- ¿De verdad? -ella miró de reojo al auror-supongo que solo será cuando esté en el ministerio, ¿no? No quiero que nadie ajeno a mi vida privada se inmiscuya en ella.

-Pues…-fue a decir el hombre.

-El Ministro ha decidido que lo mejor sería que fueran acompañados a sus casas-respondió por él Kingsley-y…-se revolvió algo incómodo-sería bueno que diera su nueva dirección, dado que la que está en los registros, es la de su antigua casa.

-Soy Inefable-se indignó ella-la mayoría de nosotros no damos direcciones, ni estamos en los registros precisamente para evitar lo que pasó con Mildred. En mi caso, lo que sucedió con mi padre, no tuvo que ver con que yo viviera allí, fue porque mi padre, era la forma más fiable de llegar a mí, y el sí figuraba en los registros, debido a su profesión.

-Señorita Dagworht- ese tono fue una clara amenaza-si el _Señor Ministro_ , dice que es necesario, _nosotros_ acatamos.

Una sonrisa tensa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica. Estaba más que segura que el desgraciado de Dumbledore le había _sugerido_ esas nuevas normas de seguridad al Ministro.

Ella estaba ahora en problemas.

¿Cómo iba a avisar a Niall y a Sirius de esta nueva situación?

-Por supuesto-mantener esa sonrisa estaba empezando a costarle horrores, los músculos de su cara empezaron a quejarse-Si el _Ministro_ lo ha pedido…-insinuó mirando al auror- ¡Bien! -dijo pegando un salto-Kingsley, sígueme. Tenemos que ponernos al día, debo darte un montón de información sobre mis horarios.

Kingsley no sabía dónde meterse. Había pasado de ser el jefe de seguridad del Ministro muggle, a la niñera de uno de los jefes de un sub-departamento del Departamento de Misterios. Lo peor, es que él sabía que esto no era ni remotamente normal, y que la chica, que conocía de las pocas reuniones a las que ella había asistido, de la Orden, le mirara con esa sonrisa tensa y con los ojos de alguien que quiere hacer mucho daño a quien tiene delante, le hacía saber que su trabajo iba a ser difícil.

\- ¿Cuál es su Departamento? -le preguntó el con curiosidad. Supo que había hecho mal al preguntar, porque los ojos de la chica se incendiaron, y su sonrisa hizo que mostrara todos sus dientes, como un tiburón que sabe que va a comerse un pez especialmente apetecible.

-El Departamento de la Muerte-le dijo mientras cogía el picaporte la puerta negra que llevaba a la sala del Velo- Bienvenido Kingsley-su voz sonó como si un extraño regocijo se hubiera apoderado de ella-creo que lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntos.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore no era estúpido. Alguien capaz de tejer telarañas tan grandes, no podía serlo. Por eso, se dio cuenta enseguida, que la hija de Héctor iba a ser un pequeño incordio, al que había que mantener bien vigilada, y entretenida. Había ciertos asuntos que habían escapado de sus manos, pero él se iba a encargar de devolverlos a su cauce. El hecho de que Hermione Granger, resultara ser la nieta del hijo perdido de Héctor, fue desconcertante, pero a la vez, algo bueno. Muy bueno. Iba a poder manejar al joven Potter a través de ella, toda la familia Dagworth le debía lealtad, del primero al último.

No iba a mentir, tal vez el hecho de que los jóvenes Weasley hubieran sido tan impulsivos y tan cortos de miras, le estaba pasando factura en este momento. Debía volver a hablar con Molly Weasley y dejarle claro, de nuevo, cuáles eran sus papeles en esta historia. Le había dado el material suficiente como para que solo tuviera que dar los empujoncitos necesarios para conseguir mantener tanto a Harry como a Hermione controlados. A Harry doblemente, a tra ves del joven Ronald, que debía ser el primero en ofrecer su amistad a un niño que había sido rechazado y maltratado durante toda su infancia a cargo de sus tíos, y que no dudaría en abrazar esa amistad como un preciado tesoro, y a través de la joven Ginebra, que con el pasar de los años, debía procurarse un buen espacio en el corazón del joven en el que se estaba convirtiendo. No es que la parte de la joven Weasley hubiera supuesto un problema. Después de todo esa chiquilla tenía una enfermiza fijación por el muchacho. Su madre había hecho bien al menos algo con la educación de su única hija. Con la pequeña Hermione, habían pactado, al darse cuenta de que la chica no iba a desaparecer de la vida de Harry, que sería para Ronald, lo que Harry era para Ginny. Aunque la chica no tenía dinero, o eso creían en un principio, era lo suficiente inteligente como para granjearse un gran futuro por sí sola en el Ministerio, y alzar el nombre de la familia Weasley a lo más alto.

Albus Dumbledore, no entendía como esa familia podía ser tan tonta, les había ofrecido en bandeja de plata, nunca mejor dicho, el dinero y la fama, a través de esos dos más que posibles miembros en su familia. Y en vez de ver que la nueva situación de la joven Granger les daba más probabilidades de aumentar las arcas familiares, habían acabado con las posibilidades por unos tontos e infundados celos adolescentes.

Suspiró resignado. La adolescencia era una época por la que no querría volver a pasar. Todos somos vulnerables a los cambios en esa etapa de nuestras vidas.

Ya se les ocurriría algo. Por el momento, tenía al joven Potter frente a él. Sentado y mirándole con sus ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad.

-Harry-le miró a través de sus gafas de media luna-¿qué ha pasado con Ronald Weasley?

El chico era fácil de leer. Por lo visto, era un tema que le incomodaba demasiado.

-¿A qué se refiere profesor?

-Es más que evidente que han tenido problemas, hace una semana, usted le gritó y le amenazó frente a un Gran Comedor muy concurrido-sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la superficie de la mesa-me preocupas Harry-le dijo-últimamente has mostrado estar más agresivo. Entiendo que la muerte de un ser querido siempre nos afecta y cuando es difícil de asimilar…

-No tiene nada que ver con Sirius-aclaró el chico-mis problemas con Ron, son por otras razones.

-¿Algo de lo que te gustaría hablar?-inquirió esperanzado.

-No, señor-la determinación en su voz le hizo saber que no obtendría la información en boca del chico. Y en estos momentos, se arrepentía de haber puesto a Severus a cargo de enseñarle algo de Oclumancia. Porque a pesar de ser bastante torpe en ello, podría notar si el tratase de leerle la mente, y no le convenía eso. Necesitaba que el muchacho siguiera confiando en él.

-Está bien, Harry-le miró con una pequeña sonrisa-cambiando de tema, esta vez sí a lo que nos ha traído aquí, ¿has conseguido ganarte la confianza del Profesor Slughorn?

-Él parece tener cierta debilidad por mí-se encogió de hombros-pero aún no se ha dado la oportunidad de charlar a solas con él.

-Creo que no debo recordarte, lo importante que es que consigas su confianza-le aseveró-te rogaría que trabajes más en ello.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante? -preguntó el chico con suspicacia.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, mi querido Harry-suspiró-todo a su debido tiempo.

* * *

Decir que Molly Weasley estaba enfadada, sería un eufemismo. En estos momentos, sería capaz de matar a sus dos hijos menores. Arthur la veía caminar de un lao a otro de la cocina de la Madriguera con un cuchillo en sus manos. Mascullando y expulsando veneno a través de su mirada.

No le gustaría para nada ser esa zanahoria en ese momento. De un tajo la partió por la mitad, y con el cuchillo aún en sus manos se volvió hacia su marido.

\- ¿Te lo puedes creer? -ella no, desde luego-estos niños me van a oir. Me daba igual que se enemistaran con Hermione, ella y Harry estaban volviéndose demasiado unidos…-su garganta se rasgó con un grito histérico- ¡Pero se han apartado de Potter!, ¡y el idiota de tu hijo, le sigue picando con la inútil de Hermione!

-Molly…-el parecía cansado- por favor, esa niña no nos ha hecho nada.

\- ¿Qué no nos ha hecho nada? -le miró furibunda-esa niña, está logrando que todos nuestros planes para Harry y Ginny se vayan por el desagüe-su tono se hizo un siseo amenazante-si pudiera la quitaba del camino de mi pequeña con mis propias manos.

Arthur se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su mujer se había vuelto definitivamente loca.

-¿Se ha sabido algo de la tía de esa chiquilla?-preguntó con aparente desinterés-ya sabes, ¿se ha comentado algo sobre ella en el Ministerio?, ¿algún trapo sucio?, ¿algo con lo que poder desacreditarla frente a Harry?

-No, Molly-negó sintiendo lástima por el monstruo en el que se había convertido su esposa-esa joven no solo es buena en su trabajo, es un genio. Y según lo que me ha comentado Kingsley, aparte de disfrutar haciéndole bromas pesadas, es buena chica.

-No me fio de ella, no de su sobrina-dijo señalando con el dedo a su marido-mantente informado de los movimientos de esa mujer. Necesitamos algo, lo que sea.

* * *

 _Querida tía,_

 _No me sentía muy segura de cómo contarte esto. Pero dado la urgencia del asunto, he preferido hacerlo por carta._

 _Hace algo más de una semana, tuve una pesadilla. Fue algo extraña. Lo importante, no son los detalles, sino, que en esa pesadilla se me apareció una banshee._

 _Temo que se trate de alguna muerte iminente en nuestra familia._

 _Te agradecería si pudieras asegurarte de que mis padres se encuentran bien, y si pudieras, me mandases algo de información, o alguna explicación del porqué ha pasado esto._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Tu sobrina, Hermione._

Releyó por tercera vez la carta, y miró a Hegdwig. Harry le había dicho que podía tomarla prestada para realizar las entregas de las cartas a su tía. Pero algo, no sabía exactamente qué, le hizo querer usar otra lechuza. Era una sensación muy extraña, como cuando tienes ganas de estornudar, pero no lo consigues, y ese picor en la punta de la nariz prevalece.

Observó la misiva que le había entregado Harry como contestación a la invitación de su tía a pasar parte de las vacaciones de Navidad con ellos.

Sonrió.

Su amigo había estado demasiado abrumado al momento de recibir la invitación de boca de su tía, como para contestar al momento. Pero finalmente, se había mostrado encantado con la idea. Pasar, aunque fuera una semana con Hermione y su familia, le hacía mucha ilusión.

Esperaba que el regalo que tenían preparado su tía y ella, hiciera que Harry pudiera sentirse de nuevo en familia.

Enrolló ambos pergaminos y los ató con delicadeza a la pata de una lechuza del colegio. Tras darle las indicaciones y una chuchería, la lechuza de forma solicita dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la chica y una vez logró alzar el vuelo, salió disparada por uno de los arcos.

Hermione se quedó mirando como el ave se perdía en el horizonte.

* * *

La noche llegó pronto, y tras la cena todo el mundo se fue a sus Salas Comunes. Hermione como llevaba haciendo desde hacía unos días, era una de las últimas en subir a las habitaciones.

Esa acción estaba comenzando a levantar sospechas y comentarios del par de chismosas que tenía por compañeras. Pero no podía importarle menos.

Le daba pánico cerrar los ojos. Las ojeras que rodean sus ojos, se están haciendo cada vez más grandes y oscuras con el pasar de los días. Solo conseguía dormirse un par de horas en el hombro de Harry, el muchacho se quedaba con ella en alguno de los sillones y con un brazo protector sobre sus hombros. La hacía sentirse protegida. Y en cierta medida Harry la entendía. Él también tenía pesadillas que le gustarían poder olvidar.

Fue cuando el reloj de pulsera del chico marcó las dos de la noche, que frotándose los ojos con la mano que tenía libre, y dando un suspiro, observó a su amiga. Estaba con una expresión de paz que hacía que se viera adorable. Pasó su dedo sobre donde le solían salir esas arruguitas tan graciosas cuando ella fruncía el ceño, y lo deslizó hasta la punta de la nariz respingona de la chica. Pudo ser testigo de cómo la nariz de la chica se movía de forma graciosa, probablemente porque le había hecho cosquillas con aquella acción. Una sonrisa tierna se formó en la boca del chico. Eran estos momentos en los que se sentía feliz. Estar al lado de su amiga, en cualquiera que fuera la circunstancia le hacía sentir que todo iba a ir bien. Le hacía olvidarse de todo lo malo que los rodeaba, y lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. Era por eso que le costaba horrores, no solo por ella, si no por sí mismo, despertarla. Pero ambos debían ir a sus respectivos dormitorios, si no querían tener problemas.

La dio un suave apretón en el hombro y un beso en la coronilla, después comenzó a mover levente su brazo de su posición, para darse cuenta de que se le había quedado dormido.

-¿Hermione?-la llamó en un susurro-Hermione…-probó de nuevo, logrando que la chica se acurrucara aún más contra él-vamos, despierta.

-No…-se quejó ella con la voz amortiguada-déjame cinco minutos más…-el aliento de la chica chocó contra la piel de su cuello, haciendo que un leve escalofrío recorriera la columna de Harry.

-Herms, tienes que ir a tu habitación-acarició el pelo de la muchacha-venga, sabes que si pudiera te subiría yo, pero las escaleras, van a hacer que los dos nos demos un buen tortazo.

-Harry-se lamentó ella-está bien, ya voy-con los ojos medio cerrados, la chica se levantó y trató de ir hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Harry tuvo que sujetarla en un par de ocasiones, porque el cuerpo de la chica parecía tambalearse como si estuviera andando sobre la cubierta de un barco en medio de un mar embravecido.

No se fue hacia su cuarto, no, hasta que escuchó la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga abrirse y cerrarse. Señal de que había llegado a su destino.

* * *

-Cassie-la voz de Niall se filtró a través de la puerta.

-Pasa-escuchó que le dijo ella- ¿qué pasa?

-Estoy preocupado por tu guardaespaldas-los ojos de Niall se posaron en su amiga, que estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir al trabajo- ¿no te estás arreglando demasiado? -dijo el arrugando el ceño.

Ella tan solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Después cogió su túnica de inefable y se la colgó del brazo, para bajar a desayunar.

-¿Y Sirius?-preguntó ella mirando el reloj de cuco que había en el comedor.

-Estoy aquí-un silbido de admiración salió del hombre frente a ella-¿quién es el afortunado?

-Nadie-dijo mientras se llevaba la taza de café a la boca.

-En serio, Cassie-dijo Niall- ¿por qué te has arreglado tanto?

-Sois un par de cotillas-les señaló con el dedo índice y después de bufar de forma poco femenina decidió hablar-Me interesa Kingsley, y lo que tenga que contarme.

\- ¿Pretendes ir de _Femme Fatale_? -El brillo divertido en los ojos de Sirius la ofendió.

-¿Y qué si fuera así?-se envaró.

-No serías capaz de seducir a nadie, Cass-le contestó Niall.

Ella les miró con los ojos entrecerrados, para después dejar que una sonrisa seductora se adueñara de sus labios.

-¿Quieren apostar?-dijo ella coqueta y batiendo sus pestañas.

Ambos abrieron la boca, pero lo que fueran a decir se quedó atascado en sus gargantas, porque el sonido que avisaba de una aparición en los terrenos sonó alto y fuerte.

Cassie cogió un croissant, y su túnica y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. No quería que el hombre se acercara ni cincuenta metros a la puerta principal de la casa.

Fue estando en el trabajo que recibió la carta de su sobrina. Cassie jamás se había sentido con tanta ansiedad en su vida. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

 _No_. Se dijo. _No puede ser_.

Él último que había recibido las visitas de la Banshee familiar, había sido su padre. Era un honor que solo recibían los que eran llamados a Cabeza de la familia.

Sintió como el dolor de cabeza se iba extendiendo, haciendo que las punzadas tras sus ojos se hicieran casi insoportables. Sabía que Kingsley la estaba observando, pero le dio igual. Se acercó al armario con pociones que tenía en su despacho y casi sin observar, se hizo con una, que destapó y tomó de un solo trago.

Se dejó caer en una silla y se frotó las sienes con los ojos cerrados.

 _No podía ser_.

Solo había dos razones por las que la Banshee se hubiera presentado a su sobrina.

Una era que su hermano hubiera muerto, después de todo, al no ser desheredado ni borrado del árbol familiar, él y su línea de sangre era la que continuaría con el legado familiar. Ella pasaría a ser una línea secundaria de la familia, que desaparecería en el momento en el que se casara. Si es que eso llegaba a suceder.

La segunda opción, es que su hermano, había renunciado explícitamente a ser el Cabeza de Familia. Si era así, _ella iba a matarlo_.

Escribió en un pedazo de pergamino un mensaje claro y escueto.

 _Tenemos que hablar. Urgente._

 _Cassie._

* * *

Andrómeda Tonks, alta, con su porte aristocrático, y esa mirada helada, estaba apostada en la puerta de Madame Malkin. Hacía años que no hablaba con su hermana pequeña.

Cissy había sido siempre una serpiente escurridiza. Nunca nadie había sabido leerla. Nadie, excepto su hermana Andy.

Sabía que esa reunión no era por buenos motivos. Sabía que su hermanita estaba acudiendo a ella como la última de sus opciones.

Seguramente ya habría probado con Bella, pero ella no la habría dado la ayuda que realmente necesitaba, o en su defecto le estaba pidiendo un costo muy alto por ella.

La vio, aunque estaba tapada con una gran capa negra que no permitía ver su rostro, ella podía distinguir su forma de andar, la había estudiado durante años. Esa niñita callada y solicita, que nunca se metía en problemas, y siempre hacían lo que le decían.

-Andy-si ella pretendía jugar a las familias unidas, se había equivocado.

-No soy Andy desde hace mucho para ti, Narcissa-su tono helado, la hizo saber a Narcissa Malfoy, que, después de todo, tal vez el precio que le haría pagar su hermana Andrómeda, podría llegar a ser incluso más alto que el de Bella.

 **N.A.: Muy bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. Espero que me digáis que os parece. Estoy tratando de presentar todas las sub-tramas de la historia, a partir del capitulo 12, el contenido se irá fijando en una de ellas por capítulo. Advierto de que va a ser un fic largo, y que a partir de ahora los capítulos comenzaran a ser más largos.**

 **Un beso.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola!**

Un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruteís, he hecho unos ajustes, y vamos a empezar ya con las subtramas. Más información en cada capítulo. Vosotras iréis averiguando cosas, que algunos de los protagonistas aún no saben.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Sois geniales. **Alexa SixT** , no pude contestarte por PM, pero lo hago por aquí, un placer saber que te gusta tanto, y aquí tienes la actualización. Un beso enorme.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes para pasar un buen rato.

Capítulo 10.

Ser una inefable, tenía su lado bueno, por supuesto que lo tenía. Pero también tenía sus lados malos.

Uno de ellos, era que, en cuestiones amorosas, te veías limitado. Muy limitado. No podrías tener una relación estable y llena de confianza. Básicamente, no podías confiar nada relacionado con tu trabajo, y dado que este ocupaba gran parte de tu día, siempre se convertía en un problema.

Cuando Cassie entró en el Departamento de Misterios, algunos de sus compañeros le advirtieron. Y ella, como chica lista, decidió que el mejor modo de tener algo de romance en su vida, era a través del mundo muggle. Así que ella se dedicó a conocer aquel mundo.

Uno de esos chicos, era una mezcla ciertamente extraña. Era adorable, cariñoso y muy romántico, al menos lo era con ella, porque su físico era el de un matón, pero un matón muy chungo. Siempre le decía que era una muñequita de porcelana, y que le daba miedo que algún día alguien la hiciera daño, porque daba la impresión de que se rompería en mil pedazos.

Ella solía sonreírle y callarle a besos. No era conveniente que el chico supiera que, con un simple movimiento de su varita, podía mandar a volar a cualquier idiota que se acercara a ella con intenciones de dañarla.

Fue por eso que cuando el chico la llevó un día a ver una de sus clases de boxeo en el gimnasio, ella quedó fascinada, esa forma de pelear le resultó de lo más interesante. Debía resultar catártico. Todas tus frustraciones volaban, le dijo una vez el chico. Ella quiso aprender. Le pareció una buena idea, después de todo, si alguien lograba pillarla con la guardia baja y quitarle su varita, sería conveniente saber defenderse a lo muggle.

Nunca había agradecido tanto esas clases impartidas por uno de sus ex.

Ahora apostada en la entrada de la casa de su hermano, hirviendo de frustración y rabia, no espero a que John la saludara, con un grito de guerra rasgando su garganta, arremetió contra él, le dio un derechazo que le hizo tambalearse.

-¡Cabrón!-logró tirarle al suelo barriendo con su pierna las de él-¡desgraciado!-sus ojos le hacían saber a cualquiera que la viera que ella estaba desquiciada en ese preciso momento-¡te mataré!

Kingsley pareció salir de su estupor y decidió intervenir. Tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para agarrar a ese pequeño terremoto que era su protegida.

Aguantó estoicamente los golpes recibidos por las patadas que estaba lanzando Cassie, que estaba desesperada por soltarse.

-¡Déjame Kingsley!-aulló echa una fiera.

-De eso nada-contestó el guardando la calma-no lo haré hasta que no te calmes.

Ella comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus puños, y empezó a respirar profundamente. Kingsley tenía razón, debía calmarse. Poco a poco y con los ojos cerrados, fue relajándose, hasta el punto que su cuerpo quedó casi laxo entre los brazos del auror.

-Creo que ya está-giró su rostro hacia él para que viera la verdad en sus ojos.

El asintió inseguro, y la soltó poco a poco.

-Me quedo dentro-dijo el hombre-no voy a arriesgarme a que acabes matando a alguien.

Eso logró sacar una sonrisa sincera en la chica, una que pareció iluminar todo.

-No te preocupes-dijo mirando de reojo a su hermano, que se había sentado apoyándose en la pared de la entrada-es mi hermano. Ya sabes…-le dio un guiño-problemas familiares no resueltos. Preferiría tener intimidad para hablar de estos temas.

El pareció entender la delicadeza de la situación y tras un leve apretón en el hombro de la chica señaló la puerta de la calle con su cabeza.

Dándole la intimidad que deseaba el salió de la casa.

Cassie, ignorando la mirada de reproche de su hermano, pasó de largo a su lado, y se dirigió al salón, se sentó en único sillón individual, y recostó su espalda, cruzando sus piernas. Esperó pacientemente a que su hermano llegara y se sentara en el sofá frente a ella.

-Bien-dijo ella-creo que debemos hablar.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?-contestó con ironía John-has venido como una salvaje y me has atacado.

Ella tan solo se encogió de hombros y miró sus uñas de manera distraída. No iba a desperdiciar tiempo pidiendo perdón por algo que de lo que no se arrepentía.

-Has renunciado a ser el cabeza de familia-lo dijo con la misma frialdad que se había colado en su rostro- ¿sabes _cuáles_ han sido las consecuencias de tus acciones?

-Lo he hecho a petición de Helena, ella no quiere que yo vuelva al Mundo Mágico-trató de no cruzar su mirada con la de su hermana, y fijó su vista en algún punto sobre el hombro de ella-fue la única manera que vi de mantenerla contenta y tranquila en ese aspecto.

-Helena-gruñó Cassie- ¿en serio?, eres _estúpido_.

-No te metas en algo que no te concierne-le replicó.

\- ¿Qué no me _concierne_? -dijo con el rencor plagando cada una de sus palabras-ya veo, supongo que tampoco concierne a _tu hija_ , ¿no?

-Ella sabrá entenderlo- sus ojos seguían sin enfocar los de su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ruin? -se exasperó-no solo la has mantenido en la ignorancia durante toda su vida, y para más colmo no has hablado con ella de tus razones para ello-le miró con todo el odio que sentía en ese momento hacia él en sus ojos-sino que además, acabas de realizar un acto de egoísmo del tamaño de Gran Bretaña, cuyas consecuencias van a recaer sobre ella.

Él esta vez sí que se dignó a mirarla con algo parecido al arrepentimiento en sus facciones.

\- ¿Vas a hablar con ella sobre esto? -le espetó-¿o vas a dejarla sola en el camino que se está abriendo a sus pies?

-Te tiene a ti, ¿no? -dijo él convencido-tú podrás explicarle mejor las cosas.

-No tienes vergüenza. Me das asco-el veneno pujaba por salir de su boca en forma de palabras-No te bastó, ¿verdad?-y no quiso ni pudo controlarlo-siempre has sido un egoísta, al que poco le han importado los demás. Solo tú, y tus intereses-John volvió a mirarla con la vergüenza escrita en su cara-primero fue con mamá.

-Mamá murió por tu culpa-escupió el, interrumpiéndola-si tu no hubieras venido a este mundo ella no habría empeorado tanto en salud, y hoy estaría viva.

-No eres más que un niño malcriado-dijo con dolor-siempre lo has sido. Sabes que yo no pedí nacer, nadie lo hace. Fueron nuestros padres, y ella en última estancia los que decidieron seguir adelante con el embarazo-respiró hondo para darse paciencia-es increíble, tú nos abandonaste, sabías que mamá tenía los días contados, ¿qué te habría costado esperar?-negó con la cabeza-¿sabes?, no importa. Lo hiciste. Dejaste a papá tratando de encontrar algo que la permitiera seguir con vida, y a mí, una niña pequeña sin el apoyo de su hermano-le miró con rencor-¿sabes que tuve que ser yo la que se encargara de cuidar de nuestro padre durante los siguientes meses?, él no era capaz de salir de su habitación, se pasaba las horas dormitando y llorando sobre las prendas de nuestra madre, suplicando porque se la devolvieran. Siguió haciéndolo durante todas las noches, hasta el mismo día de su muerte, el creía que yo no lo sabía-las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos.

-Haber dejado que se consumiera en su miseria-dijo el con asco-siempre fue débil, mamá due la fuerte, él siempre dejándose manejar por ese vejo loco, que lo único que buscaba era…

-No te diferencias mucho de él, ¿verdad? -le cortó- tú, y solo tú, has dejado todo en manos de tu hija, una joven, que, aunque brillante, no tiene ni idea de lo que se le viene encima. Siempre huyendo, ¿no?, siempre evadiendo las culpas y las responsabilidades-dijo pensando en una de las muchas meteduras de pata de su hermano- ¿le has hablado a Helena de ellos?, doy por hecho que a Hermione no, pero, tal vez deberías haber sido sincero con ellas en este tema en concreto.

- _No te metas_ -dijo mordiendo cada una de sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué pasará cuando se planten frente a la casa de tu hija? - ella siguió, ignorando las amenazas veladas de su hermano- ¿qué pasará cuando ese muchacho toque su puerta?

\- ¡Cállate! -le gritó poniéndose en pie- ¡Cállate!

-Creías que huyendo del problema dejaría de existir, ¿no? -una pequeña sonrisa de insana satisfacción se asomó a los labios de Cassie- siempre tendrás las sombras de tus errores persiguiéndote, allá a donde vayas-le dijo saboreando cada una de las palabras-te perseguirán.

John parecía haber entrado en un estado de pánico silencioso. Sus manos parecían más blancas de lo normal, debido a lo fuerte que estaba apretando sus puños, su boca estaba desencajada, abierta. Su respiración parecía salir a marchas forzadas. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían poder salirse de sus órbitas.

Cassie le contempló impávida.

-Dejemos eso de lado-dijo tranquila-ahora hablaremos de tu única hija-se inclinó lo sufieciente a él para darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda-Hermione, recibió la visita de la banshee familiar-dijo sonriendo-teniendo en cuenta que tanto tú, como yo seguimos con vida, y que tu hija, no pudo ser muy explícita por carta-sus ojos se estrecharon llegando a parecer dos rendijas-supongo, y solo puedo hacer eso, suponer, que esa visita ha sido la de presentación.

\- ¿Qué? -John pareció salir de ese estado de pánico silencioso.

\- Hermione-dijo ella hablándole como quien le habla a un niño pequeño- ha recibido la visita de cortesía de la banshee familiar.

-Eso no es posible-dijo él.

-Veo que no has sido nunca muy aplicado en estos asuntos-le comentó-verás, el último Cabeza de familia, fue nuestro padre. Que era el que recibía las visitas de esa condenada banshee. Tú habrías sido el siguiente, pero antes de permitir su presentación a ti, renunciaste a ser el nuevo Cabeza de Familia, por lo que, a efectos prácticos, dado que tu línea de sangre es la que prima, has pasado esa responsabilidad a tu hija.

-Pero ella…-el trató de encontrar alguna forma de excusarse.

-John-su nombre fue dicho con amargura-ella es mayor de edad, ha cumplido los diecisiete.

-No-dijo él tratando de ahuyentar las lágrimas.

-Has condenado a tu propia hija-le espetó implacable ella-ruega a Merlín y Morgana, porque el hecho de que me declarara su tutora legal en el Mundo Mágico, haga que ella aún pueda ser protegida de los errores de nuestro padre-respiró hondo y le miró con aprehensión-y de los tuyos, John. También de los tuyos.

El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando de serenarse. Miró a su hermana en un par de ocasiones buscando algún tipo de apoyo, pero ella tan solo estaba ahí sentada, como si fuera dueña de esa casa, y mirándole como si fuera un insecto especialmente molesto.

-Tiene que haber una solución-dijo él, mirando a la pared.

-No lo sé-dijo ella con total neutralidad en su tono-si soy sincera, una parte de mí, se regodea en más absoluta de las felicidades al verte así, hundido de mierda hasta el cuello, apunto de explotarle en la cara-dijo ufana-pero otra, se lamenta por los daños que le vas a causar a mi sobrina, incluso a los daños que vas a causarle a la insulsa de tu mujer-ella le miró con algo de malicia-nunca tuviste buen gusto con las mujeres.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-le preguntó afligido.

Ella se encogió de hombros indolente. Quería disfrutar un poco más de la agonía de su hermano.

-Con respecto a la banshee-suspiró y bajó su mirada-no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ella va a visitar a Hermione, cada vez que un miembro de la familia, o alguien cercano a ella o nosotros muera, o vaya a morir. No me preocupa tanto eso, si no los motivos por los que se le ha presentado. Ella es aún muy joven, ha crecido en un mundo muy distinto al que realmente pertenece. No conoce las costumbres, no sabe nada. Además de lo que implica su nueva posición con respecto a las alianzas mágicas de nuestro padre, y tu pequeño y sucio secreto.

-Debemos protegerla-John parecía horrorizado.

-¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa John?-inquirió ella-¿Las alianzas o que descubra que tiene un hermano?

Él la miró con el terror escrito en la cara y entonces supo, que él seguía siendo ese gusano egoísta, que sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo, y la imagen que los demás tuvieran de él.

\- ¿Y Helena? -preguntó ella curiosa-¿dónde está?

\- ¿A ti que te importa?

-Tu hija, ha tenido una visita de la banshee familiar-le explicó como a los tontos- no sabemos si ha sido sólo la de presentación al nuevo Cabeza de Familia…

-Está en la consulta-dijo él- ¿crees que deberíamos ir a ver qué tal va todo por allí?

-No-dijo Cassie-creo que tú deberías ir por allí, y ver qué tal va todo. Y tal vez dejar de ser un calzonazos y llevar una varita, para defenderos. Por si acaso, no vaya a ser…

-De acuerdo-la cortó John, no queriendo seguir escuchando-iré ahora mismo. Tal vez deberías marcharte ya.

Ella tan solo asintió y se levantó con gracia y agilidad. Se dispuso a ir a la puerta, y en cuanto estaba a punto de tocar la manilla de la puerta de la calle escuchó que su hermano la llamaba.

-La casa-le explicó-ya están todos los papeles arreglados y firmados. Es tuya. Solo tienes que pasarte por allí y darle tu toque personal.

-Gracias-contestó ella mientras salía afuera.

Kingsley la esperaba con sus brazos cruzados, y mirando hacia el frente, como buen auror que era, atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Ya ha terminado la reunión familiar?-preguntó con un pequeño deje de burla en su voz, aunque sus facciones permanecían siendo serias, ella pudo notar la broma en su tono-no os parecéis nada, tu hermano y tú sois totalmente diferentes.

-Él ha salido a la familia de mi padre-dijo ella con indiferencia encogiendo sus hombros-y yo a la de mi madre.

-No solo lo digo por el físico-dijo él haciendo referencia al arrojo y valentía de la pequeña mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Yo tampoco-le comunicó ella mientras se cogía del brazo del hombre-mi madre siempre fue la más valiente, y la más fuerte.

Después de ese comentario, ambos se desaparecieron, dejando tras de sí solo la estela del viento que habían provocado con esa acción.

* * *

Cassie no paraba de mirar el reloj muggle que tenía frente a su escritorio. No era que ella se hubiera aprendido aposta los horarios de su hermano y su cuñada, es solo que tras unas semanas vivivendo en su casa, se había hecho a la rutina de ese par.

Los dedos de su mano izquierda no paraban de jugar con su varita, mientras que los de la derecha no dejaban de tamborilear la superficie de su mesa.

Kingsley la miraba algo extrañado, esa mujer no era de las que desperdiciaban el tiempo. Se preguntaba que podía tenerla en ese estado.

-¿Qué tan bueno eres en tú trabajo?-le preguntó de la nada Cassie, aún mirando fijamente el reloj.

-El mejor-dijo él muy seguro.

-Hoy no voy a volver a mi residencia temporal, a menos de momento-le informó-tengo algo que hacer antes.

-Debo acompañarte entonces-dijo él, sin un atisbo de emoción en su voz.

-Si tienes algo que hacer-le replicó ella-no tienes por qué venir. Es un asunto personal.

-Estoy obligado a permanecer junto a tí hasta que estés en lugar seguro.

Ella tan solo asintió, no queriendo decirle que hoy por hoy no había ningún lugar seguro.

-Esta bién-se levantó y fue hasta donde se encontraba él-vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

* * *

La oscuridad ya se había adueñado de la calle, las luces que permanecían aún encendidas eran las de unos pocos comercios que cerraban algo más tarde, pero estas también comenzaban a apagarse. Podían ver como las dependientas de algunas de esas tiendas salían, y echaban el cierre. Eran jóvenes y probablemente tenían intenciones de salir, después de todo era viernes. Cassie suspiró y envidió en cierta manera esa despreocupación que emanaban. Llevaban más de media hora apostados en la acera de enfrente de la consulta de odontología de su hermano y cuñada. Y a primera vista, todo parecía ir bien.

Tal vez sólo había sido una falsa alarma. Tal vez su instinto se había equivocado.

Iba a decirle a Kingsley que ya podían irse, cuando fue él mismo el que sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, la agarró del brazo y le señaló unas sombras que parecían descender del cielo.

El pulso de Cassie se aceleró, y su corazón pareció saltarse un par de latidos.

Se mordió fuertemente el labio, casi consiguiendo hacerlo sangrar.

Miró a Kingsley, que sin siquiera pronunciar palabra había creado un patronus. Una esfera de luz, que salió disparada en alguna dirección. Ella no se fijó. Solo tenía ojos para esas sombras, que se habían materializado en forma de personas, con capas negras, y máscaras blancas y plateadas cubriendo sus rostros.

-Tenemos que ir allí-dijo ella-debemos aparecernos dentro, y ayudarles.

-No podemos aparecernos delante de muggles-le advirtió él.

-No hay-negó ella-solo quedan mi hermano y su mujer, estarán recogiendo y organizando la clínica.

Sin esperar una sola protesta más del auror, le cogió por el codo y lo desapareció junto a ella.

Cayeron en una de las salas de espera de la clínica, cuyas luces ya estaban apagadas, pudieron ver que su hermano salía de una consulta a otra llevando material ya esterilizado.

-John-susurró Cassie-¡John!-probó algo más fuerte.

John dejó caer por el susto el material al suelo. Y miró a su hermana con ojos como platos.

-Helena-le dijo sin apenas alzar la voz. Él le señaló la consulta de la que había salido.

Cassie salió disparada hacia allí, arrastrando a Kingsley con ella. Helena casi muere del susto al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con ese hombre de dos metros y aspecto amenazante frente a ella. Antes de que si quiera pudiera gritar, Cassie la tapó la boca, y la señaló hacía la entrada de la clínica, pidiéndole silencio con el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -se aventuró a preguntar su hermano.

-Mortífagos-le dijo su hermana, para acto seguido dirigirse a Kingsley-Sácala de aquí. Ella no tiene como protegerse.

-No puedo irme sin ti-se negó.

-Vas a irte de aquí- le amenazó-ahora mismo, te vas a llevar a esta mujer, la vas a poner a salvo, y vas a volver a echarnos una mano, o te maldeciré tan fuerte, que no sabrás de dónde te vino el golpe-su mirada adquirió un brillo peligroso- ¿entendiste?

Kingsley tan solo pudo levantar sus manos en signo de rendición, y con una sonrisa en su boca, cogió a Helena entre sus brazos y se desapareció.

\- ¿Vamos a morir? -preguntó John.

-Nadie va a morir-le dijo ella-no podemos dejar sola a Hermione.

Fue cuando lo notó, habían levantado las salas anti-apariciones alrededor de la clínica. Ella miró con aprehensión a su hermano. Él llevaba demasiado tiempo sin batirse en duelo. Estaba sola.

-Solo tenemos una oportunidad-le dijo-tenemos que salir por esa puerta, antes de que ellos entren, o estamos en serios problemas. Esto se convertirá en una ratonera-le dio un par de palmadas consoladoras en el hombro a John-vamos, mantén tu varita bien sujeta.

Cassie no era tonta, sabía que Kingsley había mandado un _patronus_ pidiendo ayuda, y esperaba que llegara pronto. Con una determinación que no sabía que existía en ella, fue la primera en salir de la clínica. Con su túnica abierta y preparada con su varita bien sujeta en su mano izquierda.

Y se desató el infierno.

 **N.A.:** Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, decidme que os parece. Intentaré subir lo antes posible, lo cual puede significar, que dentro de unas horitas tengáis un nuevo capítulo.

Un beso enorme.

B. .


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**

Os subo nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste la lectura. Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas las que dejáis reviews, me animáis a seguir subiendo la historia. Tambiñen agradecer a todos aquellos que habéis puesto mi historia como follow o favorite, y en alerta. Animaros a dejar algún comentario también, que no muerdo, y aunque sea una crítica constructiva no me enfado. Me lo tomo como lo que es, algo que me hará querer mejorar.

Un besazo.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bross.

Capítulo 11.

Le dio tiempo a esquivar un rayo rojo que se dirigía hacia ella. Sus ojos apenas habían logrado acostumbrarse a la semi-penumbra, cuando tuvo que levantar un escudo.

La fuerza del impacto del hechizo o maldición que la habían lanzado, no dañó el escudo, pero sí que la hizo caer al suelo, por la potencia del empuje. Rodó sobre sí misma y escuchó entonces esa risa.

Esa maldita loca, estaba allí.

Sintió la furia burbujear desde lo más hondo de su ser. Una que le pedía sangre.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo mientras se acercaba a Cassie dando saltitos- ¿a quién tenemos aquí?

Cassie lanzó un _Impedimenta_ con fuerza y precisión, que fue esquivado por poco por Bellatrix.

-La pequeña Cassie quiere salir a jugar-afirmó con voz infantil, danzando frente a sus narices.

-¡Pudrete!-le gritó Cassie mientras se ponía en pie.

-Pero cariño…-le dijo haciendo un puchero exagerado-yo sólo quiero jugar contigo-su voz fue adquiriendo la consistencia del acero- ¿no quieres jugar conmigo?-una sonrisa de dientes amarillos y encías sangrantes hizo que Cassie la mirara con asco. Dio un par de pasos a tras tratatando de visualizar mejor la situación en la que se encontraba.

Cassie no sabía si reír o llorar, esa loca le estaba dando tiempo. Tiempo para que llegara la caballería, con un poco de suerte, antes de que hubiera algo que lamentar.

Miró a los ojos de la mujer, que estaban inyectados en sangre.

-Bella-le contesto ella, dijo su nombre como una caricia- ¿vamos a jugar solas?

La risa de aquella demente se alzó en la noche, y miró a su compañero. No sabe qué clase de comunicación no verbal acababan de tener, solo sabía que ese desgraciado sí llevaba máscara y que ella no. Pero él se había hecho atrás dejando a Bellatrix que jugara con su nuevo juguete. Tal vez con la esperanza de poder terminar de romperlo por ella más tarde.

Cassie se detuvo en un pensamiento. ¿Dónde estaban los otros dos? Ellos habían visto a cuatro, y ahora no se los veía por ningún lado.

¿Y su hermano?

-¡Vamos!-le dijo impaciente- nunca me divirtieron las muñecas, pero estoy segura de que tú si lo harás, ¿verdad muñequita?

Antes de poder si quiera decir algo la había lanzado dos maldiciones, una detrás de otra. Cassie rogó porque su _Protego_ fuera lo suficiente fuerte para soportar alguna de las dos.

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados, al menos la primera maldición fue parada por el escudo invisible de la chica, pero la segunda le dio de lleno en el brazo. Notó como la piel, en cada una de sus capas, y el músculo, eran cercenados. Ahogó un grito y puso toda su atención en seguir enfocando su vista en la loca que en esos momentos comenzaba a reír.

No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Bella se equivocaba si pensaba que eso iba a ser todo.

\- ¡Reducto!-gritó ella, mientras esquivaba por poco otro hechizo lanzado por la mortífaga.

\- ¡Vamos muñequita! - la alentó-tu sabes hacerlo mejor.

Un par de maldiciones más salieron de la varita de la mujer y volaron directas a la chica, que se tiró al suelo tratando de evitar la primera, y convocó un escudo para la segunda.

Cassie se dio cuenta de que no podía andarse con chiquitas, y aun sabiendo las consecuencias que podría traerle el uso de aquel hechizo, decidió que merecía la pena si hacía a esa perra retroceder el tiempo suficiente.

-Findfyre-el hechizo salió de sus labios como una caricia. Cómo el llamado que se le hace a un amante.

Una gran llamarada salió de la punta de su varita y permaneció unido a ella a pesar de los intentos de la otra por acabar con el fuego maldito. Cassie comenzó a acercarse a ella, usando el fuego maldito como escudo. Cada hechizo y cada maldición fue absorbida por él que se fue haciendo más y más grande con cada nueva adquisición de poder.

Necesitaba tiempo, y aunque le costaba mantener esa llamarada, no cesó en su intento de mantenerlo.

Notaba como la herida causada por la maldición parecía pulsar, y como un líquido caliente seguía deslizándose a través de su brazo, cayendo al pavimento. No quería pensar en cuanta sangre estaba perdiendo.

La cara de Bellatrix se tornó a una de pura angustia cuando se vio rodeada de las llamas.

Dio un grito histérico cuando una pequeña lengua de fuego la tocó, haciendo que el olor a carne quemada llenara el ambiente.

-¡Snape!

La voz sedosa del hombre se escuchó a las espaldas de Cassie, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantar su brazo, y levantar un débil escudo que evitó que otra maldición le diera.

Ya no le quedaba a penas fuerzas, sentía como todos sus sentidos estaban embotándose, y por más que quisiera mantener su postura firme, sus piernas estaban flaqueando, y sus ojos no paraban de parpadear, en un intento fútil de enfocar su vista, que comenzaba a ser borrosa.

Y lo escuchó, el sonido de las apariciones.

Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver al viejo Dumbledore. Y mientras escuchaba como su nombre era dicho en un grito, cayó al suelo.

En su viaje a la inconsciencia pudo notar los brazos de alguien rodeándola y algunas de las luces por los hechizos lanzados en el duelo, a través de sus párpados.

Kingsley buscaba con la mirada al hermano de Cassie, debía estar por allí. La cogió entre sus brazos y sabiendo que sería cubierto por los otros miembros de la Orden se arriesgó a entrar en la clínica. Debía evaluar las heridas de la chica, y encontrar a John Granger.

No tardó mucho en encontrarle. Al entrar en una de las consultas para dejar a Cassie en una de esas sillas extrañas, lo vio. Estaba escondido, encogido en el suelo y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? -señaló a su hermana que ya se encontraba tendida en la silla.

Kingsley tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse encima de ese desgraciado.

-Ha sido herida en un duelo-trató de ignorar la presencia de ese gusano, y comenzó a buscar heridas en el cuerpo de la chica.

Tenía un gran tajo en su brazo derecho, desde el codo hasta el hombro. Agradeció que la chica fuera zurda, si no, tal vez ahora mismo estaría observando un cadáver. Cuando tomó el brazo de la muchacha, un chorro de sangre comenzó a ser visible, estaba aún sangrando.

Trató de parar la hemorragia con alguno de los hechizos curativos que les enseñaban al entrar en la academia de Aurores, a él le habían sido bastante útiles a lo largo de su carrera.

Probó uno.

Y otro.

Y otro…

Pero ninguno parecía hacer efecto. Maldijo entre dientes y algo renuente, se giró hacia John.

-¿Crees que puedes quedarte a solas con ella un momento?-le preguntó apretando los dientes- necesito hacer algo, es importante.

Aquel hombre solo le miró con el terror dibujado en su rostro y asintió.

No consiguió dar dos pasos fuera de la clínica cuando fue abordado por un Albus Dumbledore con semblante taciturno, que se convirtió en uno lleno de preocupación al notar la sangre fresca en la túnica del hombre frente a él.

-¿Dónde está?-trató de contener la furia en su voz-¿la señorita Dagworth, Kingsley?

-Está dentro, la he dejado a cargo de su hermano un momento-contestó estoico-necesita atención urgente.

-Bien-le apartó de su camino e ingresó con pasos acelerados en el interior del local.

Alastor miraba los alrededores aún con precaución, la loca de Bellatrix salió huyendo al poco de ver a Albus. Pareció entrar en pánico, y ella y su compañero se convirtieron en un espeso humo negro que se difuminó en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Su ojo mágico no paraba de girar, en busca de más amenazas. Uno nunca podía estar seguro de que no quedara nadie alrededor dispuesto a aprovechar que bajaran la guardia, para tratar de dañar o matar a alguno de los suyos.

Su ojo sano quedó fijo en la puerta de ese local, Albus Dumbledore atravesaba la puerta con el hijo perdido de Héctor, y en los brazos de aquel hombre, la pequeña figura de su hermana. Su rostro pálido y una respiración irregular, le hicieron saber que la muchacha estaba realmente mal. Podría incluso apostar que a las puertas de la muerte.

-Me los llevo a Hogwarts, Alastor-le miró a través de los cristales de sus gafas-necesito que te hagas cargo de esto. La Señorita Dagworth está en serios problemas. Espero que sea capaz de aguantar la aparición.

-De acuerdo Albus-le dijo Ojoloco-mantenme al tanto de la salud de la chica. Deberá hacer una visita al Departamento de Aurores.

* * *

Albus abrió las puertas de la enfermería con un golpe de varita, con un simlple movimiento de su mano ennegrecida, todas las luces de la sala se encendieron. Su voz parecía haber sido encantada con un _sonorus_ cuando llamó a Poppy.

La enfermera salió de su cuarto con su bata a prisa y asustada.

-¡Por Merlín!-ella exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza-¿qué le ha pasado a esta joven?

Miró con enfado a Albus, que tan solo extendió sus manos en una súplica silenciosa.

-Querida Poppy, te agradecería que comenzaras a tratarla-su voz fue aterciopelada-me encargaré de pedir ayuda extra, creo que lo que sea que le provocó la herida, no fue un simple hechizo cortante.

-¿Maldición o maleficio?-dijo mientras ayudaba al hombre que cargaba a la chica a dejarla en una de las camillas-Albus, necesito saberlo para poder saber que puedo ir haciendo por ella-Poppy se giró para exigirle una respuesta, pues la contestación del hombre tardaba en llegar-este hombre siempre hace lo mismo-masculló-me deja hablando sola, se va y me deja hablando sola-miró al hombre junto a ella-¿sabe que le ha pasado?-señaló a la muchacha.

-No-el negó dejándose caer sentado en el suelo al lado de la camilla de su hermana. Seguía con la vista fija en el rostro de Cassie, parecía muerta, su tez estaba adquiriendo el color de la cera de las velas-pero creo que ha perdido mucha sangre, tal vez debería probar con darle una poción regenadora. La va a necesitar, para aguantar lo suficiente, al menos hasta que averigüen que es lo que la ha dejado así.

-¿Y usted a qué espera?-le regañó-¿piensa quedarse ahí tirado hasta que suceda un milagro?

-¿Qué?-contestó aturdido.

-Coja su varita, y comience a sacar la ropa de la joven-le instruyó la mujer-necesitamos tener una visibilidad óptima de las posibles heridas, para poder tratarlas- ella comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro y atrayendo con gráciles movimientos de su varita todo aquello que podría serle de utilidad para tratar a la chica.

John se puso en pie y con una presteza ya olvidada comenzó a retirar prenda por prenda la ropa que cubría a su hermana. Lo que vio casi le hizo vomitar, estaba llena de cardenales que iban formándose a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue la herida que recorría el brazo de la chica, sus bordes estaban ennegrecidos, y la sangre no paraba de salir de la herida, lenta pero constante. Podía ver el músculo desgarrado y cómo este parecía estar palpitando. Posiblemente, por la arteria braquial, que estaría debajo de esa zona. Tuvo que agradecer que el corte no llegara hasta esa zona, porque si hubiera cercenado esa arteria, su hermana ahora mismo estaría muerta.

Miró con atención los bordes de la herida, tratando de recordar, él había estudiado dos años como aprendiz en San Mungo, a petición de su padre, y durante más de seis meses estuvo en una de las plantas dedicadas precisamente a daños causados por maldiciones.

Poppy se acercó presurosa a la chica, y colocó su cabeza de manera que pudiera introducir la poción en su boca. Fue John quien, sorprendiéndola, realizo el hechizo adecuado para que, Cassie, inconsciente, pudiera tragar.

-Creo que deberíamos tratar con un encantamiento de éxtasis en la zona afectada-comentó él-si sigue perdiendo sangre, pronto no habrá nada que regenerar, y la poción no habrá servido de nada.

-¿Es usted medimago?-preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

-No-dijo el con una sonrisa algo apagada-estudié durante dos años como aprendiz en San Mungo, a cargo de distintos medimagos, y en diferentes plantas-explicó mientras realizaba el hechizo en la herida, viendo como el flujo de sangre que salía de esta comenzaba a menguar hasta casi desaparecer por completo-esto servirá por muy poco tiempo, la maldición que le han lanzado, por lo visto, es bastante agresiva.

Poppy siguió realizando el reconocimiento sobre el cuerpo de la joven. Distintos hechizos dde diagnóstico fueron lanzados por su varita al cuerpo de la joven. Pero uno en especial, fue el que alarmó a la enfermera.

-¿Cómo demonios sigue respirando?-preguntó asombrada-Su núcleo mágico está en peores condiciones que su cuerpo, y eso es mucho decir.

-¿A qué se refiere?-interrogó John.

-Esta chica-dijo como regañando al Cassie que seguía inconsciente-o ha hecho un esfuerzo demasiado grande como para ser soportado de un solo asalto, o ha hecho demasiados esfuerzos en pequeños espacios de tiempo.

John se llevó la mano a su mentón y observó a su hermana con aprehensión. Tal vez después de todo ella sí había sacrificado demasiado en los últimos meses. El recuerdo de su madre, con aspecto desmejorado y sin apenas fuerzas para realizar el mínimo movimiento, o la tarea más sencilla, le hizo temblar. Su hermana podría acabar igual o peor que su madre, si seguía por ese camino.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron con un azote. Albus Dumbledore, venía detrás de Severus Snape, que aun traía la capa de mortífago puesta y la máscara en la mano. Su varita era sostenida con la otra. Su cara era una fiera, y determinada. Parecía ser capaz de matar solo con ella.

Sus ojos se suavizaron al ver a la joven en la camilla. Solo esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

-Snape-saludó John.

-Dagworth-contestó él con inquina-supongo que tu hermana no estará nada contenta a l despertar, cuando se entere de que, de nuevo la has abandonado como el cobarde que eres.

-Severus-advirtió Albus.

El tan solo le ignoró y se acercó a la chica. Comenzó a observar el aspecto de la herida. Los bordes parecían haber empezado a necrosar, y el olor que desprendía era el de putrefacción.

-¡Pixie!-gritó el mago. En cuanto la pequeña elfa apareció, inclinó su cabeza y esperó ordenes de él-trae mi maletín especial. El que está sobre mi cómoda. ¡Rápido!

Un plop le hizo saber que la elfa había obedecido. A los pocos segundo con lo que pareció el sonido de un chasquido, el maletín apareció a los pies de la cama en la que Cassie estaba.

Severus se retiró la capa, y se desabrochó los botones que apresaban su túnica a los brazos, se la remangó hasta los codos y mirando sobre su hombro echó a todos de allí con una mirada.

Poppy trató de protestar, pero fue el propio Albus el que tiró de ella para hacerla salir de la enfermería.

Solo quedaba poner todas sus esperanzas en Severus.

* * *

Albus paseó frente las puertas de la enfermería. Estaba preocupado. Por supuesto que lo estaba, esa joven no debía morir. Sus planes podrían verse muy afectados si eso sucediera. Era algo que no se podía permitir en estos momentos.

¿Qué ocurriría si uno de sus hilos era cortado ahora?

No era el momento.

Necesitaba a este miembro de la familia Dagworth-Granger con vida. Era la única con acceso a las investigaciones del viejo Héctor. Tenía toda esa información guardada en su cabeza.

Volvió a mirar las puertas de la enfermería. Severus, él era bueno en esto, después de todo había hecho su Maestría bajo la tutela de Héctor. Cuando le mandó con él, esperaba que el bonachón y viejo Maestro de Pociones, le legara todos sus conocimientos a su alumno más aventajado. Y lo hizo, pero no fue Severus, fue otra de las aprendices la que se ganó ese privilegio, y esa mujer podría haber echado por tierra todos sus planes. Ese conocimiento era poder, un poder que quedaba en manos de una mujer cuya familia era versada en artes oscuras, y sus filiaciones estaban más que marcadas.

Estaba demasiado viejo, tanto sobresalto no era bueno para su viejo corazón.

* * *

-Vamos Cass-murmuraba Severus mientras trabajaba con sus pociones y su varita en la chica-tu eres más fuerte que esto.

Mascullando un par de palabrotas, se quitó el sudor que comenzaba a perlar su frente. El acababa de venir de una reunión muy poco agradable. Solo habían vuelto de la misión Bella y él. Los otros dos inútiles, no habían aparecido por la Mansión Malfoy.

Él se había encargado de lanzarles un par de _confundus_ disimulados justo cuando iban a aparecerse dentro de la clínica, dónde él podía haber identificado la esencia mágica de aquella chiquilla con la que había compartido tiempo en la casa de su tutor. Por lo visto, no había rastro de esos dos, lo que quería decir que o bien estaban muertos, que tampoco habría sido una gran pérdida, o habían aparecido demasiado lejos y heridos, tal vez alguna despartición.

Escuchó con hartazgo el orgullo de Bella al contarle a su señor que ella había lanzado una maldición a esa mocosa insolente. Y había visto como ese mago, aquel que parecía siempre mostrar cierta preferencia por aquella desquiciada bruja, casi la mata a base de Crucios.

El había dejado claro, que el hermano de esa chica y su mujer, serían solo los cebos, y no le importaba si acababan muertos. Pero la chica debía ser capturada con vida.

Y no la habían capturado. Cosa de la que él se había encargado. Y Bella había cometido el error de maldecir a la chica con una magia que, si no se trataba a tiempo iba a acabar con la vida de la joven.

Fue que vio en ese momento la oportunidad. La de redimirse, y la de verse como alguien útil para el Lord. Haciendo algo que habría hecho con gusto. Se ofreció a localizar a la chica y usar su tapadera de espía para salvar la vida de Cassandra.

-Ni se te ocurra morirte-le gruñó a la chica-eres al único ser que he visto crecer. Ayúdame a que sigas con vida.

-Sever…-él paró por un segundo lo que estaba haciendo al escuchar la voz de Cassie nombrarle.

-Cassandra-la llamó-abre los ojos.

-Severus-su nombre salió como un suspiro de entre sus labios-duele…

-Lo sé-la miró con sus ojos fríos-pero debes aguantar-mordió su lengua al saber lo que tocaba-esto va a doler más. Grita cuanto quieras. Pero no te desmayes.

El hombre comenzó a pasar la varita sobre la herida, con la punta de esta incandescente, y sellando algunas pociones y ungüentos dentro de ella.

Y Cassie gritó.

Y lloró.

Y rogó que la mataran.

Pero no se desmayó, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en aquel que le aplicaba la única cura que existía para esa maldición.

* * *

Niall lo pudo ver a lo lejos. Allí parado en mitad del prado que era la entrada a su propiedad. El hombre venía solo. Y eso hizo que el frunciera el ceño. Le dio una mirada de advertencia a Sirius, y este sin siquiera decir palabra se dirigió a la planta de arriba.

No podían arriesgarse a que Sirius fuera visto.

Una vez se aseguró de que Black estaba fuera de la visión de cualquier curioso que se atreviera a asomar por allí, salió de la casa. Con paso calmado se fue acercando hasta el auror, que a pesar de saber que él se estaba acercando, miraba a cualquier lado menos a él.

Aceleró el paso con un muy mal presentimiento asentándose en su pecho.

-Kingsley-le saludó-¿ocurre algo?, ¿y Cassie?.

La mirada del auror seguía rehuyendo la de Niall.

-Ha habido un problema-se atrevió a hablar-Cassie ha resultado herida de gravedad y…

Niall se acercó a él más de lo que era realmente cómodo, y empuñando entre sus manos la túnica del hombre, le habló con una voz acerada y amenazante.

No había nada de ese loco risueño que había conocido cuando Cassie se lo presentó. Ni de las sucesivas ocasiones en las que se habían visto.

-Se supone que tú eras el que se encargaba de que eso no pasara-apretó aún más el agarre- ¿no? -preguntó-¡¿no?!-le gritó en la cara-¡Dónde está!-exigió.

-Se la llevó Albus-confesó el auror-nadie me pidió que viniera, pero pensé que tal vez, tu desearías saber de ella.

El chico lo soltó y se dio la vuelta sin siquiera dirigirle una segunda mirada.

 **N.A.:** Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso enorme. Espero vuestras opiniones.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola,

Ante todo, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a **Angelinarte** , **Alexa SixT** y **Meraki Black.** Me ha hecho muy feliz recibirlos. Espero que la gente se anime a dejar alguno, igual que vosotras.

Un beso enorme.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bross.

Capítulo 12.

Es curioso, la vida da demasiadas vueltas.

¿No es cierto?

Aquellos a los que siempre considerabas aliados, amigos, esas personas que parecían que iban a ser capaces de darlo todo por ti, de ir contigo al fin del mundo, de un día para otro cambiaban. ¿O acaso, los que cambiaban era ellos?

No.

Tal vez en cierto modo, si habían cambiado, tanto él como ella. Habían abierto los ojos. Estaban mirando con atención ahora, y eran capaces de ver su verdadero rostro.

Los celos, la codicia, la obsesión,…

Cualidades negativas para las que antes habían estado ciegos, se habrían ante ellos.

¿Siempre había sido así?

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Hermione mientras contemplaba el dosel de su cama. Se desvistió casi sin ganas, como venía pasándole de hace un tiempo a ahora, y después de dejar doblado su uniforme encima de su baúl, se puso el pijama.

Harry la había vuelto a acunar entre sus brazos de nuevo, y había logrado dormir algo. La tranquilidad, esa paz que conseguía entre los brazos de su mejor amigo, era algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta que tenía, hasta que lo había necesitado. En algo tan tonto como el miedo a una pesadilla.

Le daba pánico cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida, por si ese ser volvía a aparecer.

Pero esa noche, demasiado cansada, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, sin darse si quiera cuenta. Y no sucedió nada.

Y la alegría se adueñó de ella al día siguiente.

Despertó con una sonrisa y dispuesta a seguir con ella en la cara hasta el fin del día.

Harry se sorprendió de ese cambio en ella, pero se alegró. Se vio contagiado por el optimismo de su amiga.

-¿Has dormido bien?-la preguntó mientras le pasaba un par de tostadas-parece que irradias felicidad por los cuatro costados.

-Buenos días Harry-sonrió con gran cariño-he dormido genial, creo que ahora mismo tengo energía suficiente como para hacer frente a todo.

-Espero que tengas fuerza para las clases de Historia de la Magia-le dijo burlón-porque las vas a necesitar para no dormirte, o bostezar, hace falta mucha fuerza de voluntad para no bostezar en esa clase.

Hermione le miró con lo que pretendía ser una mala cara, pero todo posible efecto quedó arruinado por las comisuras de su boca ligeramente subidas. Tan solo se limitó a negar finalmente con la cabeza, mientras se pelaba un par de frutas y se servía algo de zumo de calabaza.

Vieron como los hermanos Weasley pasaban por su lado, echando miradas hacia ellos.

-¿Has vuelto a tener algún problema con Ron?-le preguntó Harry.

-No-ella negó con la cabeza y se fijó en la figura del que había sido su mejor amigo-¿y tú?

-No, solo lo ignoro cuando estamos en el cuarto-se encogió de hombros-y en los entrenamientos, solo les dirijo la palabra para lo indispensable-pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione, para hablarle como si fuera una confidencia-McLaggen lo está haciendo muy bien, solo espero que no le dé por hacer alguna tontería que me haga tener que sacarle del equipo. Ron está de suplente-explicó-y solo le sacaré si es absolutamente necesario.

Ella asintió. Sí, las cosas se habían puesto más que raras.

Ron se había pasado las primeras semanas de curso acosándola. Insultos, agarrones, y gritos. Las primeras veces, trató de ignorarlo. Dicen que no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio, así que trató de seguir esa máxima. Pero al parecer el chico no llevaba bien eso del rechazo, en ninguna de sus formas.

Y las cosas empeoraron.

Ella tuvo que sacar su varita y amenazarle, incluso algún hechizo salió de ella. Siempre tratando que no hiciera daños permanentes. Pero un día, cometió el error de tratarla de la misma forma, con Harry delante.

Eso no acabó bien.

La amenaza de Harry pareció amedrentar al chico.

Su cumpleaños pasó como cualquier otro día para ella. Había compartido un par de pasteles con Harry en la cocina de Hogwarts, y su amigo la había obsequiado un pequeño libro encuadernado en cuero, con sus iniciales grabadas. La había entregado un diario en la que ella pudiera volcar todas esas frustraciones, y preguntas que tanto la carcomían, con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera encontrar las respuestas que tanto anhelaba.

Esa misma noche soñó con ella. La banshee. Y a pesar de haber enviado una carta preguntando a su tía por ello, aún no había recibido respuesta alguna. Se dijo que solo habían pasado unos días. Así que, algo preocupada se propuso volver a escribir una carta a su tía, y tal vez, pedirle la capa a Harry, para poder enviarla por la noche.

¿Y si alguien había interceptado la lechuza que había enviado? O, a lo mejor se había perdido. Según tenía entendido, la casa en la que se hospedaba su tía estaba en un lugar muy apartado, y con fuertes guardas.

Salió de sus pensamientos y sonrió a Harry, él ya se había puesto en pie y llevaba en un hombro su propia mochila, y en el otro la de ella.

-Deberías dejar de consentirme de esa manera-comentó con ojos risueños.

-Se ha hecho costumbre-se sonrojó y desvió un poco sus ojos de los de su amiga-además, tu…

-¿Señorita Granger?-la voz del profesor Snape se escuchó a sus espaldas, ella giró lentamente-debe acompañarme-al ver que la chica no se movía, la miró enarcando una ceja-ahora-espetó-muévase.

-Pero Señor, tenemos clases-replicó Harry al ver que Hermione ya se empezaba a mover hacia su profesor.

-Esto no le incumbe Potter-contestó-diríjase usted a clase, la Señorita Granger le alcanzará en la siguiente.

Acto seguido se giró haciendo ondear su capa, y Hermione a su lado trotó tratando de seguir los pasos de Snape. Giró su cabeza y vio a Harry mirándola con preocupación. Ella le hizo gestos para que se fuera a clase, agitando una de sus manos.

-¿Profesor?-inquirió la chica-¿ocurre algo?

-Aquí no-el parecía muy concentrado en el camino-ya tendrá tiempo de pedir explicaciones.

Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que el camino que estaban siguiendo era el que llevaba a la enfermería.

Cuando el profesor abrió las puertas de la Enfermería, Hermione se quedó tiesa como una vara en la entrada.

-¿Papá?-la pregunta pareció costar salir de su boca, su padre la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, y ella se la correspondió.

Conforme se acercaba a John, esa sonrisa se quedó congelada en su cara, un poco más allá de su padre pudo vislumbrar el cuerpo de su tía sobre una de las camillas. Vio el tono cetrino en su piel, las ojeras oscuras, enmarcado sus ojos, y echó a correr a su lado.

-No-repetía una y otra vez-no, no, no…-tocó la cara de Cassie, y la notó helada-tía…-su voz salió como un gemido lastimero-por favor…

John no supo muy bien que hacer, se quedó contemplando como su hija lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, dormida.

-No está muerta-contestó una voz desconocida para ella. Elevó su mirada hacia el hombre al que le pertenecía esa voz-está sedada, está sufriendo mucho, y hemos decidido, que lo mejor es sedarla para realizar el traslado.

-Y yo sigo diciendo que ese traslado es una locura-intervino Poppy-la chica va a estar bien atendida aquí, y moverla es una locura.

El chico pareció ignorar completamente a la vieja enfermera, seguía con su vista clavada en Hermione.

-Realmente no se parece en nada a ti John-le dijo burlón-es un calco de su tía a su edad, salvo por el color del cabello. Y apostaría lo que fuera a que tampoco se parece en nada a ti en cuanto al carácter.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó la chica confundida, y aún abrazada a su tía.

-Mi nombre es Niall-le extendió una mano que Hermione no dudó en aceptar-supongo que sabrás que Cassie se ha estado quedando en casa de un amigo-ella asintió comprendiendo-tengo pensado trasladarla a mi casa, allí tengo todo lo necesario para cuidar de ella.

-¿Y la cabeza?-intervino Snape-¿crees ser capaz de mantener la mente despejada para cuidar de ella?

-Agradezco mucho tu preocupación Severus-lejos de sentirse ofendido, pareció agradecido por el comentario ácido de Snape-pero sí, con ella siempre.

-¿Necesitas algún ingrediente?-preguntó ya con su voz monótona de siempre.

-No será necesario-se sonrió-me has dado pociones y ungüentos como para todo un año, y se supone que en una semana o dos, ella estará como nueva-se giró hacia la muchacha-ha sido un placer conocerte Hermione, nos veremos pronto.

El joven frente a ella, cogió a su tía entre sus brazos con gran delicadeza. Parecía que ella pesara menos que una pluma para él. El cariño tan intenso que vio en los ojos de ese chico al mirar a su tía hizo que un nudo se cerniera sobre su garganta. El parecía preocupado y centrado sólo en ella.

Poppy le guió hasta su despacho, para que pudieran usar la Red Flu, sin dejar de protestar ni un segundo en el camino.

Cuando su vista se enfocó de nuevo en los dos adultos que había frente a ella, se retorció incómoda.

-¿Y mamá?-preguntó con temor, sus ojos aun brillando por las lágrimas derramadas.

-Está a salvo-contestó su profesor-un auror, la puso a salvo antes de que sufriera daño alguno. Su tía se encargó de eso.

Expulsó todo ese aire que no sabía que había contenido, y un gran alivio la recorrió el cuerpo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me marche-Severus se dio media vuelta-recuerde, solo tiene media hora hasta la siguiente clase-dijo a modo de despedida, mientras cruzaba las puertas de la enfermería y las cerraba tras él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-decidiendo enfrentarlo, sin darle posibilidades a huidas, le obligó a sentarse en una de las camillas.

-Hermione, hay mucho que contar-gimió su padre-no puedo, simplemente no puedo-la miró desesperado a los ojos- ¿qué pensarás de mí, princesa?

-Eso es algo que solo podré saber cuándo me expliques qué diablos está pasando-le señaló con su dedo índice-me has estado rehuyendo meses. Quiero la verdad. Ahora.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?-se dijo más para sí mismo.

-Por el principio.

-Era muy mayor cuando tu abuela quedó embarazada de Cassie, tu tía. Siempre había recibido la atención de mis padres en exclusiva, pero como ya era un adolescente con ganas de conocer el mundo, vi ese embarazo como la oportunidad de ser libre, que las atenciones de mis padres ahora fueran dedicadas a un bebé, me iba a dar más libertad de acción- tomó algo de aire y miró al techo-las cosas no salen nunca como uno las planea. Tu abuela, tuvo problemas casi desde el comienzo del embarazo. Se empezó a consumir, y yo no entendía por qué.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada Hermione-¿tuvo amenaza de aborto o algo así?

-Algo así-dejó en el aire-lo que yo no entendía no era el porqué de las amenazas de aborto, o el por qué estaba enfermando. Lo que no entendía, era por qué no acababa con ese embarazo, antes de que el embarazo acabara con ella-sacudió su cabeza tratando de eliminar esos malos recuerdos que se formaban con tanta nitidez en su mente-ella se estaba muriendo Hermione, tu abuela, estaba agonizando en vida, y aun así desvió toda su magia a proteger a ese ser que se formaba en su interior. Su núcleo mágico quedó irreparable después de eso-los ojos de John se nublaron por los recuerdos, y durante un momento se sintió de nuevo con la angustia que sintió en aquel entonces.

-¿Papá?-llamó Hermione impaciente.

-Sí-parpadeó saliendo del trance, y se aclaró la garganta-verás, tu tía nació. Y yo quise odiarla. De verdad que quise-reiteró-pero no pude. Verla tan pequeña e indefensa,…-miró a su hija con nostalgia-cuando tú naciste, fue como volver a verla, eras realmente, como dijo Niall, un calco de ella.

Hermione sonrió, si tenía que parecerse a alguien no le importaba para nada parecerse a su tía.

-Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, y mi madre lejos de mejorar, parecía ir a peor. Cuando Cassie cumplió los dos años, ella tuvo una mejoría, o al menos eso parecía. Tanto es así que tu abuelo, decidió volver a acoger aprendices en nuestra casa. Cassie era una niña muy inteligente para su edad, y no parecía tener problemas para desenvolverse con soltura en la casa, o con los adultos.

-¿Quién?-dijo ella más que curiosa-¿a quienes acogió el abuelo en su casa?

John frotó sus manos, y miró a su hija a los ojos.

-A dos alumnos graduados en Hogwarts. Ambos habían dado muestras de ser excelentes en pociones. Uno de ellos, es tu profesor, Severus Snape-vio el reconocimiento en la cara de su hija-yo, ya había dejado atrás esa clase de estudios. Me había interesado por la medimagia, y llevaba un año acudiendo a San Mungo en calidad de aprendiz…

-¿Quién fue el otro?-Hermione le miró con mala cara, ¿Por qué trataba de ocultar el nombre del otro alumno?

-Astrid, así se llamaba ella-John notó como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al mencionar solo su nombre-era descendiente de una rama menor, de una de las familias de los Sagrados Veintiocho. Su padre, había estudiado aquí en Hogwarts con tu abuelo, eran compañeros de Casa.

Hermione notó los signos de incomodidad de su padre, pero decidió ignorarlos, y esperar que prosiguiera con su explicación. Sin embargo, John no parecía muy dispuesto a proseguir.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella.

\- Es solo que no sé cómo contarte algo, que sé que te va a resultar violento-expresó con toda la honestidad del mundo.

\- Creo que sea lo que sea. Violento o no, necesito saberlo-ella se sentó al lado de su padre-¿no es así?

-Sí, sería conveniente. Tu tía me ha recomendado que lo hable contigo antes de que te enteres por terceros.

-Entonces es sobre aquello que ella se negó a contarme, porque era algo que solo te incumbía a ti-afirmó, más que preguntó.

El tan solo asintió y desvió su vista al suelo. Era demasiado difícil, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y trató de limpiarlas en su pantalón.

-Tiene que ver conmigo, y solo conmigo, porque la otra persona que estaba implicada directamente en el asunto, murió hace cinco años-respiró hondo-tiene que ver con la aprendiz que estuvo en casa de tus abuelos, Astrid. Ella y yo tuvimos un romance y quedó embarazada dos meses después que tu madre.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre. Le miró con los ojos y la mandíbula desencajados.

-Le fuiste infiel a mamá-gritó cuando salió de su estupor.

-No, princesa. Si fui infiel a alguien, fue a Astrid. Tu madre y yo por aquel entonces éramos solo amigos-le aclaró-ella me había estado ayudando a moverme por el mundo muggle, la Universidad, una noche nos fuimos a una fiesta. Ella insistió en que debía también conocer ese tipo de ambiente. Nos emborrachamos-cubrió su cara con las manos-ni siquiera recuerdo haberme acostado con ella, solo sé que dos meses más tarde vino a mí llorando, diciendo que la había dejado embarazada. Ella estaba histérica, decía que no iba a poder seguir con sus estudios, que iba a tener que dejarlo todo por la criatura que llevaba dentro-miró de reojo a su hija-no quise eso para ella, le ofrecí cuidar de vosotras. Lo dejé con Astrid y al mes de dejarlo me informó de su embarazo. Me vio tan desesperado, que ella misma me hizo a un lado. Se comprometió con el Cabeza de Familia de la que ella provenía, un hombre mayor que por más que hubiera estado casado y lo hubiera intentado, nunca había logrado ser padre. Sus padres llevaban un tiempo insistiendo para que aceptara la oferta de aquel hombre. Y lo hizo. Se casó y le dio a su hijo su apellido.

-¿Quién?-Hermione parecía a punto de echar fuego por la boca, sus fosas nasales no paraban de aletear, y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por la rabia-¡¿Quién?!-repitió.

-Nott-dijo su padre-tu hermano pequeño, se llama Theodore Nott.

Hermione no le dio una segunda mirada a su progenitor, salió hecha una furia de aquel lugar.

Apretó sus puños tanto, que cuando fue a abrir sus manos, los huesos y tendones se quejaron, dándole leves punzadas.

Necesitaba gritar. Sacar las frustraciones, de alguna forma.

No se molestó en ir a su siguiente clase. Ignoró esa parte de su conciencia que le decía que lo que hacía estaba mal, y se dirigió a paso apresurado al séptimo piso.

Entró a la Sala de los Menesteres, y no salió de allí hasta bien entrada la noche.

Cuando volvió a su Sala Común, lo hizo con pasos lentos, y enfadada consigo misma. Había desaparecido y no había dado explicaciones. Seguramente los profesores la evaluarían de forma negativa y Harry…

Harry estaba esperándola sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, con el Mapa del Merodeador en sus manos. El ceño fruncido y un gesto muy poco amable en su boca.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?-le recriminó-casi me muero, no aparecías por ningún lado. No llegaste a la siguiente clase. Ni a las demás del día-se puso de pie y enfrentó su cuerpo al de ella-¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?-Harry tuvo que parar su discurso, Hermione se había lanzado a sus brazos, y parecía sacudirse en sollozos silenciosos.

Abrazó a la chiza, y comenzó a hacerle caricias en la espalda, haciendo círculos suaves con sus dedos. Logró apartarla lo suficiente como para poder ver sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, y su nariz enrojecida. Preocupado, la llevó con él al sofá en el que había estado sentado, y la apartó el pelo de la cara. Besó su frente y fue esta vez él el que abrazo a la chica. Un abrazo fiero y protector.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Se moría de ganas por preguntar, pero viendo el estado de la chica, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que ella le contara lo que fuera que hubiera pasado.

-Shhh-acarició sus mejillas llevándose con sus pulgares las lágrimas de la chica-todo va a estar bien.

-Gracias Harry-dijo Hermione entre hipidos-te quiero, gracias por estar conmigo.

-Yo también te quiero-le contestó el chico, pero ella ya había cerrado sus ojos, había caído rendida después de un día especialmente duro.

Harry convocó una manta, y los cubrió a los dos con ella. Le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás cuando bajaran en la mañana, ella le necesitaba, y si la única forma de hacerlo hoy era pasar lo que quedaba de noche velando su sueño. Lo haría.

 **N.A.** :Ha sido un poco más cortito que los anteriores. Pero era necesario cortar aquí. Principalmente, porque si no habría sido un macro capítulo. He tenido que dividirlo en cuatro.

Espero que os guste.

Un besazo.

B.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola!**

La segunda parte de ese macro-capítulo. No he podido subirla antes por motivos de vida personal. Hoy he estado muy ocupada, así que aquí a las 00.30 hora española, con sueño y ganas de dormir, me veo subiendo esta otra parte, para que la disfrutéis.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews recibidos. Chicas, sois geniales.

Un besito.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bross.

Capítulo 13.

Harry estuvo muy preocupado por Hermione. Pasaron días antes de que la chica pudiera contarle aquello que la había dejado en ese estado. Estuvo dividido entre la sorpresa y la indignación durante el relato de su amiga.

En un principio, le dolió que ella le hubiera ocultado el hecho de que su tía y ella ya se conocieran cuando tuvo lugar aquella reunión en Grimmauld Place. Pero por otro lado, sintió una gran admiración por ella. Había sido capaz de engañar al viejo director. Fue cuando ella le contó que había estado estudiando la mecánica de la oclumancia desde el curso anterior, en pos de ayudarle a él, que comprendió cómo fue posible que ella lograra que tanto Albus Dumbledore, como Severus Snape, no hubieran podido ver más allá de la mentira que ella estaba representando.

La tía de la chica la había ayudado a practicar, eso parecía ser lo que había conseguido que la chica tuviera alguna idea de cómo se sentían las invasiones a la mente. Ella le aseguró que notó el intento de intrusión por parte de Dumbledore, y Snape. Ella sonaba muy ofendida. Eso sacó una sonrisa involuntaria al chico. Sabía lo fiera que podía llegar a ser defendiendo su propia intimidad, y estaba seguro que Rita Skeeter podría también dar fé de ello.

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, cuando le contó sobre la situación en la que había encontrado a su tía. Ella no tenía toda la información, pero había podido deducir, que tras la carta que recibió sobre su sueño con la banshee, Cassie, había decidido no arriesgarse, y tomó esa información como una posibilidad de ataque a la poca familia que aún le quedaba. Hermione dedujo, que ella se había ido a vigilar o poner sobre aviso a sus padres, frente a una posible amenaza, cuando fueron atacados.

Le contó la poca información fidedigna que tenía. Su tía, a pesar de no llevarse bien con su madre, había pedido a un auror que la acompañaba que la pusiera a salvo, y ella se quedó allí a luchar.

Hermione parecía falta de aire cuando le contó el estado de gravedad en el que había quedado su tía. Ella realmente cuando la vio así, llegó a creerla muerta. Le contó como se sintió impotente y rota al pensar eso, y como el alivio la había invadido gracias a un amigo de su tía, que por lo visto había ido para llevársela y cuidar de ella.

Se sorprendió al escucharla hablar de cómo Snape, había dejado todo lo necesario a ese tal Niall, para poder ayudar a la recuperación de Cassie.

Hubo un momento de silencio, a pesar de que ella parecía querer seguir con sus explicaciones. Tal vez esperaba a que su amigo pudiera ir asimilando toda esa nueva información. O tal vez ella, necesitaba también unos segundos para soltar aquello que la había estado carcomiendo durante días.

-¿Hay más?-le preguntó Harry con su rostro totalmente en blanco-¿Hermione?

-Harry…-ella suspiró y pasó sus manos por su pelo, alborotándolo aún más-esto es difícil.

-Sea lo que sea-cogió una de sus manos-estaré aquí, no te voy a dejar, ¿de acuerdo?

El alivio se fue extendiendo a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de la chica. Sus músculos parecieron relajarse, como si las palabras dichas por Harry hubieran sido el bálsamo que necesitaba. Quiso llorar de felicidad. A pesar de todo. De todas las mentiras, de la información ocultada por su familia. A pesar de que toda su vida parecía destruirse y la realidad de lo que creía saber desagarrarse como si fuera un papel. No estaba sola.

Harry, su mejor amigo, aquel que se había convertido en su confidente con el paso de los años. Ahora era también su ancla. El estaba ofreciéndola algo tan sencillo y a la vez tan complicado. Algo que era tan, pero tan fácil de destruir. La confianza. Y no una cualquiera, una confianza sin condiciones.

-Espero que sigas pensando igual después de lo que te tengo que contar-ella le dio un suave apretón a la mano de su amigo, y en vez de apartarla, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él-mi padre, tiene otro hijo-ella cerró sus ojos, aún dolía-él abandonó a ese niño y a su madre. Ella se quedó embarazada después de que lo hiciera mi madre.

-¿Le fue infiel a tu mamá?-Harry abrió sus ojos tanto, que sus cejas desaparecieron bajo el flequillo.

Hermione hubiera reído por esa expresión en la cara de su amigo, si no fuera porque lo que le tenía que contar, no era precisamente gracioso.

-No, Harry-ella movió levemente la cabeza, negando-al parecer, mi padre y esa mujer eran pareja, fue mi madre la que se metió en medio, y mi padre el que se dejó llevar un día de borrachera, en una fiesta de la Universidad muggle. Así es como fui concebida-una sonrisa triste se adueñó de sus labios-por lo visto, mi madre llegó antes que su novia para avisarle de su embarazo. Por eso él se quiso hacer cargo de nosotras, y dejó a su novia. Para cuando esa chica se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, ya era demasiado tarde, y aunque informó a mi padre sobre la situación, se hizo a un lado, y se casó con el hombre que sus padres habían elegido para ella. Algo así como un matrimonio concertado, con un familiar lejano, que había decidido volver a casarse, tras la muerte de su última esposa.

Harry la miró con el ceño algo fruncido. Costaba creer que aún se llevara a cabo esa clase de acuerdos en el mundo mágico. Los matrimonios concertados, y sobre todo eso de casarse con familiares. Él sabía por Sirius y la familia de este, había pasado demasiadas horas observando el árbol familiar de la casa de su padrino, que era más común de lo que a uno le gustaría. Por lo visto la mayoría de las familias de sangre pura, querían mantener esa pureza a costa de todo, incluida las posibles enfermedades que se pudieran crear por no dar algo de variedad genética a sus descendientes.

Pensó en Crabbe y Goyle, como ejemplos claros de como la endogamia parecía hacer estragos si se realizaba a lo largo de generaciones y generaciones.

-¿Sabes algo de esa mujer?, ¿o quién es el chico?-inquirió el muchacho.

-Sí, se que la mujer se llamaba Astrid, y que fue aprendiz de mi abuelo. Fue por eso que se conocieron mi padre y ella-tomó aire, dándose valor para soltar la bomba-su hijo se llama Theodore, Theodore Nott.

-¿El chico de Slytherin?-Harry creía haber oído y visto ya de todo, a lo largo de su corta vida.

Hermione se encontró asintiendo sin ser capaz de hablar. Ella no sabía que hacer con toda esa información. Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado, la esperanza de poder acercarse al chico y que este, la entendiera, y no tuviera en cuenta los errores cometidos por su padre, y le diera la oportunidad de comenzar una relación desde cero. Pero ella creía que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, después de todo, el chico podría no saber de su verdadero origen, o saberlo, y haber guardado rencor en su corazón hacia su padre y ella misma, por haber nacido.

Debía admitir, que el chico nunca la había insultado, ni hecho nada que pudiera afectarla. Pero tampoco había salido a su defensa, al menos no delante de ella.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó su amigo sobresaltándola.

-No lo sé-ella se dejó caer sobre el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol-me gustaría acercarme a él, pero temo su reacción.

-Y tu tía no está en condiciones de ampliarte más la información que has recibido-le señaló el chico-mentiría si dijera que me agrada, pero sí que lo veo como una oportunidad-su amiga le miró con la confusión pintada en la cara-podría ser una muy buena oportunidad, Hermione, podríamos enterarnos de lo que está pasando en Slytherin, sobre todo con Malfoy.

-Aun sigues con el tema-ella pareció resignada-deberías dejarlo, pareces muy obsesionado con el tema-dudó si decir lo siguiente o no-es cierto que últimamente se ve muy desmejorado, y parece haber dejado de lado su antigua forma de actuar-ella quería creer que el chico realmente no había tomado la marca-tal vez se deba a su preocupación por su padre, Harry.

-No sé-replicó algo molesto-lo único que sé es que su comportamiento no es para nada normal, y pienso averiguar qué es lo que trama.

Harry también se dejó caer en el pasto al lado de Hermione. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la brisa otoñal.

* * *

Los días se sucedieron con una velocidad vertiginosa. Hermione tenía la sensación de que el tiempo parecía burlarse de ella. Las tareas eran cada vez más y más extensas. Se volvía loca, yendo a la biblioteca todos los días, la mayoría de esos días acompañada de Harry, que parecía haber decidido ponerse las pilas aquel curso. Tal vez, lo que le hacía descuidar tanto sus estudios antes, era la mala influencia de Ron. Ese chico había demostrado ser un vago, nada trabajador, y aprovechado. Harry no había vuelto a pedirle la tarea, él mismo se encargaba de hacerla, incluso le había visto buscar fuentes para hacerlas. De vez en cuando le preguntaba, si tenía alguna duda. Pero eso era todo. Ella se sentía muy orgullosa.

Era en esos momentos escasos en los que ella se encontraba sola en la biblioteca, que se dedicaba a observar. No estaba acosando al muchacho. Para nada. Solo trataba de reunir la suficiente información, o el valor suficiente como para acercarse a él. Theodore Nott, había resultado ser algo complicado de leer. Siempre parecía ir solo, a todas partes. Parecía tener una gran afición por la lectura. Al menos en algo se parecían.

Debía admitir, con cierta vergüenza, que había distraído a Madame Pince en una ocasión, con una falsa alarma, para que dejara su puesto con la prisa suficiente como para dejar los libros de adquisición que ella se encargaba de llevar. Y había hecho copia de los días en los que sabía que el chico había retirado algún libro, para saber qué clase de lectura era la que le interesaba.

La compañía del chico, las pocas veces que le había visto interaccionando con alguien, había sido con algún profesor, la enfermera, la bibliotecaria, y para su desánimo con Draco Malfoy.

Al parecer los chicos no intercambiaban más que un par de palabras, y por lo visto, era a la única a la que Malfoy parecía tener algo de respeto.

Y ahora, allí estaba escondida tras un libro demasiado grande, asomando de vez en cuando la cabeza, por los laterales del mismo, tratando de averiguar algo más de su hermano.

Aún le costaba creer que tenía un hermano. La verdad, era que ella no le veía ningún parecido consigo misma. Pero si te fijabas lo suficiente, podías advertir ciertas similitudes con los rasgos de su propio padre. Como por ejemplo, la nariz. Era recta, pero con un pequeño bultito justo donde termina el hueso, y comienza el cartílago que la conforma. Sus ojos, aunque no eran del mismo color, si que tenían la misma forma, grandes, y despiertos, con unas pestañas kilométricas. La complexión del chico era más bien delgada, no parecían advertirse músculos bajo las ropas, pero probablemente se debiera a que el muchacho no hacía ejercicio.

¡Merlín! ¿y ella le decía a Harry que debía dejar su obsesión por Draco Malfoy?

Ella era aún peor.

Abandonó la biblioteca con la cabeza gacha, y tratando de no mirar dónde sabía que estaba sentado Nott, con ese picor en la nuca, esa sensación que te hacía saber que estabas siendo observada.

* * *

-¿Qué tal por la biblioteca?-Harry le preguntó en cuanto se sentó a su lado en el Gran Comedor.

-Bien-Hermione trató de no mirarle a los ojos-me ha dado tiempo a terminar las tareas.

-¿Y has seguido con tu investigación particular?-le susurró cerca del oído. Hermione notó como el aliento calido del chico, chocaba contra la piel de su cuello, y se estremeció.

-¿A qué te refieres?-trató de esquivar la chica.

-A tu herm…-Harry sonrió bajo la palma de su amiga. Y la miró con sus ojos brillando por la diversión.

-No hables de eso aquí-le regañó retirando su mano de la boca de Harry y devolviéndole la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Entonces?-insistió el chico-no hace falta que me des detalles, se que te estás convirtiendo en una acosadora profesional.

Hermione le miró con mala cara, y con sus mejillas coloreándose de un rojo furioso, lo que hizo que Harry riera. Ella tan solo dejó caer su cabeza y masculló un ' _aún nada'._

-Tal vez deberías tratar de acercarte a él-le sugirió el chico-al menos para pedirle algo, algún libro que esté usando, unos apuntes…, algo que no te haga quedar como una loca que está acosándolo.

Ella le miró de reojo, mientras se llevaba un trozo de pollo a la boca, e ignoró deliberadamente a Harry.

* * *

-¿Podrías dejar de mover tu pierna?-Harry estaba tratando de escribir su ensayo de Transformaciones, y el movimiento continuo de la pierna de su amiga, le estaba haciendo perder los nervios.

-Lo siento-dijo ella mientras paraba-es que…

-Sólo vé-le dijo él-no pierdes nada, el no lo llevas por delante.

La chica asintió y poniéndose en pié, se dirigió a paso lento, hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Nott. Le pareció ver como la comisura del chico se elevaba, pero en un parpadeo su semblante parecía igual de serio que de costumbre.

¿Se estaba imaginando cosas?

Llegó frente a él, y sus manos no podían parar de temblar, trató de esconder el temblor enlazándolas. Miró al chico por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que si ella no daba a conocer su presencia él no iba a mirarla.

Se aclaró la garganta.

Tosió un poco más fuerte de lo normal…

Y nada.

Finalmente se armó de valor y se obligó a hacer que su voz saliera.

-¿Disculpa?-ella vio como él paraba de escribir en el pergamino y dejaba su pluma a un lado, para después mirarla. Él realmente tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, eran de un azul oscuro, con betas grises alrededor del iris. Pero no había nada más, ella no lograba ver nada en ellos, que le hicieran saber que es lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Sí?-el inclinó su cabeza, dándola a entender que podía seguir con lo que quiera que le iba a decir. Se sorprendió de la falta de insultos, o desprecios. Después de todo, aunque él nunca la hubiera insultado directamente, no dejaba de ser un muchacho criado en las viejas costumbres del Mundo Mágico.

-Me llamo Hermione Grang…-ella negó-perdón, la fuerza de la costumbre-soy Hermione Dagworth-Granger.

-Se quién eres-le comentó el chico como quien habla del tiempo. Eso la hizo parpadear.

-Sí, bueno-le miró con extrañeza-llevamos bastantes años compartiendo clases.

-No-la voz del chico fue un poco más fuerte en esa ocasión- _sé_ quién eres, _sé_ quién es tu familia-el desvió su vista hacia el pergamino que tenía en la mesa-no tengo nada en contra tuya, ni antes-dijo refiriéndose a aquella época en la que la creyó hija de muggles-ni ahora-aclaró, dándola a entender, que tampoco le interesaba si su estatus de sangre había variado-pero no tengo intenciones de jugar a la familia feliz.

Hermione palideció. Él lo sabía.

-No trates de pensar demasiado en ello-le dijo el chico-mi madre, fue clara conmigo-Nott dio la primera muestra de ser humano cuando encogió uno de sus hombros-ser sincera conmigo, le costó la vida.

-No te pido que juguemos a ser una familia feliz-ella desvió su vista, impactada por la revelación de los motivos de la muerte de la madre del chico-solo quiero poder conocerte-Nott la miró enarcando una de sus cejas-nosotros no somos los culpables de las decisiones de nuestros padres.

-Eso ha sonado muy…-el chico movió su mano haciendo círculos en el aire, como si estuviera buscando la palabra adecuada- Gryffindor por tu parte.

-Soy Gryffindor-contestó ella.

-Lo eres, ¿verdad?-la mirada del muchacho pareció perderse durante unos segundos-de acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo?

-Sí-dijo él-¿quieres conocer a tu hermanito perdido?-inquirió él-bien. Quiero que se haga de forma pública. Es decir, quiero que la gente nos vea compartiendo tiempo juntos.

-Me parece justo-Hermione le miró con entendimiento.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos por las rondas?-al ver la cara de confusión de la chica él se explicó-verás, me he dado cuenta que has pedido que te cambiaran las rondas a casi todos los prefectos cuando te tocaba patrullar con Weasley-ella asintió-quiero que a partir de ahora, pidas los cambios para que tus rondas las hagas conmigo.

-Me parece bien-Hermione notaba como el calor de la esperanza se empezaba a crear en el centro de su pecho. Una pequeña llama en su corazón-Eso está hecho.

Entusiasmada le tendió la mano al chico, esperando un estrechamiento. Pero lo que el chico hizo, la dejó descolocada. Tomó su mano y la volteó, después dejo un pequeño beso en su dorso.

Harry pudo intuir que todo había salido bien por la cara de felicidad de Hermione. La recibió con los brazos abierto y la estrechó entre ellos mientras la felicitaba por ese pequeño paso, que significaba un mundo para ella. Solo esperaba que al menos ese frente de la vida de Hermione le diera algo de tranquilidad a la chica, otro puerto seguro al que recurrir, en caso de que él fallara en su misión. La estrechó un poco más fuerte, y besó su mejilla. De verdad, que daría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa en los labios de Hermione, siempre.

* * *

-¿Ahora te relacionas con Slytherin´s?-la voz de Ronald la sobresaltó, no esperaba que el chico estuviera por aquella zona del castillo. Se suponía que él debería de estar en la zona cercana a la enfermería. Ella había tomado un pequeño atajo para llegar al punto de encuentro con Theodore, para iniciar su ronda. Le ignoró y pasó de largo, aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos-¿me ignoras?-la rabia parecía hacer acto de presencia de nuevo en el-eres el nuevo juguete de alguno de esos desgraciados, seguro-siguió hablando a las espaldas de la chica-no te basta con abrirte de piernas para Harry?

Ella frenó en seco y sacó su varita con una rapidez asombrosa, el chico no pudo ver que ella ya tenía la varita en su mano. El pasillo estaba lo suficiente oscuro como para no notar más que oscuridad a las espaldas del chico. Rogó a Merlín porque ningún la pillara en ese momento, amenazando a punta de varita a un compañero.

-Te lo advierto Ronald Weasley-su voz salió entre los dientes-déjame en paz.

-¿O qué?-trató de reírse el chico.

-O vas a recibir una maldición muy poco agradable de manos de alguien que se preocupa por ella-Ron se quedó tieso y su semblante se volvió uno en blanco, cuando notó la punta de la varita de Nott apuntando y quemándole la nuca-no te volverás a acercar a ella-siseó el chico-no volverás a hablar de ella, ni si quiera volverás a pronunciar su nombre-apretó aún más su varita en el cuello del chico, haciendo que comenzara a oler a carne quemada y que Ron tuviera que morderse los labios para no gritar-ni si quiera vas a respirar cerca de ella- enfatizó-¿Has entendido?-Ron no se movió ni emitió palabra alguna- he preguntado, y me gusta que la gente me responda cuando pregunto, me pongo de un humor de perros cuando me ignoran, así que volveré a preguntar-dijo con voz suave-¿me has entendido?

-¡Si!-gritó Weasley-¿por qué la defiendes?

-Siempre cuido de lo que es mío, y ella lo es-siguió apuntando al muchacho que estaba pálido-soy una persona muy posesiva.

La sonrisa de Nott, en la que enseñó los dientes, casi hasta las muelas, fue aterradora, incluso para Hermione. Era la sonrisa de un demente, dispuesto a liquidar al adversario. Continuo con esa sonrisa hasta que Ronald asustado desapareció por la esquina.

Su cara volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Tal vez se podía adivinar algo de preocupación. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- ¿Estás bien? -la preguntó-¿ese inútil suele hacerte esto a menudo?

-Solo lo hace a veces, llevaba un mes y medio sin dar muestras de querer acercarse-ella encogió sus hombros- ¿sabes que lo que acabas de decir puede ser malinterpretado?

-Me da igual lo que piensen los demás-replicó él mientras le ofrecía su brazo para comenzar a caminar.

-Van a pensar que somos pareja Nott-replicó ella.

-Es absurdo-la miró entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección- ¿es que acaso no ven nuestro gran parecido?

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que reír.

\- ¿Eso ha sido una broma, Nott? -dijo limpiándose una lágrima.

-Que se lo tomen como quieran-ignoró la pregunta de la chica-nosotros sabemos la verdad, y eso por el momento, será suficiente.

Ella le dio una sonrisa y apretando un poco el brazo de su hermano en el que iba colgada, sintió por primera vez que no estaba tan sola como creía. Theo no era un cobarde como su padre.

N.A.: Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero también vuestros reviews comentando que os ha parecido.

Un beso,

B.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola!**

Bien, mil perdones por el retraso, pero aquí vengo con el capítulo siguiente. En el momento que he logrado acaparar algo de tiempo para mí, estoy subiendo.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, sois el motor que me hace querer seguir subiendo la historia.

Un beso.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bross.

Capítulo 14.

 _Cassie…_

 _Cassie…_

 _¿Alguien la llamaba?_

 _Cassie abrió sus ojos, sus párpados parecían pesar toneladas, tal vez porque no había parado de llorar desde el día anterior. Parpadeó tratando de enfocar su vista._

 _Restregándose los ojos, se incorporó en la cama. La imagen frente a ella la dio cierto consuelo._

 _-Cassie-la voz de la joven frente a ella sonó ahogada-¡oh, mi pequeña Cassie!-la atrajo en un abrazo._

 _Cassie se dejó abrazar por el calor y el cariño de Astrid, se había sentido muy sola desde hacía días. Su papá no la miraba, a penas registraba que se encontraba en su presencia._

 _Se pasaba las horas metido en la habitación en la que había muerto su mamá._

 _-Astrid-la pequeña usó sus bracitos para tratar de agarrarse fuerte a la chica-no me dejes por favor, tu también no-lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse silenciosas por sus mejillas._

 _Astrid recogió las lágrimas de la pequeña con sus pulgares y besó su frente._

 _-No te preocupes-la sonrió, aunque sus ojos no parecían albergar esa alegría que pretendía transmitir-no te pienso dejar. Nunca._

* * *

 _-Señor Dagworth-Cassie miró a través de la rendija de la puerta a Astrid-¡Héctor!-gritó, y su papá pareció reaccionar._

 _-¿Astrid?-la miró con la confusión haciéndose cargo de todas sus facciones-¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Astrid colocó sus brazos en jarras, como solía hacerlo cuando se enfadaba con ella. No pudo ver su cara, pero la pequeña, podría jurar que sus ojos estarían ardiendo y su boca a punto de echar fuego. El rugido que dio la chica antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, le hizo recordar a Cassie a los cuentos sobre dragones que solía contarle Severus en las tardes._

 _-¿Qué hace usted ahí tirado?-regañó-tiene una pequeña que le necesita, está comportándose como si no tuviera responsabilidades-le señaló con su dedo índice-¿cree que su mujer hubiera estado contenta de ver cómo descuidaba a su hija?_

 _-Yo…-Héctor la miró y acto seguido agachó la cabeza-no sé cómo cuidar de ella._

 _Los hombros de Astrid parecieron relajarse con esa afirmación, suspiró fuertemente._

 _-Yo puedo, si usted lo desea, encargarme de educarla en cuanto a las costumbres que deberían haber sido cargo de su esposa-el tono de ella pasó a ser casi un susurro-podría ejercer de institutriz de su hija._

 _-Estás en estado, querida-le apuntó él-no sería lo más adecuado para tus nervios, Cassie es demasiado activa._

 _Cassie abrió la puerta antes de que la negativa de su padre fuera total y absoluta._

 _-¡Me portaré bien!-abrazó la pierna de Astrid-papá por favor…_

 _Vió la rendición en los gestos de su padre._

 _Sonrió._

* * *

 _-¿Cassie?-la voz de la mujer sonaba desesperada-¡Cassie!-volvió a llamarla._

 _Se escucharon unos pasos acelerados, y la voz de Astrid seguía siendo de angustia. Pero Cassie estaba demasiado ocupada viendo aquel collar de ópalos, era muy bonito. Y había algo en él que te hacía querer mirarlo más de cerca. Tal vez si extendía un poco más su brazo, podría alcanzarlo y verlo más de cerca._

 _-¡Cassie!-los ojos de Astrid se abrieron mucho, parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas. Su respiración entrecortada._

 _Salió corriendo y atrapó a la niña, abrazándola de manera que sus brazos se quedaran pegados a su cuerpo. Cassie se revolvió, ella quería coger aquel collar tan bonito que la llamaba._

 _-Cassie, mírame-viendo que la chica no reaccionaba, la sacó de la habitación en volandas-cariño, mírame-su preocupación era palpable en la voz-por favor._

 _Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos de aquel cuarto, Cassie parpadeó como saliendo de un sueño, se vio con la cara de Astrid a centímetros de su cara. Bizqueó por la cercanía de la joven._

 _\- ¡Gracias Merlín!-el grito de alivio asustó a la pequeña._

 _-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la pequeña confundida._

 _-No vuelvas a entrar a esa habitación-la instruyó-está llena de objetos malditos-tomó la mano de la pequeña y la encaminó hacia uno de los saloncitos de té dónde se dejó caer en un sillón, suspirando y acariciando su barriga, que ya tenía un tamaño parecido al de una quaffle._

 _-¿Por qué tenéis objetos malditos?-preguntó la pequeña con el ceño fruncido-eso es malo._

 _-Son del Señor Nott-Astrid la miró preocupada-no has tocado nada, ¿verdad?_

 _La pequeña negó efusivamente con la cabeza, lo que más le había interesado desde un principio era ese collar, y no había logrado alcanzarlo._

 _-Bien-un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Astrid-procura no darme estos sustos, no es bueno para el bebé._

 _Ella tan solo agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Había prometido portarse bien._

* * *

 _-¿Qué nombre te gustaría que tuviera el bebé?-le preguntó un día Astrid._

 _-¿No sabes que nombre ponerle a tu bebé?-inquirió divertida la pequeña._

 _-La espalda recta-la regañó al ver como la chica iba encorvándola poco a poco-y no, la verdad, no me decido._

 _-Theodore-dijo la pequeña._

 _-¿Theodore?-la cara de la mujer era una de concentración-me gusta-continuó, ya sonriendo._

 _-Significa, regalo de Dios-comentó la pequeña-escuché a un amigo de mi padre llamar a uno de sus aprendices así-dijo ella ahora con sus piernas balanceándose en el borde del sillón._

 _-Piernas quietas jovencita-la rectificó-¿Regalo de Dios?-inquirió mientras servía el té en un par de tazas de porcelana._

 _-Sí-afirmó ella con un pequeño y casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza-no sabía que era eso de Dios, así que le pregunté a mi papá._

 _-¿Y que te contó?-preguntó interesada._

 _-Dijo que los muggles creen en un ser superior que los creó y que los cuida, y castiga cuando se portan mal._

 _-Interesante-afirmó ella-¿sabías que los magos también hemos venerado de esa manera, y aún lo hacemos algunos, a dioses?_

 _-No-la niña inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado-yo pensé que ese nombre era bonito, y cuando me enteré de su significado, me gustó aún más._

 _-¿Te gustaría entonces que el pequeño se llamara asi?_

 _-Claro-dijo ella contenta-es nuestro regalo._

 _El semblante de Astrid se puso blanco como el papel._

 _-Cassie, cariño-la instó-procura no hablar de nuestro pequeño secreto cuando esté el Señor Nott delante, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-Por supuesto-la chica saltó del sillón ante la mirada reprobatoria de su institutriz, y se acercó a ella. Puso sus manos en la barriga cada vez más grande de Astrid-¿qué me dices Theodore, vas a ser un niño, guapo y fuerte?-Cassi notó el movimiento del pequeño en la tripa de su madre-eso es un sí._

 _Astrid no pudo evitar derretirse de amor por el gesto de la pequeña._

 _Iba a ser una gran tía._

 _Aunque no pudiera decirle a nadie que lo era._

* * *

 _Cassie volvió a llamar a Astrid. Quería ir con ella. Astrid gritaba mucho, tanto que toda la mansión Nott se llenó del eco de esos gritos._

 _Se revolvió en los brazos de su padre, que estaba frente al señor Nott, con una poción en la mano._

 _-Sería conveniente darle esta poción-le explicaba a Nott-está sufriendo mucho dolor en el parto._

 _-No-se negó-no voy a arriesgarme a que el niño sufra algún daño._

 _Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo en Cassie._

 _-¡Astrid!-gritó ella-papá bájame, ella nos necesita, la están haciendo daño._

 _Ese gesto enterneció al viejo Nott, que le dio un par de palmaditas condescendientes en la cabeza._

 _-Pequeña, no la están haciendo daño-explicó-el bebé está naciendo._

 _-Parece que la estuvieran matando-dijo ella en un susurro con ojos asustados._

 _-El proceso del parto es así, pequeña-dijo su padre-la mujer sufre durante un tiempo, hasta que el bebé logra salir._

 _Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par._

 _-Creo que no pienso ser mamá nunca-y lo dijo con tanto énfasis, que logró que la tensión entre ambos adultos se diluyera, y se soltaran unas cuantas carcajadas._

 _Ella los miró muy ofendida._

 _Los gritos continuaron durante un buen rato. Cuando pararon, Cassie miró nerviosa hacia la habitación en la que sabía que estaba Astrid._

 _Y entonces, el llanto de un bebé, sonó fuerte. Y Cassie hinchó su pecho orgullosa._

 _El medimago salió con una gran sonrisa en su cara, y el bebé en sus brazos y se lo ofreció al padre._

 _-Enhorabuena-lo felicitó-es un niño, sano y fuerte. Su esposa está bien._

 _Cassie dio un pequeño tirón a la túnica del señor Nott._

 _-¿Puedo verlo, por favor?-sus ojitos brillaban y el hombre no pudo negarse al ver la carita ilusionada de la niña._

 _Un pequeño mechón de pelo oscuro asomaba de la cabecita del bebé, estaba algo rojo, seguramente por la congestión del llanto. Cassie alargó su mano y acarició la mejilla del pequeño._

 _-Yo cuidaré de ti, Theo._

 _El pequeño dejó de llorar al escuchar la voz de la niña._

* * *

 _No podía evitar estirar sus labios en una sonrisa._

 _-¡Cassie!-la regañó Astrid-debes tratar de mantener tu rostro sereno._

 _-Lo siento-se disculpó tratando de nuevo-¿así?_

 _-Así, muy bien-pero poco le duró a la pequeña ese gesto de indiferncia-¡Cassie!_

 _-Es que Theo está haciendo busbujitas con su saliva-se disculpó-¿quién es chico más bonito del mundo?-empezó a hacerle carantoñas, y el bebé a reír._

 _-Sois imposibles-trató de regañarlos._

 _En menos de dos segundos ella también estaba haciéndole carantoñas al pequeño._

* * *

 _-¿Te has escondido?-preguntó juguetona ella-¿Theo?, ¿dónde estará Theo?_

 _La risa cantarina del pequeño de dos años salió de detrás de las cortinas de la habitación._

 _Cassie se acercó procurando no hacer ruido y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, comenzó a palpar la tela gruesa, en busca de la figura escondida del pequeño._

 _Un gritito y la risa del niño. Cassie le cogió cuando el trató de escapar y le atacó con cosquillas._

 _-Eres un pequeño muy listo-le dijo dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla y dejándole en el suelo-Vamos, tenemos que ir al saloncito de té, tu mamá nos está esperando, y se va a enfadar si llegamos tarde._

Todo comenzó a girar, las imágenes se desvanecían. Una neblina blanca envolviéndole y de repente estaba de nuevo en el suelo de su dormitorio.

Observó el pensadero durante unos segundos, antes de sacar de él esos recuerdos, y volver a meterlos en sus respectivos tubos.

Con un movimiento de varita ocultó todo dentro de una caja, que sólo podía abrir él.

Fue un detalle por parte de su tía el enviarle aquel regalo cuando cumplió los doce. Al parecer él no era el único que no quería olvidarse de su madre. Había otros recuerdos, pero por norma general, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de verlos, comenzaba con los más antiguos, y pasaba por todos los demás si le daba tiempo.

Había aprendido de memoria todas y cada una de esas escenas, hasta el punto de que era capaz de darse cuenta cuando alguien se acercaba en el mundo real, si escuchaba unos pasos, o el sonido de una puerta abrirse, sabía si correspondían al recuerdo o no.

Celaba mucho esa intimidad. Esa parte de su pasado era algo que no quería compartir con cualquiera.

Miró a la entrada de la habitación, Malfoy estaba allí.

Parecía un inferí. Había notado como el chico había ido cambiando. Era triste, que se hubiera tenido que ver en una situación tan jodida para que reordenara sus prioridades.

-Buenas noches-saludó Theo.

-Buenas noches, Nott-saludó educado-¿qué tal tu ronda con Granger?-preguntó acido.

-Ha sido muy interesante-replicó impasible-es una caja de sorpresas.

-Esa chica estará muerta en cuanto salga de Hogwarts-comentó como quien comenta el clima-yo que tú no me encariñaría mucho con ella.

-Eso es asunto mío.

-¿Qué crees que pensaría tu padre si supiera que te juntas con esa chusma?

-Creo, Malfoy-ácido parecía salir de su boca-Que, si no recuerdo mal, nuestros padres están ambos en Azkaban, y ambos somos mayorcitos como para decidir con quién o no juntarnos.

-Yo estoy bien jodido-rió sin gracia, dejándose caer en su cama-no voy a lograrlo, y ya no sé si es porque no quiero lograrlo, no realmente.

-Deberíamos ser capaces de decidir nuestro propio camino-le miró con su típica indiferencia-en tu lugar, habría cogido a mi madre y habría salido huyendo con ella. Ahora estás atrapado en algo que escapa a tu comprensión, marcado como el ganado, y con la seguridad de que un solo paso en falso, supondría la muerte del único ser que te importa en la tierra, además de ti mismo, claro.

Malfoy cogió su propia almohada y se tapó con ella la cara, para dar un grito de frustración.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-los ojos del chico estaban rojos, y sus ojeras tan marcadas que parecían hundirse en las cuencas, el chico a penas dormía.

-Podría ayudarte-sugirió despreocupado Theo.

-¿A cambio de qué?-Draco sabía que todo ofrecimiento de ayuda en su mundo venía con un precio.

-A cambio de recibir yo tu ayuda en el momento en el que te lo pida-tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa de suficiencia-te pida lo que te pida.

La cara de Draco fue transformándose en una de resignación, hasta que finalmente encogió sus hombros.

-Está bien-aceptó el chico-siempre y cuando esa ayuda que me pidas no tenga que ver con la sangresu…

-No menciones esa palabra en mi presencia-la postura rígida del chico le hizo saber que hablaba en serio-no lo es, y aunque lo fuera, su inteligencia es tal que podríamos haber pasado su procedencia.

-Sí que te gusta la inteligencia-resopló Malfoy-recuerdo como perdías el culo por aquella chica mayor que nosotros que estaba siempre rondando tu casa, ¿era porque era inteligente?

-Por supuesto-dijo Nott-la mujer más inteligente que he conocido.

-Creo que eres el Nott más raro que ha dado tu familia en la historia del mundo mágico-soltó algo reticente aún.

-Es lo que hay-inclinó su cabeza y le miró con curiosidad-¿Vas a aceptar el trato?

-Sí-contestó Draco. Evaluándo los más y los menos de esta alianza, él salía ganando. Después de todo se estaba asegurando la supervivencia de su madre, y la suya. Por ende la de su apellido.

-Está bien-Nott se puso en pie y extendió su brazo derecho al frente. Draco hizo lo mismo, y se cogieron de sus antebrazos-Draco Malfoy, ¿aceptas mi ayuda y las consecuencias que puedan llegar con ella?-recitó mientras iba dirigiendo parte de su propia esencia mágica hacia su brazo-¿aceptas todas y cada una de las condiciones que se te impondrán con ello?-Draco notó como el ritual estaba comenzando a clamar de su propia magia.

-Sí, acepto-empujó parte de su magia hacia la de su amigo-yo, Draco Malfoy me alío a Theodore Nott, y quedó resguardado bajo esta alianza.

Un pequeño fulgor blanco nació de la unión de sus brazos, y desapareció tan rápido como vino.

Theo soltó a Draco, y con una gran sonrisa, se giró y dirigió de nuevo a su cama.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy-cerró las cortinas del dosel de su cama, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más.

Era increíble, debería comunicarle a su tía, que tenían en su poder una alianza más que interesante con el futuro cabeza de familia de los Malfoy. Y era casi unidireccional. Él les debería mucho más de lo que él tendría que hacer por su compañero.

* * *

Hermione llegó a su Sala Común feliz, había pasado un par de horas en compañía de su hermano. Parecía que después de todo, iban a llevarse bien.

Como ya era costumbre, Harry, la esperaba en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Esta vez la cara interrogante del chico era diferente. Parecía mirarla de arriba abajo, talvez tratando de encontrar algún daño en ella. Negó suavemente mientras se dejaba caer al lado de su amigo.

-¿Todo bien?-le preguntó el chico.

-Sí, Theo es genial-comentó emocionada la chica.

-Ron apreció como si hubiera visto un fantasma-los ojos del muchacho se quedaron prendados de los de Hermione-¿sabes por qué?

-Tal vez, porque Theo le amenazó-su cara fue una mezcla entre la diversión y la preocupación-él se metió conmigo, y…

-¿Nott te ha defendido?

-Sí-la sonrisa con la que había llegado volvió a aparecer-pero no habría hecho falta, yo puedo defenderme sola.

-Pero te ha gustado que el lo hiciera-señaló Harry.

-Lo ha hecho, sí. Eso significa que él de verdad se preocupa de que nuestra relación pueda ir adelante-ella se encogió de hombros-tenía mis dudas-explicó.

Harry pareció desinflarse como un globo.

-Buenas noches Harry-se despidió la chica, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, y se ponía en pie para ir a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Hermione-el chico había esperado poder volver a estar un rato con su amiga entre sus brazos. Algo decepcionado, él también se puso en pie y fue hacia las escaleras que daban al cuarto de los chicos.

* * *

 _Señorita Dagworth-Granger,_

 _Le informo, que debido a su participación en un duelo en una calle del Londres muggle, deberá acudir al departamento de aurores a prestar declaración._

 _Hemos sido informados por su auror asignado, que está usted convaleciente, por lo que le rogaríamos que, a la mayor brevedad posible, se pusiera en contacto con nosotros, para informar cuando va a poder acudir._

 _Un Saludo,_

 _Rufus Scrimgeour_

 _Jefe del Departamento de Aurores._

Niall arrugó la carta entre sus manos. Esto era demasiado. La chica aún pasaba más tiempo inconsciente que despierta.

Volvió a mirar la carta que estaba hecha una bola y después miró a Cassie, que yacía inconsciente en la cama.

Iba a tener que acudir él mismo al maldito Ministerio de Magia Británico.

No sabía que tan buena idea sería dejar a Sirius a cargo de la salud de la chica, pero no podían arriesgarse a que, ante la falta de respuesta, vinieran a realizar una redada en la casa. El secreto que Cassie guardaba con tanto recelo, podría verse al descubierto.

Llegar al Ministerio fue fácil, lo difícil fue, sin duda alguna, tener que lidiar con un montón de trámites, a su parecer innecesarios y ciertamente vergonzosos. Entendía que, con una guerra en ciernes, lo lógico es tomar precauciones, pero no veía lógica ninguna en dejar tu propia varita en manos de unos vigilantes a la entrada. Vamos, que, si había alguna sublevación o alguien decidía hacer alguna masacre, estabas expuesto, total y absolutamente expuesto, porque, no tenías tu varita para poder defenderte.

Esas cosas no sucedían en Irlanda. Estaba claro que los ingleses no aprendían de sus errores.

Miró a su alrededor, había de todo por allí. ¿Ni si quiera se dignaban a separar a las visitas de los malhechores?

-¿Señor Doyle?-la voz de una mujer vestida con una túnica rosa fosforito y con motivos florales, le trajo de vuelta-El Señor Moody le recibirá ahora-hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que la siguiera.

-Creí que dejé claro, que con quien quería hablar era con el Jefe del departamento de aurores-la miró de reojo, temiendo quedar ciego por mirar directamente el atuendo tan estrambótico de la mujer.

-Sabemos con quién quiere hablar, Señor Doyle-contestó altanera-pero nuestro Jefe está demasiado ocupado como para atender a extranjeros, que viene aquí a solicitar una entrevista-ella arrugó su nariz-estamos atendiendo problemas más serios-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y lo dejó frente a la puerta abierta de la que supuso, era la oficina de Moody.

Algo era algo, se dijo. Tal vez, él pudiera solucionar los problemas burocráticos.

Dio dos toques antes de entrar, sabía por experiencia que ese hombre estaba siempre, listo para atacar. No quería recibir ninguna maldición, maleficio, o conjuro, que ese hombre tuviera reservado para cualquiera que no tuviera el suficiente tacto a su alrededor.

-Pase, Señor Doyle-levantó su vista de los papeles en los que estaba trabajando- y cierre la puerta, por favor-cerró las carpetas que estaban sobre la mesa y los apartó, dejándolos lo suficiente lejos de Niall.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Moody-saludó mientras cerraba la puerta-supongo que se imaginará por qué he venido.

-Aunque no lo crea-dijo el brusco-no soy adivino, Señor Doyle.

-Llámeme Niall-suspiró e indicó con su mano la silla que estaba frente a el hombre-¿le importa que me siente?

-Adelante- Alastor siguió con sus ojos, los movimientos del joven frente a él-¿y bien?-inquirió impaciente.

-Hemos recibido una carta del mismo Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, en ella se le solicita a Cassie que acuda a esta oficina, supongo que para ser interrogada, por el duelo en el que se vio envuelta, para proteger, su propia vida y la de su hermano.

Alastor tan solo se le quedó mirando con cara indiferente. Aunque dadas las cicatrices que adornaban la cara del auror, no se podría decir si estaba o no haciendo algún gesto que pudiera pasar desapercibido para el ojo humano.

-¿Han recibido una carta, y ha venido hasta aquí por qué…?-la forma tan aspera y desdeñosa en la que hizo la pregunta, hizo que Niall se pusiera más recto que una escoba, y le mirara con odio.

-He venido a advertir, Señor Moody-su voz sonó cortante-si alguno de ustedes, trata, aunque solo sea, poner un solo pie en mi propiedad, yo mismo me encargaré de que deseen no haber nacido-una sonrisa fría y ensayada, le dio a su discurso, aquel tono que se lo podría haber dado un sociópata-verá-dijo jugando con su varita entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo a logrado quedar con su varita?-eñ tono alarmado del auror le hizo sonreír, esta vez una sonrisa de disfrute.

-Shhh-le calló-es de mala educación, estaba hablando-negó con su cabeza-mi propiedad, está en mi país de origen, donde pertenezco. La señorita Dagworth-Granger, es mi invitada, y mientras esté en ella, y siga convaleciente, nadie, y repito, absolutamente nadie, va a molestarla-con un golpe de varita arregló una de las estanterías que estaba hecha añicos en un rincón de la estancia, odiaba que la gente dejara las cosas así-¿y sabe por qué, Señor Moody?

El auror parecía temblar de la rabia.

-Usted dirá-masculló.

-Porque en mi país, si alguno de los suyos, osa poner un pie, en propiedad privada, sería considerado como una declaración de guerra-la frialdad de sus palabras eran suficiente como para helar la sangre de cualquiera-verá, soy un diplomático, en estos momentos, estoy a la cabeza del consejo que gobierna a los Clanes, ¿cree necesario entrar en otra guerra?

Dejó al hombre sentado y blanco como el papel.

-Y por cierto-dijo mientras abría la puerta de la oficina-dígale a su uerido amigo Dumbledore, que tampoco es bien recibido.

Salió de allí a grandes pasos y con una mezcla de ira y satisfacción.

Nadie iba a tocar a Cassie. Ella iba a permanecer bajo el cuidado de su casa, de su Clan, y hasta del Consejo Mayor de Irlanda, si era necesario.

* * *

-Hermione-la voz de Theo la hizo dar un respingo, pero el ver a quien le acompañaba, la hizo fruncir el ceño, y observar de reojo a Malfoy con recelo.

-Hola Theo-contestó la chica-Malfoy-saludó al otro muchacho.

-¿Te importa si nos sentamos aquí?-ella miró a su alrededor, comprobando que efectivamente no quedaba ningún otro lugar libre.

-Está bien-se resignó-pero procura no hacer ruido, estoy en una parte importante sobre mi investigación.

-¡Oh!-exclamó entusiasmado-¿ha habido avances?

Hermione le dio una mala cara, y resopló mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice.

-Ahora no-dijo mirando a Malfoy de reojo, que parecía absorto en la lectura de un libro sobre encantamientos

-Más tarde-dijo el chico entendiendo-de acuerdo.

Malfoy estaba como poco intrigado. Y hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no se había permitido sacar la cabeza de aquel atolladero al que solía llamar su vida. Nott y Granger, parecían entenderse muy bien, y eso le hacía pensar que no solo pasaban los ratos que se les podía ver en la escuela, a los ojos de todos, juntos. Si no que también llevaban un tiempo viéndose a escondidas.

Lo peor.

Que nadie podría decir si era bueno o malo. Dos de los mayores cerebros que habían pisado jamás Hogwarts, estaban pasando tiempo juntos, llevando a cabo, por lo visto investigaciones

¿Qué se traían entre manos esos dos?

Siguió leyendo, o al menos fingir leer ese tomo sobre encantamientos.

Ya podría enterarse de algo. Al menos, que no saliera con vida de esta.

 **N.A.:** Espero que os haya gustado. Lamento mucho la tardanza. La vida muggle me ha tenido muy, pero que muy ocupada.

Un besazo enorme,


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola,**

Vamos por partes.

1º Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que todas sigáis dando vuestra opinión. No estaría nada mal que alguien más se animase a dejar comentarios. En serio, aunque seáis Guest, también me importa vuestra opinión.

2º Siguiendo el hilo de los Guest. **Renata** , muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejar un comentario. Te respondo aquí, como he hecho con otros guest, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, mi ausencia se debe a que mañana es mi cumpleaños y me toca pasar algo de tiempo con mi familia. Suelo actualizar dos o tres veces por semana. No tengo un día fijo, por motivos personales. Pero por norma general los lunes suele haber capítulo nuevo. Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews. Un beso.

3º En este capítulo me he arriesgado mucho, he escrito algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada, y le tengo pánico, espero que, de verdad, de verdad de la buena, me hagáis saber si os ha gustado o no.

Y ya está. A leer.

Un besazo a todas.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bross.

Capítulo 15.

-No estás siendo razonable-Niall miró a Cassie con cara de pocos amigos.

-Solo está pidiendo verme, y mantener una conversación-dijo mientras sostenía la carta de Andrómeda entre sus manos-puede ser importante.

-No-se negó-aún estás muy débil, y no me voy a arriesgar a que empeores.

-Niall…-suspiró-no te estoy pidiendo permiso, si no permites su entrada a esta casa, yo misma saldré para ir a su encuentro.

Niall se levantó del filo de la cama y comenzó a pasear con brío, de una punta a la otra de la habitación.

Cassie lo sabía, sabía que había sido cruel por su parte jugar aquella baza, pero de verdad parecía que Andrómeda tenía algo importante que comunicarle. Ella nunca se hubiera puesto en contacto si no fuera así, no pondría en riesgo el paradero de su primo.

Niall paró de caminar y llevando sus manos a su cabeza la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Está bien-se agarró de los pelos con desesperación-juro que me volverás más loco de lo que estoy.

Cassie le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que sólo iban dirigidas a él.

-Gracias Niall-y su nombre fue dicho con tanto cariño que derritió todo rastro de desesperación o ansiedad-todo irá bien.

-Eso espero-salió de la habitación llevando consigo la respuesta de Cassie entre sus manos, lista para ser enviada.

Unos toques en la puerta la alertaron de la presencia de alguien al otro lado. Sabía que no iba a lograr verse muy presentable, pero no podía hacer más por su aspecto en ese preciso momento. Así que tomando aire, dio el paso a Andrómeda Tonks, que al cruzar la puerta la miró con algo de preocupación.

-Me enteré de lo que pasó-fue su saludo-espero que estes mejor, según me ha comentado Niall, no debo alterarte demasiado.

-No te preocupes-le restó importancia-Niall es demasiado sobreprotector.

Andrómeda asintió, no muy segura, y la miró unos segundos, antes de decidirse a acercarse a la cama de la chica.

-¿Te crees con fuerzas suficientes como para practicar un poco de legeremancia?-la duda se filtró en su voz-es un asunto serio, del que no quiero que nadie más que tu y yo, tengamos constancia.

Todos los sentidos de Cassie parecieron ponerse alerta, ¿qué tan jugoso podría resultar lo que le venía a ofrecer?

-Me siento con fuerza suficiente-asintió ella-¿algo en concreto que debamos aclarar antes?-consultó mientras cogía su varita del cajón de la mesilla.

-Prefiero que lo veas, después hablaremos-Cassie movió su varita con una gracia inusitada en alguien convaleciente.

- _Legermens_ -y el hechizo salió de la punta de su varita con rapidez, llegando hasta la cabeza de la mujer sentada frente a ella.

 _Miró calle abajo._

 _Esperaba que después de haber arriesgado tanto por verse con ella, no acabara echándose para atrás. Andrómeda estaba muy segura de que su hermana pequeña no tenía por costumbre comunicarse con traidores a la sangre, incluso si esos traidores a la sangre eran familia suya._

 _Mucho menos si lo eran._

 _Fue entonces que la vio. Ella podría reconocer esos andares en cualquier sitio. Después de todo, se habían criado juntas y bajo un mismo techo. Aunque fuera tapada completamente por una capa, ella seguía viendo a través de ella._

 _-Andrómeda-saludó la mujer al llegar a su lado._

 _-Hola Cissy-lejos de parecer un apelativo cariñoso, salió de sus labios casi como un insulto-¿me dirás para qué me has hecho venir hasta aquí?_

 _Notó como su hermana se comenzaba a sentir nerviosa, tal vez estaba demasiado asustada. Era lógico._

 _Después de todo, su marido había sido encerrado en Azkaban, por colaborar con el que no debe ser nombrado, al entrar en el Departamento de Misterios._

 _-Es Draco-Andrómeda quiso reír-necesito, no-negó efusivamente-te suplico tu ayuda._

 _El tono lastimero en la voz de su hermana, la hizo pararse de dar una mala contestación. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle, ¿Cómo tú cuando supiste que nuestros padres querían eliminarme de la familia?, ¿cómo tú que lejos de ayudarme, le diste aliento a Bella para que acabara con mi vida y la de mi marido?, ¿Cómo tú que has rechazado a mi hija, tu sobrina, solo por ser mestiza?_

 _Se guardó también de lanzarle un par de maldiciones._

 _Estaban en la calle, y no quería dar un espectáculo._

 _-¿Qué clase de ayuda?-inquirió-¿y por qué pedírmela a mí en vez de a tu queridísima Bella?_

 _-Necesito protección para él-Narcissa miró con recelo la calle y bajó aún más su tono de voz-le han ordenado que acabe con alguien, alguien importante-su voz se volvió algo nasal. Tal vez porque estaba apunto de echarse a llorar-va a morir, Meda, mi hijo, va a morir, tanto si lo consigue, como si no._

 _-¿Y Bella?-volvió a preguntar-¿no te va a ayudar a proteger a tu retoño?_

 _-Ella ha dado su ayuda-casi escupió-pero siempre buscando que pase lo que pase, sea la misión la que no se vea comprometida._

 _Andrómeda se sintió casi exultante, procuró que su rostro no lo demostrara, pero una pequeña elevación de su labio, le dio a Narcissa la información necesaria de que ella estaba disfrutando de esto. La pequeña y perfecta Cissy, esa que había sido la preferida de todos los que las conocían. Esa que tenía ese aspecto de muñequita, a pesar de los años. Esa que era capaz de ser toda una señorita de sociedad y mantener su boquita perfecta cerrada, estaba allí, suplicando por ayuda._

 _-Es posible-dijo Andrómeda sin ocultar su regocijo-que tenga a alguien, un contacto, que puede ayudarte._

 _-¿Es de fiar?-Cissy entornó sus ojos, tal vez tratando de verse lo suficiente amenazante._

 _-Lo es, al menos, para mí-la miró a los ojos-pero, no puedo darte su nombre, ni explicarte el por qué-hizo una pausa, pensativa-tampoco se te podrán decir los planes que se lleven a cabo para sacar a tu hijo del embrollo en el que le habéis metido._

 _-Eso suena a que no obtendré ninguna garantía-se envaró._

 _-Sí, y solo sí, esa persona acepta el reto, te pudo asegurar que tu hijo estará a salvo-hizo incapie en lo siguiente-no estás en posición de pedir garantías de ningún tipo, querida._

 _Narcissa dejó ver por primera vez que se trataba de un ser humano, cuando sus hombros se hundieron ante la afirmación de su hermana._

 _-Está bien-claudicó-esto es mejor que nada._

 _-No tan rápido-la paró su hermana-debes decirme cual es la misión del chico._

 _La mujer se acercó lo suficiente a su hermana como para poder decir lo que tenía que decir, sin elevar demasiado la voz._

 _-Debe asesinar a Dumbledore-fue un susurro, casi aspirado._

 _Andrómeda retiró su cara lo suficiente de la de su hermana para comprobar que no estaba bromeando. Elevó una de sus perfectas cejas e inspiró profundamente._

 _¿En serio? Ese muchacho estaba muerto, las circustancias jamás podrían ser lo suficiente buenas como para que saliera vivo de esta._

 _Trató de ver más allá. Ella no, pero tal vez Cassie, su aliada, esa que había logrado lo imposible, podría lograr otro milagro._

 _No perdía nada intentándolo._

 _Vio como su hermana se revolvía algo incómoda._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?-preocupada se fijó en que su hermana rehuía su mirada-debes darme toda la información-fue entonces que cayó-¿qué ayuda es la que te ha prestado nuestra querida hermana mayor?_

 _-Un juramento inquebrantable-sabía que no podía ocultar nada, no si quería que las cosas salieran bien-Bella, decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Decidió que la mejor manera de asegurarse de que Snape, le era totalmente fiel al Lord, era que debía ayudar a Draco, en caso de que fuera necesario, incluso, terminar con la misión el mismo si Draco no era capaz. Así también se aseguraba de que la misión se llevara a cabo, sí o sí._

Cassie notó como la mente de la bruja estaba comenzando a cerrar barreras. Así que con cuidado, salió de ella.

Vaya.

Esto si que era interesante.

Observó a la mujer frente a ella.

-Podría, y no digo que vaya a hacerlo, ayudar de alguna forma a tu sobrino.

-¿Quieres algo a cambio?-inquirió ella preparada-te recuerdo que no soy yo la que pide la ayuda.

-No-la sonrisa de Cassie fue débil-no te pediré nada a cambio. No a ti. No para mí.

-¿Entonces?-la impaciencia estaba colándose en su voz.

-Necesito investigar algo más-se relajó contra la almohada-pero si logro encontrar un salvoconducto para el muchacho, quiero que esa familia, jure lealtad a la mía.

Los ojos de Andrómeda se abrieron mucho, dándole el aspecto de una lechuza asustada.

-¿Con qué propósito?

-Eso es algo que pienso guardarme, si no te importa.

Estaba cansada.

Desde luego, ahora entendía por qué ese par estaban más que paranóicos. Era agotador, y nunca sabías a ciencia cierta si los pasos que dabas, eran los adecuados, o eran los que terminarían contigo.

Severus. Él había sido uno de los aprendices de su padre, y ciertamente le había tomado mucho cariño. El al principio no había sido muy amable, pero acabó siendo lo bastante condescendiente como para poder considerarle parte de su familia.

Era como, ese familiar lejano, aquel que a pesar de no mantener demasiado contacto, no quieres que nada malo le pase.

Había llegado incluso a formarse una rara amistad entre ellos.

Él le contaba historias fantásticas, de esas que todo niño quiere escuchar en su infancia, donde dragones y magos eran los protagonistas.

Ella a cambio había prometido su silencio cuando estaba tratando de realizar alguna de sus investigaciones.

No era malo. Al menos, no en la manera clásica. Era uno de esos malos, que había cometido errores a lo largo de su vida, más por el despecho del momento, y que después se había arrepentido. Y ahora no podía escapar de sus errores.

Estaba atrapado. Con dos de los mayores megalómanos de la historia, y el, por desgracia, era el títere que se disputaban.

Debería hacerle una visita, o tal vez pedirle que la visitara él.

Así pensativa, fue como se la encontró Niall, tras haber despedido a Andrómeda Tonks.

Esa chica iba a ser su ruina.

* * *

-Déjame ver si he entendido bien-Sirius parecía entre horrorizado y al borde de un ataque de risa-Snivellus, es un espía-ella le miró con mala cara, porque recalcara lo obvio-que está a favor de uno de esos dos-Cassie rodó sus ojos hastiada, era imposible-y tú-la señaló-quieres que se pase por aquí en Navidad, para jugar a la familia feliz.

-No pienso volver a pasar por esto-ella trató de incorporarse de la cama-es realmente, muy, pero que muy estúpido.

-¡Oye!-exclamó divertido él-que yo solo trato de entender.

Cassie entornó sus ojos y le miró con rabia contenida.

-Está bien-alzó sus manos el hombre-me rindo.

-Gracias. Necesito que nos eches una mano-lo miró de reojo tratando de evitar la vergüenza-pero, antes necesito que me ayudes a mí. Apesto, y quiero llegar de una pieza al baño.

-¿Pretendes que te bañe?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡No!-tapó su cara con ambas manos y comenzó a frotarlas con desesperación.

¿Dónde estaba Niall cuando lo necesitaba?

Observó la puerta de su habitación con tanta intensidad que fue casi imposible para Sirius darse cuenta.

-Se ha ido a hacer unos recados-la informó-me pidió que me encargara de ti.

Cassie se desinfló como un globo. Y permitió que Sirius la ayudara a llegar al baño.

-A partir de aquí ya puedo yo sola. Y Sirius…-le llamó antes de cerrar la puerta-muchas gracias.

-A ti preciosa-dijo el con una sonrisa-por todo.

Sirius se quedó sentado en la silla que Niall había dejado en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Cassie. Dejó su mente vagar por algunos de los recuerdos que últimamente lo acosaban. Debía admitir, que esta chica le había salvado. Con Mayúsculas.

Y no solo ella. Parecía haber adquirido son darse cuenta una deuda de vida con dos mujeres de una misma familia.

Dejando de lado lo irónico del asunto, aun quedaban algunas lagunas por aclarar.

Él no era tonto, y por norma general, nunca había sido un cobarde. Pero ahora mismo, estaba siendo un cobarde, de los peores.

Sabía que el viejo Dumbledore había tenido que ver con algunos de los peores momentos de su vida. No iba a echarle la culpa de los que no le correspondían. Despues de todo, el haber nacido en el seno de la familia Black, no era algo por lo que se podía culpar a nadie.

Pero esa quemazón, esa sensación de que había cosas que no cuadraban, seguía ahí.

Tal vez no pudo darse cuenta antes. Si contamos que las primeras veces, se habían dado cuando estaba en desarrollo una guerra, y que tanto sus amigos como él eran lo suficiente jóvenes como para no entender aún ciertas circustancias. Ellos habían ido al amparo de la Orden, Dumbledore había prometido protección para aquellos que lo necesitaran, y luchar, para aquellos que estaban dispuestos a ello.

James y él habían sido de los más temerarios. Lily por otro lado…

Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Ella solo había ido a dónde fuera James, por miedo a que le pasara algo. Siempre protegiéndole.

Remus, él había sido el que lo había tenido más difícil. Y ahora podía verlo. Se había visto envuelto en asuntos muy turbios. Dumbledore se había aprovechado de la mayor debilidad de su amigo, la culpabilidad. Lo había, literalmente, echado a los lobos.

Eso había quebrado en cierta medida la confianza del resto del grupo.

Y Peter…

Prefería no pensar en esa sabandija. Hacía que sus nervios explotaran con una facilidad pasmosa.

Quería preguntar.

De verdad quería. Pero no sabía si le iban a gustar las respuestas.

Sabía que la muchacha que estaba dándose la ducha a unos metros de él, tenía las respuestas.

Y Meda, ella le había insinuado que debía centrarse y comenzar a pensar como el adulto que era.

Miró sus manos, y siguió los intrincados trazos de las runas que las cubrían.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, sabía ya las respuestas. Pero necesitaba que alguien se lo confirmara.

Lo único que tenía claro era que no iba a permitir que el hijo de James y Lily acabara como sus padres, sacrificado en el altar de un bien mayor, que solo favorecía al viejo loco al que habían seguido como si se tratara del único con la Verdad Absoluta.

No.

No volvería a cometer los mismos errores.

-¡Sirius!-el grito de Cassie le hizo volver a la realidad.

No pudo evitar reír, esa chica era divertida. Que tuviera que comportarse como un adulto, no quería decir que no pudiera divertirse de vez en cuando.

* * *

-¡Por Merlín!-su respiración estaba acelerada, y algo entrecortada por el esfuerzo-¡Theo!-gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron-¡Theo!

Theo paró su caminar y miró sobre su hombro.

¿Era su hermana la que venía hacia él corriendo como una loca?

Afinó su vista todo lo que pudo, y se dio cuenta de que así era.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera darse cuenta, ella ya estaba allí, y no precisamente frente a él si no sobre él.

Al parecer frenar no era lo suyo, su cara de espanto era cuanto menos divertida.

Theo no pudo evitar reír, algo relamente extraño para casi todo el que pasaba por allí.

-¡Lo siento!-ella se levantó con el rostro de un rojo muy intenso-te juro que no era mi intención-se disculpaba, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente, que ella se permitió también una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido tu arrollamiento?-logró formular cuando se calmó un poco.

-He recibido una carta-ella se la enseñó con aire triunfante-es de Cassie…-bajó su tono de voz-me ha dicho que tú también vendrás a casa por Navidad.

Él tan solo asintió.

Ella se arrojó sobre él y le abrazó con toda su fuerza.

-Me alegro de que te alegre tanto-bromeó él-necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas que no se pueden hablar en este lugar.

Ella miró a su alrededor, algo asustada.

-Sí-concluyó-tenemos que hablar con nuestr…-Theo tapó su boca.

-Aquí no- ella asintió-debemos tener cuidado, los pasillos tienen oídos-retiró su mano con delicadeza-¿has logrado algún avance con el encantamiento?, eso nos facilitaría mucho la vida a los tres.

-Estoy cerca-dijo orgullosa-estoy trabajando en ello enlazando dos tipos de encantamientos, espero lograr que funcione, si no siempre podemos pedir ayuda, sé de buena tinta de alguien que nos podría ayudar.

-Preferiría no meter a nadie más en esto Hermione-dijo el serio.

-Está bien-vio como un grupo de Slytherins se acercaban.

Theo le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros de casa con la misma cara de seriedad a la que los tenía acostumbrados.

* * *

Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal.

Esa es una de las máximas a las que ya se había acostumbrado Cassie. Así que desde que era una adolescente con problemas más serios que los normales a su edad, ella decidió que esa máxima podía irse a la mierda.

Esfuerzo.

Todo se resumía a ello.

¿Cuánto te has esforzado por conseguir lo que deseas?

Si has puesto todo de ti y no lo has conseguido, pon aún más, aunque no sepas de dónde sacarlo.

Todo había sido así para ella. Y gracias a eso, ella siempre lograba superar todos los obstáculos.

Fue diferente con Niall.

Con él todo se fue a la mierda.

Y no de cualquier manera, no. Todo fue una gran cagada.

Declararle tus sentimientos a tu mejor amigo, es algo que puede pasar por normal. No vamos a engañarnos, eso es algo que toda chica ha vivido. Enamorarse de su mejor amigo.

No tenía que ser tan malo, ¿no?

Solo hacía falta que el dijera que sí o no.

Todo parecía tan sencillo…

Hasta que sus padres decidieron, por cuenta propia, que la unión de ellos dos por medio de un contrato de matrimonio, era lo más adecuado.

Su padre, tratando de que su hija escapara de las garras de su alianza con Albus.

El padre de Niall, porque después de ver el estado en el que había quedado su hijo tras el accidente, no se fiaba de su propio criterio a la hora de elegir esposa.

Así que, solo faltó para ella escuchar la negativa rotunda de su mejor amigo a aquella proposición para darse cuenta de que esos sentimientos eran no correspondidos.

Por eso, ahora le extraña, después de tantos años, verle en su habitación, apestando a alcohol y lanzando improperios contra un Sirius ausente, que solo ha realizado la tarea que le había sido encomendada.

Es por eso que ella se enfada hasta lo indecible cuando él le reprocha cada uno de las parejas que ha tenido.

-¿De qué va esto Niall?-nota como sus manos se están transformando en puños-no tienes ningún derecho a reclamar nada.

-Nunca me tuviste en cuenta de verdad, ¿no es así?-en un parpadeo lo tenía demasiado cerca, señalándola con el dedo índice, apuntando a su nariz.

-¡Estás loco!-le gritó-yo te declaré mis sentimientos hace años, ¡años!-exasperada agarró la sabana que la cubría y tiró de ella-tú fuiste el que respondió que no sentías lo mismo. Me rechazaste, frente a nuestros padres, de la peor forma.

Niall comenzó a reír como un histérico, cayendo de espaldas al colchón, Cassie notó el calor del cuerpo de su amigo sobre sus piernas.

La risa de él la preocupó, exactamente a los mismos niveles que la enfadó.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?-ella habló entre dientes-¿no tienes vergüenza?-dijo ofendida.

Niall dejó de reír al oír el enfado en la voz de Cassie. Se sentó, y la miró de una forma muy extraña. Ella empezaba a preocuparse de verdad.

-¿Niall?-preguntó.

-No lo entiendes-susurro el mirándola intensamente a los ojos-nunca lo entendiste, ¿verdad?

Se aproximó aún más a ella, y alargó una de sus manos, sus dedos rozando con una suave caricia la piel de su mejilla. Cassie cerró los ojos inconscientemente. Se sentía bien, tan malditamente bien.

Su cerebro parecía desconectar frente a él, su presencia siempre lograba que ella se olvidara de todo. Nunca parecía haber problemas a su alrededor.

Cassie notó el aliento de Niall chocar contra sus labios, y fue ese olor a alcohol lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Abrió su ojos encontrándose con la cara de su mejor amigo demasiado cerca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su otra mano se hizo con su cara, cuando notó que ella trató de apartarse.

Cassie temía lo que pudiera venir a continuación, ella no quería esto. No así.

No si él estaba pasado de copas.

Cuando logró reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para apartarse, el abrió sus ojos.

-¿Quieres entender?-la pregunta fue hecha con voz ronca. Sus ojos habían logrado cautivarla de tal modo que parecía imposible apartar su mirada.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, o eso se diría más tarde. Los labios de Niall se acercaron a los suyos, rozándolos, haciendo de ese primer encuentro una lenta tortura.

Cassie decidió que no le importaba si todo se iba después a la mierda.

Sería egoísta, se permitiría disfrutar el momento.

Fue cuando notó la rendición de ella, que Niall se permitió trasladar una de sus manos a través de la piel de su cuello, disfrutando de la suavidad de aquella zona.

La piel de Cassie se erizó al paso de los dedos del chico.

¿Estaba pasando realmente?

Un pequeño y ligero mordisco en su labio inferior la hizo saber que era real.

-Te haré entender-su voz sobre sus labios, mientras las manos del chico se iban desprendiendo de la sábana que la cubría-te haré entender a través de mis caricias- apartó el pelo de la chica para tener acceso a su cuello, dio un beso suave-te haré saber-su mano fue bajando el tirante de su pijama, con su boca siguió el camino de besos hasta su hombro desnudo-que siempre has sido tú.

Un gemido pareció salir de lo más hondo de su alma.

 **N.A.:** Bueno, hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado, esta última escena no ha sido gratuita, tiene transfondo en lo que pasará en los próximos capítulos. Sé que soy pésima con esta clase de escenas. Son realmente difíciles de describir para mí, agradecería vuestros comentarios.

Un beso enorme.

B.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola** ,

Muchas gracias a los reviews que me habéis dejado, **LordNoks** , **Angelinaarte** y **Alexa** **SixT**. Sois unos cielos. Y gracias por desearme un feliz cumpleaños. La verdad es que lo he pasado rodeada de la gente a la que quiero, que es lo más importante.

Un beso enorme.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de y Warner Bross.

Capítulo 16.

No estaba huyendo.

No. No lo hacía. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado, y decidir que iba a hacer a continuación.

Los pasillos estaban muy oscuros, pero eso no era un impedimento para ella. Conocía al dedillo cada rincón de aquella casa.

Al parecer no había contado con que otro de los habitantes hubiera decidido salir de su habitación a esas horas. El choque vino solo, y siseó de dolor al notar como casi todo el golpe se lo había llevado el brazo que estaba terminando de sanar.

Quiso llorar.

Quiso reír.

Quiso gritar.

¿Es que todo tenía que pasarle a ella?

El sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo que había pasado hacía un par de horas, la carcomía, era una herida que se hacía cada vez más grande en su pecho, sentía que eran de esas que si lo permitía acabaría llegando al corazón y terminaría de destrozárselo.

-Lo siento-el susurro la sacó de su momento de auto-compasión-no sabía que había alguien más deambulando por aquí.

-No pasa nada-ella trató de que su tono de voz sonara tranquilo-tenía intención de bajar a la cocina.

-Te acompaño-Sirius realizó un lumus lo suficiente intenso como para alumbrar los siguientes pasos que dieran-¿te encuentras bien?-la preguntó al ver el semblante de la chica.

-Claro…-su voz sonó tan aguda que hasta ella pudo darse cuenta de su propia mentira-solo, soy incapaz de pegar ojo.

Viajaron en silencio a través de las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido, y atravesaron el vestíbulo en dirección al comedor.

Cassie se quedó parada unos segundos, miró con atención algunos de los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes de aquel lugar. Uno de ellos, el único que no se movía, era el cuadro de Niall. Sabía que era costumbre de las familias de abolengo el retratar a sus miembros, con la intención de convertir esos cuadros el día de mañana en objetos encantados, que permitieran poder conocer y ver a la familia que se había ido a mejor vida.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. Esperaba no tener que ver en persona ese cuadro cobrar vida.

Sirius la observó desde la entrada de la cocina. Aún sostenía la puerta, esperando a que ella dijera de entrar.

-¿Vienes?-su vista se desvió hacia donde la de Cassie había estado-nunca me gustaron esas tradiciones. Son escalofriantes.

-Si-contesto de forma casi inaudible.

Pasó por al lado de Sirius y se introdujo en la cocina, se dedicó a mirar para asegurarse de que ninguno de los elfos estuviera aún allí.

Ella realmente no tenía ganas de lidiar con ninguno de ellos.

No en este momento.

Quería poder hacer algo por sí misma, aunque solo fuera calentar algo de leche. Había pasado demasiado tiempo encamada sin poder hacer nada, y echaba terriblemente de menos sentirse últil.

Vio de reojo como Sirius iba a la alacena a sacar una botella de leche, mientras ella se dedicaba a sacar una cazuela.

-Sabía que las cosas con la cabeza de Niall no estaban bien-soltó de repente, asustando a Cassie quien sin querer soltó la cazuela que llevaba en la mano, haciendo un ruido estridente-el mismo me lo dijo.

-Si-dijo ella maldiciendo en sus adentros el ruido-tiende a decírselo a todo aquel que vaya a lidiar con él.

-¿Eso no es raro?-preguntó el interesado-por norma general los locos tendemos a no decir que lo estamos, al menos, casi siempre se trata de cubrir esa parte que está realmente mal contigo.

-No para él-se encogió de hombros mientras encendía el fogón con un golpe de varita y le quitaba a Sirius la botella de leche de sus manos- ¿tú no eres más de Whisky de fuego? -lo miró extrañada.

Sirius comenzó a rumiar algo inentendible y ella esperó pacientemente a que él volviera en sí para poder saber el cambio de esa actitud.

-Habría sido mi primera opción, sí-admitió él-pero Niall se enfadó tanto conmigo que hizo explotar la última botella.

-¿Por qué?-Cassie quería parecer desinteresada. Pero Sirius no se dejó engañar por esa supuesta indiferencia.

-Al parecer-comenzó-el quería tener una charla conmigo. Decidió que la mejor manera de hacerlo, era como lo harían dos hombres de negocios. Con una copa en la mano-algo avergonzado siguió-tal vez insinué cosas que no eran del todo ciertas, o dejé algunos frentes abiertos sobre lo que pasó esta tarde, cuando te ayudé-la disculpa estaba pintada en su cara-el tan solo se terminó la copa de un solo trago, supongo que tratando de calmarse, pero por lo visto no fue suficiente.

-¿Qué pasó?-sacó la cazuela del fuego y vertió la leche en dos tazas-¿os hicisteis daño alguno de los dos?

-Daño no-dudó si continuar o no-Niall realmente da miedo cuando se enfada.

-Lo hace-ella asintió dándole la razón.

-El cristal de la botella pareció pulverizarse y el whisky salió disparado en todas direcciones-el centró su mirada en la taza de leche que tenía en frente-realmente, no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a él en un duelo.

-Niall es muy poderoso-le dio la razón-he entrenado con él desde que éramos niños-una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios ante los recuerdos-el acaba siempre ganando a todos los tutores de defensa contra las artes oscuras que nos ponían.

-Es una lástima que él no luche en esta guerra-dejó caer-acabaría con esos dos en un santiamén.

Ella rio y negó con su cabeza.

-No voy a negarlo, sería el último en quedar en pie-ella pareció pensar en si decir o no lo siguiente-él no puede meterse en esta guerra, tiene responsabilidades con su pueblo.

\- Supongo que eso quiere decir que se debe a su pueblo-el analizó-si su pueblo decide no meterse en la guerra, él no puede, ni debe meterse.

-Algo así-el silencio reinó durante unos segundos, en los que ambos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos.

-Él te ama- el silencio fue roto por Sirius.

Ella dio un respingo y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nos conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeños, hemos tenido una muy larga amistad…-dijo Cassie.

-No-él la miró-él te ama, de verdad. Con toda su locura-miró de nuevo al frente-creo que hoy me lo dejó muy claro cuando me amenazó con acabar conmigo si se me ocurría acercarme a ti en ese sentido-eso, por lo visto le resultó gracioso a Sirius-justo después salió casi volando escaleras arriba.

Cassie no dio muestras de emoción alguna en su rostro. Por primera vez en esa noche, era un rostro en blanco, como el de cualquier estatua.

Tan solo le deseo las buenas noches a Sirius y se levantó del taburete que había ocupado para dirigirse a su habitación.

Cuando llegó allí, Niall seguía desnudo, tapado solo con una fina sábana blanca. Dormido.

Se permitió el lujo de observarle así. Vulnerable.

Los múculos de su espalda, sus hombros anchos y fuertes, sus brazos,…

Su piel de alabastro, con pequeñas pecas distribuidas a lo lardo de todo su cuerpo.

Ella realmente lo amaba.

Aún lo hacía.

Pero en estos momentos, no quería pensar en nada sobre ellos, por que tal vez las conclusiones a las que llegara, no serían las más halagüeñas.

Se acostó a su lado, y se acercó todo lo que pudo a él. Su nariz hundida en el nacimiento de su cabello en la nuca y su brazo aferrado al pecho del chico.

Esta noche se permitiría esa debilidad.

Ya hablarían al día siguiente.

* * *

Hermione miró de nuevo su reloj de muñeca. Harry llevaba demasiado tiempo de restraso, habían quedado en la biblioteca hacía ya tres cuartos de hora, y el no aparecía.

¿Le habría pasado algo?

Miró a Theo, sentado en la otra punta de la biblioteca. Ella le había pedido algo de distancia aquel día, porque Harry le había insistido en que hoy quería que se vieran solo ellos dos.

Su hermano, al notar la mirada de la chica sobre él, levantó sus ojos y al conectar con los de ella, la pregunta que pudo leer en ellos era clara.

¿Todo bien?

Ella no podía decir que todo estuviera bien, pero tal vez, dentro de poco Harry entrara por las puertas, y le explicara qué era lo que lo había retrasado.

Se consoló con el hecho de que al menos, había logrado terminar todas sus tareas. E incluso había logrado terminar su investigación personal.

Había resultado bastante difícil, pero, ahí lo tenía. La solución a sus problemas de comunicación.

Tanto Theo como ella no se fiaban de los medios tradicionales, las redes de polvos flu, estaban vigiladas y controladas por los profesores, y eso hacía que cualquier conversación que tuvieran con su tía fuera más que vigilada, sería analizada al detalle. Sobre todo en el caso de Theo, ya que nadie sabía del parentesco que él tenía con Cassie, y eso haría que llamaran la atención no deseada de Dumbledore.

Las lechuzas. No tenían pruebas aún de ello. Pero apostaban a que la mayoría de su correo ordinario estaba siendo de alguna manera, espiado. Por lo que lo poco o nada que pudieran comunicar a través de sus cartas, iba a ser también examinado.

¿Qué les quedaba?

Sinceramente.

Ella se estuvo volviendo loca buscando métodos alternativos que funcionaran en Hogwarts.

Fue un día en la sección de Historia de la Mágia que al realizar un trabajo, pedido por el profesor Binns, que se topó con una historia muy curiosa.

Le recordó al caso de la bruja de Blancanieves. Ese cuento muggle que ella había escuchado desde pequeña, e incluso visto la película.

Una bruja del siglo XVIII, había entrado en cólera al ver a su marido observar a las jóvenes del pueblo, así que muerta de celos y rabia, había logrado realizar un encantamiento en el que ese hombre, pasara a habitar en un espejo. El hombre había logrado seguir comunicándose con ella, pero murió al poco tiempo de sed y hambre.

Quitando lo macabro de la historia, ella se dio cuenta que usando un espejo y los encantamientos necesarios, podrían lograr que ese objeto pudiera servir para comunicarse con sus gemelos.

Y lo había logrado.

Tenía uno para Theo ya en su bolsa, otro para ella y otro para Cassie, solo faltaba realizarle los encantamientos necesarios.

Pero Harry no llegaba, y ella estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Comenzó a recoger sus libros y apuntes, así como las tareas. Se tomó su tiempo para recoger las plumas y los tinteros. Se fijó en sus propios dedos, por lo visto aún se manchaba muchísimo cuando escribía. Después de toda una vida usando lápices y bolígrafos, hacían que el uso de ese tipo de instrumentos de escritura fuera rudimentario a la par que un arte, al que ella, al parecer no era capaz de dominar.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cómo Malfoy paraba justo a sus espaldas.

-Al parecer Potter encontró alguien más interesante para pasar el rato-susurró con malicia.

Hermione lo ignoró. Sin embargo, al alzar su mirada y girarse para salir de la biblioteca, los vio.

Harry parecía embobado, mirando a Ginny como si fuera algo fuera de lo normal, una especie de diosa reencarnada. Ginny, por otro lado, la miraba a ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

A pesar del dolor que le provocaba aquella escena, se irguió y caminó hacia ellos.

-¿Harry?-le habló Hermione, pero el no parecía reaccionar-¿Harry?-lo llamó esta vez más preocupada.

-No quiere hablar contigo-Ginny Weasley se adelantó tomando el brazo del chico, le miró con una sonrisa radiante-¿a que no Harry?

-No-la voz del muchacho salió casi como un graznido, sus ojos enfocados aún en su acompañante, brillando de una manera muy extraña.

-Harry se ha dado cuenta de que no mereces la pena-siguió ella-te has echado a perder, podrías haber estado con mi hermano, y en cambio estás con un Slytherin. Toda una traidora.

-Si eso es lo que piensa Harry-dijo Hermione demasiado tranquila-que sea él quien lo diga. No tienes por qué hablar por él, Ginevra.

La chica comenzó a mostrar su verdadera cara, con rabia sacudió a Harry para que hablara.

-Sí, tu estás saliendo con un Slytherin, me has traicionado-seguía sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña de los Weasley- Ginny es mejor para mí, no eres nada a su lado.

Ginny miró triunfante a Hermione, lo que no se esperaba era ver esa gran sonrisa en la cara de su compañera de Casa.

¿Por qué sonreía así?

¿Se le escapaba algo?

Hermione estaba preocupada , no iba a negarlo. Pero fue un alivio, en cierta medida, darse cuenta de que no era realmente Harry el que hablaba. Estaba tan hipnotizado por la pelirroja que se hayaba a su lado, que había contestado como un autómata. La adoración enfermiza que parecía haber nacido de un momento para otro, era cuanto menos una señal de alarma.

Rezó por que Theo hubiera estado observando aquella escena. Estaba segura de que él se habría dado cuenta también de lo que estaba pasando.

Fue cuando su hermano pasó por su lado, que supo que así era. Confió en que el supiera que hacer.

Ginny Weasley le había suministrado a Harry Potter una amortentia, muy potente, y el chico necesitaba con urgencia un antídoto.

Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando a su lado Draco Malfoy, miraba con cara de asco y superioridad a ese par.

-Voy a darte un consejo Potter-dijo arrugando su nariz-Granger es mestiza, pero al menos es inteligente y tiene su propio dinero. Esa de ahí-señaló a Weasley y su rostro se ariscó aún más, si eso era posible. Parecía estar oliendo la peor de las mierdas-es una pobretona aprovechada, que quiere jugar a ser la Señora Potter y dejarte en calzoncillos. Ella y toda su familia se gastarían tu fortuna en menos de lo que se dice Quidditch.

El rostro de Ginny comenzó a tornarse de un rojo intenso. Las aletas de su nariz comenzaron a moverse como si estuviera conteniéndose. Parece que de poco sirvió, porque el grito que pegó al intentar abalanzarse sobre Draco se escuchó amplificado por las paredes de piedra de aquel lugar.

Un hechizo golpeó a la chica que cayó petrificada al suelo de frente. Se oyó un sonoro crack, signo inequívoco de que la chica se había roto la nariz.

Severus Snape estaba detrás de ella y Harry, acompañado por Theo.

Hermione dio gracias silenciosamente a su hermano.

Harry se revolvió y recibió un desmaius por parte de la propia Hermione, antes de que recibiera algo más fuerte por parte de su profesor de Defensa.

Severus tan solo los miró. Señaló a Theo y a Hermione y se despidó con una sacudida de cabeza de Malfoy. Con un movimiento de su varita, Harry iba flotando ante él, en dirección a su despacho.

Empezaba a pensar que el vástago de Lily, no había heredado ni un poco de su inteligencia.

Hermione y Theo cerraban la comitiva, ella nerviosa y preocupada. Theo llevaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su cara.

Odiaba a los Weasley, y esas palabras dichas a su hermana, tendrían consecuencias para la menor. De hecho los dos pequeños de aquella familia se habían granjeado un odio especial por parte del chico.

Analizó la situación. Según sus fuentes, y la propia Hermione, Ginevra no era para nada buena en pociones, solo lo suficiente como para conseguir un aceptable, en las más sencillas. Por lo que había tenido que recibir ayuda externa para esta jugarreta. Descartó a todos los alumnos de cursos superiores. Esos efectos eran propios de una amortentia muy potente, y realizada por un profesional.

Estaba claro que Severus Snape no había sido.

La Señora Weasley, era una opción, no sabía que tan buena era la mujer en la elaboración de pociones.

¿Albus Dumbledore?

Negó. Lo dudaba. Ese hombre sería un gran mago en otras áreas, pero no en esa. Siempre dependía de otros para esos menesteres, según le había informado su tía, su abuelo había sido uno de sus mayores proveedores hasta el día de su muerte.

Miró a su hermana.

Ella parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, o de ira. No podía estar al cien por ciento seguro. Pero eso no le importó en absoluto. La cogió de la mano, tratando de darle su apoyo.

Sí.

Ellos se vengarían.

No iban a dejar pasar por alto los malos tratos de la prole de esa familia.

* * *

 _Señora Malfoy,_

 _Su encargo ha sido aceptado. Espere las instrucciones de pago. Se le harán saber a la mayor brevedad posible._

 _Atentamente,_

 _C._

Narcissa parpadeó.

¿Era lo que creía que era?

Ella no había hecho encargo ninguno a ninguna tienda, así que tenía que serlo.

Solo fue capaz de registrar un enorme alivio.

Tal vez su hijo se librara de esta.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Se dio la vuelta y miró de nuevo las heridas en el rostro, el brazo y la pierna de su hermana.

-¿Qué esperas?-la instó Bella-no tengo todo el día-ladró.

-Ya voy-dijo indulgente-se te han vuelto a abrir, e infectar-acotó-no deberías de salir de nuevo hasta estar completamente curada.

La risa de Bella siempre le había producido escalofríos. Y esta no fue diferente. Siempre había admirado a su hermana mayor, su pasión y dedicación a todo aquello que emprendía. Pero se dio cuenta que, si sobrepasabas el límite, todo esto podía jugarte en contra.

-Mi señor me quiere activa entre sus filas-cuando se calmó el orgullo se filtró en su voz.

-Está bien-comenzó a limpiar y desinfectar las heridas de su hermana con ungüentos, y vendarlas-pero no puedo prometer que se curen, al menos no del todo, si sigues tan activa.

Bella pareció ignorarla. Se levantó con una agilidad nada normal para su edad y su condición. Parecía un gran felino acechando a su próxima presa.

Bella adoraba la caza.

Siempre la había adorado.

* * *

-¿Albus?-la cabeza de Molly Weasley apareció en la chimenea del despacho del director-¿qué es tan urgente?

Dumbledore tuvo que controlar su genio. Algo en lo que se había vuelto experto después de tantos años. Solo los más observadores se habrían dado cuenta de los sutiles cambios en las facciones del viejo director, cuando el enfado se adueñaba de él.

-Querida-su voz sonó dulce, como una caricia-nuestra querida Ginevra está en estos momentos en enfermería, con una nariz rota, y el orgullo bien pisoteado.

Molly apretó fuerte sus labios, tanto que parecieron transformarse en una fina línea recta. La papada de la mujer temblaba, y sus ojos estaban tan, pero tan entrecerrados que parecían dos rendijas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-su voz se tornó algo nasal por la rabia-¿ha sido esa desgraciada de Granger verdad?

Albus la miró con algo parecido a la condescendencia.

-Querida Molly-su voz seguía suave, aterciopelada-no deberías de echar las culpas de los inútiles de tus hijos a nadie más-cogió aire por la nariz y lo expulsó por la boca, tratando de mantenerse sereno. No funcionó- ¡No sois capaces de realizar ni la tarea más sencilla! -todo alrededor del mago comenzó a temblar-¡arréglalo!-su dedo índice señaló el lugar donde estaba la mujer, temblando, pero esta vez de miedo.

Nadie quería ver a Albus enfadado, menos aún enfrentarse a su ira.

Molly siguió temblando durante un rato más, sentada a la mesa de la cocina de su casa.

Ella le había dado instrucciones precisas a su hija. Solo una gota el primer día, después al quinto día un par, a la semana cinco, y a los diez días podía echar lo que restase de la poción en cualquier bebida o comida del chico.

Fácil.

Sencillo.

¿No?

Ella había tenido que rebuscar en la habitación de los gemelos. Ella sabía que ese par habían estado experimentando para crear sus productos, y que los que habían resultado demasiado potentes para la venta, los habían dejado allí en una caja, debajo de la cama de Fred.

Su regocijo al notar que sus hijos habían estado probando también con esa clase de pociones, y que además fueran tan buenos elaborándola, había sido completo.

La inteligencia de ese par, serviría a la familia para salir de esa pobreza con la que había tenido que lidiar desde que se casó con Arthur.

Él iba a recibir en un principio una gran dote, y una herencia sustanciosa por parte de dos de sus familiares más ancianos, ninguno había tenido hijos, por ello ese dinero iba a ser para él.

Solo que cuando se enteraron de con quien se había casado, a pesar de sus advertencias, de que ella solo lo hacía por el dinero que sabía iba a recibir, decidieron desheredarlo, sus testamentos muy bien redactados y sin ninguna falla que se pudiera usar para anularlos, había sido para donar todo su patrimonio al departamento del Ministerio en el que trabajaba su marido.

Molly maldijo.

Estuvo demasiados días con un humor de perros. Pero ella sabía que, en algún momento, su Tía Muriel, también soltera y sin hijos, la heredaría su fortuna.

Pero la vieja no parecía querer morir.

Y aquí estaba ella.

Solo quería vivir sus últimos años de vida como realmente merecía.

 **N.A** : Bien, hemos llegado al final del capítulo. Dejad reviews para que sepa si os gusta, os disgusta, pensáis que la historia apesta. Agradezco muchísmo los comentarios que recibo, hay cuatro personas que me hacen saber lo que opinan, y es marvilloso, pero creo que alguien más debería animarse. Estoy sacrificando mis horas de sueño para escribir, editar y publicar, como seguramente muchas de las escritoras que cuelgan sus fics aquí hacen. Yo me tomo el tiempo de escribir reviews en las historias que leo, porque considero que todas los merecemos. Ya sea para mejorar, para decirnos si lo estamos haciendo bien o mal, si el argumento es malo o bueno, si la trama apesta o no, o solo para saludar, y decir, ' _hey, estoy leyendo tu historia'._

Bueno, lamento el tostón, pero considero que es algo serio y quería compartirlo con vosotras.

Un besazo,

B.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola,**

Os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Estoy cansadita, así que en cuanto lo cuelgue, me voy a dormir, que lo voy necesitando.

 **Hina002** , muchas gracias por tu review. No te haces una idea de lo interesada que puede llegar a ser. Ginny, es simple, solo tiene una ambición en la vida.

De nuevo agradeceros a todos los que habéis comentado, **Angelinarte** , **LordNoks** , **ElyRoMe** , **mar** **90** , **Jenny** **Hatake** y **Alexa** **SixT**. De verdad, sois geniales, y hacéis que siga con ganas de seguir subiendo y que merezca la pena seguir escribiendo y los sacrificios.

Un besazo.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bross.

Capítulo 17.

Ginny había conocido la historia del Gran Harry Potter, desde la cuna.

Cualquier recuerdo que pudiera llegarle a la mente sobre su niñez, tenía el apellido Potter. Molly se había encargado de dejar en la mente de su pequeña, de forma sistemática, la idea de que su única razón de existir era el de poder enamorar a ese chico.

Lo hizo de la mejor manera que se le pudo ocurrir, contándole historias de como ese chico estaba sufriendo en casa de sus únicos familiares muggles, y que cuando ingresara al Mundo de la Magia, ella sería la niña que le ayudaría junto a su hermano a tener el sentido de pertenencia que casi todo ser humano necesita.

El hecho de que ellos estuvieran perdidos el primer día de Ronald para coger el expreso de Hogwarts, no había sido casualidad. Ellos habían estado esperando pacientemente a que aquel chiquillo apareciera por allí.

¿Cómo no iba a saber Molly Weasley dónde podía encontrarse el anden 9 ¾?

Ella había llevado a cinco de sus hijos ya a aquel lugar durante unos cuantos años.

Pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conseguir que Ron consiguiera ser el primer niño en ofrecerle su amistad en aquel mundo nuevo. Y ya de paso que tuviera su primera vista de su queridísima hija.

Albus se había encargado de ofrecerle toda la información necesaria para que ella pudiera ir planificando qué y cómo hacer para lograr sus objetivos.

Habían sido años.

Años de esfuerzos, en los que sólo se había dedicado a educar de forma adecuada a sus dos hijos pequeños.

Los Potter siempre habían sido una familia reconocida, y adinerada.

Y ella tenía una hija, una hija a la que podría lanzar a los brazos de aquel chico.

Así que no lo dudó, los guió, a Ron y a Ginny, por el buen camino.

Y ahora Ginny, indignada, en la enfermería, sabe que su madre no va a estar nada contenta.

Pero es que ella, quería poder restregarle a la insulsa de Granger, que aunque quisiera, ella no podría usurpar el derecho que la había arrebatado al lado de Harry.

Ella lo quería ya para poder lucirse del brazo del muchacho.

Quería que todo el mundo viera que el chico bebía los vientos por ella.

Cuando vio la primera reacción de Hermione, el regocijo se apoderó de ella.

Pero algo había fallado.

¿Qué exactamente?

* * *

-¿Señor Potter?-la voz de Severus Snape fue escuchada por el chico como a través de una bruma densa, que parecía haberse adueñado de su cerebro-En cuanto recobre la consciencia, deberán darle esta otra poción, el Señor Potter va a sufrir un…

-¡Aaaaaagh!-el gemido lastimero de Harry al tratar de abrir sus ojos, hizo que los tres le observaran.

-¿Harry?-esa era la voz de Hermione, abría sonreído si no estuviera sintiendo como si le hubieran dado un hachazo que le partía el cráneo en dos-Harry, tienes que beberte esto-notó como algo frío y solido acariciaba sus labios-vamos, bebe.

Harry hizo caso, y bebió. Aquello sabía a rayos, pero conforme iba bajando por su garganta iba notando cierta mejoría en su cabeza. Así que no permitió que su cuerpo expulsara aquella poción de su cuerpo mediante las arcadas contínuas que parecían asolarle.

-Potter, definitivamente, eres demasiado confiado con las personas de tu entorno-Nott prefirió ser algo menos duro con el chico, en deferencia a su hermana- ¿cómo diablos has ingerido tanta poción sin haberte dado cuenta?

Harry le miró algo desorientado, la mano de Hermione estaba cogiendo la suya. En el momento en el que sus ojos lograron enfocar el lugar en el que se hallaba, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la enfermería, de hecho, si no se equivocaba ese era el despacho del profesor Snape.

¿Cómo había acabado allí?, ¿qué había pasado?

Trató de recordar algo de lo sucedido.

¿Se había desmayado?

Su cara de confusión les hizo saber a todos que la poción que le había administrado la pequeña de los Weasley era, o muy potente, o había tenido algún añadido extra.

-¿No recuerdas nada, Harry?-Hermione trataba de saber hasta qué punto la poción de la chica podría haberle afectado, pero en esos momentos estaba más que deseosa de salir a buscar a esa desgraciada y sacarle a golpes que era lo que le había dado a su amigo.

-Tranquila-la mano de Theo posada en ese momento en su hombro, fue lo único que consiguió darle la calma suficiente para no dejarse llevar por su genio-Vamos Potter, algo debes recordar.

Severus permanecía atento a todas las reacciones y palabras que se daban en su despacho. Tal vez, buscando algún indicio de lo que podría haber sucedido.

-Solo recuerdo…-Harry hizo un esfuerzo para traer a su mente el último recuerdo que tenía de aquel día-recuerdo, haber terminado el entrenamiento, haber dado las gracias a los chicos del equipo por su buen trabajo, y…-en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había partes de los siguientes momentos que estaban cuanto menos, borrosos. Sacudió su cabeza-creo que me acerqué, como el resto del equipo a tomar algo de agua, solemos llevar botellas.

-¿Las comparten?-intervino Snape por primera vez.

Harry le miró con duda, pero se dijo que no tenía nada que perder. Ese hombre parecía haber sido el que le había librado de lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado.

-No-negó-normalmente cada uno tiene la suya.

-¿Cree que es posible que Ginny le haya administrado la poción en la botella?-la pregunta de Hermione le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Ginny?-el ceño del chico se frunció, al decir el nombre de Ginny, un montón de imágenes parecieron llegar a su mente sin ser llamadas. Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos-¿qué me ha hecho?-los miró a todos con la desesperación pintada en la cara.

-Harry-Hermione le habló como si estuviera frente a un animal malherido, al que el mínimo de los movimientos, podría hacerle huir-Creemos-hizo incapié en esa palabra-que Ginny te ha suministrado una de las muchas variantes de la Amortentia. El profesor Snape, ha podido contrarrestar los efectos con un remedio universal para ellas, pero aún no estamos seguros, de si podrían quedar algunos efectos secundarios. No todas las Amortentias trabajan igual, aunque el fín es el mismo.

Harry dio un suspiro tembloroso. Fue entonces que el chico se dio cuenta. Estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo parecía estar convulsionando. Y era debido a la rabia.

* * *

 _Querida Andrómeda,_

 _Te pido que, de ser posible, logres una cita con tu hermana._

 _Espero que tú estés en ella también. Se realizará en una cafetería del mundo muggle, te haré llegar la dirección del lugar mediante mi patronus._

 _Un saludo,_

 _C._

* * *

 _Querida Cissy,_

 _El día ha llegado, debes reunirte conmigo en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, dentro de dos días._

 _A._

* * *

 _Querida Andrómeda,_

 _Así se hará._

 _Un saludo,_

 _N._

* * *

 _Querida Cassie,_

 _Todo está arreglado, dentro de dos días, en la dirección que me has facilitado._

 _Espero con ansias nuestro encuentro,_

 _A._

Cassie sonrió al ver la clara respuesta de su colaboradora. Sí, el plan, ya estaba en marcha. Ahora solo quedaba que ninguno de sus múltiples frentes, acabara con un agujero demasiado grande en sus murallas de contención.

-¿Todo bien?-la voz de Niall llegó desde sus espaldas-

-Todo perfecto-la sonrisa de Cassie en ese momento fue enorme-más que perfecto-canturreó.

Niall leyó desde arriba la carta que había recibido la chica y frunció su ceño. No podía ser en serio.

-¿Vas a salir?-el tono de su voz fue brusco, casi enfadado. Ella tan solo asintión con la cabeza-no puedes hablar en serio Cass.

-Lo hago-ella se envaró-esto es importante, y debo cubrirlo lo antes posible.

-No deberías ni salir de Irlanda-le regañó-¡Por Merlín!¿no te das cuenta?, aún no estás añ cien por cien de tus facultades, no llegas ni al treinta por ciento.

-No soy tan débil Niall-le encaró ella, dándose la vuelta. Ella se enfrentó a la imagen de un Niall desnudo, se sonrojo como una adolescente y desvió su mirada-no entiendo por qué te pones así-terminó cruzándose de brazos.

-Por que si sales de aquí no podré protegerte-casi le gritó-no podré hacer nada.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido-susurró ella-no seas neandertal.

El chico la miró frustrado y negando con su cabeza reiteradamente, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Cass…-sonó como algo entre una advertencia y una súplica.

-No-y fue esa respuesta tan rotunda la que le hizo casi caer de rodillas. La suplicaría si fuera necesario-tenemos algo más de lo que hablar-dijo entonces ella-y creo que en estos momentos es importante que lo hagamos, aclarar las cosas-él tan solo la miró de reojo, mientras comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación-supongo que el que no te hayas sorprendido para nada, el despertarte desnudo en mi cama, en mi habitación, indica que no estabas borracho.

-No, no lo estaba-el la miró esta vez a los ojos-estaba más que consciente de lo que hacía, solo me había tomado una copa con Sirius.

-Lo sé, él me lo dijo-Cassie no pudo evitar darle un repaso a su trasero-¿podrías, por favor, ponerte algo que te cubra?

-¿Cuándo has hablado con Sirius?-inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras buscaba aunque fuera su ropa interior.

-Eso no es lo importante-esquivó ella-

-Sí que lo es-dijo el cabezota.

-Anoche-aclaró ella-ahora, ¿podríamos hablar del elefante rosa en la habitación?

El la miró como si la hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. ¿qué clase de comparativa era esa?

Parpadeó algo confundido, pero se recompuso y tomando aire, se dio el valor de decirle todo lo que ella deseara saber.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo-afirmó ella- pero empecemos por el por qué.

-El por qué…-se tomó unos segundos para tratar de reagrupar sus pensamientos, y darles un orden lógico- ¿por qué?, es sencillo, creí dejártelo claro anoche. Te amo, siempre lo he hecho.

-No me vengas con tonterías-ella lo miró con mala cara.

-No lo son-esta vez se acercó a ella-sigues dolida por lo que pasó con nuestros padres-el negó mientras la observaba, cómo un pequeño rastro de dolor, parecía adueñarse de su rostro-no fue como tú crees.

-Me rechazaste-ella le señaló con su dedo índice a modo acusador-es todo lo que necesito saber.

-No voy a negar el rechazo a la propuesta de nuestros padres-el trató de razonar-nunca te rechacé a ti. Si te hubieras quedado, habrías escuchado los motivos-vio el brillo del interés en los sus preciosos ojos chocolate-éramos, ambos, muy jóvenes. Los dos, estábamos tratando de labrarnos nuestra propia identidad, lejos de los legados familiares. Tú, parecías haber logrado desligarte lo suficiente de tu padre y tu necesidad de cuidarlo, lo suficiente, como para salir a comerte el mundo.

-Podríamos haber seguido haciendo lo mismo-ella le miró con la duda asomando en su voz.

-Hubo otra razón, una importante-él se encogió de hombros-al menos, me lo pareció a mí en su momento. No quería que nuestra unión, fuera orquestada por un par de vejestorios, que solo se interesaban por las ganancias que podrían obtener. Quería que, si nos casábamos, lo hiciéramos sin contratos, solo hacerlo, cuando nosotros lo quisiéramos, cuando nos sintiéramos preparados.

-Tiene su lógica-ella seguía seria-pero eso no nos libra de la conversación actual.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-la pregunta venía con cierta ansiedad.

-Nada-la respuesta de Cassie fue muy directa-no hay nada que quiera o espere.

-Yo quiero intentarlo-Niall parecía al borde del llanto-quiero de verdad, intentarlo.

-No es el momento-ella se apiadó de él-no ahora.

-¿Podríamos intentarlo más adelante?-el guardó en el fondo de su ser las ganas de besarla de nuevo. Cuando ella asintió, quiso volver a hacerle el amor, como lo había hecho en la noche.

Niall nunca se cansaría de amarla, de poder recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo, de bañarla en caricias, de besar y mimar cada centímetro de su piel.

Si el precio de lograr tenerla a su lado de esa forma, era esperar, él esperaría.

La esperaría siempre.

* * *

-¿Desea algo de comer?-el camarero le sonreía mientras le ofrecía la carta de dulces. Ella tan solo negó con la mano, mientras seguía observando a través de la ventana.

El día parecía presentarse nublado, como casi todos los días del año en Inglaterra. Solo había pasado una hora lejos de la casa de Niall en Irlanda, y ya echaba de menos aquello. A pesar de ser un sitio que tampoco veía mucho el sol, era verde, muchas tonalidades de verde, tantas…, Londres sin embargo era gris, completa y absolutamente gris.

Al parecer Meda estaba más acostumbrada al mundo muggle, y se había sabido vestir de manera adecuada para pasar desapercibida. Narcissa Malfoy, era otro cantar, al menos el tono de su túnica era lo suficiente neutro como para no llamar de más la atención, y cualquiera podría confundir la túnica que llevaba con un abrigo muy, pero que muy caro.

Hizo un pequeño gesto a Andrómeda desde dentro. Ella tan solo tiró de su hermana dentro del local, que parecía mirar todo con cara de asco.

-¿Señora Malfoy?-Cassie se hizo notar-un placer conocerla. Meda-llamó a la mujer, tratando de transmitirle a Narcissa la cercanía que tenía con su hermana. Andrómeda no hizo ni un gesto de disgusto por aquel apelativo que solían usar las personas más cercanas a ella.

-¿Dagworth?-miró a su hermana, escandalizada-¿es ella?

-Disculpe-Cassie levantó sus manos en señal de paz-si por cualquier motivo, no quiere seguir con el trato que ha conseguido su hermana a su favor, no hay problema-metió la mano en la chaqueta y la sacó, dejando ver un poco de su varita-siempre podemos realizar un obliviate, y aquí no ha pasado nada-trató de darle a su voz el tono de negocios que solía usar cuando necesitaba conseguir una nueva subvención ante su jefe-ya sabe, que los inefables, somos realmente buenos con ese encantamiento.

-No-la miró como si la estuviera evaluándola-me gustaría cuales serían las garantías y el precio a pagar.

-Bien-Cassie entrelazó sus manos y echó su tronco un poco hacia delante-verá, las garantías, son muy claras, yo me encargaré de que su hijo siga con vida, gozará de un refugio seguro, bajo el encantamiento fidelius. Usted no podrá saber la localización, por obvias razones-hizo alusión a que ella estaba rodeada de un montón de mortífagos, día y noche, y también tenía como invitado estrella al desquiciado número dos-el precio es sencillo, solo pediré dos cosas.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-sabedora de que no podía precisamente negociar, debido a su situación, se resignó a escuchar las peticiones de la mujer frente a ella.

-Pimero-dijo Cassie levantando un dedo-debe liberar a Severus Snape del Juramento inquebrantable que los une-levantó un segundo dedo-segundo, su familia quedará en deuda con la mía, de forma que solo podrán librarse de esa atadura, en el momento en el que el cabeza de familia, decida que ya ha sido suficiente.

-¿Sabe lo que me está pidiendo?-ella siseó-podría morir, solo con el cumplimiento de su primer pago.

Cassie tan solo se encogió de hombros.

No era algo que a ella le importara realmente, pero ella sabía que no tenía por qué ser así.

Si pretendía que ella se achantara por el hecho de que su vida corriera riesgo, se había equivocado, completamente, con ella.

-No es algo que a mí me importe-la contestó-ambas sabemos que hay formas de acabar con esa clase de juramentos, sin la muerte de una de las partes. Es usted una Black, y estoy segura de que recibió la información necesaria para hacerlo, desde que era una niña-Cassie la miró a los ojos con una mirada vacía de cualquier emoción, y una sonrisa fría en sus labios-estas son las condiciones, Señora Malfoy. Las tomas o las dejas.

Vio la rendición en la mujer antes de que diera un asentimiento seco con su cabeza.

-De acuerdo-Narcissa miró su hermana- ¿no vas a decir nada?

-No tengo nada que decir-Andrómeda la miró con tranquilidad-me parece un trato más que justo.

Cassie volvió a la casa de Niall exultante. Con un juramento de lealtad a su familia, y la libertad de Severus en sus manos.

Sí. Ella estaba consiguiendo todo lo que necesitaba. Su plan estaba despegando.

 **N.A** : Bueno, seguimos con la historia. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y que sigáis dejando reviews con vuestra opinión.

Un besazo.

B.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola** ,

Por aquí otra vez. Os dejo este nuevo capítulo, y voy avisando. Es probable, más que probable que a partir de esta semana que entra, solo pueda colgar un capítulo por semana. Trataré de que sean más largos, en recompensa. Veréis chicas, vuelvo al trabajo. Se me acabó lo bueno. Y eso implica menos tiempo aún para todo, incluido para mí misma.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que os habéis molestado en dejar un review, me habéis hecho muy feliz, y os contestaré por **P**. **M**.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas vosotras. A todas las que os habéis tomado ese tiempo para dejar vuestra impresión de la historia.

Un besazo.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bross.

Capítulo 18.

El único sonido que había escuchado durante los últimos treinta minutos, era el del continuo goteo. El grifo parecía tener una pequeña fuga, y el sonido del agua cayendo y dando contra el fondo del fregadero, era lo único en ese momento que parecía tranquilizarla.

Sabía que a sus espaldas estaba su marido, y sabía que se había alejado lo suficiente como para dejarla el espacio necesario para que asimilara sus palabras.

-Helena-el silencio roto con su nombre saliendo de los labios de su marido, fue más de lo que pudo soportar-sabes que es lo mejor.

Ella quiso gritar, y lo hizo.

Fue un grito de rabia.

Se giró y le miró con sus ojos bien abiertos, parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldrían de las cuencas, el hecho de que las venas se diferenciaran tan bien, debido a las pocas horas de sueño que era capaz de conciliar en la noche y su mandíbula estaba completamente encajada, el rechinar de sus muelas, se oía incluso desde la distancia prudencial que John había tomado, todo ello le daba el aspecto de una demente.

-También es tu hija, Helena-el trató de mantener el tipo, a pesar del miedo que le provocaba ver a su mujer con esa cara y tan relativamente cerca de los cuchillos- ¿no te importa? - la miró tratando de encontrar algo de la mujer con la que había compartido los primeros años de vida de su hija- Cassie no puede encargarse de todo, y Hermione nos necesita, debemos apoyarla y estar a su lado.

-Te he aguantado mucho- sus primeras palabras salieron entre los dientes-tus mentiras, y la forma en que me ocultaste de donde provenías, ha sido demasiado. Tuve que aceptar que ese mundo, me arrebatara a mi hija, tu siempre lo supiste-el odio en su mirada se intensificó-tú sabrás lo que haces John, yo no pienso inmiscuirme en un mundo que no me pertenece.

Sería mentir, si dijéramos que Helena no había sabido en su momento que John había estado en una relación, cuando se conocieron. También sería mentir, decir que ella no se alegró secretamente de que John decidiera hacerse cargo de ella y su bebé. Creyó que había ganado.

Tenía al hombre al que amaba a su lado, dispuesto a formar una familia a su lado, y tanto ella como él, pudieron terminar sus estudios.

Se creyó en una nube cuando, con la herencia de la muerte de su madre, pudieron comprarse la casa que siempre había deseado, y habían logrado montar su propia clínica.

Y de repente, esa idílica imagen de familia feliz que se había creado, se desmoronó.

Su pequeña era una bruja, he iba a un internado, donde la enseñaban a hacer cosas que a ella le daban escalofríos.

No es que hubiera dejado de quererla, es que siempre había sido el verdadero nexo de unión entre John y ella, y con su falta durante gran parte del año, se podía ver, cuan desgastada y superficial había sido siempre esa relación.

Y ahora John la abandonaba por el mismo mundo que le había arrebatado a su hija, y con el todo rastro de la felicidad, o al menos del mundo perfecto que se había montado en su cabeza.

* * *

 _Señorita Dagworth,_

 _Me gustaría ponerme en contacto con usted, a la mayor brevedad posible._

Severus estaba preocupado, y no iba a mentirse a sí mismo. Después de esos años dándoles clases, podía decir que los conocía, al menos, lo suficiente, como para saber que ese par eran demasiado inteligentes para su propio bien.

Solo había una persona a la que podía recurrir para controlar los daños. Y esa era la tía de los chicos.

Solo esperaba que, en vez de animarles a seguir con sus planes, decidiera tomar conciencia de que ella es la adulta responsable en aquella situación, y decidiera recomendarles discreción.

Ambos hermanos habían demostrado parecerse demasiado, la única diferencia que él veía entre ellos, era que las mismas ganas que tenía uno por pasar desapercibido, las tenía la otra por destacar.

De lo que estaba más que seguro era que ambos eran de temer cuando maquinaban venganzas por separado, juntos serían terroríficos. Y no quería tener que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Albus ya estaba lo bastante irritable después del gran fallo de la pequeña de los Weasley.

Sintió la aparición de un elfo doméstico, y se extrañó.

Él no había pedido la presencia de ninguno de los sirvientes de Hogwarts, así que su presencia allí era realmente un misterio.

Se fijó en la criatura. Por lo visto no llevaba el saco con el emblema del colegio, lo que le daba a entender que no pertenecía a la institución. Fue cuando su mirada terminó de recorrer al elfo, que se hallaba dando saltitos nerviosos de vez en cuando, que se dio cuenta de que éste traía una nota en sus manos.

Cuando el pequeño y nervioso elfo se dio cuenta de que el hombre miraba a sus manos, soltó la nota, y tras dar un chillido agudo, se volvió a desaparecer.

Severus recogió la nota y la leyó.

Una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, se posó en los finos labios del hombre.

Sólo a ella se le ocurriría hacer de un elfo doméstico su lechuza particular.

Niña desconfiada…

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa, y salió de su despacho.

 _Mi muy querido Severus,_

 _Te informo de que podemos hablar cuando lo desees. Dime hora y lugar, y allí estaré._

 _Con cariño,_

 _C._

* * *

Rooly había vuelto hecho un manojo de nervios. Niall había tardado un buen rato en tranquilizarlo.

Cassie y Sirius parecían haber encontrado el punto medio en su relación. Ella ya no quería matarle continuamente, y él dejaba de lado, durante el tiempo suficiente, sus bromas, para poder mantener una conversación civilizada con la chica.

-Las pesadillas, dejan de serlo-comentó el hombre-ya no lo son, no cuando son recuerdos de momentos dolorosos de mi vida.

-Te he dado poción para dormir sin sueños-le amonestó la chica-¿no la usas?

-Si, si que la he usado-dijo el ofendido-el problema es que no logra hacer nada conmigo.

Ella le miró con concentración, tratando de descifrar cual era el problema. Ella le había estado suministrando la poción más potente que tenía, y no había llegado a usarla eol suficiente tiempo como para crear una tolerancia.

-Eso es raro-dijo ella meneando la cabeza-¿has tenido otros problemas?

Sirius miró hacia el techo. El realmente no quería hablar de ese tema con nadie, pero sabía que era necesario. El no sabía exactamente por qué, pero pensó que si Cassie había logrado lidiar con Niall y sus problemillas, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría ayudarle a él con los suyos. Tomó aire y devolvió su mirada a la chica.

-Alucinaciones-confirmó-y no son precisamente del tipo de alucinaciones que podrían hacer feliz a un hombre.

-¿Qué clase de alucinaciones?-trató de no transmitir el temor que sentía ni con su voz ni con gestos.

-Del tipo, en el que te ves rodeado de espectros que tratan de agarrarse a ti, que te susurran, te gritan, te maldicen-tuvo que desviar su mirada de ella por unos segundos, inseguro de seguir-no recuerdo exactamente lo que pasó mientras estaba tras el Velo. Pero creo que esas alucinaciones, son parte de mi muy agradable estancia en aquel lugar.

-¿Sirius?-cogió la mano del hombre y le obligó a mirarla de nuevo, girando con su otra mano la cara de él-¿cada cuanto tiempo?

-No lo sé-y esta vez su voz sí sonó débil-simplemente aparecen, y desaparecen.

-Creo que tenemos que preguntarle a Niall-dijo ella-él tiene algunas pociones que le hacen permanecer centrado, su caso es más complicado-ella dudó-pero tal vez, podamos adaptar alguna de ellas para ti.

* * *

-¿Ron?-la voz de Ginny sonó en el pasillo desierto, pero por más que el chico la buscaba, no veía ni rastro de su hermana-¡Ron!

Ronald dio un salto asustado, y se giró con varita en mano.

¿Quién estaba haciéndose pasar por su hermana?

¿Por qué no la veía?

Recibió un fuerte capón, y se giró de nuevo, dispuesto a maldecir al que hubiera osado tocarle, cuando se encontró de frente con su hermana.

Ginny tapaba su nariz con una de sus manos, mientras bajaba la otra.

\- ¿Eres estúpido? -dijo ella agria-llevo llamándote más de cinco minutos.

-No sabía si realmente eras tú-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-no quería arriesgarme.

Ella tan solo resopló.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con Hermione? -ella se cruzó de brazos-no podemos permitir que siga al lado de Harry, y eres tú el que tiene que lograr que ella no lo haga.

-No lo sé-los ojos del chico parecían querer mirar a todos lados menos a su hermana-no creo que pueda conquistarla, y mucho menos usar un filtro de amor.

-No-negó ella de acuerdo-todo el mundo sabe ya que te detesta, sería muy raro veros juntos.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, cada uno dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

-Tenemos que quitárnosla de en medio-soltó ella muy segura.

-Lo sé-dijo él.

-¡No, estúpido!-ella le volvió a dar un pescozón-digo, que debemos quitárnosla de en medio, hacerla desaparecer del mapa.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-el chico sonó entre asustado y excitado con la idea.

-Muy en serio.

Ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de que se hallaban en el séptimo piso, cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres. Donde Malfoy se dedicaba últimamente a pasar casi todo su tiempo libre.

Ninguno sabía que Harry se había dedicado a espiar a Malfoy.

Por ello, ninguno de los dos, se dio cuenta de que dos pares más de oídos habían sido testigos de esa conversación.

Harry y Draco se quedaron mirándose un buen rato en silencio, hasta que al final, ambos salieron corriendo en dirección donde sabían que estarían sus dos amigos. Tanto Hermione como Theo.

Tenían que avisarles.

-Uno…, dos…, tres…-Hermione que percibió la mirada taladradora de su hermano, decidió seguir contando en voz baja los centímetros de su redacción.

Theo sonrió para sí, él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, por eso le molestaba, le hacía perderse, y si se confundía tenía que volver a empezar. O peor aún, como decía su hermana, lo mismo les faltaban centímetros, y entregaban una redacción más corta de lo que les habían solicitado.

Como si eso fuera a ser posible.

Él sabía que ella siempre superaba las medidas que exigían los profesores.

El estruendo de las puertas de la biblioteca abriéndose hizo que todo aquel que estuviera allí, se girara a mirar al causante. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vieron a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, lado a lado, jadeando, como si hubieran echado una carrera para ver quien llegaba antes.

La bibliotecaria los miró con muy mala cara, a lo que Harry agachó su cabeza avergonzado, y Draco entró en el lugar con la cabeza en alto, como si todo aquello le perteneciera.

Theo y Hermione les miraban a ambos con la confusión escrita en sus caras.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la mesa en la que estaban sentados, y se sentaron cada uno al lado de su amigo.

Hermione miró a Harry interrogante y miraba de vez en cuando a Malfoy de reojo.

¿Alguno de los dos iba a explicar lo que estaba pasando?

Fue Malfoy quien, sin ninguna clase de tacto, soltó la bomba.

-Mini Weasley quiere matarte, y Tontonald está emocionado con la idea-tras decirlo, se dejó caer hacia delante para reposar su cabeza sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa.

-¿Disculpa?-Hermione estaba alucinada-¿podrías repetir eso?

-Es cierto-Harry, trató de esquivar la mirada de Theo, que estaba a todas luces en ese momento con un enfado monumental-lo hemos escuchado-al ver que la chica iba a preguntar porqué estaban ambos en ese momento juntos, el aclaró-no tiene importancia cómo, si no que nos hemos enterado, y que tenemos que pararles los pies.

-Si le ponen una mano encima, o le rozan uno solo de sus cabellos-la voz de Theo se iba tornando cada vez más grave, y todo alrededor de los chicos comenzó a sentirse muy pesado-yo mismo me encargaré de matarles, haciéndoles sufrir, rogando porque sea magmánimo y acabe rápido con sus miserables vidas.

La magia de Theo se estaba descontrolando, volviéndose casi asfixiante. Hermione trató de llevar su mano a la de él, y en el momento que hizo contacto, Theo pareció salir de ese trance y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Los chicos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

-No es por joder-soltó Malfoy-pero ese par no lo van a tener difícil-todos le miraron con duda-Mini Weasley duerme en el mismo ala que Granger, ¿no?

-Debemos encontrar una forma de mantenerla lejos de Hermione-se apresuró Harry-la ofrecería dormir en el dormitorio de los chicos, todos la aprecian, pero el desgraciado de Ronald duerme también ahí.

Theo se quedó mirando al vacío durante unos segundos, hasta que un brillo de apreciación apareció en sus ojos.

-No-la voz de Draco le hizo mirarlo con malas pulgas-de eso nada.

-Te jodes-le sacó el dedo medio y miró a los otros dos que observaban atentos aquel intercambio de palabras-la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Pero,..-ella trató de protestar-

-Hermione-Harry le advirtió-es la mejor idea por el momento.

Ella asintió resignada. Ya planearían como librarse de esos dos. No habían terminado de planear su venganza por lo de Harry, y ahora tenía problemas más serios.

* * *

-¡Arthur!-el grito de Molly Weasley resonó a través de toda la Madriguera.

-¿Sí, querida?-el hombre asomó su cabeza por la cocina.

-Necesito que me consigas un par de cosillas-ella le dijo con su mejor cara, y voz melosa-he estado buscando en la habitación de los gemelos, pero no hay nada lo suficiente potente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el temerose.

-Veneno Arthur-lo dijo con calma, como si estuviera explicándoselo a una persona con pocas luces.

-¿Para qué?-consultó sin estar seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.

-Para Hermione, por supuesto-y con las mismas que contestó, volvió a sus quehaceres, dejando la carta recibida por su querida niña sobre la mesa-¿¡A qué esperas?!

 **N.A.:** Hasta aquí, he estado muy ocupada. La vida muggle es lo que tiene, y ser mamá también. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, tanto si es así como si no, hacedlo saber con un review.

Un besazo.

B.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola** ,

Este es el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis, y que no me queráis matar mucho. Se que el anterior fue muy corto, y en recompensa, y como ya no voy a poder subir hasta la semana que viene, aquí os dejo este.

Un besazo.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bross.

Capítulo 19.

Harry estaba seguro de algo, cada día su vida se iba complicando, más y más. Tratar de lidiar con un loco asesino, que está más que empeñado en acabar con tu vida, es algo para nada agradable. Si a eso le sumamos, un viejo loco, que cree que tiene todas las respuestas a cualquier interrogante de tu propia vida, digamos, que es como mínimo incómodo, además de escalofriante.

Y ahora, tiene que lidiar también con un par de energúmenos, con alguna clase de insana fascinación por él, porque quieren eliminar a su mejor amiga.

Todo se vuelve aún más bizarro si cabe, cuando se ve teniendo que colaborar con Malfoy, para lograr que ese par no consigan su objetivo. Sea como sea que lo vayan a llevar a cabo.

No es que él o Hermione le hayan pedido alguna clase de ayuda. Por lo visto, Malfoy, es amigo de Nott, y según les ha explicado el chico le debe todos los favores que él quiera pedirle. Draco, no tiene ni idea del parentesco que existe entre Theo y Hermione, pero aún así está ayudando a protegerla.

Decir que verle cerca de ella le pone los nervios de punta, sería un eufemismo.

Debe lidiar con toda clase de sentimientos encontrados cada vez que la tiene cerca, y ahora, entra en la ecuación una de las personas que peor le caen en el mundo.

-Me ha costado horrores encontrarte-la voz jadeante de Hermione le saca de sus reflexiones-¿sabes qué?-el tan solo la mira de reojo, y sonríe al dar cuenta de lo alborotado que lleva el cabello la chica-Creo que deberías de dejarme a mí el mapa, al menos así podré localizaros.

-Sabes cuál es la respuesta-el chico sigue mirando al frente, sabe que si la mira, acabará cediendo a cualquier cosa que le pida-Theo y yo, nos encargaremos de vigilar que ninguno de esos dos se te acerque, y de vigilar sus movimientos.

-No es justo-protesta ella-soy muy capaz de hacer eso yo sola.

-Pero no estás sola Hermione-el suspira y la mira esta vez tratando de expresar con su mirada, todo lo que no es capaz de hacer a través de sus torpes palabras-nos tienes a Theo y a mí. Se que ninguno de los dos, está dispuesto a perderte, así que-cogiendo a Hermione por los hombros, pone sus ojos a la altura de los de la muchacha-por favor-suplica-por favor, Hermione, déjanos cuidar de ti.

Hermione un tanto nerviosa, trata de mantener la compostura y la mirada ante Harry. Pero esos ojos verdes, brillando con la súplica en ellos, se lo está poniendo muy difícil.

Finalmente, acaba cediendo, asiente en silencio y le da un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

-Está bien-ella se pone de nuevo al lado de Harry y comienza de nuevo su marcha-pero debeís dejarme a mí la venganza.

-No se me ocurriría alguien mejor que tú-dice el fingiendo un escalofrío-Marietta Edgecombe aún no ha podido ocultar del todo tu pequeña venganza para aquel que traicionara al E.D..

Eso sacó una enorme sonrisa en Hermione, sonrisa que dejó oculta en el momento que atravesaron las puertas de la clase de Defensa.

Severus Snape está al frente de la clase, sentado en su silla, y observando a todo aquel que entra por las puertas abiertas de su clase, está también observando de vez en cuando el reloj, así que cuando la hora adecuada llega, el cierra esas puertas con un simple giro de sus manos.

Un golpe sordo se oye, seguido de un grito. Un grito que se parece más al de un gorrino al que van a sacrificar.

El profesor Snape no parece ni inmutarse, y su voz grave y baja hace que todos los alumnos de la clase vuelvan a fijar su vista en él, y no en la puerta.

Es Harry quién, intrigado, echa una leve y rápida ojeada alrededor.

Vuelve su vista al frente, luchando porque la carcajada que está pugnando por salir de su garganta, no lo haga.

Después de todo, tal vez Snape no sea tan malo como creía.

Ronald Weasley parece haber sufrido el mismo sino de su hermana, a manos del mismo hombre.

Una nariz rota.

* * *

Cassie estaba muy concentrada, sus ojos observaban con una fijeza feroz. Esta vez no podría con ella.

Seguro.

Ella era la que mandaba allí.

Solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

Solo un poquito más…

-Yo que tú no haría eso-la voz de Niall la hizo soltar lo que con tanto cuidado había estado sosteniendo. Y sucedió. Otra vez-no sé como no eres capaz de prepararla. Es de las más sencillas.

Cassie le miró con sus cejas chamuscadas y con un mohín en sus labios.

-Iba a esperar-casi lloró-y tú…-le señaló con el índice-me asustaste, e hiciste que metiera el ingrediente antes de tiempo.

El caldero seguía humeando, y Niall se acercó hasta aquel trasto. Con un pase de su varita eliminó el contenido.

-La poción pimentónica no es tan difícil, Cass-fue un suave regaño-te he visto crear estos dos meses una poción multijugos perfecta.

-Nunca se me dieron bien-ella encogió sus hombros.

-Tengo una reunión-lo dejó caer-tal vez la cosa se alargue, O´Connell y McCarthy están tratando de convencer al resto de los clanes.

-¿De qué?-preguntó mientras volvía a colocar todos los igredientes que necesitaría para realizar de nuevo la poción.

-De que es mejor que cambiemos de Jefe-ella le miró, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo. Él no parecía para nada afectado-Creo que es lo mejor.

-No lo creo-negó ella-desde que estás en el cargo, habéis tenido paz-ella la miró suspicaz-¿ha sido idea tuya?

Él no la miró a los ojos. Ella bufó exasperada.

-No puedes seguir manejando así a la gente-le regañó-te aprovechas de que ellos no ven más allá, no como tú, para lograr lo que quieres.

-No lo veo como algo malo-el pareció dar la primera muestra de emoción sincera desde que entró en el laboratorio improvisado de la chica-quiero, no-el negó efusivamente-necesito, librarme del cargo.

-¿Por qué?-y aun sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta, quiso equivocarse.

-Por ti-el parecía a punto de llorar por la rabia-no puedo ni pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú te arriesgas. Podrías morir en esta guerra, y si tú mueres…-la seriedad en su cara asustó a la chica-lo pierdo todo.

- _Mierda_ Niall-fue lo último que escuchó el chico, antes de salir por la puerta

* * *

El aviso de aparición resonó por toda la mansión.

Sirius decidido, corrió hacia la que hasta el momento se había vuelto su habitación, y se encerró en ella.

Cassie con cara de pocos amigos se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, con la varita en su mano izquierda y muy mala leche.

Fue al llegar a la altura de la puerta que lo notó. Un silbido, uno histérico, como el de un…

¿ _Chivatoscopio_?

Miró el objeto que estaba encima de uno de los muebles que adornaban esa parte de la casa.

¿Siempre había estado allí?

Al darse cuenta de lo que ese silbido significaba, sólo logró apartarse de la puerta. Salió corriendo hacia un lateral de la estancia y con la varita firmemente agarrada, esperó a que el polvo que se había levantado al ser la puerta arrancada de sus propios goznes, se disipara.

-Cassie, Cassie, Cassie-la voz de la loca de Bellatrix se oyó retumbando entre las paredes-te encontré-la cara de la mujer apareció de repente frente a sus ojos.

- _Expulso_ -Cassie logró acertar de lleno y Bella salió disparada por el aire, cayendo a unos cuantos metros de ella.

La mujer, comenzó a reír desquiciada, aún tirada en el suelo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el sonido de sus carcajadas fuera saliendo de su boca.

Cuando al fín el polvo le permitió ver algo mejor, se dio cuenta de que la mujer no venía sola. Su marido y su cuñado estaban apostados en el hueco de la puerta, observando hambrientos.

Parecía que llevaban demasiado tiempo sin acción. Cassie, siguió en su sitio, sin apenas respirar. Evaluando la situación.

Sirius estaba arriba, solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera bajar sin tomarse la poción multijugos.

Estaba segura de que bajaría, ese hombre no era de los que decían que no a una pelea.

-La pequeña Cassie quiere jugar-canturreó Bellatrix.

-No me apetece demasiado-se atrevió a decir-pero ya que mi compañera de juegos favorita ha venido a tocar la puerta de mi casa…-el sarcasmo fue más que evidente en su voz- _Oppugno_ -gritó, haciendo que los muebles que había allí se dirigieran hacia la mujer.

Un simple movimiento, casi perezoso, de la varita de Bella y todos quedaron suspendidos en el aire durante unos segundos, antes de caer al suelo con un ruido estrepitoso.

- _Cruccio_ -el rayo rojo de la maldición voló en dirección a la chica, quien lo esquivó por los pelos-Vamos muñequita-la animó-¡Baila para mí!

-¡Vete al infierno!-curiosamente esa no fue la voz de Cassie- _Avada_ _Kedavra_ -la maldición salió de la varita del hombre con un fulgor demasiado intenso. Cassie nunca había visto o escuchado de una maldición asesina que hubiera tenido ese brillo, esa densidad a la vista.

Un gritó agudo salió de la garganta de Bella que se retiró rápidamente de la trayectoria de la maldición.

-Rodolphus, querido-dijo ella amablemente-ocupaos vosotros de la muñequita-una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara-yo me quedo con el bonbóm.

Cassie observó por el rabillo del ojo, como Sirius, sí que se había tomado la poción multijugos, ahora, era una réplica exacta de Niall.

Un par de hechizos fueron lanzados en su dirección, y los bloqueó con rapidez.

Debía lograr dar aviso a Niall, estaban atacando su casa. Y el en esos momentos estaba rodeado de magos y brujas muy capaces.

Hechizo tras hechizo, maldición tras maldición, logró echar de la mansión a ese par de zoquetes.

Fue una visión rápida y fugaz, pero se pudo avistar un montón de manchones negros, que se acercaban con velocidad a la casa.

- _Desmaius_ -apuntó a Rabastan, y consiguió acertar- _Protego_ -una barrera protectora se irguió entre ella y Rodolphus. Se estaba cansando de esto- _Petrificus_ _totalus_ \- al hombre no le dio tiempo a esquivar lo que la chica le había mandado.

Se acercó los pocos metros que los separaban, y los miró. Pudo ver el odio en la cara del mayor de los Lestrange. Ladeó su cabeza, como aquel que quiere analizar algo.

Lo siguiente que vió Rodolphus fue la luz de un desmaius acertando de lleno en su cara.

Les quitó las varitas a ambos y las rompió.

- _Incarcerous_ -repitió la acción con el segundo hermano, y acto seguido se escondió entre los arbustos de los terrenos de los Doyle.

Rebuscó entre sus ropas, y lo halló. El galeón falso que había creado su querida sobrina. Le había dado dos.

El otro estaba en poder de Niall.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en lo que quería que apareciera como mensaje. Notó como el galeón se iba calentando a medida que el mensaje se grababa en él.

Justo en ese preciso momento, un montón de encapuchados aterrizaban justo frente a la mansión. Todos observaban la entrada, y los haces de luces que iban y venían desde dentro.

Merlín fue misericordioso y fueron entrando sin darse cuenta, debido a la oscuridad que reinaba fuera, de las dos figuras inertes y atadas que estaban más atrás.

Respiró hondo y se preparó. No iba a dejar a Sirius solo.

Atacó a los que se habían rezagado, y los desmayó antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Con un _expelliarmus_ silencioso, se hizo con sus varitas, y las rompió.

Siguió hacia delante, después de asegurarse de que los tres estaban atados. Creyó escuchar un pequeño crujido al pasar al lado de ellos. Cuando miró hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que había pisado los dedos de uno de esos desgraciados.

Tal vez no estaba recuperada del todo. Pero se sentía con muchísima más energía de la que tenía cuando se enfrentó a la loca de Bellatrix frente a la consulta de su hermano. Además, contaba con el factor sorpresa frente a esos incautos, que creyendo que iban a aparecer en una batalla ganada, no se habían molestado en revisar los alrededores.

* * *

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -O´Brian que estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta del gesto de dolor de Niall, y de cómo el chico metía rápidamente su mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica-Niall-le llamó, alarmado, al notar como la cara del joven adquiría un tono pálido.

-Cass…-el nombre salió con temor de su boca-están atacando mi casa-lo dijo tan bajito que solo O´Brian le escuchó.

\- ¿Quién? -el hombre zarandeó al chico tratando de hacerle espabilar-¿¡Quién!?-le gritó, escupiéndole en la cara por la intensidad.

Niall pareció volver en sí. Sus ojos ya no mostraban ningún miedo, solo había fuego en ellos.

-Los mortífagos-dijo lo suficiente alto como para que todos escucharan-están atacando mi hogar, y Cassandra está dentro.

El viejo O´Brian frunció su poblado y canoso ceño. Se giró hacia todos los presentes, cada cual estaba a su propia conversación. Se aclaró la garganta fuertemente, los primeros en reaccionar fueron los que estaban al lado del hombre, poco a poco el resto de los grupos fueron cayendo en el más absoluto de los silencios.

-Esta noche-dijo alzando la voz-ha sucedido lo que tanto estábamos temiendo-los miró a todos con su semblante serio-la guerra de nuestros vecinos, nos ha alcanzado-los murmullos se fueron alzando-los mortífagos están atacando la Casa Doyle.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer?-preguntó uno de los más jóvenes.

-¡Vamos a hacerles conocer la furia irlandesa!-gritó O´Connell-¡Les haremos desear no haber puesto sus pies en nuestras tierras!-un coro de gritos aprobadores se extendió entre todos los asistentes a la reunión.

-Quien no desee ir, que se vuelva a casa, con el rabo entre las piernas-el viejo O´Brian volvió a coger la palabra-Niall-le llamó-después de ti, hijo.

Niall se desapareció, dejando tras de sí un remolino de viento, que mecía la hierba verde. Tras él se fueron desapareciendo el resto, dejando tras ellos el sonido de veinte apariciones.

Cuando Niall llegó a su terreno, afinó todo lo que pudo su vista.

¿Era su impresión, o había demasiados bultos en el camino a su casa?-

-¡Vaya!-O´Brian le palmeó la espalda, mientras un silbido bajo salía de sus labios-la pequeña Cass les está dando guerra…-una ronca carcajada salió de él, mientras el resto de sus aliados iban apareciendo tras ellos.

Comenzaron a avanzar con cautela hacia la entrada de la Mansión, todos con la varita preparada, y con ganas de pelea. Se dieron cuenta, de que cada vez que avanzaban, había un par de cuerpos más, mortífagos, inconscientes, atados y amordazados.

-¿Niall?-la voz de Cassie salió de la nada absoluta. Todos comenzaron a girar sobre sí mismos tratando de encontrar a la mujer que había hablado.

Cassie se quitó el encantamiento ilusionador y salió corriendo a los brazos de Niall.

-¿Y esta pequeña mujer ha hecho todo esto?-Cassie prefirió ignorar la pulla de O´Brian.

-Me alegro de volver a verte-se giró hacia él con una sonrisa-aunque no en estas circunstancias.

-Las circunstancias nunca son malas-le guiñó el ojo-y bien…¿Cuántos nos has dejado para nosotros?

-Calculo que hay unos diez más, están distribuidos por la mansión-miró a Niall con una disculpa tatuada en el rostro-creo que ellos piensan que me traje conmigo las investigaciones de mi padre.

Niall asintió y comenzó a distribuir a todos, mandándoles a un sitio diferente de la casa, de dos en dos.

-Creo que debería subir a ayudar a Sirius-dijo ella-dentro de poco se le pasará el efecto de la poción multijugos-esto se lo susurró a Niall al oído-llevan un buen rato luchando.

Cassie echó a correr escaleras arriba, dejándose guiar por el sonido de las voces y los hechizos al chocar.

Cuando al fín los encontró, se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba cuanto menos agotado, y además, sus ojos habían empezado a cambiar de color.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Urgentemente.

Con sigilo, se acercó todo lo que pudo, y aprovechó cuando Sirius le mandó un hechizo a Bella, para hacer su jugada.

- _Bombarda_ -apuntó al techo sobre la mujer, y vió como este se desprendía cayendo sobre ella. Suspiró de alivio cuando los cascotes que había donde antes había estado Bellatrix, no se movían, si te acercabas lo suficiente podías escuchar una respiración forzada, con pitidos.

-Gracias-Sirius se acercó a su lado y con la respiración algo acelerada por el cansancio, posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Cassie- _Evanesco_ -todas las piedras que cubrían a la demente de su prima desaparecieron, dejando ante ellos la figura maltratada de la mujer. Había sangre, mucha. Y algunas de sus extremidades estaban totalmente aplastadas. Curiosamente ella estaba aún consciente. Con su mirada altiva.

- _Expelliarmus_ -Cassie la desarmó por precaución, y una vez la varita de la mujer cayó en sus manos, cuando iba a romperla, fue Sirius el que le impidió hacerlo.

-La quiero de recuerdo-el se encogió de hombros, y se sentó frente a Bella, esperando a que la poción multijugos terminara de desaparecer de su cuerpo-verás, querida-dijo mirando a Bellatrix-quiero que antes de morir, lo que veas sea mi cara-sus ojos se entrecerraron-mi verdadera cara.

Cassie se apoyó contra el dintel de la puerta, estaba más que segura de que todos esos hombres podrían apañárselas bien sin ella, pero de vez en cuando, agudizaba el oído y miraba de reojo.

Poco a poco la figura de Sirius Black fue apareciendo ante los ojos de ambas. Bellatrix cambió su semblante a uno de pánico absoluto.

-Nos vemos en el infierno, primita-las últimas palabras vinieron acompañadas de una sonrisa cargada de significado- _Avada_ _Kedavra._

Y la luz verde de la maldición asesina fue a parar directa en el pecho de la mujer, apagando el brillo y la vida de su mirada. Su expresión de puro terror dibujada en su cara.

No había sido complicado. Dar con todos esos mortífagos, había sido demasiado sencillo. Eran probablemente, la última hornada. La juventud de esa asociación. Uno a uno, los fueron dejando a todos en la entrada, en fila, en el suelo.

Eran en total veintidós, entre los que había acabado Cassie, y los que ellos se habían encargado de vencer.

Fue cuando vio bajar a Cassie y Sirius solos, que pudo cerciorarse de que finalmente, la numero veintitrés, no iba estar en la lista de los supervivientes.

Un patronus con forma de halcón se posó frente a Andromeda Tonks. La voz de Cassie salió del pico del ave.

 _-Saca a Narcissa de su casa. Todo está en marcha_ -el ave dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor después de decir el mensaje y se desvaneció.

Una esfera de luz se posó frente a Narcissa Malfoy. Se encontraba en sus aposentos, tratando de evitar a todo aquel que no hubiera ido a la misión de esa noche. Todos parecían nerviosos.

Cuando la voz de su hermana Andrómeda salió de la esfera, ella palideció.

-Sal de ahí. Corres peligro. Mi casa-la esfera se desvaneció.

Narcissa corrió hacia el armario y cogió la pequeña maleta que había preparado para cuando llegara ese día. Cogió un puñado de polvos flu y corrió hacia la chimenea.

-Incendio-dijo apuntando a ella-El caldero Chorreante-dijo mientras se metía y tiraba los polvos flu, haciendo que una llamarada de fuego esmeralda se la tragara.

Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante, no se molestó en mirar si quiera al tabernero. Salió como una loca al mundo muggle, buscó un callejón desierto, y concentrándose todo lo que podía en la imagen que su hermana le mostró de su casita en el campo, se desapareció.

 **N**. **A**.: este capítulo es un bonus, por lo cortito que fue el anterior. El próximo será aún más largo, pero lo subiré la semana que viene. Un besazo. Dejad vuestros comentarios, y hacedme feliz un ratito.

Besos,

B.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola** ,

Primero y ante todo, perdón por la tardanza. Mi vida se ha vuelto un caos. El trabajo me ha absorbido mucho de mi tiempo y me ha sido imposible escribir y subir algo hasta ahora.

Segundo, muchas gracias a las personas que seguís la historia.

Hoy he recibido un review, y quiero enviarle desde aquí un gran abrazo, y asegurarte que no pienso dejar la historia, solo se ha tratado de un parón no contemplado en mis planes, por causas externas. Pienso terminar la historia. Espero que sigas dejando comentarios, y que la gente se anime a ello también. **CCBPotter** , muchas gracias.

Un besazo para todos.

 **Disclaimer**.: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. y Warner Bross.

Capítulo 20.

Todo se había descontrolado. Ahora mismo, se encontraban decidiendo que hacer con todos los mortífagos capturados.

Muchos de los allí presentes estaban a favor de encerrarlos en las Catacumbas, los irlandeses habían ideado una cárcel peor que la de Azkabán, solo unos pocos querían enviar a los ingleses a Inglaterra, para que el Ministerio de Magia Inglés se hiciera cargo de sus propios criminales.

Eso había creado un conflicto en el que Cassie, no pensaba, ni quería participar.

No ahora.

En estos momentos tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Sus pasos resonaban entre las paredes del salón en el que tanto ella como Sirius se habían autorecluido. Estaban justo en el salón contiguo en el que discutían los Cabezas de los Clanes. Su mirada de vez en cuando se desviaba preocupada hacia la puerta.

Tanto ella como Sirius estaban esperando, con maletas en mano. Preparados para partir. Estaba claro que no podían permanecer por más tiempo en aquella casa, y tampoco estaba dispuesta a arriesgar de nuevo la integridad de Niall, ni su nueva residencia.

Esperaban a recibir la señal de Andrómeda. Esperaban con ansias el recibir el mensaje de que su hermana, Narcissa, había llegado sana y salva a la casa. Necesitaban estar seguros del todo, porque querían usar la muerte de Bella para mandar un mensaje a Voldemort. Y no podían hacerlo, hasta que la mujer estuviera a salvo entre las paredes de los Tonks.

-¿Crees que va a ser buena idea?-Cassie le preguntó a Sirius-no estoy del todo segura de que sea la mejor de las ideas…

-Creo que se lo tomará como algo personal-esa idea parecía hacerle demasiada gracia, y eso hizo que ella le mirara mal-mira, se va a enterar de todas formas. Creo que el hecho de que le enviemos nosotros mismos el cuerpo, debería ser tomado como un acto de buena fe.

-Claro…-dijo ella sarcástica-como es mi culo el que se va a ver en serios problemas…-su ceño se frunció y la nariz se le arrugó en disgusto.

-Tú culo se ve muy bien-dijo el haciendo como que se lo miraba-no veo los problemas-ella le lanzó un cojín que pilló del sofá en el que estaba apoyada, y él lo esquivó con gracia y buen humor.

-Deja de decir tonterías-ella seguía seria-Niall se va a enfadar.

-Es un chico listo-trató de quitarle importancia-sabe que solo bromeo contigo, jamás se me ocurriría intentar algo contigo.

-No lo digo por eso-ella quiso reír-digo que se va a enfadar en cuanto sepa que nosotros nos vamos.

-Él podría venir con nosotros-ofreció Sirius-nos hemos apañado bastante bien con la convivencia aquí, no creo que vaya a haber problemas en la nueva casa.

Ella negó apesadumbrada.

Ella sabía lo que se le venía encima ahora al gobierno Irlandés, y sabía que aunque Niall quisiera ir con ellos, no podría. Sería peor que un desertor, sería un cobarde. Y no hay nada peor para ellos que uno.

La casita de Cassie estaba en Escocia, y ella ya había dilatado demasiado su estancia en Irlanda, en parte por culpa de su convalecencia, y por otro lado porque no quería irse. Quería quedarse allí.

Su parte más egoísta quería que se quedara con Niall. Quería dejar todo y a todos, para poder ocultarse en algún sitio en el que no les pudieran encontrar.

Pero sabía que las cosas no podían, ni debían ser así. Tanto ella como él, tenían responsabilidades. Y no podían faltar a ellas.

Además, Niall era el guardián del fidelius que estaba aplicado en su casa. Él podría venir en caso de que necesitara algo, o de visita, si es que le quedaba algo de tiempo libre.

-No te sigas comiendo la cabeza-Sirius se tiró encima del sofá y colocó sus brazos tras la cabeza-encontraremos la forma-el cerró sus ojos algo cansado, pero terminó abriendo uno de ellos para mirarla-estoy seguro de que lograrás que todos salgamos con vida de esta. Después de todo, la pequeña Hermione tiene a quien parecerse.

Una bola de luz apareció frente a ellos. Refulgía con intensidad. Se paró frente a Cassie y la voz de Andrómeda salió de la esfera.

 _Todo bien. Narcissa está a salvo._

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Miró a Sirius que se había espabilado de repente. El hombre se puso en pie de un salto, y comenzó a pasar su peso de un pie a otro, como un niño pequeño, que espera que le digan que puede salir a jugar.

Ella solo asintió.

Sirius salió casi volando del salón, escaleras arriba.

Tenían un regalo que entregar.

* * *

-¡Merlín!-Cassie estaba agotada-la próxima vez deberíamos pensarnos mejor la forma de viajar.

-Sabes que, si hubiéramos usado un traslador, habría podido ser rastreado-Sirius sonrió-la próxima vez…-dijo riendo entre dientes- ¿piensas que haremos esto a menudo?-comentó jadeante.

-¡Oh, cállate!-dijo ella mientras arrojaba con un movimiento de su varita el cuerpo de Bellatrix hacia los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy-hora de irse-en cuanto terminó de decirlo, las alarmas que habían sido colocadas en aquel lugar, comenzaron a sonar.

Cassie cogió a Sirius del brazo y se desaparecieron. Pudieron ver justo antes de desaparecer de las puertas de aquel lugar como toda la entrada de la mansión era invadida por manchones negros, probablemente mortífagos, pero desde la distancia en la que se encontraban solo pudieron intuir sus figuras.

Notaron ese agarron justo en el centro de su abdomen, tirando del resto de su cuerpo, haciéndoles retraerse hasta convertirse solo en una ligera brisa. Allí donde habían estado sus cuerpos, ahora no había nada.

* * *

El aterrizaje fue de todo, menos agradable. Cayeron los dos de culo en cuando pisaron suelo firme. Ambos jadeantes.

Cassie estuvo tentada de quedarse a dormir ahí tirada. No se sentía con fuerzas más que para arrastrarse. Sirius la cogió del codo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ambos iban arrastrando sus pies.

Era aún de noche, y no tenían ganas de fijarse demasiado en lo que tenían frente a ellos. Tan solo subieron los tres escalones del porche y se abalanzaron hacia la puerta.

Cassie se quitó su capa, y la dejó tirada sobre el sofá, Sirius ni se molestó en ello. Ambos pusieron rumbo a sus habitaciones.

El olor a tostadas y bacon llegaron a su nariz, que comenzó a moverse por sí sola, olfateando más detenidamente ese aroma.

Lo siguiente que se despertó fue su sentido del oído. Alguien silbaba, y entonaba una canción de vez en cuando. Parecía una canción con ritmo.

Se levantó con los ojos aún pegados. Parecía que su vista no quería colaborar aún, lo que le produjo un bonito golpe en la frente contra la pared. Sobó la zona, y después se frotó los ojos tratando de despejarse.

Cuando bajó las escaleras y torció hacia la derecha, se encontró con Cassie, rodeada de comida. Había dejado en el mesón, tostadas, huevos escalfados, beacon, zumo de naranja, café y algunas piezas de fruta.

-¡Buenos días!-ella parecía llena de energía-he preparado el desayuno, creo que necesitas coger peso-dijo excusando la cantidad de comida que había preparado-tenemos un par de árboles frutales, ¿te lo puedes creer?

-Buenos días-él le dio una sonrisa somnolienta-tiene muy buena pinta, y huele genial.

-He sacado todo lo que llevábamos encima, y lo he devuelto a su tamaño original-comentó ella mientras señalaba al otro lado de la planta-creo que te va a tocar organizar un poco esto.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-preguntó interesado-creí que te quedarías un par de días.

-No puedo-ella le miró perdiendo toda la alegría que parecía haber tenido-la noticia del ataque a Irlanda, ya ha salido. Tengo que presentarme ante Alastor, él quería verme cuando me mejorara.

-No me da buena espina-negó él.

-A mí tampoco-ella se encogió de hombros-pero es lo que hay que hacer.

Pasó por su lado, y antes de salir de la casa le dio un leve apretón en el hombro.

-Estaré aquí antes de lo que piensas-se dirigió a la puerta con la seguridad de que ese no iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

-¿Disculpe?-la secretaria que estaba apostada a la entrada del departamento de aurores, parecía una chica joven, y con muy malas pulgas.

-¿Si?-su voz fue nasal, y con un deje de hastío.

-Alastor Moody-dijo Cassie armándose de paciencia-me espera.

La chica comenzó a mirar una agenda enorme que tenía encima del escritorio, tras darle una ojeada rápida, la miró con desdén.

-El Señor Mooddy no tiene visitas programadas.

-No está programada-Cassie estaba perdiendo los nervios-verá-trató de pensar en algo que la hiciera conseguir llegar hasta el auror-soy inefable-se le ocurrió decir-tuve un accidente, relacionado con un duelo, y el Señor Moody, me pidió encarecidamente que me presentara en su despacho, para ayudarle a esclarecer los hechos.

La chica siguió mirándola, esta vez totalmente apática mientras se metía un caramelo en la boca.

Se quedó un buen rato observándola, hasta que después de un rato, ella volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento-dijo-pero no puede entrar sin cita previa.

Cassie quiso estrangularla. De verdad.

-Está impidiendo el paso a un funcionario de alto rango del Ministerio-dijo Cassie entre dientes- ¿de verdad quiere meterse en ese lío?

-Lo siento, pero…-la chica no pudo terminar. Se quedó con la boca abierta y totalmente rígida.

Un _petríficus_ _totalus_ silencioso, y Cassie estaba al fin entrando en el Departamento de aurores. Hasta Mildred habría dado más guerra.

¿Cómo podían tener a semejante esperpento vigilando la entrada?

Pasó de largo entre los cubículos. Ella se conocía bien ese Departamento. Había colaborado las suficientes veces con ellos, como para saber dónde estaba cada quién.

Los aurores apenas levantaron sus miradas, estaban demasiados metidos en sus papeleos, y la mayoría de los que la miraban, ya la conocían.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de _Ojoloco_ , esta se abrió antes de que ella si quiera pudiera llamar.

-Al fin apareces-fue el recibimiento que le dio-bien-gruñó-siéntate.

Cassie suspiró, iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

-Alastor-saludó ella mientras se sentaba y oía como la puerta se cerraba.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado en Irlanda?-Cassie elevó una de sus cejas-no te pases de lista conmigo jovencita.

-Para empezar-Cassie respiró hondo-un grupo de mortífagos, se hizo con la dirección de la Casa de los Doyle-ella le miró con suspicacia-¿no habrá tenido nada que ver uno de los tuyos con eso, verdad?

-No lo sé-gruñó de nuevo-por eso te pregunto, que pasó allí.

-Nos atacaron-se corrigió-me atacaron, en el momento que llegó la avanzadilla, estaba yo sola. Me las apañé para ocultarme lo suficiente como para hacerle llegar a Niall el mensaje-ella elevó su mirada-llegaron, las Cabezas de los Clanes, junto con Niall. Estaban en una reunión, y en cuanto se enteraron del ataque, fueron todos a pelear. Justo en ese momento, comenzaron a llegar más mortífagos-miró a Alastor a los ojos mientras le soltaba una mentira más-Bellatrix está muerta.

-¿Quién la mató?-el no se molestó en ocultar el alivio y la alegría que le daba saber que esa mujer había sido borrada de la faz de la tierra.

-Yo-Cassie se irguió en el asiento-era su vida, o la mía. Y le tengo bastante más aprecio a la mía.

Ojoloco la miró con lo que podría pasar por aprobación.

-El asunto del duelo, en el que le salvaste el culo a tu hermano-dijo entonces él-me he encargado de que no pase a mayores-su ojo mágico se quedó fijo un momento en la puerta de su oficina-siempre me pregunté por qué no te metiste en el cuerpo de aurores.

-Tradiciones familiares-dijo ella irónica. Ambos sabían que el puesto que ella ejercía se debía a que Albus Dumbledore, necesitaba oídos y ojos en todas partes-¿piensa entrar Kingsley o va a quedarse ahí fuera esperando?

Ese comentario hizo que el viejo auror diera una seca carcajada, y abriera la puerta.

-Ya has oído Kingsley-dijo jocoso-¿entras o te quedas fuera?

-Cassie-el hombre la saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia-Alastor, me enteré de que la chica estaba por aquí, y necesito hablar con ella de algo personal-miró a su jefe estoico -¿han terminado ya?

-Claro muchacho-los echó a ambos con movimientos bruscos de sus manos-vamos, fuera de aquí.

No emitieron palabra alguna. Conscientes de que no era prudente hablar de nada importante en aquel lugar, ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que salieron del Ministerio.

Cassie le condujo hacia una cafetería del Londres muggle.

Tras pedir un par de cafés, el hombre esperó a que el camarero se los dejara en la mesita en la que se habían sentado.

Una vez se aseguró de que nadie podía verles, realizó un hechizo para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación.

-Se quien ha podido ser-empezó el hombre-pero creo que tiene alguien allí, en Irlanda. Un topo-Cassie le miró impasible-Cassie, si mis informaciones son verídicas, es probable que se hayan llegado a infiltrar entre las cabezas de los Clanes, o tal vez sea un chiquillo perteneciente a ellas.

Un _muffliatto_ salió de la varita de la chica, preocupada de que el hechizo de Kingsley no fuera muy eficaz.

-Cuando averigües algo más, avísame-él asintió-¿por qué contármelo a mí?-no pudo evitar dejar entrever su perspicacia.

-Tu hermano me ha buscado-el suspiró-ha abandonado su casa, no sabía dónde encontrarte, así que vino preguntando por mí en el departamento.

Ella asintió, no dejó que continuara.

-Te lo ha contado-Cassie trató de guardar en un cajón muy en el fondo de su mente el cabreo que estaba experimentando en este momento.

-Mira-el hombre trató de aplacarla-me da igual lo que estéis planeando. Solo sé que Dumbledore, no es quien creí que era-el meneó su cabeza-no sabes, lo mucho que me alegro, de no haber hecho ningún pacto con él.

-Extraño-ella le miró con curiosidad, sus ojos examinándole, una mirada escrutadora que logró hacer que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Kingsley- ¿por qué Albus Dumbledore no te ha hecho realizar ningún juramento de lealtad?-sus ojos se achicaron.

-Lo propuso-se sinceró Kingsley-pero no puedo aceptar ninguno.

\- ¿Y eso a qué se debe? –inquirió aparentemente desinteresada. Sus facciones ya no mostraban nada.

-Mi lealtad esta con mi familia-se encogió de hombros-en mi país de origen, se nos prohíben realizar ningún juramento de lealtad. Se nos ata de por vida a la familia.

-Curioso…-Cassie se quedó pensativa un rato-cuando tengamos tiempo me gustaría que me explicaras, cómo exactamente se realiza ese ritual-él sonrió mientras asentía-por otro lado, dile a mi hermano, que ya estamos listos. Que es bienvenido y que no olvide las palabras de Niall.

Cassie se levantó de su asiento, y sacudiendo su capa, comenzó su camino hacia la salida del local.

* * *

Llevaba un rato andando por las calles de Londres, buscando un lugar adecuado para aparecerse. Necesitaba hacer una última parada, antes de volver a casa.

El problema era esa sensación, sentía, y estaba más que segura, de que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Continuó su camino, como si su intención fuera la de pasear y ver lo que los escaparates de las tiendas tenían que ofrecer.

Los vistazos que podía dar a través de los cristales, de algunos de ellos, eran demasiado cortos como para poder evaluar mejor a todo aquel que estuviera a sus espaldas.

Se paró frente al escaparate de una zapatería, y fingió estar muy interesada en los zapatos expuestos. Por el rabillo del ojo conseguía vigilar a las personas que pasaban por su lado, y con un par de miradas más al cristal, pudo verlo en el reflejo.

Estaba segura de que aquel chiquillo era un mago, al menos sus prendas de ropa se lo decían. Estaba parado en la acera de enfrente, mirando a todos lados, y volviendo de manera casi compulsiva sus ojos a ella, cada poco tiempo.

Decidió seguir el juego del gato y el ratón, para ver que sucedía.

Qué era lo que pretendía el chico, y hasta dónde era capaz de llegar con esa pantomima. Estaba claro que era la primera vez que realizaba esta clase de seguimiento, porque era demasiado torpe.

Ella conocía espías, espías buenos de verdad, en su trabajo. Y como no, tenía como ejemplo, a Severus Snape, ese hombre le daba mil vueltas a cualquier espía formado por cualquier gobierno.

Siguió con tranquilidad, sus pasos dejaron de ser algo apresurados. Ya que iba a tener que soportar eso, al menos sería con el estómago lleno.

Llegó a un pub, por lo visto vendían alitas de pollo fritas, además del fish and ships. Se pidió una pinta, y esperó en la barra a que sacaran de la cocina su pedido.

Notó el momento exacto en el que el muchacho, harto de esperar, y tal vez con miedo a haberle perdido definitivamente la pista, entró en el lugar.

Cassie dejó que su magia buscara, había algo que le resultaba familiar. Cuando lo reconoció, se enervó. Ese chico no solo era descendiente de magos, también lo era de hombres lobo. Y el sabor, ese que se puede detectar de cualquier esencia mágica, era demasiado familiar. Apostaría su mano izquierda, y sabía que no perdería, que ese cachorro, pertenecía a uno de los clanes irlandeses.

Giró suavemente su cabeza, y oteó el local en busca del chico. Se había sentado en una de las mesas del final, probablemente creyendo que la oscuridad le ayudaría a pasar desapercibido.

Cassie rodó sus ojos.

Hacía poco que había sido luna llena, y en la oscuridad, los ojos del chico tenían un leve brillo ambarino. Lo que además te indicaba que el chico aún no era capaz de controlar al lobo.

-Aquí tiene señorita-el joven camarero de la barra le presentó un gran cubo de alitas- ¿seguro que no prefiere sentarse en una mesa?

-Creo que sí-dijo ella cogiendo el cubo como pudo con una mano- ¿le importaría llevarme mi cerveza a la mesa? -y añadió-oh, y si no le importa traiga otra más. Voy a tener compañía.

Se acercó a la mesa en la que el muchacho estaba sentado. El chico parecía estar aterrado.

-Tu abuelo no va a estar nada contento contigo-dijo mientras dejaba el cubo encima de la mesa-tu abuela, va a querer despellejarte con sus propias garras-comentó alegre mientras se sentaba frente a el-y ni tu padre, va a ser capaz de librarte de lo que te haré yo, si no comienzas a cantar.

-Yo no…no…-el chico comenzó a revolverse, nervioso, cuando el camarero dejó las jarras en la mesa.

-Come-instó ella-no están envenenadas, Acaban de sacarlas de la cocina-entonces ella sonrió-no me ha dado tiempo a echarles nada.

El chico permaneció estático, sin coger nada, así que fue ella la que pilló la primera alita, y llevándosela a la boca saboreó el primer mordisco.

-Jamás creí-se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel-que alguien de los O´Brian fuera tan cobarde.

-No se lo digas a mi abuelo-suplicó el chico-Greyback, él dijo que, si no les daba la localización, mandaría a toda su manada a atacar a mi familia-el chico miró a Cassie con ojos llorosos.

Cassie suspiró. Lo peor de todo, es que era más que probable que el chico dijera la verdad.

-Estarías dispuesto a declarar eso, bajo veritaserum-ella buscó los ojos del chico.

El chico solo asintió. Y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Creo que me van a matar-dijo el mortificado-mi abuelo me va a repudiar.

-Verás…-ella cogió la jarra y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza-yo que tú, me encargaría de llenar la barriga, probablemente te dejen sin comer durante un buen rato-dijo ofreciéndole de nuevo el cubo, y acercándole una de las jarras-y yo me preocuparía más por el interrogatorio al que vayan a querer someterte.

Esta vez, el chico si comió. Lo hizo como si fuera la última vez.

* * *

Niall estaba teniendo un serio problema. No es que no agradeciera el ofrecimiento, de hecho, estaba más que agradecido, pero tener que compartir espacio con el viejo O´Brian, estaba empezando a sacarle de quicio.

Nunca había visto a un hombre de esa edad con tanta energía. No paraba...

Ni de caminar…

Ni de comer…

Ni de hablar…

Las palabras parecían fluir como un río de su boca. Lo peor de todo era que la mayoría de sus frases carecían de sentido alguno.

Simplemente a ese hombre le gustaba escuchar su propia voz, Niall empezaba a sospechar que se dedicaba a pensar en voz alta, sólo para escucharse.

Se había escondido.

Sí.

Él había decidido esconderse, en el único lugar que ese hombre no pisaba. El cuarto destinado a los elfos domésticos de la casa. Había incluso suplicado a las criaturas que le permitieran permanecer allí durante un rato.

Los pobres elfos, solo le miraron raro, y le concedieron la estancia allí.

¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer?

Curiosamente desde esa pequeña habitación, se tenía una vista privilegiada de la entrada a los terrenos que rodeaban la Casa O´Brian.

Y fue mirando el curioso paisaje, que creyó estar alucinando.

¿Esa era Cassie?

Agudizó aún más la vista y se dio cuenta de que iba acompañada, y no de cualquiera.

¿Ese no era Shamus?

Salió rápido de su aturdimiento, y abriendo la puerta de aquel habitáculo, voló escaleras abajo.

Llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar al viejo O´Brian maldecir.

* * *

Hogwarts de noche no era precisamente el lugar en el que a alguien a quien le han jurado muerte, quiera estar solo.

Hermione se repetía, una y otra vez, que ella es valiente.

Pero justo en esos momentos le venía a la cabeza todas las posibles formas en las que podrían tenderle una emboscada, y el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, y por qué no decirlo, refunfuñando por lo bajo, se giró hacia su acompañante. Harry y ella estaban saliendo en ese momento del Gran Comedor, tras la cena.

Y la ansiedad estaba empezando a apoderarse de ella.

Quería a Harry a su lado.

No es que fuera una persona caprichosa, no es que fuera a ponerse a patalear como una niña de dos años, si el chico se negaba, pero estaba empezando a pensar seriamente en hacerlo.

-¿Harry?-el chico que andaba algo distraído la miró, ella bajó mucho su tono de voz y le preguntó al oído, vigilando que nadie estuviera lo bastante cerca como para oírla- ¿podrías…?-las manos de ella comenzaron a sudar-¿podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?

La cabeza de Harry se levantó como un resorte.

¿Había escuchado bien?

-Claro-contestó bastante entusiasmado, hasta que cayó en cuenta-¿te pasa algo?, ¿te encuentras mal?

-No-ella negó-es solo, que no quiero estar sola. Me da escalofríos dormir en ese pasillo desierto.

-Está bien-Harry no cabía en sí de felicidad, de los tres que habían estado procurando su bienestar, ella se lo había pedido a él-no te preocupes.

Caminaron hasta las escaleras que les llevaría hacia los pisos superiores del castillo, y esperaron allí. Se había hecho una costumbre.

Todas las noches, Theo y Malfoy, aparecían por allí. Después se despedían con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y cada uno se dirigía hacia sus Salas Comunes.

Cuando al fin llegó la hora, esta vez, solo estaba Theo. Hermione le miró preocupada. No es que se hubieran vuelto amigos, pero Malfoy se había vuelto una constante en su día a día, las últimas semanas. Y le había tomado cierto aprecio. Era ácido, con un humor negro de los mil demonios, pero sincero. Muy sincero. Y eso era algo que ella agradecía.

El no parecía tener pelos en la lengua para soltar aquello que pensara.

Según quien estuviera delante, lo decía con mayor o menor educación.

Incluso, a veces, se había dado el caso, de ver como él era capaz de insultar a alguien, solo con buenas palabras.

Era curioso, como ese ser tan amargo, podía llegar a ser algo refrescante para ella.

Harry sin embargo, miró con sospecha al lugar donde debería estar el chico. Y después su mirada se cruzó con la de Theo.

¿Algo iba mal?

Bastó solo echar un vistazo a los ojos de Nott, para saber que todo estaba en orden.

Theo había logrado ser capaz de desarrollar una nueva forma de comunicación visual. El chico era de por sí bastante inexpresivo y controlaba todas y cada una de las reacciones de su cuerpo, de manera que era casi imposible saber en qué estado se encontraba. Tampoco era demasiado hablador, excepto con Hermione, con el resto del mundo solía sólo hablar cuando era estrictamente necesario y con las palabras justas.

Así que para alguien así, solo quedaba el comunicar mediante sus miradas.

Harry se sorprendió bastante el día que se dio cuenta de que era capaz de entenderle así.

Hermione se despidió de su hermano con un leve movimiento de su mano, y una pequeña sonrisa. Harry tan solo inclinó su cabeza y tomando la mano de su amiga, la guio para subir las escaleras.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Un Beso,

B.


	21. Chapter 21

Buenas noches,

Ante todo, una disculpa enorme. He tenido una mala temporada, se me han juntado un montón de problemas, los cuales no me han permitido escribir. Anímicamente he estado muy mal, y no lograba que nada bueno saliera de ponerme frente al ordenador para continuar con la historia. He logrado escribir algo nuevo, se que no es mucho, pero espero que poco a poco las cosas consigan fluir por su cauce. Lamento que esto sea lo único que os puedo ofrecer por el momento, pero espero que os guste.

Me disculpo de nuevo.

Un besazo.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada relacionado con Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK. Rowling y Warner Bross.

Capitulo 21.

Los pasos de Theo se hicieron cada vez más acelerados. De camino a su Sala Común, se había topado con un grupo de críos de tercero de Slytherin. Estaban cotilleando sobre el estado de Malfoy.

Nott maldijo para sus adentros. No podía creer que ese idiota al que hacía llamar amigo, se hubiera dejado ver gimoteando por los pasillos de las mazmorras.

La expresión de su cara era completamente indiferente, pero de sus ojos emanaba un fuego que pocas personas habían logrado vislumbrar.

Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Y Malfoy iba a recibir un par de maleficios por no ser más discreto.

El sonido de un lloriqueo llegó a sus oídos, acompañado por otro algo más preocupante, parecía como si el lago negro hubiera logrado encontrar una fisura en la estructura del viejo castillo, y hubiera comenzado a inundarlo a través de ellas. Agua a presión, a eso sonaba.

Giró esta vez corriendo, siguiendo el sonido hasta uno de los miles de baños de Hogwarts.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la imagen que se encontró fue horrible. El cuerpo de Malfoy tirado en el suelo de aquel apestoso lugar, boca abajo, y mezclándose con el agua que salía de las paredes de aquel lugar, sangre. La sangre de Draco Malfoy.

Acudió al lado del muchacho, y le dio la vuelta, arrodillado junto a él y empapándose toda su ropa, logró ponerle boca arriba y echar un vistazo al chico, en busca del lugar que estaba sangrando.

No hizo falta que retirara más allá que un poco la capa.

Era su brazo.

El brazo con la marca tenebrosa.

¿Estaba loco?

¿Qué mierda acababa de intentar hacer?

Le tomó el pulso, y viendo que no era lo suficiente estable como para despertarlo y hacerle andar, lanzó algunos reparos a aquel lugar.

Tomó aire y apuntando con su varita al cuerpo inerte de su compañero, lo elevó en el aire.

Solo había un lugar al que podía llevarlo.

Solo había una persona en la que podía confiar.

* * *

Hermione miró a su alrededor, la Sala de los Menesteres, les había provisto de lo necesario para que ambos pasaran la noche allí.

Volvió a sonrojarse. No podía creer que hubiera tenido el descaro de pedirle a Harry que pasara la noche con ella.

Se maldijo mentalmente, ella sabía que era solo porque últimamente no se había sentido muy segura. Había estado sintiendo que alguien la seguía, y si no fuera porque había estado practicando con su hermano la forma de detectar la magia de otros brujos, seguramente se habría llamado a sí misma loca paranoica, y hasta allí habría llegado su preocupación.

El problema…el problema es que ella conocía muy bien las esencias mágicas de su hermano, de Malfoy y de Harry, y no era ninguna de estas las que había estado sintiendo a su alrededor en las últimas noches.

Había intentado en los días siguientes identificarlas, pero casi siempre la ahogaba el tratar de localizar esa esencia en medio de un Gran Comedor lleno de estudiantes. Y cada vez que se había cruzado con algún grupo de personas más reducido, o algún solitario, o despistado estudiante, no había coincidido con esa esencia.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar por un rato todas las teorías conspirativas que estaban acusando su día a día desde hacía unos meses.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Harry se había acercado a ella y había posado su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-No…-la duda se dibujó en la cara de Harry quien le miraba con sus ojos verdes, suspicaces-Harry…-ella suspiró-últimamente he estado un poco preocupada-el tan solo elevó una de sus cejas, incrédulo-está bien…-Hermione sonrió sin empacho-muy preocupada.

-Eso ya lo había notado-fue dirigiéndola hacia uno de los sillones que la sala había preparado para ellos-tengo la impresión de que hay demasiadas cosas que se me escapan-el la miró de reojo-y creo que tú me ocultas ciertas cosas…

Hermione dio un pequeño bote ante la perspicacia del chico, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, presa del pánico.

-Harry, sabes que hay cosas de las que no puedo informarte ahora mismo-comenzó de nuevo con la explicación que se había convertido en su mantra personal durante las últimas semanas-no hasta que…

-Lo sé-la interrumpió-lo sé-sus hombros se hundieron en derrota-pero eso no quita que sea exasperante.

-Solo debemos asegurarnos de que seas capaz de usar la oclumancia adecuadamente, Harry-ella estiró su mano para atrapar la de su amigo en su regazo-estoy segura que en poco tiempo todo será mucho más sencillo.

Harry la sonrió, no sin cierta tristeza en el gesto, y con la confianza que nacía de esa amistad tan especial que tenían, soltó la mano de la chica y acto seguido pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione, haciendola acurrucarse sobre su pecho.

Como ya se había hecho costumbre entre ellos Harry besó la sien de la muchacha y se dejaron arrullar por las llamas de la chimenea frente a ellos.

Estaban ambos casi rozando con sus dedos el mundo de los sueños cuando un estruendo en la puerta de la Sala los hizo despertar y peegar un bote.

-¿Qué narices?-Hermione se levantó y cogió su varita, apuntando hacia la puerta.

Harry en menos de un segundo estaba a su lado, con varita en ristre y preparado para lo que viniera.

Los golpes en la puerta volvieron más fuertes que antes, retumbando el sonido a través de toda la sala.

-¡Hermione!-la voz de Theo se escuchó tras ella-¡Hermione! ¡Abre la puerta!

-¿Theo?-Hermione se acercó lentamente a la puerta y cuando su mano estaba en el picaporte de esta, ella la retiró-¿Quién es la persona que nos ha unido?-le preguntó.

-Cassie-Hermione abrió la puerta rápido-Ayúdame, no puedo seguir con el hechizo de levitación.

Cuando ella miró sobre el hombro de su hermano vio la figura de Draco Malfoy, más pálido de lo normal, suspendido en el aire. Llevándose la mano a la boca asustada se hizo a un lado y apuntó con su varita a Draco, manteniendo el hechizo que Theo ya no era capaz de soportar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Harry se unió al grupo, preguntando lo que Hermione quería saber. Mientras ella lo recostaba en una de las camas de la Sala.

-Aún no lo sé-miró a su hermana-necesita ayuda, y no puedo llevarlo a la enfermería.

Hermione entendiendo en seguida a lo que se refería se fue volando hacia su baúl y tanto Harry como Theo escucharon el tintineo de frascos y el murmullo de la chica.

-¿Poción reponedora de sangre?-le preguntó, a lo que Theo asintió-y pimentónica-afirmó ella al ver las ropas empapadas de Draco.

Hermione se acercó a ellos y apuntó con su varita a Draco.

- _Enervate_ -los ojos de Draco se abrieron, a penas dos rendijas-Draco, tienes que tomarte esto-ella le acercó la botella a los labios y esperó a que el abriera lo suficiente como para que el líquido entrara entre ellos.

Una vez la poción comenzó a hacer efecto, las mejillas del chico comenzaron a tomar algo de color, y sus ojos a abrirse un poco más. Sus manos temblorosas subieron hasta las de Hermione, dándole un pequeño apretón de agradecimiento.

-Debes tomarte también esta otra-le dijo con un tono tranquilo de voz- cuando termines, debes darnos unas cuantas explicaciones.

* * *

-¡Cassie!-el grito de Sirius la sacó del trance en el que se encontraba-¡Por Merlín!-sonaba realmente exasperado-¡o bajas o me mata!

Cassie rió por lo bajo.

-Vamos Sirius, no es para tanto-sus ojos brillaban de diversión-es solo una gata.

-¡Gata del demonio!-exclamó-no me deja moverme por la casa, en cuanto me muevo me persigue, y me mira con esos ojos…-él miró a la gata con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras esta maullaba mirando a las dos personas presentes en la cocina.

-Le caes bien-Cassie rodó los ojos-solo es eso-dijo exasperada-sabes que es una amiguita para Crookshanks, estas navidades vienen los chicos, y ese gato necesita compañía y dejar algo de libertad a mi sobrina.

-Crookshanks me cae bien-dijo-o todo lo bien que me puede llegar a caer un gato-murmuró-pero esta gata no es…

-Te aguantas-Cassie se cruzó de brazos-tengo que salir, manteneos con vida…

-No…-Sirius la siguió hasta la puerta de la casa-Cassie, no…

-Adiós Sirius-dijo ella sonriendo cuando estaba ya en el patio.

Y se desapareció.

El grito de Sirius fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de desaparecer.

-Vamos a llevarnos bien-Sirius miró suspicaz al animal-tu en tu lado, yo en el mío…

* * *

-¿Cissy?-Narcisa estaba como desde que llegó a esa casa encerrada en la habitación que su hermana le había preparado para su estadía-Cissy, por favor-la paciencia de Meda estaba decayendo-Necesitas ponerte en pie y hacer frente a todo…

Escuchó algo de movimiento en el interior, e intentó agudizar el oído.

-Draco te necesita-trató-tu hijo, es lo único que debería importarte, y tú sabes que ese monstruo que teníamos como hermana no iba a protegerlo, ambas sabemos que si su señor le pedía la cabeza del chico en bandeja, ella se la habría entregado sin remordimiento alguno-un suspiro involuntario abandonó sus labios temblorosos-no eres la única que tiene a alguien que perder en esta guerra.

Cuando se alejó de aquella puerta, rendida, escuchó como esta se abría. Al girarse la imagen que apareció a través del hueco, era la de una mujer totalmente compuesta. Recta como un palo, con sus ojos fríos ojos azules llenos de determinación.

-De acuerdo-su voz estaba algo cascada por la falta de uso en esos días, se aclaró la garganta y tras esto se envaró aún más-dile a nuestra colaboradora que estoy lista.

* * *

Hasta aquí he conseguido llegar, se que no es mucho, pero he tratado. Espero que os haya gustado.

Un beso,

B.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola,

Se que llevo mucho tiempo sin subir. Y quiero pedir perdón. Lo lamento muchísimo, de verdad, pero mi vida sigue siendo un caos absoluto. Sigo sin apenas tiempo para mí misma, mucho menos para escribir. Pero sigo buscando y encontrando esos huecos en mi día a día para al menos desarrollar un poco la historia, aunque sea párrafo a párrafo.

No tengo intención de abandonar el fic. Aunque a estas alturas no se si a alguien le importe.

Seguiré subiendo los capítulos conforme los vaya terminando.

Un beso.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada del Universo Harry Potter me pertenece.

Blaise no era tonto. A veces lo parecía, pero era todo una fachada.

Su madre le había enseñado unas cuantas reglas, una especie de guía de la supervivencia. Ella era la más consciente de lo malo y cruel que podían ser los seres humanos. El cómo ella lo sabía no lo supo Blaise hasta que no fue lo suficiente mayor como para entender la historia completa.

Blaise no se quejó.

La primera norma que le fue enseñada.

No te fíes de nadie.

Y Blaise siempre supo llevar a rajatabla aquella, porque era un buen chico, y no quería sufrir. Si no te fías de nadie, nadie te decepciona, nadie puede traicionarte, nadie puede chivarse,…

La segunda norma

No enseñes todas tus cartas en la primera mano, y guarda la mejor para el final.

Era una de esas que le costaba un tanto cumplir. Blaise era un poco impulsivo, y tendía a ir con todo lo que tenía en contra de aquellos que le molestaban. Aprendió a corta edad que no era necesario ser tan agresivo, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

La tercera norma fue una de las más útiles.

Ten conocidos hasta en el infierno.

Por que sí, porque nunca sabías rn que momento ibas a poder necesitas una mano, cuantos más conocidos mejor.

La cuarta norma era un mantra que se repetía todas las noches antes de ir a dormir, por que el sabía que era de las más importantes.

Mejor que te deban a que debas. Y si nunca debes mejor.

La quinta era una máxima que era la que le llevaba a su actual situación.

Alíate con el más fuerte.

Pero esa norma tenía sus propios términos, debías de buscar no al más fuerte físicamente, ni al más poderoso económicamente, dado que no todos los ricos se habían ganado las riquezas que tenían. Debías buscar a aquel cuya mente fuera superior.

Y él la había encontrado.

O hizo cuando a penas estaban en segundo curso, y fue viendo de cerca su evolución. Como iba mutando, como sus conocimientos no eran únicamente los teóricos, aquellos que solo se conseguían en los libros. Vio como la joven iba floreciendo, saliendo de su capullo, mostrando toda esa red de conocimientos, y como ella sola había ido imponiéndose casi las mismas normas que le había enseñado su madre, sin que nadie se las enseñara. La vio cometer atrocidades de las cuales nadie podía culparla puesto que no podía demostrarse que ella las hubiera cometido, la vio ser cauta, la vio castigar usando tan solo su intelecto y la magia. Y un sinfín de virtudes más que la hacían la más poderosa en la guerra que se avevinaba.

Blaise estaba contento.

Muy contento.

Cuando llegara el momento ella estaría del lado ganador. Una sonrisa gatuna se apoderó de sus facciones, y sus ojos brillaron con determinación en ellos. Él estaría del lado que ella estuviera.

Sacudió su túnica y puso rumbo de nuevo a las mazmorras. Un bostezo salió de sus labios. Estaba cansado. Estar continuamente pendiente de los movimientos de Theo y Draco le tenían agotado.

Ellos no le caían mal, era lo más parecido a lo que él mismo podría llamar amigos.

Se alegraba de que se hubieran aliado con Granger. Eso quería decir que tenían cabeza.

* * *

Harry finalmente se quedó dormido en uno de los sofás, Theo estaba sentado en la cama de su hermana, mientras ella estaba profundamente dormida cobijada bajo las mantas.

Hermione se había negado a cerrar los ojos hasta que no pudiera ver la respiración de Draco más regular.

Theo le había prometido que él le vigilaría por la noche y que la despertaría si hubiera algún problema.

Los ojos de Draco parecieron aletear, parecía que el chico estaba despertando. Theo observó y esperó pacientemente a que el muchacho se espabilara lo suficiente.

Las explicaciones que debía darles no habían sido dadas. Había caído de nuevo desmayado después de tomar la pimentónica y no habían tenido ni el valor ni el corazón de despertarlo. La respiración del chico había sido algo acelerada al principio. Probablemente porque la reponedora de sangre había comenzado a hacer efecto, y su sistema estaba desesperado por recuperar oxígeno.

Draco comenzó a revolverse en la cama, hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos, se incorporó como un resorte y comenzó a buscar como un desesperado su varita.

Fue ese momento en el que Theo decidió hacerle saber que estaba allí. Que no estaba solo.

-Draco-el sonido de la voz de su amigo le hizo calmarse un poco, y buscó con su vista su presencia-nos has dado un susto de muerte.

El chico pareció desinflarse como un globo, y se tiró de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Perdón-esa palabra seguía notándose como serrín en su boca-no era mi intención.

-¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado?-la preocupación seguía ahí.

-No sé exactamente que ha ocurrido-escondió de forma inconsciente el brazo en el que tenía la marca tenebrosa-te juro que después de sentir el dolor en la marca,…-sus ojos volvieron a mirar a Theo-te juro que nunca había ardido así-Draco tragó saliva recordando el momento-solo quería que parara.

-Y no se te ocurrió otra forma de lograrlo que intentado arrancarte la marca del brazo-Theo asintió comprendiendo-podrías habernos buscado.

-No estaba en condiciones de buscar a nadie-su contestación fue más agresiva de lo que quería, trató de suavizar su tono-realmente no podía apenas dar un paso, traté de esconderme.

-Tenemos que lograr que esa marca deje de transmitirle-ambos muchachos saltaron en el momento que escucharon la voz de Hermione-vas a acabar volviéndote loco.

-Gracias por la información Granger-ella tan solo sonrió. Estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de humor del chico.

* * *

-¿Gatita?-Sirius llevaba un rato sin ver al animal del demonio-¿Dónde estás?-estaba más que seguro que eso no era bueno.

Prefería tenerla a la vista, al menos así podría anticiparse a cualquier cosa que ella quisiera hacerle.

Cassie le encontró agachado, mirando debajo del sofá del saloncito.

-¿Qué haces?-la pregunta de Cassie hizo que Sirius diera un bote y se llevara una mano al pecho.

-Mujer-dijo con la respiración acelerada-casi me provocas un infarto. Estoy buscando a tu maldita gata-dijo mascullando-parece que se le ha tragado la tierra.

-Tiene la costumbre de irse a explorar en busca de ratones-dijo ella quitándole importancia.

Sirius se sentó en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?-la preguntó.

-Tus primas se han comprometido con la causa-dijo ella en tono receloso-al menos de Andy puedo fiarme…

-Ese par son serpientes-dijo él como si eso lo explicara todo-y Black-al ver que Cassie solo respondió alzándole una ceja el continuó con la explicación-los Black siempre van a ir con quien les asegure mayor índice de supervivencia, y como slytherins son leales.

-¿Y que me dice que Narcissa no va a cambiar de bando nuevamente?-las cejas de Cassie se fruncieron.

-Ella no ha jurado lealtad al que no debe ser nombrado-dijo él-y tu le estás ofreciendo la mayor posibilidad de supervivencia de su único hijo.

Cassie tan solo dejó ir todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y se sentó en el suelo al lado de Sirius.

-Espero que tengas razón-apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él-necesito que Narcissa cumpla con su parte del trato.

-¿Quiero saber?-preguntó Sirius.

-No, no quieres-dijo ella sonriendo-y ahora, levanta el culo, tenemos que preparar la cena.

Esa noche, tras cenar, Cassie se fue directa a su habitación. Quería estar un rato a solas. Estba cansada. Muy cansada.

Cada día era un reto, y estos retos eran cada vez más complicados.

La reunión con las hermanas Black, no había ido tan mal. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal por las negociaciones.

Habían estado negociando vidas. La vida de Draco a cambio de la de Snape.

Ella había prometido ocultar al muchacho hasta que la guerra acabara, a cambio de que Narcisa disolviera el juramento inquebrantable que habían obligado a Snape a tomar.

El hecho de que la loca de Bellatrix hubiera muerto dejaba la situación menos delicada que si hubiera estado viva.

Gracias al cielo, no hacía falta el permiso del testigo para acabar con esa aberración de contrato vinculante, porque una vez moría el testigo, solo hacía falta que Narcissa decidiera poner fin a aquel.

Respiró hondo mientras se tiraba en su cama. No se había cambiado si quiera de ropa.

Solo quería dormir.

* * *

Albus miró a través de sus anteojos de media luna al auror frente a él.

Era de los pocos que no se ponían nerviosos en su presencia, y eso llegaba a provocarle curiosidad.

Kingsley siempre permanecía impasible, con esa sonrisa en su boca y un humor en apariencia alegre.

Siguió observándole durante un par de minutos más, tratando de encontrar algún signo de temor en su comportamiento.

Al ver que no lo encontraría decidió comenzar su reunión.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó- ha habido algún cambio con las negociaciones con las arpías?

La sonrisa de Kingsley seguía igual de grande en sus labios cuando contestó.

-No, señor-al menos no para la negociación del viejo loco.

* * *

-Está bien-trató de sonar razonable-tan solo necesito que me haga este pedido-John Granger estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el boticario-es urgente.

-Lo lamento-el hombre le miró como si realmente no lo lamentara nada- si no está graduado y acreditado como maestro en Pociones, esos ingredientes no puedo dárselos, mucho menos vendérselos.

La vena del cuello de John, esa que solo se hinchaba cuando estaba apunto de explotar, comenzó a moverse con vida propia.

-De acuerdo-dijo entre dientes.

Salió de la tienda como un vendaval y con un humor de perros.

Ese mismo medio día tuvo que mandar una nota a Cassie.

Por lo visto nadie quería vender esos ingredientes si no se registraba adecuadamente a aquel que los había comprado.

Y hasta aquí llega este capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado, y de nuevo, lamento muchísimo la demora. Espero vuestras opiniones.

Un besazo,

B.


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí me tenéis con el siguiente capítulo. La verdad es que no sabía si debía subirlo o no. Pero espero que os guste, si es así hacerlo saber, y si es que no también.

Se aceptan críticas, mejor de las constructivas, si es posible.

Este es el capítulo de los mil perdones.

Y sin más dilación…

Disclaimer: Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Había tratado por todos los medios retrasar al máximo su visita a Hogwarts. No era como si no supiera que de poco serviría su voluntad, no al menos si el gran Albus Dumbledore la requería.

Y justo en ese momento, ahí estaba, mirando esa nota. Le había llegado a su despacho.

Por lo visto ese viejo necesitaba algo de ella, y ella no sabía exactamente que información iba a colarle esta vez.

Seamos sinceros, si cualquiera echaba un vistazo a su despacho, solo podría ver montañas y montañas de pergaminos, en grandes y altas torres. Tan grandes algunas de ellas que llegaban hasta el techo.

Y, solo sí te dedicabas a esquivar todas y cada una de ellas podrías observar la cara de pánico que tenía el pobre ayudante de Cassie.

El pobre no entendía cómo ni donde iba a poder organizar y guardar todos esos pergaminos.

Y Cassie se compadecía del pobre chaval, sinceramente ella no recordaba haber logrado tantísima información sobre su área de estudio, y ahora tenía que dejarle solo con todo su preciado trabajo, temiendo que alguno de esos pergaminos y la información que contiene pudiera extraviarse.

Le miró y trató de darle una sonrisa, al menos una que no fuera demasiado tensa.

El tenía problemas, de eso no había duda.

Pero ella también.

Así que solo esperaba que ambos fueran capaces de llevar a cabo sus funciones con la mayor de las diligencias y efectividad.

Mucha efectividad.

Trató de convencerse por quinta vez de que el chico sería capaz de llevar a cabo su cometido, y que ella debería irse ya. Pero su trasero seguía pegado a la silla del despacho, y sus manos agarraban la madera de la mesa con la misma fuerza que cuando leyó la nota, que ahora se hallaba entre sus dedos y esa magnifica superficie.

-No se preocupe-la voz salió con un pequeño gallo-le aseguro que tendré mucho cuidado-vio como el muchacho tragaba saliva, y una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a perlar la frente del chico.

Cassie no respondió, a menos no con palabras. Logró ponerse en pie, y antes de comenzar a buscar la salida entre esos torreones de pergamino, toco el hombro del chico, dándole una ligera palmadita de ánimo.

Una vez logró salir de su despacho, salió a uno de los muchos pasillos de aquel lugar.

De forma casi autómata y respondiendo a los breves saludos de algunos de sus colegas de forma no verbal, una simple sacudida de cabeza, siguió andando sin ser consciente a penas a la salida del Departamento de Misterios.

Sus ojos estaban velados por la preocupación.

Cuando al fin llegó a las chimeneas del ministerio de magia, se dio cuenta de que había estado tan metida en su propia mente que no era capaz de recordar cómo había llegado allí.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba. En ocasiones salía tan cansada de trabajar que no recordaba si quiera como había logrado llegar a casa.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar su casa, ella misma la había reducido a escombros, con el cuerpo de su pobre padre dentro. De nuevo la culpabilidad, esa con la que llevaba un tiempo luchando, trataba de apoderarse de su mente.

Pero no había tiempo para ello, siempre querría y llevaría en el corazón a su padre. Y él dio la vida para salvar la de ella, la de todos en realidad.

No podía fallarle.

Así que, respiró hondo y puso la mascara que siempre ponía cuando veía a Albus.

Cerró su mente, levantó sus barreras y cogiendo un poco de los polvos flú, gritó su destino una vez entró en la chimenea.

Cuando las llamas esmeraldas envolvieron su cuerpo, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. El Colegio de Hogwarts había abierto su red solo para ella.

Albus había decidido hacer su entrada después de escuchar la chimenea activarse. Eso le daría mayor dramatismo, y podría, tal vez, pillar a la chica por sorpresa. Tal vez se estuviera volviendo más paranoico con la edad, pero después de esa rara entrevista con Kingsley, no sabía que pensar. Al menos sabía que Cassandra estaba obligada a darle lealtad. Eso era un gran y maravilloso pensamiento. El tema que quería tocar con ella era importante.

Necesitaba que ella pusiera orden con su sobrina. Tal vez la chica estaría más dispuesta a hacerle caso a ella, después de todo eran familia y el a penas había tenido contacto con Hermione. Nunca la había visto como nada más que un libro con patas y el primer parapeto que siempre usarían para salvaguardar la vida de Harry, hasta que fuera necesario. Sin embargo, esa mocosa había logrado desbaratar sus planes con su única presencia. El entendía que era culpa de aquella muchachita que su peón preferido hubiera decidido comenzar a usar el cerebro para algo más que el quiditch. Si a eso le sumamos que los Weasley, ese par de hermanos, parecían volverse más estúpidos con la edad…

Lo que tenía claro era que necesitaba urgentemente hacer que Harry volviera al redil. Y viendo que los hermanos Weasley, y la madre de estos no daban pie con bola, tal vez a través de este otro lado lograría mejores resultados.

Escuchó la chimenea, y contó hasta cinco, mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban de sus aposentos hacia el despacho, la vio mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Buenas tardes Cassandra-el pequeño respingo de la chica le sacó una pequeña y tenue sonrisa-me alegro mucho de que hayas llegado tan pronto, y te agradezco que hayas podido dejar de lado tus otras responsabilidades para venir.

Cassie trató de darle una sonrisa amable.

 _Maldito viejo, sabes que no puedo negarme a tus llamadas._

-No es nada-trató de sonar lo más amable posible.

-Siéntate querida-le señaló el asiento frente al suyo-estoy muy preocupado…-esperó a que ella tomara asiento para continuar-se trata de tu sobrina.

Cassie se hizo la loca.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo?-preguntó fingiendo horror-¿has avisado a mi hermano?

Albus levantó sus manos, mostrando también la que aún seguía con la maldición, y a parecer de Cassie parecía mucho peor. Esa mano parecía pudrirse a ritmos agigantados, y ella sabía que Severus le había lanzado un par de _contra_ _maldiciones_ que deberían de haber ralentizado el avance. O esa maldición era muy poderosa, o el viejo ya estaba muy débil cuando la contrajo.

-No exactamente-trató el de sonar conciliador-tal vez si logras hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón…

-¿Con qué?-ella le miró con genuina curiosidad. Quería saber hasta donde sería capaz de llegar en contra de su pequeña sobrina, en caso de que ella no entrara en razón.

-Verás querida-el le miró con el mismo semblante que un abuelo que reprueba la actitud de su nieta-resulta que nuestra querida niña está acaparando cada vez más y más la atención de Harry-hizo una pausa con intención de observar las reacciones de Cassie a esa información, viendo que ella tan solo seguía mostrándose expectante, suspiró y su rostro cambió a uno más serio-sé que puedo confiar en que lo que te diga, no saldrá de aquí-Cassie sonrió internamente-tenemos planes para el joven Potter, planes que si tu joven sobrina sigue saboteando sin si quiera saberlo, no podrán llevarse a cabo-comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante, como si estuviera a punto de decirle un gran secreto-y si esos planes, no se llevan a cabo, me temo que el resultado podría ser nefasto.

Cassie le observó con atención y la máxima seriedad que era capaz de reunir en ese momento. Se llevó uno de sus dedos a la barbilla y colocó en su rostro una expresión de duda.

-¿Señor?-Albus asintió levemente con la cabeza, instándola a continuar-¿sería mucho pedir un poco de información?

-¿Qué clase de información?-parecía que el viejo manipulador quería hacerse hoy el tonto.

-Verá,…-Cassie fingió buscar las palabras adecuadas-creo que si supiera un poco de esos planes, podría convencer a mi sobrina de que se haga a un lado-al ver el peligroso brillo de enfado en los ojos de Dumbledore, ella se apresuró a continuar-no me malentienda, se que un hombre como usted, con toda esa carga sobre sus hombros, y la alta posibilidad de que oídos enemigos puedan escuchar, no debe desvelar todos sus planes-eso pareció apaciguar algo al mago-pero si pudiera darme algo, lo que fuera, para poder mantener una conversación en la que pudiera darle un razonamiento mayor al típico, por que yo lo digo, tal vez mi sobrina entre en razón y colabore con nosotros.

Albus se reclinó sobre su asiento, parecía que estaba meditando.

-Tal vez…-dijo él tras unos segundos-tal vez sea lo mejor. Después de todo Hermione ha demostrado ser una chica que se guía por la lógica, si le diéramos los argumentos necesarios tal vez logremos que ella incluso colabore…

Cassie le dio una amplia sonrisa.

El viejo no sabía la que se le venía encima.

-Estoy preocupada por Draco-Hermione y Theo estaban tomando un atajo de camino a la biblioteca-realmente parece que lleva sin dormir bien días.

-Realmente son meses-esa afirmación de su hermano la hizo parar en seco, el tiró de ella para que continuaran con su marcha-no deberías sorprenderte, no después de lo que ha estado pasando últimamente.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitarse esa sensación de desasosiego.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle la verdad sobre nosotros?-Theo la miró de reojo y resopló-creo que ha demostrado ser de confianza-cuando Theo bufó esta vez, Hermione se paró cruzándose de brazos y le echó esa mirada.

Theo no tuvo más remedio esta vez que pararse el también, cruzándose de brazos, con sus ojos entornados y destilando veneno por ellos.

Así fue como se los encontró Cassie.

-Vaya chicos-ambos se volvieron a mirar de donde había llegado la voz-muy maduro por vuestra parte.

-Cassie-susurró Theo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Por lo visto tengo una charla muy importante que darte jovencita-dijo girando su mirada hacia Hermione-pero no aquí, mejor en un lugar más privado.

-¡Vaya!-los ojos de Cassie se abrieron como platos cuando vio como una puerta se materializaba de la nada-¿la sala que viene y va?

Ambos chicos asintieron sin decir palabra absortos en las reacciones de su tía.

-¿Sabíais que el departamento de Misterios lleva décadas pidiendo entrar a Hogwarts para estudiarla?-los ojos de la mujer parecían brillar por la emoción-es una pena que Dumbledore no haya sido capaz de permitir el acceso de un par de innombrables durante el verano en la escuela.

Theo les abrió la puerta y se la sostuvo a ambas para que pudieran entrar.

Cassie no esperó a ninguna clase de indicación por parte de los chicos, simplemente se dejó caer en uno de los sofás que habían aparecido, y esperó a que Theo cerrara la puerta y se uniera a ellas.

-Hermione-la chica miró a su tía-Albus se ha dado cuenta de que Harry pasa cada vez más tiempo contigo, y por lo visto, tu no entrabas para nada en sus planes para el chico.

-¿Y?-la chica solo se encogió de hombros-no pienso dejar a Harry a merced de ese par de babosos que solo buscan su compañía por su dinero y su fama.

La reacción de su sobrina, y el tono empleado por ella, hizo que Cassie estrechara sus ojos.

-Yo no he dicho que lo hagas-trató de apaciguarla-solo venía a informarte de los planes de ese viejo loco, y sus intenciones.

Theo seguía atento la conversación de las dos, a pesar de que sus ojos estuvieran fijos en las llamas que salían de la chimenea. Algo así había intuido, y estaba esperando con ansias el resto de la información, aunque físicamente no lo demostrara.

Había cogido un gran cariño a su hermana, y sabía que el chico le importaba muchísimo a ella, así que no le quedaría más remedio que apoyarla. Al menos por el momento.

-Albus tenía intenciones y planes-suspiró Cassie-por lo visto quería que Harry se viera muy unido a la familia Weasley-Theo entendió aquello que no decía- hasta el punto de que esperaba que en un futuro no muy lejano, uniera su vida a la de la más joven de esa familia-notó como los hombros de su sobrina se tensaron-y creían que teniéndole enamorado de la chica conseguirían que el muchacho hiciera todo lo que Albus le recomendara, puesto que esa familia, siempre le aconsejaría hacerle caso a él.

-No tiene sentido-Theo fue el primero en abrir la boca esta vez, parando a su hermana quien se había quedado con las palabras en la boca-¿por qué tanto interés en casarlo con esa chica?

-Ambos sabemos que Albus tiene muchos aliados-razonó Cassie-a algunos, les ha dado su parte antes de pedir la suya.

-Espera…-Theo esta vez se giró y miró a ambas, sin saber muy bien si era recomendable decir lo que pensaba en ese momento delante de su hermana-¿no creeras…?

Cassie tan solo asintió.

Hermione les miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hermione, Albus les había prometido riqueza, sacarles de ese atolladero al que están condenados a vivir-Cassie esperó a ver si ella llegaba por sí sola a la solución, al ver que ella estaba en una especie de trance, trató de explicarle-Albus iba a darles toda la fortuna de Harry.

-Pero el no tiene poder para hacer eso, incluso si Harry se casara con Ginny-parecía que no es que no entendiera, es que no quería entender.

Theo se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba sentada su hermana, se agachó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Hermione,…-dijo con cariño-no esperan que Harry sobreviva.

Después de esa revelación vinieron un par de maldiciones lanzadas contra objetos de la sala. Gritos e insultos, e incluso llegó un momento en que el que el pelo de la chica comenzó a tener lo que parecía vida propia. Sus rizos comenzaron a retorcerse y pequeñas chispas salían de ellos.

En ese momento Theo creyó estar frente a la mismísima Gorgona, incluso apartó su vista durante unos segundos, temiendo quedar convertido en piedra.

No fue si no hasta que Hermione comenzó a tranquilizarse que Cassie, comenzóa hacercarse con cautela.

Tocó el hombro de Hermione con delicadeza y poco a poco la chica levantó su cabeza para mirar a su tía. Sus ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas y su mentón tiritaba.

Cassie abrió sus brazos y Hermione se tiró a ellos, abrazando con fuerza a su tía.

-Shhhh-trató de calmarla-todo irá bien-Theo se acercó aún con algo de miedo metido en el cuerpo-no permitiremos que nada de eso ocurra.

-Pero tendremos que hacerles creer que se han salido con la suya-añadió Theo-es la única forma de mantenerle y mantenernos a salvo.

Cassie asintió.

-El cómo os lo dejo a vosotros-y ella se sintió fatal por poner ese peso sobre los hombros de sus sobrinos-yo no conozco a ese par de críos, y no sabría deciros como…

-No te preocupes-Hermione sacó su cabeza y se separó lentamente de su tía, se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su túnica y miró al infinito con fiereza-no es tan complicado, sus cerebros no llegan al tamaño de un guisante.

Cassie abandonó la escuela después de aquello. No sin antes mandar un patronus a las mazmorras en búsqueda de Snape.

Tenían que reunirse, lo antes posible, y no había sido capaz de acercarse por allí por temor a que después el viejo loco hiciera preguntas que ni ella ni Severus quisieran responder.

Volvió a su oficina, rezándole a Merlín que su ayudante no la hubiera liado demasiado.

Por favor, que todo siguiera en orden.

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo , espero que os haya gustado.

Y recordad, dejar un review. Vuestra opinión me interesa y me importa-

Un besazo,

B.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola,

Bien, aquí me teneis de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Voy a aclarar algo, antes que nada. Estoy subiendo los capítulos algo más cortitos, lo sé y lo siento, pero es la única manera que tengo de poder subir. Conforme escribo, subo, y así evito que tengáis que esperar tanto como habéis tenido que esperar hasta ahora.

Mi vida sigue con ciertas complicaciones, y estas me hacen tener menos tiempo del esperado para dedicar a la escritura, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar el fic.

Soy una cabezota, si empiezo algo lo termino, así que me seguiréis teniendo por aquí subiendo mis escritos por un largo tiempo más.

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con el universo de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los que estáis ahí apoyándome, pero sobre todo a dos en especial, que parecéis no haberme abandonado.

Para Angelinarte y Lord Noks, espero de todo corazón que sigáis dándome ese aliento que siempre agradezco.

Un besazo.

B.

* * *

Los planes pueden salir muy bien, o muy mal. Pueden ser brillantes si tienes cerebro para llevarlos a cabo, o un desastre si no tienes muchas luces.

También pueden ser sencillos, o muy elaborados.

En esta ocasión el plan era sencillo, pero brillante, y estaba saliendo a la perfección.

No por nada lo había desarrollado en su mente Hermione Granger.

Al principio todos los chicos habían parecido escépticos.

Harry se había mostrado poco participativo mientras la chica explicaba en pocas palabras lo que iba a ser su plan maestro para mantener a Dumbledore contento.

Theo la había mirado con una expresión de absoluta indiferencia, aunque por sus ojos y los pequeños tics que asolaban su cara, ella podía deducir que su hermano no creía que ese magnifico plan fuera a ser tan magnífico.

Y Draco…

Draco no pensaba que ese par de comadrejas pudieran ser tan estúpidas como para caer en una trampa así.

Así que cuando ella, muy ofendida, les exhortó a que si tenían un mejor plan lo propusieran…

Digamos que ninguno de ellos parecía dar en el clavo con ninguno de sus intentos.

El actor principal de su obra era Harry, sobre él iba a recaer el papel principal.

Y eso era algo a lo que Harry temía, él no era buen actor.

Era pésimo…

El resto solo tenían que fingir indiferencia, en el caso de Theo, Draco debía volver a sus pullas constantes, y Hermione debía hacerse la ofendida.

Cuando Harry se acercó a los hermanos Weasley, fue después de un entrenamiento.

Todo estaba muy bien orquestado.

Harry había ido a saludar a Hermione, y Theo iba con ella.

-No me gusta-había dicho el chico-¿no hay otra manera?

-¿¡Como te atreves!?-Hermione no hizo otra cosa que su papel y Harry abrió sus ojos asustado, recibió el tortazo con toda la entereza del mundo-lo siento- susurró ella tras ello, para acto seguido volver a alzar su voz-¡eres un insensible Harry!-sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente para comprobar que los idiotas habían mordido el cebo-¡vámonos Theo!-cogió a su hermano de la mano y salieron de allí a paso ligero.

Hermione trataba de contener sus lágrimas y Theo se dedicó a darles ligeros apretones en la mano a modo de consuelo.

Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta con la mano rozando la mejilla donde Hermione le había dado, vio la cara de Ron y Ginny, y supo que había colado. Ahora solo quedaba que él fuera capaz de llevar a cabo su parte sin estrangular a ninguno de esos dos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Ginny se acercó corriendo a él y retiró con delicadeza la mano del chico para observar su mejilla roja-¡oh Harry!-ella estaba demasiado cerca para el gusto del chico.

-Te lo dije-comentó Ron-no puedes fiarte de ella…

-Chicos…-Harry suspiró y agachó la cabeza como un cachorrito apaleado-teníais razón…

-¿Pero a qué ha venido eso?-Ginny parecía la más suspicaz de los dos, mirando por encima del brazo del chico las figuras de Theo y Hermione alejándose de allí con rapidez y entereza.

-Solo le dije que estaba harto de que siempre estuviéramos rodeados por slytherins-dijo Harry-no entiendo por qué se ha puesto así.

Y fue ahí como al levantar de nuevo la vista, se dio cuenta, había colado del todo. Harry no podía creer lo fácil que había sido que los hermanos Weasley se creyeran toda aquella pantomima.

Ginny y Ron parecían el gato que se había cazado al ratón, tenían una sonrisa que rozaba lo psicótico, y un brillo de enfermizo triunfo en sus ojos.

Desde lo alto de una de las torres Albus Dumbledore sonreía.

Sí, parecía que Cassandra había logrado su objetivo.

Se llevó un caramelo de limón a la boca.

Tal vez debería de ser un poco más flexible con la chica, después de todo le había resulto uno de sus mayores problemas. Tal vez debería de darle algo más de margen en sus misiones. Después de todo, sabía lo complicado que podía llegar a ser conseguir cierto tipo de información. Más aun cuando todo el departamento de Misterios era eso, un gran misterio, incluso para los que trabajaban en él.

Reflexionó brevemente, y se dio una palmadita bien merecida en la espalda, había sido buena idea comentarle a ella acerca de los horrocrux, estaba seguro de que ella podría encontrar en aquel departamento del Ministerio algún tipo de información para lograr encontrarlos todos.

Hermione y Theo se adentraron a la biblioteca y buscaron en los estantes más alejados a Draco. El chico estaba allí esperando noticias, y parecía nervioso.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó nada más verlos llegar, pasando una mano sobre su pelo.

El asentimiento de Hermione y la cara de tristeza de la chica le hizo saber que todo había funcionado a la perfección. Sintió algo de lástima por ella, pero era algo que jamás se permitiría demostrar, y menos aún poner en palabras.

Vio como Theo en una gran muestra de afecto, al menos para él, acogía a la joven bajo su brazo. Los miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un buen rato, trató de analizar lo que llevaba tiempo rondándole la cabeza, pero aún no era capaz de encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Fue Theo el que dándose cuenta de la mirada escrutadora del chico, decidió apiadarse de él.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo el mirando a Draco.

-Vaya…-silbó el- espero que lo que siga no sea tan malo como todo lo que suele acompañar a esa frase…

Hermione le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa, y eso le hizo relajarse.

-No te preocupes-ella señaló con su cabeza la salida de la biblioteca- esto es mejor hablarlo en privado-comentó mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

Draco tan solo asintió y les siguió en el más absoluto de los silencios, aunque la curiosidad le matara.

La conversación no había sido complicada. Al menos no para Theo, el simplemente se había sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de los menesteres y le había _soltado_ _la_ _bomba_ , como diría su hermana.

Draco miro a ambos y en un principio rió por lo absurdo de la afirmación. No podía ser, ¿cierto?

Granger no tenía nada de Nott.

En absoluto.

-Espera…-el chico alzó una de sus cejas-¿estáis bromeando?

-No-y aun sabiendo que Theo no es de los que bromean y que su semblante era el más serio que le había visto desde que se conocían, no sabía si creerlo.

Una pequeña risa histérica salió de sus entrañas sin que él fuera capaz de controlarla.

-Joder…-dijo tratando de calmarse-el destino es un hijo de…

-¡Draco!-ambos hermanos usaron su nombre con el mismo tono y a la vez.

Los observó, y esta vez, con la información adquirida.

Sí había algo de parecido, no era algo muy evidente, pero se daban un pequeño aire.

En lo que sin duda se parecían era en que ambos eran unos cerebritos, incapaces de vivir sin toda la información que les fuera posible obtener. Ambos adoraban los libros, hasta niveles casi enfermizos, según su punto de vista, ambos tenían las mejores notas del curso,…

-¿Por parte de padre?-ambos asintieron-¿eso quiere decir que el Señor Nott no es tu padre o que es el padre de la señorita?

-No es mi padre-dijo Theo-pero mi madre si era una Nott.

-Mi padre…-trató de explicar ella-dejó embarazada a mi madre y a la de Theo.

-Joder…-el seguía sin saber bien que decir.

Después de todo no era asunto suyo, eran lo más parecido a amigos de verdad que alguna vez hubiera tenido. Y que fueran hermanos no cambiaba de ninguna manera la forma en la que los veía.

-Supongo que de esto…-dejó las palabras al aire.

-No debe saberlo nadie-dijo ella-Theo podría verse en peligro.

Draco asintió. No quería ser él quien sacara de su error al viejo Nott, ese viejo estaba como una cabra, y sería capaz de matar a su amigo sin apenas pestañear.

Un escalofrío recorrio la columna del muchacho.

-Hemos confiado en ti-dijo Theo-no nos decepciones.

Hermione se sintió muy sola aquella noche en la Sala de los Menesteres.

* * *

Los días se sucedieron de manera vertiginosa. Harry iba todos los días a todos lados con los Weasley, y veía de reojo como Hermione decaía por momentos. Notó con tristeza como los ojos de su adorada amiga iban adquiriendo por compañeras unas horribles ojeras, como su tez se volvía cada vez más pálida y como en ocasiones las manos cada vez más delgadas de ella, temblaban sin control cuando trataba de llevarse algo a la boca.

Había visto como Nott se había acercado a ella en más de una ocasión y se la había llevado fuera del Gran Comedor con un pretexto estúpido, y como tras esas intervenciones del chico, su amiga aparecía al día siguiente con un mejorado aspecto, que solo duraba un par de días hasta que ella volvía a caer en lo mismo.

Y eso le hacía querer tirar todo por la borda, mandar a todos a la mierda, y correr a su lado a consolarla, abrazarla y decirla que nunca jamás volvería a separarse de ella.

Pero entonces venía a su mente el por qué hacía aquello, y obligaba a su cuerpo a luchar contra sus instintos y seguía sonriendo a ese par de idiotas, riéndoles las gracias y respondiendo poco a poco a las insinuaciones de la loca de Ginny.

Habían acordado en que era lo mejor, para evitar que esa desgraciada tratara de darle un filtro de amor. Pero Harry sentía nauseas cada vez que tenía que soportar las caricias de la chica, o cada vez que se metía demasiado en su espacio personal.

Comenzó a tener miedo de que Ginny se diera cuenta de que todo era una obra de teatro para él, así que empezó a pensar en que la chica con la que estaba interactuando era Hermione.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Eso que debía sentir por la pequeña comadreja, era lo que sentía por Hermione.

Y quiso darse de cabezazos contra una pared.

La ceguera que le iba a acompañar a lo largo de su vida no era solo la de sus muy miopes ojos, si no su estrechez de miras en lo referente a las relaciones, las chicas y el amor.

No podía decir que estaba locamente enamorado de Hermione, pero sí que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba, le atraía, pero que todo ello había quedado opacado en un principio por lo que él había querido llamar amistad.

Era un idiota redomado

* * *

-¡Granger!-Draco iba corriendo hacia ella, como un loco-¡espérame!

El chico parecía que llevaba un buen rato persiguiéndola. Ella tan solo se paró y esperó paciente a que el chico llegara a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó mientras el se apoyaba en ella para recobrar el aliento.

El levantó una de sus manos para pedir algo de tiempo. La chica le había hecho hacer un buen ejercicio.

-Parece que alguien me ha invitado a su casita para estas navidades-dijo él al fin-pero lo curioso es que, aunque no trae remitente, y sé que no es tu letra, me pide que me dirija a ti.

Draco no dijo aquello con ningún tipo de inflexión, y por más que ella intentó ver algún rastro de emoción en su rostro, este parecía estar esculpido en piedra.

-¿Y?-preguntó ella-¿vas a venir a pasar las Navidades a casa de mi tía?

Fue entonces que los ojos del chico dieron muestra de algo parecido a la sorpresa, pero para cualquiera que hubiera estado viendo la escena desde lejos, su semblante no había variado lo más mínimo.

El tan solo asintió mudamente y se dio la vuelta.

Hermione sonrió de manera sincera, por primera vez en casi dos meses.

* * *

-El maldito libro debería de estar aquí-refunfuñó-lo dejé aquí mismo hace cinco minutos-siguió hablando sola-maldita sea…

Ella siguió buscando a través de la estantería, necesitaba aquel ejemplar para terminar de obtener la documentación necesaria para su tarea de encantamientos.

Fue entonces que lo vio. Ahí estaba.

Casi salta de alegría y tuvo que reprimir un gritito de alegría. Después de todo estaba en la biblioteca y no quería que Madame Pince le vetara la entrada a su adorado templo del saber.

Se dirigió con el libro entre sus manos a la mesa que estaba ocupando para sus tareas.

Cuando al fin lo abrió, sus ojos se dirigieron a una nota que había en él.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

 _Espero que la invitación sea sincera, estoy deseando poder pasar estas vacaciones a tu lado._

 _Harry._

 _Posdata: dale las gracias a tu tía y confírmale mi asistencia._

Theo apareció por detrás de ella sin que esta apenas notara su presencia.

Bufó por lo bajo al ver el motivo del atontamiento de su querida hermana.

Menudas vacaciones le esperaban.

* * *

-Te lo he explicado-dijo harto-hace años que no he tenido contacto con esos seres.

Kingsley tan solo le dio esa sonrisa semipermanente.

Y el tuvo ganas de ahogarle con sus propias manos.

-Eso no quiere decir que no puedas volver a mantener contacto con ellas-le acotó-ya sabes que no les gusta las caras nuevas, y tu para tu suerte o tu desgracia eres un viejo conocido. Estoy seguro de que te recibirán con las alas abiertas.

Un gemido ahogado de desesperación salió de su boca.

-Dile a mi hermana en cuanto la veas que tendré las malditas plumas que necesita-agachó la cabeza y se fue rumiando hacia la puerta de aquel departamento.

 _Cassie,_

 _Tu hermano ha ido a conseguirte el ingrediente que te falta. Directo de la fuente._

 _Un Abrazo,_

 _K._

Cuando la lechuza le dejó aquel pequeño mensaje, Cassie no sabía muy bien como reaccionar.

Lo leyó, lo releyó…

Y volvió a leerlo.

Parpadeó.

Después no pudo evitar comenzar a reir como una loca.

Su hermano…

Había ido a buscar la pluma que necesitaba directo de la fuente…

Trató de limpiarse las lagrimas que había derramado por la risa.

Suspiró, tratando de recobrar un poco la compostura.

Solo esperaba de verdad que el pobre recordara el protocolo.

Las arpias tendían a enfadarse muy rápido y por muy poquita cosa.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis vuestros comentarios.

Trataré seguir subiendo siempre que pueda.

Un beso y un abrazo para todos y todas,

B.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola,

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os agrade.

Antes que nada agradecer a todos los que habéis dejado un review con vuestras opiniones.

Noemi Cullen, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste el fic, y espero que sigas por aquí mucho más tiempo. No puedo darte una fecha exacta de actualización, porque por desgracia no tengo una. Tiendo a no actualizar todo lo seguido que me gustaría, pero si querer y eso va por todos y todas, podría tratar de avisar mediante mi perfil de las fechas aproximadas de actualización. Por cierto, muchísimas

Tengoku no namida, sé que llevas tiempo siguiendo el fic, muchísimas gracias por haber dado tu opinión, y por tu review. La historia de Harry y Hermione, se va a ir dando según las circunstancias lo permitan. No falta mucho para llegar a las fechas en las que al fin estarán libres de malas miradas y podrá comenzar el romance entre esos dos.

Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

Miró a su alrededor. Nunca había pasado por su mente volver a verse en ese lugar. El hedor que emanaba de aquel sitio hacía que sus tripas se revolvieran.

Tuvo que aguantar un par de arcadas, mientras paseaba por el estrecho pasillo que le llevaría hacia el nido de esas criaturas.

Según recordaba no todas eran extremadamente violentas, pero había un par que parecían siempre estar en guardia, con sus ojos completamente negros y brillantes. Tendían a hacerse sentir nervioso a cualquiera que estuviera bajo su campo de visión durante más de un par de segundos.

Su familia siempre había tenido un trato con aquellas, era una especie de pacto, desde tiempos en los que a primera mujer nacida de la familia había adquirido el puesto de Cabeza de familia.

Había sido la primera y la última, hasta que llegó su pequeña.

Ella sería la siguiente.

Eso no le tranquilizaba nada.

Ella tendría que renovar el pacto una vez fuera oficialmente la Cabeza de la Familia.

Notó como la tensión se iba acumulando en su cuello.

Con su varita firmemente agarrada dio el último paso y se vio rodeado de repente por un gran número de arpías mostrando sus garras en clara advertencia.

Los graznidos parecían querer atravesar su cráneo con sus impresionantes sonidos.

Una de ellas dio un paso al frente y le observó ladeando su cabeza, examinándolo.

A él le recordó a un pájaro mostrando curiosidad, pero no se dejó engañar.

El olor putrefacto que había sido a penas un hedor ligero al aproximarse a aquel lugar, ahora llenaba sus pulmones con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba.

Trató de no pensar ni observar de dónde llegaba ese olor.

Aunque tenía claro que no había nada vivo que pudiera desprenderlo.

Trató de mantenerse sereno, y no dejar ver la repulsa que aquel lugar le daba.

La arpía frente a él dio un paso más, acercándose y elevando una de sus manos, haciendo que a través de la túnica raída que llevaba puesta se pudiera ver el plumaje que cubría sus brazos.

Todos los graznidos cesaron en el momento.

Vio como aquella criatura abría sus fauces en forma de pico y esperó.

-¿Qué buscas aquí hijo de Adriana?-la voz de aquel ser salió con un tono metálico, al contrario de los graznidos, este era un sonido agradable, era como si el tintineo de varias campanillas se hubieran unido para dar lugar a aquella palabras. Pocas personas habían oído la voz de las arpías-¿qué te trae hasta nosotras esta noche?

John trató de que su respiración terminara de acompasarse, inclinó su cabeza y contestó sin mirar a la arpía a los ojos, en una muda muestra de respeto.

-Necesitamos una de sus plumas-el sabía que dar rodeo con esos seres solo podía acabar mal, ellas se desesperaban demasiado rápido-mi hermana, me envía a pedírosla.

-¿Y Héctor?-él se extrañó por la pregunta. Tuvo que aguantar el fruncir su entrecejo en signo de confusión.

-Mi padre murió-dijo tratando de tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta-fue asesinado por mortífagos.

Todas las arpías parecieron entrar en una especie de trance, graznando y agitando sus alas. Estos graznidos no eran fuertes, parecían no estar diseñados para hacer daño. Transmitían una terrible tristeza.

-Recoge todas las plumas que necesites-la voz de la arpía sonaba algo más acerada-y si necesitáis algo más de mis hijas-John notó como las garras de la arpía rozaban su mentón, instándole a levantar su mirada. El aguantó estoicamente su mirada, sabiendo que no hacerlo cuando era pedido por una de las de su especie, sería una gran falta de respeto-venid y pedirlo.

El asintió y tras hacer una breve reverencia, se dispuso a recoger un par de plumas.

Notó como de repente el batir de las alas de aquellas criaturas rompían el nuevo silencio instaurado.

Se marchaban, para dejarle hacer su trabajo.

Cuando ya no escuchó ruido alguno se atrevió a observar más detenidamente el suelo.

Miles de plumas, todas ellas dadas voluntariamente.

Miró el saquito que había llevado con él.

Era demasiado pequeño. Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo tiró de sus labios.

Siempre podría agrandarlo y recoger todas las que su cuerpo estuviera dispuesto a cargar.

* * *

Cuando volvió al apartamento de Kingsley, este arrugó su nariz.

-Hueles a muerto-le espetó con la gracia bañando sus palabras-

-He estado con seres carroñeros-el se encogió de hombros. Fue entonces cuando dejó frente al auror el saco que llevaba a sus espaldas.

Kingsley abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver la cantidad de plumas que él había conseguido.

-Qué cojo…-le miró atónito- ¿Cómo has conseguido tantas?

John tan solo pasó por su lado, prefiriendo no contestar.

-Creo que voy a darme una ducha-dijo tras oler un poco su jersey-realmente ese maldito hedor se me ha quedado impregnado.

Cuando salió de la ducha, ya cambiado volvió al salón. Miró a Kingsley que seguía observando todo el contenido del saco.

-Deberías de acercárselas tu mañana al trabajo-le comentó-no se verá raro si un auror va al departamento de Misterios a pedir opinión de un inefable.

El hombre tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Cada vez que se atrevían a mover uno de los pergaminos, sus frentes se perlaban de sudor, al parecer ninguno de los dos era demasiado bueno con los encantamientos convocadores.

Cassie miraba con pánico como esas torres se balanceaban más de lo recomendable.

-Realmente debería de haberte llamado antes-dijo ella con el fastidio tiñendo su voz.

A pesar de que el joven estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, no se atrevió a afirmar que tenía la razón. Temía que ella acabara de perder los nervios y lo tomara con él.

-Ya queda menos-se atrevió a comentar-solo quedan un par de torres, y habremos terminado-notó como la cara de su jefa mutaba a una de alivio.

-Lamento el haberte dejado con todo el trabajo duro ayer-la culpabilidad se hacía presente en su voz-tuviste que verte muy desbordado-lo miró esta vez a los ojos-has hecho un gran trabajo-dijo señalando las cajas con los documentos organizados-hablaré con el jefe de esta sección, tal vez podamos hacer que te suban el sueldo.

Cassie conocía la historia del chaval. Ella nunca contrataba ni dejaba a nadie que entraba de nuevas tocar sus documentos, ni nada relacionado con sus investigaciones. No, al menos que supiera todo acerca de esa persona.

Tenía fama de paranoica en el departamento. Entre sus propios compañeros.

Lo cual era gracioso, ya que el resto del Ministerio los consideraba a todos los mayores paranoicos, debido al alto secretismo de sus investigaciones.

Cualquiera que entrara en el departamento de Misterios, debía dejar una declaración jurada de intenciones, estaba encantado para no ser destruida y para avisar en caso de que alguno de los trabajadores decidiera saltarse las normas y decir algo que no debían, a quien no debían.

Ella había creado su propio documento. Y cualquier ayudante que llegara a su puerta, ya fuera asignado o recomendado por su superior, si no estaba dispuesto a firmarlo, no entraba.

Punto.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar las puertas abiertas al enemigo.

-Se lo agradecería mucho-le dijo él-últimamente los alquileres están subiendo, y ya me han avisado de que, si quiero volver a optar por alquilar el apartamento en el que estoy, van a subirme la renta.

Se metieron de nuevo en su trabajo, de lleno. Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, y algún que otro murmullo cuando leían el enunciado de alguno de los pergaminos.

Escucharon un pequeño golpe en la puerta. Ambos ser miraron extrañados.

¿Quién aparecería por allí sin avisar?

Todo el mundo sabía que Cassie era muy celosa de su privacidad cuando de sus investigaciones se trataba. Y que cuando estaba enfrascada en la organización de ellas, no permitía visitas.

Cassie paró a su ayudante que se dirigía a la puerta.

Sacudió sus manos, tratando de desempolvarlas, y se dirigió a la puerta con sus cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados en una línea fina.

Cuando abrió la puerta casi se sale del papel, Kingsely estaba tras ella, con el puño levantado dispuesto a volver a llamar.

La sonrisa del hombre le hizo, como siempre, querer devolvérsela, pero no podía dar muestras de que ellos se llevaran bien.

No en aquel lugar.

Miró sobre su hombro a su ayudante y con una simple mirada le bastó al chico para saber que debía desaparecer de allí.

Lo entendía. Sabía quien era ese hombre. Cuando los aurores venían a hablar con los inefables, tendían a ser reuniones ultraprivadas.

Solo quedaban el inefable y el auror.

Cuando el chico pasó por al lado de aquel hombre, se dio cuenta de que la energía mágica del auror era impresionantemente alta. No era alguien con quien cualquiera se atreviera a meterse.

Miró a su jefa.

Justo cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, se permitió una sonrisa.

Su jefa si estaba lo suficiente loca como para patear el trasero de alguien así.

-¿Te han dejado pasar?-fue como comenzó su conversación con Kingsley, al ver como el hombre seguía sonriendo y asintiendo, bufó-¿así como así?

Escuchó un intento de carcajada ahogada.

Lo miró con mala cara.

-Me advirtieron cada uno de los inefables que me paró de camino a tu despacho-dijo el levantando las manos en son de paz-te juro que pensaron que estaba loco por venir a visitarte-dijo mientras la miraba de reojo-si que te has creado una reputación, ¿eh?

Ella hinchó su pecho orgullosa.

-Sí-fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que si estaba allí sería por algo-perdona, supongo que habrás venido a hacer alguna consulta…

-Más bien…-dijo mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su túnica- ¡oh!...aquí está-exclamó triunfante-vengo a traerte esto, de parte de un colaborador común…-le dejó una bolsa de tela frente a sus ojos-ten…

Cassie la cogió con tiento.

Al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y la cerró de nuevo con presura.

-Gracias-dijo aturdida por la cantidad de plumas-¿le costó mucho?

-No habló de cuanto le costó-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros-solo vino quejumbroso, como un niño pequeño.

Una sonrisa vino a ella.

Si…

Su hermano tendía a quejarse de esa tarea desde que comenzó a realizarla como adolescente.

-Dile que…-ella calló no sabiendo si, finalmente iba a ser una buena idea-dile que muchas gracias, y que si lo desea, puede pasar las fiestas de Navidad con nosotras.

Kingsley tan solo asintió. Y dándole una breve reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y salió de aquel despacho.

* * *

 _Tienes que ver más allá de tus actos, cuando toda acción, toda decisión tomada, trae consecuencias._

Era la voz de su padre, cada vez que iba a cometer una estupidez, la que escuchaba diciendo aquellas palabras.

No le hizo caso, aquella vez que abandonó todo y se fue a vivir a un mundo que no era el suyo, por una mujer a la que no amaba. Solo porque iban a tener un hijo.

Y nació Hermione.

Y se dijo que después de todo, esa estupidez le había hecho poder ver crecer a su pequeña.

Y ahora se encontraba con los papeles del divorcio, frente a la mesa.

Y se preguntaba porqué él había aguantado tanto.

Helena nunca fue una mujer cariñosa, ni una madre amorosa.

Él y Hermione habrían estado mejor por su cuenta.

Podría haber usado el hecho de que su pequeña había tenido su primera demostración de magia con apenas tres meses, y haber acudido a su padre, para que le ayudara con el caso frente al Wizengamot.

Estaba seguro de que le habrían entregado a la niña a él.

Pero había sentido remordimientos de quitarle la niña a la madre, a pesar de que Helena no fuera muy afectiva, estaba seguro de que a su manera quería a la niña.

Y ahora se daba cuenta de que el mayor error, lo que realmente le tiró hacia atrás con esas acciones, fue su orgullo.

El tener que acudir a su padre.

Las cosas habrían sido muy distintas…

Pero ya no había tiempo para lamentarse.

Debía cambiar de actitud, sacar a esa mujer de sus vidas definitivamente, y ayudar a su hija.

Con lo que fuera que estuviera por llegar.

John Granger tenía trabajo que hacer.

Cogió la pluma que se encontraba en el tintero, y sacudiendo con mesura la tinta sobrante tomó la mayor de las decisiones que había tomado hasta este momento.

Cuando su firma ya estaba en aquel papel, y veía como la lechuza se llevaba aquella carta a donde quiera que su mujer estuviera, se cuadró de hombros.

Tenía que reclamar su posición como Cabeza de familia.

Si.

El pensaba darle a su hija algo más de margen para que nadie pudiera molestarla sin pasar primero por él.

Albus Dumbledore no iba a poder pedirle nada, ni obligar a nadie que estuviera bajo su nombre.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Espero que os hay gustado. No olviden dar su opinión.

Un besazo,

B.

Pdt: un último apunte, estoy preparando otro fic, tendrá de protagonista también a Hermione, pero en esta ocasión su pareja no será Harry. Había pensado a traer de nuevo a nuestro amigo búlgaro. Dejen saber si les gustaría leer un long fic de esos dos.


End file.
